Missing Piece of the Puzzle
by Mayface
Summary: What do you do when you're forced into a gang, your mother abandoned you and your father doesn't care about you? Cut yourself, that's what Bella does. But what happens when teachers make her see a psychologist, Edward Cullen?
1. PreFace

**Missing Piece of the Puzzle**

**Pre-Face**

Cheat, cheat, cheat.

That's all they ever want from me when we're in class. Not, today. I don't care if Mr. Banner gave us a pop quiz; I'm not going to let anyone from the gang cheat off of me.

I slightly turned to the right and saw one of the girls from the gang, Karina, write something down on a small, torn sheet of paper.

I groaned internally.

Why did Biology have to best my best subject? Why did I have to have this class with one of _them_? It doesn't matter what class it is, they always find new ways to get me in trouble. And their favorite way is cheating. For once I wish I wasn't smart. That's how low they bring me; I end up wishing I didn't have knowledge.

'The gang', 'the girls', 'them', they are all referred to the real gang that I'm in. We don't have some retarded name for our gang; we just call each other 'the gang, or 'the girls'.

I don't call them that; instead I say '_them'_.

Of course I will never tell them that to their face. But lets just say their lucky I'm calling them 'them' behind their backs and not some long line of cuss words.

From the corner of my eye, I saw Karina sticking her hand out with the paper for me to take.

I quickly grabbed the small rolled up paper and put my eyes back to my test. I was already finished with the quiz, but we had to turn it in at the end of the period. That's what I hate about this class; instead of turning it in, getting a good grade and being able to say "Sorry, I already turned in my paper and I don't remember the answers." I was supposed to wait until the period is over, cheat and get an F if I actually get caught cheating. I could be an A+ student if I didn't get caught cheating so much.

I opened up the crumbled piece of paper and read it:

_Give me the answers from questions 1 – 20._

Gosh, not even a 'please', and the last time I checked, the whole test was only twenty questions.

I shook my head and mouthed 'no' to her, but something roughly got a hold of my neck to stop me from protesting. Whatever got a hold on my neck was strong because I felt a shot of pain forming in that area.

I slightly winced. I forgot that another girl from the gang - more like the 'leader' of the gang - sat right behind me.

I heard her horrible voice in my ear. "Listen _Bella_, if you don't help her on this test you will get another punch from me. You don't want that now do you? So help Karina out." Her icy voice demanded.

Jazmin, that was the name of the leader of the gang, was right: I didn't wan to get another punch from her. My black eye and torn lip are almost barely noticeable.

I didn't want to steal something from a store, but everybody else in the gang wanted me to do it. I kept refusing and refusing until I felt to awful punches. It was pretty hard stealing something from a store when everybody is looking at you. But who could blame them? I had a new black eye and a fresh cut up lip. It was harder for me to jack something from the store when all the blood was coming out from my lower lip. To make matters worse, I thought the room was spinning.

That happened a couple of weeks ago and just thinking about it makes me sick. No way did I want to go through that again.

I was stuck in between doing the right thing and getting beat up or doing the wrong thing and cheat. In my life, there was never a good out come.

I silently wrote down all the answers on the other side of the tiny paper. I put my head down as I put my hand under the table and stretched it out to my right side.

I waited, but nothing ever took the paper. Still looking down, I looked at Karina from the corner of my eye.

She looked down at the paper in my hand then back up at me face and said something unbelievable. "I don't cheat."

Then, I heard a loud _SMACK! _that made me jump. I saw a hand on my desk and slowly looked up to see who it was – Mr. Banner.

_Busted._


	2. Chapter 1: Psychologist

**Missing Piece of the Puzzle**

**Chapter 1: Psychologist**

**Edward's P.O.V.**

I can't believe this is the second time they switch me to another school. I was doing perfectly fine in the other one. Then again, I was seeing about half of the student body, but that was alright.

I walked out of my apartment and went to my car.

I took out the file my professor gave me with the directions to the school. As I started following the directions to Forks High, my phone started ringing.

Without checking who it was, I flipped it open. "Hello?"

"Hey!" It was Emmett and Jasper. I hit the speaker button and put the phone down beside me.

"Hi, guys. How's the internship going?" I asked them.

The guys and I are going to the same college. They are roommates and asked me if I wanted to move in with them before the school year started, but I denied since I had my new apartment.

They were studying to become lawyers and got internships at a law firm as their assignment. I was studying psychology and my assignment was to work as a school's psychologist for kids.

"Pretty awesome." Jasper answered.

"Yhea." Emmett added. "Yesterday I was supposed to be making copies for a case they had, but after I was done, I started making copies of my butt!"

I shook my head as I heard both of them laughing. I wonder how Rose and Alice can deal with them.

Alice and Rose are studying fashion.

Alice has a good eye for clothing. Her assignment was to assist a photographer by picking out outfits for the models. Rosalie knows everything about anything that has to do with fashion. She can tell what trends are happening any where in the world. Rome, Africa, New York anywhere. She even knows what styles are yet to come to Forks before anybody else. That's why she's working as an intern at a local fashion magazine.

"Poor copy machine." I could already imagine Jasper shaking his head. "Never knew what was coming."

"Shut up." I heard Emmett say. "So how's is going with you Eddie? Fixed any psycho's yet?"

"They're not psycho's." I told him for the 20th time. "I talked to a lot of kids at the other school, but they moved me to another school called Forks High School. It's my first day at this new school and they only have a couple of appointments set for me."

"Are you going to see any kids today?" Jasper asked.

"Um, I think only one, but I'm not sure." I answered honestly. "Let me check."

I parked my car in the faculty area of the school and took out some files. I was looking through the paper my professor had given me yesterday and checked my schedule at this school.

"I'm only going to one student today." I answered.

"Do you have the kid's file yet?" Emmett calls high school students 'kids' even though he's only 21 and a couple years older than them.

"Yhea." I reached for the file that had 'Isabella Swan' on it. "I have her file right here."

"Well, what are you waiting for?" Emmett asked. "Read it!"

"Okay." I said cautiously, and then read the information out loud.

"Name: Isabella Swan

Age: 17. Soon to be 18 on Sept. 13.

Grade: Senior

Information: A/B Honor Roll and lives with father Charlie Swan

**(Her dad isn't a Chief at the police station)**

Reason for appointment: Possible gang activity. In the last couple weeks of school, she has come with cuts and bruises, but says she just keeps falling. She recently got caught cheating on another test by giving away answers. Isabella hasn't been able to talk to anyone and is usually found being by herself or around other girls that get her into trouble."

_Hmmm, it says that she hasn't been able to open up to anyone; I wonder how I could change that._

My thoughts were interrupted by Jasper. "So she's on the honor roll and gets caught cheating, but when she cheats, she's the one giving _away_ answers instead of _getting_ answers….interesting."

"What's up with hanging around girls who get her in trouble? And what if she _is_ in a gang, why doesn't she just get out? Do you guys think she might be doing drugs?" Emmett questioned seriously.

"I was thinking the same questions." I informed them. "Well, I got to go; I'll talk to you guys later."

"See ya, Edward." Jasper dismissed me.

"Later, man." Emmett hung up the phone.

I put my Blackberry in my pocket and got out of my Volvo.

"What time is it?" I asked myself as I checked my phone for the time.

I was sitting on my chair that I had in my new office.

_A couple more minutes._

My first meeting with Isabella Swan was almost going to start.

I spent the past couple of hours thinking of how I was going to handle her situation. Numerous questions came to my mind as I thought about her.

**Bella's P.O.V.**

I walked out of the girl's locker room as I heard Coach Clapp call my name.

"Yes, Coach?"

"Bella Swan, here take this and go back to change out of your P.E. clothes, you are dismissed from class today. Then go to the office and give them that." He pointed to the paper he had given me.

I turned around and walked back to the locker room to change.

As I was making my way to the front office, I decided to see what the paper was.

I reached into my pocket and took out the paper slip Coach Clapp gave me.

It said: Name: Isabella Swan

Class: P.E. with Coach Clapp

Dismissed from class for: A meeting with the school's new psychologist.

I groaned to myself as I opened the office door and went into the small, heated room.

"Excuse me." I tried to get Mrs. Cope's attention. I handed her my slip and she pointed to another door near the end of the office. Above the door, it said: **Psychologist.**

_Well, I feel stupid for not seeing that._

I smiled and thanked her, then walked to the door that she had appointed me to.

_No way am I going to knock._ I told myself. _If I have to come her because they think I'm a freak and need help, no way in hell am I going to be polite and knock._

I grabbed hold of the door knob and thought about what might be the psychologist's first reaction to me.

After him or her or whatever sees me, they are going to think of one thing: troublemaker.

It's not that I am a trouble maker, I'm really not. But who could blame anybody for seeing me as a troublemaker after they notice what I'm wearing.

I had a black shirt with a torn up jean jacket over it. I was wearing black, overly used, converse and jeans that are torn where my knees are at. I had to leave my hair down after my rubber band tore this morning so, thanks to the wind; my hair was probably a mess instead of my usual pony tail.

I turned the door knob and saw someone I didn't expect to see.

I thought the new psychologist was going to be some old and hairy person. This was the complete opposite.

He was leaning next to his desk like a male model. He was tall and built, but not in a creepy, huge muscle kind of way. He had messy, wind blown bronze hair; almost like the color of a new shinny penny. He was wearing a dark blue button up shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows and black pants. He had his arms crossed over his chest, but he didn't look mad. He actually had a perfect smile on his face, revealing his perfect teeth.

I have to admit, he was okay looking. Maybe 'okay' is an understatement, that guy was drop dead gorgeous! But I'm not distracted by his good looks; he isn't going to get me to open up _that_ easily.

**Edward's P.O.V.**

As I leaned against the side of my new desk, I heard the door open.

Despite, her clothes, and even thought her hair was a little messy, she was beautiful. I just smiled at the sight of her.

She had pale skin, and even though she was wearing those clothes, you could still see her amazing figure. Not too skinny and not too big. The way her brown, luscious hair framed her stunning face and those big, brown innocent eyes could make anyone melt.

I know I'm only 20 and it says on her file that she's 18, I couldn't help but feel a little attracted to her.

"Miss Swan?" I asked her.

She just nodded, causing her hair to bounce.

"Would you like to take a seat?" I uncrossed my arms and used my hand to gesture to the couch in front of my desk.

She slowly took her back pack off her shoulders and placed it on the couch. Then, she took a seat next her back pack and looked up at me.

I was here in a professional matter and I know I was here for one and only one reason: to help Isabella. I pushed away my feelings and made my way to sit on top of my desk in front of her.

"Edward Cullen." I introduced myself. I stretched out my right hand for her to take.

"Isabella Swan." Her musical, I mean regular, voice said. As she was shaking my hand she said. "But I like to be called Bella." And pulled her hand away.

_Hmmm, she prefers Bella instead of her real name, maybe there is something behind that…._

"Wow, slow down there Mr. CIA." She put her hands up in surrender. _Wait…did she just give me a nickname?_ "There's no 'inner feelings' or 'emotional drama'" She used her fragile hands to make quotation marks in the air. "behind the reason of me being called Bella. I've always preferred it, ever since I was little. Nothing more." She clarified.

Okay, maybe I'm over thinking it.

"Well, Bella, why don't you tell me more about yourself?" I suggested.

Bella leaned her back against the couch and relaxed.

Her voice was flat and firm as she looked at me in the eye. "Don't think your going to get all the juicy details about my past with one simple question. I don't even need to be here; I don't need help. I'm not some crazy lunatic. I just got caught giving away answers during a test and this is my punishment. Don't waste your time pretending to be my friend and actually making me think you want to know more about me. Besides, it doesn't seem fair since I don't know anything about _you_." She stated.

Not once did she look away from me. She must be tougher than I thought. Bella's obviously gone through something like this before.

My professor told me all about people like her: strong, independent, brave, and_ scared_.

I think I'm going have to get her to trust me before she tells me anything that could help her. _This is gonna take a while. _I told myself.

"You're absolutely right." I told her. "You don't know anything about me, so why should you tell me anything about yourself?" She still had her poker face on, and her arms crossed over her chest. "Tell you what, why don't we both get to know each other first, then if you want, you can tell me anything and everything. I promise it will only be between you and me." I held up my right hand as if I were making an honor.

Bella smiled and sighed as she uncrossed her arms. "Okay, I'll try to be nice." She said sincerely.

I smiled back at her. "Thanks, that's gonna help me find out what type of crazy lunatic you are." I hope she noticed I was only teasing.

She laughed and I joined her. I don't know if she was laughing at how horrible my joke was or because she thought it was funny.

We both slowed down our laughing and eventually stopped.. "I hope I'm the good type of lunatic that can be cured." She teased back. We both smiled at each other.

_Maybe this is easier than I thought._

"Just because you made me laugh doesn't mean I'm going to suddenly tell you my 'true feelings about life'. I still don't think this is necessary, but I guess have to go through it no matter what I do." She shrugged lightly.

_Or not._

"So, good luck." Bella smiled mischievously.

I know she was joking about the "good luck" part, but I also know she was serious about the other stuff.

I was looking curiously at her. _How can someone so small and strong get into those clothes and scheduled meetings with a psychologist?_

Bella was looking back at me with the same expression on her face. She must be trying to see if she could trust me.

Then the lunch bell rung and it caused Bella to jump.

I chuckled at how easily she got scared. _No way is she in a gang or doing drugs._

Bella blushed when she saw me chuckle and got up. She slung her back pack across her right shoulder and headed for the door.

As she opened the door, I called out to her. "Goodbye, Miss Swan."

"See ya later, FBI." She replied and left, closing the door behind her.

First CSI and now FBI, I guess she loves making fun of me.

**Bella's P.O.V.**

I was so relieved when I got out of the office and felt the wind blow in hair.

I walked in the cafeteria and noticed the student body.

Everybody was talking and laughing. They were each other's friends. They actually think they can trust each other with secrets that aren't meant to be told; I feel bad for them when they get in a fight, then they reveal every secret they ever had.

I made my way through the lunch room filled with conversations, and got my lunch tray.

I noticed the school's pretty girl, Tanya, in front of me.

"Umm, is there anything else besides nachos and pizza?" She rudely asked the lunch lady.

Ms. Tellez just shook her head. Tanya sighed and got a salad.

I grabbed my tray and carton of milk and paid for my lunch. Then, I looked around for a seat at a table.

Every seat and every table were taken up. I made my way through the end of the lunch room and into the girl's bathroom.

The rest of the gang goes to the baseball or football field to do drugs or cut themselves during lunch. They are so stupid by not eating and doing drugs. Sometimes I even find them behind the cafeteria. The girls are dumb-asses without a penny to their name. I'm really smart, but I also don't have a penny to my name. That's the only reason I haven't left the gang. They lend me money that I need. I'm lucky that I barely get enough money from Charlie to buy clothes, food for the house and underwear at times. But mostly, I don't have any money for school, and since the girls don't use their money and prefer to starve themselves to death, they give me their money.

I usually eat my lunch in the bathroom. Eating while sitting on top of the toilet never loses its gross feeling, trust me.

As I walked in I noticed Angela Weber washing her hands. She turned off the water and reached for a towel; Angela noticed me and smiled.

Angela and I have been paired up for school projects before and she's real nice. But I just can't let her in. I'm not going to let anybody in ever again, because you never know when they'll leave you. I **have** to be strong, I **have** to keep my walls up, and I **have** to protect myself from others. Even the nicest of people can leave you without warning…..

"Hi Bella." Angela gave me a warm smile.

_Be nice, but don't let her in; be nice, but don't let her in._

"Hey." My voice was above a whisper.

"I have an empty seat at my table. Do want to come?" She asked shyly.

I smiled and nodded. She smiled back and led me to her table.

The people in the table were: Tanya, Jessica, Lauren, and other popular girls.

I nervously sat down next to Angela and put my back pack down. All the conversations that were going on immediately stopped as I sat down.

I looked down at the pizza on my tray, afraid to look up and catch them sending glares at me or in their case - a low-life.

"So," Tanya broke the silence. "Bella, are you addicted to heroin yet, or is it meth now?" Her and her salad eating friends snickered at me. Tanya just gave me an angelic smile.

Angela gave me a worried look, but I smiled at her then got up from the table. That caused the snickers to go into a full on laugh.

I grabbed by back pack and turned to face the table. "Actually, Tanya, its cocaine." I said in an icy voice and walked away.

"I guess its back to the bathroom." I mumbled to myself as I made my way to the other side of the lunch room – again.

**Okay, that was the first chapter. I hope you enjoyed and let me know what you think.**

**Love, Mayface.**


	3. Chapter 2: Wal Mart

**(Ssshhhh! Don't tell anyone I'm using the computer to write this (especially not my mom). If they ask you how I'm writing it, then tell them I have…….magical powers? AAAHHHH! I can't believe one of my favorite author's are reading and reviewing this story! They are: addict.to.readingl! I would also like to dedicate this chapter to biteme17 for always checking out my stories! I LOVE YOU! I don't know if Jake is going to be in the story, but probably just in a chapter. He won't hold an important part to the story. Okay, here's the next chapter and it's pretty long…)**

**Missing Piece of the Puzzle**

**Chapter 2: Wal-Mart**

**B.P.O.V.**

_Finally, _I thought to myself. _I survived the first week of the new school year._ Yup, it's Friday. The very first Friday as a senior. Nothing much has changed in the past four years.

The week hadn't been so bad; the girls only made me cheat one more time and they kept lending me their money for my own lunch. _That reminds me; I need to ask Charlie for money tonight._ I have to at least buy one more outfit since I threw away old ones that didn't fit me anymore on Wednesday after school.

My new teachers didn't seem that bad. But I already have my favorite class and teacher – 4th period psychology with Mr. Cullen.

Now _he_ has definitely made my week easier. I have to admit it; I didn't like the idea of having to tell someone my deepest thoughts and secrets. I even got a little scared as I had to tell Mr. Cullen about my past. It wasn't scared in a horror kind of way, but scared because I never let myself think two seconds about my past. I got even more scared because I knew it would all come back as a huge rush and hit me hard. That's what I get for keeping it in the back of my mind and never bringing it out.

I liked Mr. Cullen; I liked him a lot – too much for my own good.

I only thought he would pretend to be interested about me to help m out, but boy, was I wrong.

Every time he asked me a question, I could see the curiosity in his yes. Whenever I would talk more about myself, he would look so interested in what I had to say. Mr. Cullen and I would even take a break to talk about ourselves. No, not in the awkward student/teacher – or in this case, patient/psychologist – way, but we would talk as friends.

I've told him things that I've never talked to myself about. He knew my flaws, my weaknesses, my strengths, my past, but most importantly, he knew _me. _Not the Bella that I pretend to be who hides from people, I'm talking about the _real_ Bella I hadn't seen in forever.

Mr. Cullen was practically my first and only best friend.

I know it sounds crazy – my psychologist as my best friend – but a lot can happen when you talk to someone for more than an hour each day. Mr. Cullen even gave me his house (well, apartment) and cell phone number so that I could talk to him whenever I want. When Mr. Cullen and I talked during our breaks, I would always find out more about him.

He had two best friends named Emmett and Jasper. His cousin, Alice, was dating Jasper and Emmett was dating Alice's best friend - Rosalie. I don't know why, but I was glad Mr. Cullen didn't have a girlfriend. He explained to me that they were all going to the same college, but getting a degree in different things. Alice and Rose were working on fashion while Emmett & Jasper wanted to be lawyers. And Mr. Cullen, obviously, wanted to become a psychologist.

Mr. Cullen and I know a lot about each other, even though it's only been four days. I'd never, ever, thought I'd say this, but I think I might actually trust him.

As the bell rang, ending fourth period, I got my bag and headed for the front office. I've been going to see Mr. Cullen instead of doing P.E. _Thank God._ It was my schedule to see him everyday during a class period. I needed points from every class, except physical education, to graduate from high school.

Finally reaching the main office, I happily entered Mr. Cullen's office. Just the thought of being with him brought a smile on my face.

"Knock, knock." I said as I opened the door to his office.

"Hello." Mr. Cullen smiled from his chair.

Putting my back pack down, I laid on the couch.

"Tired?" He teased me with an amused voice.

"A little." I replied.

"Why?"

"The girls made me go every where with them last night." I sighed heavily. "I got home around 3:30 AM, couldn't sleep till 5:00 AM and woke up at 7:00 AM." I informed him.

"And Charlie?" Mr. Cullen knew I didn't like to call Charlie a dad; Charlie doesn't deserve to be called a special name like Dad.

"Like he ever gives a crap about where I go and what I do." I stared up at the ceiling. "Didn't even notice I was gone." I muttered mostly to myself.

Mr. Cullen got up from his chair and sat on the floor, beside the couch. He gave me a sympathetic smile and rubbed my arm reassuringly. I like it when Mr. Cullen does small gestures to me like that. It makes me feel…….something, but I don't know what's it's called.

"So what's on today's agenda, Mr. CIA?" I quickly tried to ease the tension in the air.

I sat up straight and he took a seat next to me. I hate to say it, but I _may_ have a tiny crush on Mr. Cullen. Who am I kidding? I have the HUGEST crush on him, there I said it.

He was so beautiful; he couldn't be _that_ much older than me. "Why don't you tell me where the girls made you go all night? I mean, if they brought you home around 3:30 in the morning, it must have been something important."

I snorted. "Yhea right!"

I pulled my legs up on the couch and began telling him my meaningless night. Every now and then he would nod or ask me a question.

When I finished telling him, Mr. Cullen got up and typed down some quick notes on his laptop, as he always does, and I absentmindly played with a stand of my hair.

Mr. Cullen turned around and gave me a satisfied smile. I bet he was happy that I didn't 'edit' my story this time; he always catches me when I lie because I suck at it. Besides, I didn't do anything that I was ashamed of last night, so I told him the whole truth.

I already did my talking and now it was time for a break. "How's school?" I asked while I took out a notebook.

"Fine, I guess." He gave a light shrug. I started to doodle on my notebook. "Don't worry, you'll learn all about college life next year." He started messing around in his chair. That's what I loved about us; we could get so comfortable with each others presence.

"Actually, I don't think I will." I said as I started coloring patterns on a spider-web I drew at the edge of my notebook.

Mr. Cullen stopped spinning in his chair and looked at me. "Why?" He asked.

It was my turn to shrug. "My A/B honor roll won't cut it and I just don't have that kind of money." I answered without looking up.

Mr. Cullen also knew about my money problems. Yesterday he offered to loan me money, but I politely declined.

Mr. Cullen nodded in understanding. We spent the rest of the period arguing which music composer was better.

"Mozart's the best."

"No way!" He argued back. "Vivaldi did better with his harmony."

"What?" I nearly jumped out of his chair. Sometimes, I sit on his chair while he sits on the couch or his desk. Today, he was sitting on his desk. "Have you heard_ Eine Kleine Nachtmusic_?" I questioned him. "His harmony on that piece was just as amazing as the melody."

Mr. Cullen rolled his eyes. "Fine." And surrendered. "You should get your stuff ready." He looked at his watch. "The bell should be ringing any second."

I got up and slung my back pack over my shoulder as the lunch bell rung.

"I'll walk you to the cafeteria." Mr. Cullen said as he held the door open for me.

"Sure." I smiled and nodded.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

We entered the lunch room and Tanya walked up to me. "So I hear you've been skipping gym to see a psychologist." She smirked then gave me an innocent smile. "Is it because of your drug addiction or gang addiction?" She tried to sound sincere but failed miserably.

Tanya didn't know how much that one, simple question hurt me.

She didn't know how much I wanted to quit the stupid gang and have a normal life with supportive parents. Her question really hurt me, but I didn't care. I just stayed strong and put my walls up against her.

Mr. Cullen knew how I felt and I saw him send a glare at Tanya. "Come on, Miss Swan." He gently pulled me to the lunch line. "Let's go get some lunch." Once we were out of hearing distance from Tanya, he hissed. "Why didn't you get back at that bitch?" Wow, I've only ever heard him this mad when I talk about how Charlie is an ungrateful, stubborn, and the worst father.

"I didn't have a good come back." I put my hands up in surrender.

"I have a couple ideas." He was glaring at Tanya. Was he really……considering…?

I slapped his arm playfully. "Mr. Cullen!" I warned.

He gave me a crooked smile and laughed. "Okay, let's get our lunch; we could eat it in my room together." That was a good offer, but I don't have money.

I sighed. "As tempting as that sounds, I don't have any money & the girls wasted theirs for a bunch of drugs last night." Mr. Cullen also knew I only stayed in the idiotic gang for money and I didn't do drugs.

Mr. Cullen closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Let me buy you lunch." He opened his eyes. "Where do you want to go?"

"Don't worry, Mr. Cullen, I'll be fine if I miss one meal."

"Please, Miss Swan." He put his hands together as if he were begging me. "Just think of this as a way of saying thank you to you for trusting me so much." His beautiful eyes were pleading.

I let out an exasperated breath. "Fine." I rolled my eyes.

He gave me a grateful smile. "Can you do me a favor first, Mr. Cullen?"

He nodded "Of course." He said in a voice that sounded like 'duh.'

"Can you please stop calling me Miss Swan and start calling me Bella? Miss Swan makes me feel old." I told him shyly.

Mr. Cullen did something I didn't expect him to do: He laughed and threw his head back. "Just as long as you call me Edward." Mr. Cul- I mean Edward compromised.

_Edward……I could get used to that._ I thought with a smile playing on my lips.

"I'm not that old either, _Bella_." He smirked.

"Then how old are you, _Edward?_" I smirked back. He can't be older than 25. Heck! He doesn't even look older than 23.

"I'm 20 and I'll be turning 21 on June." Edward answered.

_Wow, he's 20! I can't believe he's only 2-3 years older than me; he's so young. Well, he did say he was still in college, but he never said it was his _second_ year in college._

"Okay, F.B.I., can we go to McDonalds?" Edward smiled and nodded. That smile gave me the courage to ask him something. "Mr.C- Edward, is it okay if I consider you as my friend?" I immediately felt my blush rising. I looked up and noticed his remarkable face got a little sad. I guess he doesn't want to be friends with some high school student who has problems.

"Actually," He began. "I thought we were _best_ friends." Edward looked warily at me with a sad puppy dog face. I laughed at him and he soon joined me. He was too cute for his own good. Why do I always laugh when I'm with him?

"Let's go, Best Friend." I tugged at his sleeve. Gosh, I know I like him, but how many more nicknames am I going to give him? Well, on the other hand, he already gave _me_ some nicknames, so I guess it's fair.

We were almost out of the cafeteria, but something grabbed my shirt. I turned around and saw Tanya; I can almost swear I heard Edward growl.

"Where are you going, Bella? Off to smoke some pot?" She said smugly and loud. Half the student body smirked. I could feel make checks getting red and my eyes were stinging with tears.

Then, I felt Edward's hand on my shoulder. _What's that feeling he gives me….?_ I don't know what came over me but I was suddenly yelling.

"You know what, Tanya?" I asked loud enough to make sure everybody else in the room heard. "I would say 'screw you', but it looks like too many people already did."

Tanya stood there in shock with her eyes and mouth wide open as other students laughed and yelled "Ohhh!" and "Buuurn!"

I turned around and saw Edward's lip twitching; he was trying to hold back laughter. He put his hand on my shoulder and led me out the door.

As soon as we reached the parking lot area, he burst into laughter. Edward's hysterical laughter turned into chuckles as we neared a shiney, silver Volvo. He opened the passenger door for me and closed it as I got in.

Edward ran over to the driver's seat and wiped away a tear of joy. "Good one, Bells." He complimented me. Bells was one of the nicknames he had given me.

I guess Edward was right, we are best friends. He's the only soul I've ever told about my mom abandoning me and my dad not caring for me; I've even cried in front of him twice before. Edward would hug me close and rub my back; he never pushed me away. But I still haven't told him about my nightmares and my cutting…...

I smiled back at him as we exited the parking lot. "I meant every word."

He nodded. "She does look very…'friendly' by the way she dresses. Is she the girl – that's not part of your gang – which you complain about so much?" Edward sounded curious, as always.

"First off all, it's not _my_ gang." I corrected and he turned around to give me an apologetic face. "It's okay." I assured him. "And secondly, yes; she's Tanya."

"So, where do want to go eat again? I forgot, sorry." He changed the subject.

"Stop saying sorry for everything." I smiled at him. "McDonalds, remember?"

Edward nodded. "I'll stop saying sorry. Sorry."

"Edward."

"What?"

"You just said sorry after I told you not to." I explained.

He realized what he did. "Right, sorry."

"Edward!"

"Sorry! I mean- sorry. I…ugh!" I laughed and he slapped his forehead with his hand.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

"So why psychology?" I asked Edward as I took a bite of my french fry. We were eating our orders and talking in the Mc. Donalds parking lot.

"What do you mean?" He asked before he took a bite of his Big Mac.

"Why did you choose to study psychology? Why do you want to become a psychologist?" I clarified.

Edward took a sip of the coke we were sharing and swallowed down his food. "Well, I like figuring people out. I like analyzing every different detail and putting them together to get an answer. It's almost like a puzzle. I love putting the different pieces together to come up with one big picture."

Hmmm, that makes sense. "What about me?" I playfully asked.

"What about you?" He had the same teasing voice.

"Have you figured me out yet? I know it's only been a week, but still." I shrugged and waited for his answer.

"You, my dear, are the toughest puzzle I've ever had. Just when I think I have you all figured out, you change the picture and all of the pieces that I thought went together, suddenly didn't make any sense. It's like you have a missing piece of the puzzle that I have yet to find."

I nodded slowly. "So I'm like a psycho?"

Edward started laughing. "That's what my best friend, Emmett, calls my patients." Edward had told me that Emmett was the jokester, while Jasper was that brain. He said that Jasper uses his common sense to help Emmett with pranks. "And sometimes, that isn't a good thing." Edward told me yesterday. I remember Edward shuddered at the memory; Jasper and Emmett must have done something really bad – and really funny – to him.

"So I _am_ a psycho?" I nodded my head again.

"No." Edward's tone was serious. "You're not a psycho; you're my friend – my best friend." He told me sincerely.

"If I wasn't your best friend, then what would you have called me?" I asked.

Edward thought about it and answered. "I would've called you a mystery."

I laughed and he gave me a questioning look for my outburst. "Cool, I'm a mystery." I said proudly.

Edward chuckled and shook his head. "Yes, you are."

After we finished eating, we threw our trash away and went back to school.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

"So where's your car?" Edward asked as he opened the car door or me. _Always the gentlemen…._

"Don't have one." I answered.

His eyes grew wide. "How do you get to school and back?" Why did he sound mad?

"Walk." I simply answered.

"What if it rains?" We were walking to the school.

"I wear a jacket that has a hoodie and run." He raised an eyebrow. "I know what you're thinking, but I don't fall when I run. Walking is what gets me, but I can run without falling if I don't think about it too much."

"Do you want a ride home?" Edward asked. "There's 10 percent chance of rain and I don't want you getting sick." That's why I love Edward. He actually cared and worries about me, unlike some people (cough) my parents (cough). Yup, you heard right: I love Edward Cullen.

This morning it was just a crush, but now I'm in love with him. He's brought me so many things I could never have: someone to care for me, to help me, to talk to me, to make me feel safe and to…..ugh. What's it called? I still can't put my finger on it, but I know it's something important.

Now I know I'm officially weird: I'm in love with my psychologist. Yes, I have definitely lost it.

"No, really Edward." I tried to convince him. "It's fine."

"Bella." He said my name in a stern voice.

"Seriously," I reassured him. "You said it yourself, only 10 percent chance of rain. There's still 90 percent that it'll only be cloudy."

We kept looking at each other, until I heard the bell ring.

"Fine." He sighed in defeat. "Bye." He smiled and walked over to me with his arms wide open.

_Wow, he seriously thinks of me as his best friend. Well, don't just stand there, Bella. Go over and hug him._

I took a step closer and placed my arms around Edward's waist as he put his arms around me. It felt so….right. I smiled into his chest before we pulled away.

"Bye." I said and walked to my next class. When I was sure he couldn't hear me, I squealed. I'm not the squealing type, but I was so happy, I couldn't hold it in any longer. Other kids gave me weird looks and walked away from me. I don't care about them, so I shrugged it off and headed to English.

**E.P.O.V.**

As I made my way back to my office, my thoughts kept going back to Bella.

The way she laughs, the way she acts, the way she thinks; she's the most dangerous and amazing creature I've ever met. But there was one thing that kept me up at night. Well, two things actually.

The first one is about what she'd told me the first day; she said she wouldn't open up easily. Yet, we've become friends (best friends) and she's told me her thoughts, dreams, and secrets. I can't seem to understand the way she thinks. Of course she won't think like any other 17 year old girl because she's gone through a lot and is still going through troubles.

Bella is smart, funny, and can take care of herself. That's good and bad.

Good: She knows who to keep her walls up from.

Bad: She sometimes doesn't let the kindest of people in. I'm still in shock that she's almost let me in. It's also bad because Bella had to be strong and take care of herself at such a young age. She told me her mother left her when she was five and Charlie – both Bella and I refuse to call him a dad – stopped caring for her when she was ten.

If I think it would be hard growing up without my parents, I can't imagine what it's like to be a little girl without having a caring mother and a trusted father. People say the only man a girl can trust is her dad, but Bella will never be able to relate to that.

The second thing that didn't let me sleep was my feelings for Bella. The first day I met her, I knew I was attracted to her, but it was a physical attraction. Now, it's every attraction possible! I honestly think I might like her. When I talk to the guys (Emmett and Jasper) or with the girls (Alice and Rose) about Bella, they always make fun of me for having a crush on one of my patients….who just happens to be a gang member. I wish I could explain why Bella is in a stupid gang to begin with, but Bella really trusts me (something I never thought she'd do. Actually, I'm still wondering _why_ she opened up to me.) I will not go around telling people her feelings and secrets.

"Yup, I liker her; I liker her _a lot_. More than I should." I quietly told myself as I opened the door to my office.

I saw Jasper and Emmett laughing on my desk.

Emmett spoke up. "Hey, Edward. Where were you? I thought one of your psychos's got all crazy, killed you and left you in their locker to decompose."

Both, him and Jazz, got off my desk and were walking towards me. "I, umm…McDonalds?" Emmett and Jasper exchanged a confused glance.

"McDonalds?" Jasper had his eyebrows knotted. "But I thought you didn't like going to McDonalds alone because the girls that would take your order would always flirt with you?"

"I didn't go alone." I informed them. "I went with a girl."

They gave me a questioning look and Emmett's eyebrows shot up. "You got a date with a teacher?" He asked in disbelief as Jaspers eyes went wide.

I rolled my eyes. "It wasn't with a teacher." I sat down on the couch and put my hands behind my head.

"A _student_?!" Jasper yelled. "Damn." Emmett muttered.

Jasper looked at him then back at me in shock. "Are you crazy Edward?! What do you think will happen when other people find out?! Do you _want_ to get arrested?!" He was outraged, but Jasper looks so funny when he's mad.

I laughed at him. "Calm down, Bella and I are just friends." _Best friends. _I corrected myself mentally. They stood there, staring at me with their mouths wide open.

"Close you mouth. A fly might go in." I said in a very amused voice.

"Hey, that wasn't my fault." Emmett crossed his arms over his chest. "That fly was small and I didn't see it."

Jasper and I laughed at the memory then Jasper took a seat next to me.

I removed my hands from behind my head and placed my elbows on my knees, entwining my hands together.

"Well," Jasper began. "We all know you _do_ like Bella, so I guess I can make an exception and not give you a long speech about how wrong you are for taking a 17 year old girl – who happens to be in a gang and your patient - on a lunch date to McDonalds." He said sincerely.

Emmett and I laughed. "Gee, thanks, Jazz." I said sarcastically. "Besides, I told you guys, it wasn't a date."

"Sure it wasn't." Emmett gave me an obvious wink and I rolled my eyes at him.

"The reason we came here is because Em and I were wondering if we could crash at your place Sunday night." Jasper explained as I walked over to my laptop.

"Sure." I replied.

"'Kay. Well, see ya, dude." Jasper waved and I nodded once.

"Yhea," Emmett grinned. "Good luck with Bella." He said as he followed Jasper out.

I just rolled my eyes and turned off the school's computer. I put my laptop in its messenger bag and walked out the door. I always left after lunch when I didn't have any other patients to see.

I got in my car and drove home. Once again, Bella invaded my mind. I knew I liked her; which was as obvious as Emmett's wink. But there was something else there. Is it love? No, that can't be it; it's too soon to tell. I weaved my hand through my hair in frustration. What is it? What is it that I feel for Bella? I don't care if she's broken, I can fix her. I don't care that she's in a gang for money; I'll give her every penny I have. I don't care if she doesn't feel the same way, I'll convince her. What do you call it when you want that person; you _need_ that person in your life? Why is it when you've only been away five minutes from that person, and you already miss them? Why do I want to be there for her when something bad happens? Why do I want to be the first person Bella comes to? What is that feeling?

I parked the Volvo outside my apartment and sighed. "What is it that I feel for Bella?" I asked myself.

I walked into the lobby and headed straight to the elevator - I didn't need the lady behind the front desk to try to hit on me today. I got off on the tenth floor and unlocked the door to my suit.

The first room I enter is the living area with a black, flat screen T.V on the left wall and a black couch against the right wall. I walked through the living room and entered the kitchen. (There was no wall separating them.) I put my laptop case on the granite island in the middle of the kitchen.

My suit was two stories and was decorated with the latest technology, but with an old fashion, simple taste. It was my mothers, Esme, present for me since I decided to go to college near home.

I grabbed a coke from the frig and unbuttoned a couple more buttons from the top of my shirt. I leaned against my counter and stared at the silver, stain-less steel refrigerator in front of me. I stayed there for a while looking at my reflection until I saw a red, blinking light in the corner of my right eye.

I turned around to face the counter and noticed I had two messages on my answering machine. I quickly pressed play; hoping one of them was from Bella even though she was still in school right now.

_BEEP!_

_Hey, Edward!_ I heard Alice's bubbly voice. _How have the last couple of days been going? I hope its okay. Oooo! How are things going between you and Bertha?_ I shook my head and sighed. Alice always gets the names Bella and Bertha mixed up. _Well, I just called to check on my favorite, annoying cousin. Bye!_

_BEEP!_

I deleted the message and waited for the next one.

_BEEP!_

_Edward, dear, how are you? _My mom's voice flowed through the kitchen. _I miss you so much. Oh, your father says hi. I just wanted to let you know that we will be stopping by for dinner on Saturday around 8:00. I love you. Buh-bye._

_BEEP!_

I deleted the message and went looking through my huge kitchen for food.

"How can I have nothing to prepare a decent dinner?" I asked myself after I couldn't find anything. Well, anything besides cereal.

I checked the time. 2:30. I'll just have to go to the store later on, after I take a quick nap.

As I got to my room on the second floor, took off my shoes and jumped onto my king-sized bed. I loved having so many white and beige colored pillows because it always made me feel cozy.

I sighed in happiness and got into a comfortable position. _This will never get old._ I smiled to myself and drifted to a deep and much needed sleep.

**B.P.O.V.**

_Maybe just some pants and a shirt._ I told myself as I opened the front door to my small house. Charlie was, _surprisingly_** (insert sarcasm)**, on the couch and talking on the phone.

I put my bag near the bottom of the staircase and went into the T.V. room.

"Charlie." I called, but he put his hand up and continued to talk on the phone. "Okay, you tell the other guys to get here in a little while." He smiled into the phone and hung up. "What?" Charlie sounded annoyed and irritated (as usual).

"I need money for some clothes." My voice was barely above a whisper.

"It's always about you, you, and you." Charlie grumbled as he searched through his pockets. "Here." He handed me four bills. "The boys and I are hanging out here tonight and you better not get any of our beer." He warned me. I nodded and took the money.

If you think Charlie wanted me to stay away from the beer because he thought I was too young to drink and was worried for my safety, then you're damn wrong. He just wants the beer for himself and his idiotic friends.

I was about to open the front door when I heard thunder.

_Great._

I ran upstairs to get my hoodie. As I was placing it over my head on my way down the stairs, I tripped and rolled to the ground.

When I hit the ground, I think I heard Charlie mumble something about me ruining the floor. I put my hands in the front pockets of my hoodie and walked out the door. The light rain turned into a thunder storm in seconds. I took out the money Charlie had given me inside; it was a five-dollar bill and three one-dollar bills.

_Where am I going to get clothes for eight dollars? Ugh. I guess I'm going to Wal-Mart._

I quickly ran from under the porch and onto the side walk. I stepped on a puddle and fell into mud.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

My jeans and hoodie were all dirty. No wonder so many people were staring at me as I entered the store. I put my head down in embarrassment and put down my hood.

As I made my way over to the juniors Section, I prayed that nobody I knew would recognize me. Of course, I didn't have that kind of luck and ran into somebody.

**E.P.O.V.**

I ran into Wal-Mart in a hurry. I over slept and it was now around 4:30. The huge thunderstorm that just hit town wasn't making matters any better.

I grabbed a red basket and made my way to the grocery section. I wanted to make spaghetti so I grabbed: the noodles, tomato sauce, some cheese, and meat. I decided to grab a carton of orange juice while I'm at it.

As I was going to check out my groceries, I bumped into someone.

"Sorry." The other person said.

Wait a minute, I know that voice.

"Bella?" I asked in disbelief. She was wearing a gray, torn up hoodie with mud all over her clothes. _God, please tell me she didn't walk over her through that dreadful storm._

Bella slowly looked up and smiled. "Oh!" She sounded surprised. "Hi, Edward." She smiled even wider.

I gave her a stern look and she finally caught on. "Hey, it's not my fault the 10 percent part came true." She held up her hands in surrender.

I shook my head. "What are you doing here?"

Bella blushed and quietly answered. "To buy clothes."

I rolled my eyes. "Stop being embarrassed and let's go get you some clothes."

She cocked her head to the side. "What? You don't have to come with me." Bella shook her head in protest.

"Yes, I do." I put my right hand on her back and led her to the clothing section. "I'm also going to give you a ride home."

"Ed – ward." Bella whined.

I shook my head. "Start looking." I ordered as I put her near a rack of shirts.

**B.P.O.V.**

I rolled my eyes and started looking through the shirts.

"I'll search for some pants." Edward told me and went to another rack.

I'm so grateful it was him instead of somebody else who would've made fun of me. But when he put his hand on my back, I got that feeling again. What _is _that feeling…..?

I found a cute, black short sleeve shirt that had long sleeves under-neath that were gray and black strips. **(I like it. :) Picture on profile.) **I checked the price and read '3 dollars'. I grabbed it and walked over to Edward.

He noticed me and said. "I found a couple of pants. How much money are you going to have left over?" He nodded towards the shirt in my hands.

"Five dollars."

Edward put some of the pants that he had slung over his arm, back into the racks. "There's only one pair for five dollars." He held up a pair of black skinny pants. **(Picture on my profile.) **"The rest are six or more dollars." He explained.

I grabbed the pants. "I'll go try them on." Edward nodded and followed me.

I walked into a dressing room and changed while Edward was waiting for me outside.

My out fit definitely matched. The top went great with the pants, and the best part is that it didn't even look like I got it at Wal-Mart for eight dollars.

I stepped out of the changing room and Edward smiled. "Wow, home-girl. You could pass for a rocker." He teased. I rolled my eyes and went back to change into my clothes.

_Home-girl _and _gangsta' _is what Edward would call me when he was teasing me; they were to two other nicknames he gave me.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

We both separately for our items and went outside. I put my hoodie over my head as Edward yelled over the loud rain and crashing thunder.

"I'll go get the car, stay here!" He got my bag and ran through the parking lot.

Edward came back and stopped the Volvo in front of me. I ran up to it, but Edward got out and opened the door for me before I could reach it.

"Edward!" I yelled. Mostly, it was because the thunder was above us, but also because I was mad. "It's raining cats and dogs! Can you please stop being a gentleman for five seconds _before_ you catch a cold?"

He rolled his eyes. "Just get in!" I did as told and sat in the warm car. Edward shut the door behind me and took the drivers seat.

He shook his head, trying to get the water out, and left diamond droplets hanging on his hair. I've never seen him like this. Instead of his hair being messy and windblown, it was wet and his long, bronze hair hung over his forehead. Then I barely realized he had a lot of buttons undone at the top of his shirt and the water made his clothes stick to his body. _I never knew Edward worked out. _I felt my blush coming along and quickly looked out the window.

"Where do you live?" Edward asked. I told him my address and laid my head against the head rest. I let the music coming from the radio be our conversation.

"We're here." I heard Edward say. I opened my eyes, _Wait, when did I fall asleep?_ and looked out through the wind shield. The sky was already dark even thought I was barely 5:30. Surrounding my house were a lot of trucks and cars.

Edward looked at my house, then back at me with worried eyes. "Are you going to be okay?" I told him the other day about how my dad and his friends act around me when they get drunk.

"I'll be fine." I told him, but just then, we heard a loud crash from the inside of my house that made me jump.

Edward looked back at me. "If you want to spend the weekend at my house, you know you can."

I shook my head even though I really, REALLY, wanted to stay with him. "Look," I pointed to a window on the second floor. "That's my room. If you see me waving at you from that window, then that means I'm fine."

Edward looked back at the house then back at me. "Okay, but I'm not leaving until I see you waving." We hugged and I got my bag from Wal-Mart.

It was only sprinkling and the thunder had worn off. I unlocked the house door with my key and noticed a couple of broken beer bottles on the floor. _So _that_ was the loud crash. _

Charlie had so many guys over; it looked like twenty drunken men were in my kitchen and twenty more in the living room. As I looked for Charlie through the huge crowd, I noticed one of his friends giving me a creepy smile that I hated so much.

"Charlie!" I called him. He walked – more like wobbled – over to me. "I'm going to stay the weekend with a friend." I was suddenly too horrified to be the only girl here.

Charlie laughed in my face and I smelled the gross stench of alcohol. "You," He pointed to me. "Have friends?" He laughed even harder. "Look, do whatever you want, I don't care." Charlie walked away.

One of his drunken friends grinned and walked over to me. "Did you hear that?" The drunk guy asked me. "He said you could do _whatever_ you want." I understood the double meaning behind his words and ran outside.

I was so scared, I started to cry. I ran to Edward's car – which thankfully was still there – but I tripped over a rock. I just sat there on the ground, crying my eyes out.

Edward immediately jumped out of his car and came to me. He got on his knees next to me and held me tight. I sobbed into his chest. "Can–an I stay….the week-weekend with…..you?" I asked breathless. I felt him nod and carry me bride style to his Volvo.

Before I knew it, I was in Edward's car, sobbing and on the way to his apartment. He held me tight to his side as he drove.

"Bella." He whispered in my ear.

I looked up at him. "Yes?" My voice was hoarse.

"We're at my apartment." I looked out the window and saw some of the most beautiful buildings I've ever seen, but my eyes were still glassy from my long, hard cry.

"Hold on." He told me. Edward let me go and ran to my door. I was too tired to protest, so I let him carry me without any complaints.

How he grabbed his groceries, got my bag of clothes _and_ closed my door while carrying me, I don't know, but he managed easily.

As we entered the front lobby, people started to stare at us. My eyes were probably red, our clothes were soaked, I still had mud on my pants and shirt and Edward was carrying me, along with a couple bags from Wal-Mart. Nothing out of the ordinary.

"Can you push the button please?" Edward asked me in a soothing voice. I gave a slight nod and pushed the button with an arrow pointing up. "Thank you." He kindly told me as the elevator opened and we entered.

"Tenth floor, please." Edward asked somebody else. Another man stepped forward and I saw a button with a number 10 turn red. "Thanks." Edward told the man in his late forties.

In no time, we exited the elevator. Edward set me on my feet carefully, but I was too weak from being scared and crying to stand on my own. He kept his left arm around my waist, holding up most of my body weight as he opened the door with his key.

When the door was wide open, I slowly walked in, gawking at his apartment. His place was amazing! I swear, that is the flattest, biggest television I've ever seen! Edward quickly but his bags into the flawless kitchen and ran back to me.

He picked me up again. "You need to take a shower before you get sick." Edward started going up some stairs. "You can use the bathroom in my room while I use another one and make dinner." He put me in, what I guessed, was his room.

"Do you have any clothes, besides the ones you bought?"

I shook my head. "I was too scared a drunk guy would follow me up to my room." Tears silently escaped my eyes and rolled down my cheeks. "He told me I could do whatever I wanted with him."

His face got red with fury, but them became calm. Edward nodded sadly and turned around. He got a couple of things from a drawer and handed them to me; it was a white t-shirt and a pair of bowers. I knew I was blushing as I took the items form him. _Stupid uncontrollable blush!_

Edward chuckled and moved a strand of my hair behind my ear. "You'll have to wear my clothes until I can get the mud off of yours." He explained.

I nodded in understanding. "Where's your bathroom?" He pointed to one, of many, doors in the room.

"You can take as long as you want; you can even use the hot tube if you like." Edward told me and turned around.

When he opened the door, I called out to him. "Edward."

Edward stopped and turned around to face me. I slowly walked up to him. "Thank you, Edward. Thank you so much for everything. For letting me trust you, for being my friend, for taking care and worrying about me." I was now standing right in front of him. "I've never had anyone do stuff for me like you do." I gave him a grateful, warm smile.

I don't know how it happened, but suddenly, Edward and I were in a tight embrace. He rubbed my back as I quietly cried into his chest. When we pulled away, I saw a tear run down his left cheek. I wiped away the tear and he came closer to me.

Then, I felt his soft, warm lips on my forehead.

Edward gave me a smile and walked out of the room, closing the door behind him.

_Did he, Edward – handsome – Cullen, just kiss me? Sure, it was on my head and probably just for reassurance, but it was still a kiss._

I smiled happily to my self and walked into his bathroom. I took off my clothes and I stepped in the shower, then I realized something. I'm in the shower Edward Cullen uses every morning, I'm about to use the soap he uses for his body and I'm going to put on the shampoo that he puts in his beautiful hair.

I mentally slapped myself across the face. _Bella, just take a shower before you pneumonia. _

**(Phew! I was going to make this chapter longer, but I want to post it up already!! Besides, my mom will be back any second now. I'll continue this chapter tomorrow or later, but it depends on the reviews I get. If I get a little, I'll work on my other story, if I get a lot, I'll continue with this chapter. I hope you enjoyed it! (it was 19 computer pages worth!)**

**Love, Mayface!**


	4. Chapter 3: My Little Drug Addict

**(Okay, 2- 4 reviews for the last chapter (sad face) Not my best. But for those who did review, here's the next chapter. This one's for you biteme17!)**

** Missing Piece of the Puzzle**

** Chapter 3: My Little Drug Addict  
**

**B.P.O.V.**

I am currently sitting on a sidewalk outside the movie theater with Emmett on my left and Jasper on my right. All three of us had our chins rested against our fists. _How could Emmett get kicked out of a movie theater?_

I met Emmett and Jasper yesterday after I had dinner with Edward.

_Flashback (After Bella ate dinner at Edward's house)_

I just finished loading Edward's dish-washer as I heard a buzzer. "Ed, it's us." I heard a booming voice say from the speaker.

"Come in." Edward called out as he finished cleaning the table.

I was sitting on top of Edward's amazing counter. He had guests over and probably didn't want me to be seen. I was looking at some scars I had one my upper arm. Thank God Edward's t-shirt covered up my cuts. I haven't told Edward about my cutting yet. He'll freak out, make me stop, and eventually call me 'emo'. Hey, he already calls me 'home-girl' and 'gangsta''.

"Bella." I quickly pulled down on the short sleeve and walked to Edward's living room.

There were two other people standing behind Edward. One was tall, muscular, big, built; overall a very scary guy. But then I noticed he had a smile on his face that looked like an eight year old who was about to get a cookie before dinner. Then, I realized he was Emmett, Edward's friend.

The other guy was tall, built and muscular, too, but no where near as Emmett. He was more like Edward. The guy had blue, blazing eyes and wavy, honey blonde hair that reached them. His smile could brighten up anybody's mood. And I knew that was Jasper.

I slowly walked up to Edward and gave a shy. "Hi."

Edward gave me a small smile for encouragement and came closer. "Bella, I'd like you to meet my friends, Emmett and Jasper." He gestured his right hand to Emmett and the to Jasper.

I smiled at Emmett and put my hand out for him to shake. But instead, he grabbed my hand to bring me closer to him and lifted me up in the air.

Emmett held me out arm-lengthed and gave me a huge smile. "Hi Bella!" He pulled me close to his chest and I began to lose air quickly.

"Emmett." I heard a calm voice say. Even though the voice was calm, the tone was mad. "Put her down before she goes unconscious!" My eyes were getting harder and harder to open. Jasper was right, I was losing consciousness.

I felt the wind blow in my hair as Emmett laughed. He sat me down and I sucked in a big amount of air. "Nice to meet you, too." I said and turned to Jasper.

Jasper gave me an amused smile and nice a hug that didn't involve lifting me up 10 feet. We pulled away and he looked over my clothes.

For the first time since I left the kitchen, I realized I was in Edward's underwear. My cheeks burned and the guys laughed. "It's okay." Jasper smiled. "It's really nice to finally meet you Bella."

I smiled back. "And it's nice to finally meet the both of you."

"Edward talks very highly about you." Jasper commented.

"Yhea," Emmett added. "It's always 'Bella this' or 'Bella that' or 'I love Bell- oof!" Emmett was cut off by clutching his stomach. "What was that for?" He breathlessly asked Jasper, the person who nudged him.

Jasper gave him a wide-eyed look then smiled back at me. "You have to excuse Emmett. He gets a little nervous when meeting new people."

"No I don't." Emmett gave Jasper a confused look.

Jasper tightened his lips and looked back at Emmett. "Yes, you do."

Emmett looked at Jasper for, I don't know, 5 minutes, and then gasped. "Oh! She doesn't know Edward likes her."

Jasper slapped his own forehead and Edward grew tense next to me. "What did you say?" I asked Emmett.

Did he just say Edward likes me? Yes! This is amazing! Edward actually likes me, ugly, broke Bella! I felt a bright smile on my face.

Emmett was about to answer but Edward cut him off. "He meant that you're my favorite patient." Edward said in a rush.

Gosh Bella, Edward is never going to like or love you the way you like and love him Get over it. I felt myself frown.

There was an uncomfortable silence. "Anyway…I was wondering if you wanted to hang out with us tomorrow night." Jasper was smiling hopefully at me.

"Sure, are you coming?" I was trying to hide my enthusiasm as I asked Edward.

He shook his head and gave me a sad smile. "I have homework, but you should still go." Edward smiled at his friends. "I think you guys could get along great."

Emmett put a finger on his chin. "What should we do?" He was looking up at the ceiling as he was considering his choices.

I was a little upset Edward wasn't coming with us, but I've heard so many stories about Jasper and Emmett that I couldn't help but feel a spark of excitement.

"We could go bowling." I suggested. I loved bowling when I was little, and I am pretty good at it. It's the only sport I have a good reason for falling so much. I swear those stupid slippery floors hate me.

Jasper cringed at my opinion. "What? Don't you like bowling?" My voice was full of sincere curiosity.

Jasper took a deep breath. "I used to, but the night I went bowling with Emmett and Edward changed everything."

Edward had never told me about that story. "Why? What happened when you went bowling with Emmett and Edward?" I gave Edward a questioning look as I saw amusement consume his face.

"Well," Jasper exhaled a breath. "You know how you have to throw your arm back before you let go of the bowling ball?" I nodded. "It was Emmett's turn and I was keeping score. So, I was watching Emmett from behind him; not the best idea. When he swung his arm back, he didn't have a good grip on the ball so the bowling ball flew off his hands and hit me….uh….where the sun don't shine."

Realization hit me as hard as the bowling ball must've hit Jasper that night.

I sucked in a sharp breath while Emmett and Edward started laughing. Poor Jasper just stood there, horrified at the memory.

"Besides," Emmett started to calm down. "I got banned from every bowling ally in town."

I felt my eyebrows tie together. "Why did you get banned?"

"I might have ran down the alley and crashed into the bowling pins." Emmett started shifting in his feet with embarrassment.

"Okay," I tried thinking of something else. "How about we go miniature golfing?"

It was Edward's turn to wince. "What now?" I asked impatiently. I didn't mean to sound cold, but they turned down every idea I have. Edward has been so nice and carrying towards me. I can't be any more thankful for Emmett and Jasper wanting to hang out with me. They are the nicest people I've ever met and I haven't even known them for three minutes.

"Umm, Jasper, can you explain what happened?" Edward shyly asked Jasper. "Talking about it brings back the pain."

Jasper gave Edward a sympathetic smile and turned to me. "The guys and I decided to go miniature golfing about" He paused to think. "Three months ago and it was Emmett's turn to put. When Emmett made this huge back swing – which I don't really get, because it was _miniature_ golf –" Jasper gave Emmett a 'you idiot' look and continued. "So when Emmett was making his dramatic back swing, the club flew out of his hands and hit Eddie under the belt."

"Besides," Emmett shrugged with his hands in his front pockets. "I got banned from the Miniature Golf place, too."

"How?" How can a grown man get kicked out of a bowling alley and from miniature golfing?

"Let's just say," He looked down at his feet. "I ended up with one night in jail, my clothes were soaking wet and I was wearing a bra."

I scrunched up my nose and faced Emmett. "Thank God I'm a girl or else I would regret hanging out with you guys."

Emmett gave me a small smile. "Your cooler than Edward says, but seriously," He glanced at Jasper, then back at me. "what are we going to do?"

"Movies?" I looked back Emmett and Jasper.

"No pain, there's nothing for Emmett to hit me with, there's no chance of me getting hurt……sounds good to me." Jasper smiled. "You in Em?"

"Yhea, I'm game. What movie do you want to see Bella?" Emmett gave me a big grin.

"Umm…" I stuttered. "I don't know; can we check tomorrow's newspaper and see the movie times?" I really don't know if there are any good movies are out. There is only one T.V. in my house and Charlie is always watching in.

"Sounds great." Jasper nodded and checked his watch. "Wow, Emmett, they're about to close the dorms, we should head back."

Emmett and Jasper gave me an apologetic smile and hugged me. "We'll pick you up around seven thirty?" Emmett asked me as he opened the door.

I nodded. "Okay, it was nice to meet you." I beamed a warm smile.

"You too." Jasper returned the smile and closed the door behind him.

"Is it okay if they spend the night here Sunday?" Edward asked as he got off the couch and walked in front of me.

"Of course; this is your place, not mine. You're free to invite whoever you want." I assured him.

"I'll see if I can get the mud off your clothes by then." He rubbed my shoulder and I got that nice feeling again. I don't know what it is, but it's something I've never felt before.

Edward walked to the kitchen and I was about to follow, but I looked down and checked how his boxers fit me. I saw one, of the many, scares was showing. I gasped and pulled down on the shorts. I learned that people are stupid when they cut their wrists. It's easier to hide your cuts when they're on your upper arm and thighs. Cutting seems to be the only way to deal with everything. Well, that and talking to Edward.

My dreams and scars are the only things I'm keeping away from him, though.

I checked my left shoulder and noticed the cut I had given myself in the shower right now was bleeding. I quickly rushed to the first floor bathroom and went looking for a band-aid. I didn't have time to admire his beautiful sink and shower, because the bleeding was increasing.

I felt like I've been in the bathroom for fifteen minutes when I heard a soft knock on the door. "Bella," Edward's tone was filled with concern. "Are you alright in there?"

I cleaned up some blood with toilet paper and rushed to the door. "Yes, I umm" Curse my bad lying skills. "My stomach didn't go well with the dinner, sorry." I looked at his feet and felt my blush come along.

Edward sighed heavily and lifted my chin with a finger. "I'm sorry; I guess I rushed the meal. I'm also sorry I can't come with you tomorrow with Jasper and Emmett."

**E.P.O.V. **_(Still in flashback)_

"I'm sorry; I guess I rushed the meal. I'm also sorry I can't come with you tomorrow with Jasper and Emmett." I looked down at Bella.

I wish I didn't have to lie to her, but I don't know how my parents will take it if they find out I let one of my female patients I'm attracted to stay the weekend with me. They know I'm not supposed to be in any kind of relationships with my patients. (Especially if I have a crush on one of them and letting them stay with me for a few days.)

"It's fine." Bella gave me a radiating smile.

"You should go to bed." Guilt started to wash over me for not telling her the truth.

She nodded and walked up the stairs. I thought I saw blood in the trash can when I turned off the bathroom lights, but I guess I was just as tired as Bella.

I turned off the lights in the kitchen and took off my shirt as I headed up the stairs. My bedroom was dark so I turned the lights on. I was about to take off my jeans when I heard a loud gasp. I slowly turned around to face my bed and saw a red-faced Bella under the covers.

I quickly pulled up my zipper and buttoned my pants. "S-sorry, I was just, I umm…." Bella was slowly taking off the covers. "I'll go sleep in the guest bedroom. I'm sorry, I guess I forgot."

Forgetting I was shirtless, I ran to her as she headed out the door. "No, no, stay here. I'll just get my pajamas and sleep in the guest bedroom." I tried to get her to stay. My bed was much more comfortable than the guest bed. And right now, that's what Bella needs, comfort.

Twenty minutes and several arguments later, I finally convinced Bella to use my bed when ever she stays over. I know this weekend wasn't going to be her last time here. I forgot how stubborn she was. Man, that girl could be a lawyer; if only those bad influences of gang prostitutes would let her get better grades.

_End of Bella and Edward's flashbacks_

**B.P.O.V. **_(Present- when Bella is with Jasper and Emmett at the movies)_

How Emmett got us kicked out of the movies, I don't know. But somehow, he managed.

"So what do we do now?" I asked in a bored tone.

Jasper and Emmett were the one of the coolest guys anyone could ever meet, the three of us instantly connected. I felt as if I've known them forever.

"It's almost nine; I guess we could show you our dorm." Jasper suggested.

Edward wasn't able to remove the mud from my old clothes and I was saving the ones from Wal-Mart for school, so I was wearing Edward's smallest shirt and his old basketball shorts.

"Yhea lets go." I got up and walked to Emmett's silver Jeep.

Em lifted me up and started the monster. "So, my little drug addict," Emmett said in a conversational tone. He had given me that nickname when I told him I wasn't on drugs. He believes me, but just loves to tease me (he calls Edward Sex Ed and Jasper Goldie Locks). "Let's call Eddie and see if everything is going okay with his studying."

"Okay," Emmett called the attention from the conversation Jasper and I were having. He hung up the phone and placed both hands on the wheel. "Edward says we can take you home now, Bella. That alright?" He looked at me from the corner of his eye.

"Yup." I said with a pop.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

"Are you sure you don't want any?" Edward tried offering me some spaghetti he had. The guys dropped me off a couple of minutes ago.

"Yes, Emmett got enough popcorn to fill the whole theater." I patted my full stomach.

He chuckled and put the leftovers away. "Go up and get ready for bed, tomorrow should be an interesting day with the guys here."

I gave him a hug and went up to the stairs to his bathroom.

I changed into the pajama's that were claimed mine for whenever I stayed here. I have to admit it; I knew I was going to need a place to stay if Charlie keeps acting up. I grabbed my razor blade and swiftly moved it over my right inner thigh. I hissed at the horrible flame that went through my first layer of skin. Lucky, the bleeding was only a minimum and I didn't get any blood on Edward's sheets.

"Bella." I threw the covers over my legs and hid the razor under the pillow. Edward walked in with his shorts and a black t-shirt he used for bed. "Did you get to know the Em and Jazz better?" He asked me as he sat down at the edge of his bed

I laughed and told him everything that happened - from Emmett playing a five year-old at the arcade, to getting a new nickname.

"Hey, I'm the only one who gets to give you nicknames." Edward teased.

"Are you sure about that….Sex Ed?" My lips were twitching.

Edward laughed and walked over to me. "I never liked that name. Not even in high school."

We said our good nights and hugged. I think I finally know the feeling Edward gives me with his simple gestures, comfort. Something nobody has every given me. Not Renee, not Charlie, not the gang, only Edward.

I cleaned the blade and placed it in the pocket of my hoodie Edward gave me yesterday and fell asleep.

**Next Day**

"I don't think your reading the directions right." Edward told me as he looked over the baking intrusions.

"I've baked cakes before." My voice held a bit of annoyance.

I smiled and put the bag of flour next to him on the island that was built in the middle of his gigantic kitchen. "I don't think we need that much flour, but we at least need a couple of cups worth."

Edward put the box down and looked at me. "Fine," He sighed. "But do you have some chef abilities I don't know about?" Edward smirked.

"No," I laughed and poured some flour into a cup. "I'm a girl; I know how to bake something as simple as a cake."

"Well, I'm a guy." He stated the obvious. "I can only make a mess." Edward chuckled.

I felt the light bulb turn on in my head. I knew I would have to clean up, but we both needed a little fun in our weekend.

"Oh really?" I smiled innocently as I held the cup of flour behind my back. "Only guys can make a mess?"

Edward heard my teasing voice and smiled. "If there's one thing guys are better at then girls, it's making a mess." He lifted his chin with pride.

I took as step closer to him and threw the white substance over his penny-colored hair. "Girls can beat guys at anything." I whispered in his ear as he sat in shock.

I stepped away and he recovered. Edward felt the flour in his hair and stuck his hand in the bag of flour.

"Is that so?" He tossed the handful of flour at my face.

Edward was trying to control his laughter as I rubbed the flour out of my eyes. "Anything guys can do, girls can do better." I grabbed the bag and threw it over his smirking face.

Edward coughed and waved his hand in the air to shoo away the flour floating above. "Oh, you've done it this time, home-girl." He grabbed another bag of flour from under the island and tore it open.

"What are you going to do?" I asked in a shaky voice as I stepped away from the island and rested against his stainless-steel stove.

"You'll see in just a second." Edward was cornering me with a grin on his beautiful, now white, lips.

"Please, please, I'm sorry." I squealed. "I promise to never do it again." I pleaded as he was inches away from me.

"Fine." Edward sighed and looked down.

He backed down so fast; I have more power than I thought. "Really?" It was unbelievable.

"No." He lifted his face and dumped the entire bag of flour on me.

I gasped and screamed. "That's it!" I grabbed the bag from his hands and threw the remainings it at his face.

He was laughing at me, but when the flour went into his mouth, he started to cough again. "You know what this means." Edward backed away and grabbed, yet another, bag of flour. He turned to look at me and yelled. "Flour fight!"

I was screaming and squealing as he chased me around the kitchen with a bag of flour.

_**15 minutes later.**_

"That was fun." I commented as I dusted some flour off my shoulder. Of course I still had flour all over me, but getting a little off of me won't hurt.

"It was. Hey did you hear the door?" He asked me as he threw away the last bag of flour. I believe we used five bags in total.

"Yhea, I thought I did a little while ago." I jumped off the counter and went into to his living room, only to see Emmett and Jasper arguing in 'whisper talk'.

Emmett lifted his head and noticed me. He smacked Jasper's arm and smiled at me. "Hey my little drug addict. Having fun?"

I looked over at Edward, who was done cleaning the kitchen, and back at myself. "Yup, I guess I had a good time." I laughed.

Jasper chuckled. "Sorry we didn't knock; I guess you guys were having too much fun to hear us. The door was unlocked so we let ourselves in, that alright?" He looked behind me; I suppose Edward was standing there.

"Yhea, of course." As I guessed, Edward was behind me. He walked over and locked the door correctly.

"We brought our sleeping bags!" Emmett chimed like a five year old who just got a new puppy. "And some movies." He held out a couple of movies like they were a prize at a game show.

"Which ones?" I went over to join Emmett on the couch.

"Cool ones." He said as I took away the DVD's from his hands and looked through them. "Emmett, these are action movies." My excited mood just went to boring mood.

"No shit, Sherlock." Em rolled his eyes.

"Language." Edward warned him. I don't get it. I'm almost eight-teen, almost an adult, I think I'm able to say a few cuss words if I want.

Emmett rolled his eyes again and took the movies away from me. "You can take a shower while we watch the first one." I smiled and went over to Jasper.

He stood up and hugged me tight. "May I ask why you guys were throwing flour at each other?" I giggled, something I rarely do, and looked over at Edward.

"Edward was being sexist." My voice sounded like a whining baby.

Emmett threw his head back and snorted. "How?"

I jabbed my finger at Edward's smirking face by the television. "He said guys could make a bigger mess than girls."

Jasper laughed and grabbed a strand of my white hair. "You've obviously shattered that theory."

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

"Look at that! Oh! Oh! Eww! Yhea! Check out the blood!" Emmett was filled with enthusiasm as he cheered on the movie.

I, on the other hand, thought it was very amusing. I mean, the blood looked like ketchup, the special affects looked lame and when the fights scenes would come on, the punches and kicks looked so wrong. The actors would pretend to hit someone, but you couldn't hear the smack until five seconds later.

"Why are you smiling? They just took his guts out." Edward whispered in my ear. He was on my right side, Jasper on my left, and a very happy Emmett on the floor in front of the couch.

"It's ridiculous how they make this seem so unrealistic." I turned to face him, but his face was only centimeters from mine.

My eyes widened and my cheeks flushed with the sudden closeness. Edward chuckled and sat up straight. He casually put his arm over the couch, almost as if his arm was over my shoulders.

Once again, I blushed at the sudden contact and Jasper seemed to notice. "What?" I mouthed to him.

Jasper shook his head and mouthed back. "Nothing." But the smile on his face didn't look like nothing and I know he wasn't smiling because they took the guys guts out and fed them to the dog. I shrugged and got over it. _It's probably nothing. _

"Well that was a good movie." Emmett got up and stretched as the end credits came on.

Jasper stood up and followed his lead. "Yhea, entertaining."

"Really amusing." I nodded and stretched, causing the bones on my back to pop. Edward laughed as Emmett and Jasper gave me a questioning look.

"What?" I asked innocently.

"How was it funny?" Emmett asked in amazement.

"Oh, nothing." My smile was interrupted by a huge yawn.

"I think we should all go to bed." Edward said as he bent down and placed the DVD in its case.

We all agreed and told each other good night. As I entered Edward's room, I heard Emmett talk to Edward when they headed to the guest room. "Ed, why is she staying in your room? Did the drug addict kick you out?" Em's laugh boomed through the hallway, followed by a loud smack. I rolled my eyes and jumped on Edward's bed.

_Why does Edward have so many pillows?_ I asked myself as I cuddled up next to one.

I woke up shivering and shaking. I was gasping for air as I shot up from the pillow. _It was just a dream. It was Just. A. Dream. _No matter how many times I told myself that, the fear never left my body as it shook furiously.

This is that part I hated. After I awake from a nightmare, the shock and fear remains. I usually just try to think back on my day to feel better, but even the flour fight didn't help.

I had the worst dream.

I got my blade from my jacket and carefully cut through a thin layer of skin from my left thigh. I hissed at the flame-like feeling and cleaned the blade. I inspected the new cut and it didn't seem that bad. There was only one way to help me sleep, and I knew it. But I'm too scared.

What if he laughs? What if he doesn't let me? What if he thinks I'm some stupid kid?

Only one way to find out.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

I went in without knocking and saw Emmett and Jasper in their sleeping bags while Edward was one the bed. The bed wasn't nearly as big as his, but it looked nice.

Trying not to step on the guys, I quietly tried to get to Edward. I was half way there when I stepped in something big and hard. I used my hands to muffle my scream of agony. I looked down and saw that I just stepped on a digital camera. The camera was next to Emmett so I just placed it back next to him.

Limping, I finally made my way to Edward. He looked too peaceful and I was scared to wake him up.

"Edward." I lightly shook his arm. "Edward, Edward."

He slowly opened his gorgeous eyes and rubbed them. "Bella?" He asked, sleepily. "What's wrong?" He must have noticed me shaking from my horrible nightmare.

"I had a bad dream." I sounded like a little girl, but I didn't care at the moment. "Can I sleep with you?" I immediately felt the blood boil up to my cheeks, possibly staining them.

I don't think that came out right. 'Can I sleep with you?' Ugh. _Please don't let him think in a perverted way. _I pleaded to myself.

Edward was too tired to notice my poor choice of words. "Yhea, of course." He pulled the covers off himself and gestured me to lie next to him. "Are you okay?" Edward asked once I was settled by his side.

I nodded and he closed his eyes. Sleeping in the same bed as Edward felt nice.

As I was dosing off, I felt his arm hug me close to his chest. I smiled to myself and felt another blush coming along. I know he was sleeping and didn't know what he was doing, but it felt comforting.

That's it!

Comfort; Edward brings me comfort, something I've never had before. I was right about it all along.

Glad that I realized Edward made me feel, I cuddled into his chest, smelling a beautiful scent I've never noticed before, and fell into unconsciousness.

**Sorry! I got a little bit of reviews and didn't know if I should go on. Did you like the chapter? :)**

**Love, Mayface**


	5. Chapter 4: Monday

**Wow! SO much better than 3 reviews! Thank you so much! NEW POLL! Breaking Dawn tomorrow!**

**Missing Piece of the Puzzle**

**Chapter 4: Monday**

**B.P.O.V.**

Can this class get any better?

English is finally worth paying attention to. We are studying Romeo and Juliet. I've always wanted to read it, but Charlie doesn't let me go to the library or rent the movie. He doesn't want to give up his precious television.

I have to admit, this morning was really embarrassing. Don't get me wrong, waking up in Edward's arms was beyond amazing, but the fact that he was awake before I could get up was horrible. I woke up with morning breath, my hair was a mess, and there's gorgeous Edward next to me. At least Emmett and Jasper left before I woke up. I don't think I could've handled Emmett's teasing.

Coming back to school was a bit awkward. Some students noticed I came to campus with Edward. Or in their case: Mr. Cullen, the _extremely hot_ psychologist who will marry them one day. Ever since Edward came here, I've overheard students and teacher's gush about him. Of course, no one knew he was my friend and that we got along great. I already get beat up by the gang, I don't need to get beat up from some faculty members and some pretty girls, too.

I'm worried though, I could swear I saw Tanya looking at me when I got out of Edward's car. And I can bet my blade I saw her following us. I think she saw everything and maybe heard us. We were talking about our weekend and we hugged a lot. I'm a little terrified to go to lunch because I know she would probably do something to me, again. But then again, I could just be blowing this way out of proportion. Maybe she didn't even see us, maybe she wasn't even there.

But I need to focus on something else. A very important subject: Edward.

Should I love him? Could I love him? _Do_ I love him? I've never loved anyone before, so I shouldn't know. I haven't even loved anyone in a family way. I can't remember anything about my mom since she left when I was five and my dad made me forget get about family love a long time ago. I think I was ten or nine; I don't remember much about love, so I honestly don't think I could be in love with him. He's probably just a crush. I read in a magazine I picked up at the store – I didn't buy it, I just looked through it – that your first crush is crucial. Maybe I think I'm in love. I should just forget about him. He goes to college, has awesome friends, is twenty years old, and is extremely handsome for God's sake! How could he even look at me in a girlfriend type of way?

I'm just going to have to think of him as a friend. I felt myself frown. Oh well, at least I have a friend, now.

Trying to ignore this sad subject, I started to pay attention to what Ms. Regalado was saying. "And I'll be handing out the copies to all of you tomorrow."

She began explaining the importance of reading classics when Karina threw her pencil at me.

I turned around. "What?" I hissed.

"Get me a cigarette." She whispered. Her cat voice sent chills up my back.

"What?" Is she crazy? We're in the middle of a classroom at school.

"I said, get me a cigarette."

"No." I turned around to face the front of the class.

"Hey." I felt her throw a rubber band at me.

"Ouch." I cried and jumped up from my seat. The rubber band hit me on a sore spot on my arm where I recently cut myself two days ago.

"Miss Swan!" The teacher scolded at me. "Sit back down and if I get any more interruptions from you, it'll be lunch detention!"

I sent a dirty glare at Karina and sat back down. Ms. Regalado continued talking when I felt an eraser thrown at me.

I turned around – again – only this time, more annoyed. "Get me a cigarette, or I'll mess up that ugly face of yours." Karina threatened.

I nodded unwillingly and turned my attention to the teacher. How am I supposed to get her something to smoke? I can't walk to the drug store because it's blocks away; I'm not allowed to buy drugs because I'm still seventeen. _Great_. This day is going to be long.

**In Edward's Office**

"So, you need cigarettes by lunch time or you'll get beaten up?" Edward asked me in disbelief.

I sat up straight and looked at him in the eye. "Yup, I get her a smoke or my face is gone." I sighed and threw my head back. "What am I going to do?" I asked, mostly to myself.

"Get out." Edward stated bluntly.

My eyes widened and my head shot up to met his gaze. "What?" Did he want me to get out of his office? Is he tired of me already?

"Get out of the gang." He explained.

Relief came over but it was soon consumed with anger. Anger wasn't toward Edward, but to _them_. "I can't." I shook my head.

"Why not?" He got up from his seat. His voice was also filled with anger.

"Because," I got up and stood in the same position as him. "If someone wants to get out of that gang, we have to go through _so_ many things." I didn't want to go through any details.

"Tell me; tell me why you can't get out of that gang filled with imbeciles. Charlie is already making your life a living hell, why do you want a bunch of drug addicted prostitutes to make it any harder? What if they soon pressure you into drugs?" Edward's voice was close to yelling. "What if you're already into drugs and just not telling me? What if you're lying? What if you're making everything up and only using me because I'm some super hot new teacher?" I sent him a questioning glance. "Yhea, I know what the women in this school say about me. What if you never really trusted me and you're just making things up as you go along? What if I'm not helping you in any way? How do I know you don't honestly love those gang girls? How do I know you don't make fun of me behind my back?" Edward growled at me and stepped closer so that our noses were touching. "What if you're not even my friend?" He voice was barely above a whisper.

Stinging tears welled up in my eyes. I was beyond pissed. How could he think that!

I tore my back pack from the couch and opened the door with more force than necessary. My idea was to storm out of his stupid office but I'm tired of running. I'm sick of not standing up for myself. I've been pushed around too many times in my life. And I hate when people make assumptions about me. They don't even know me! But Edward knows me, he knows me as much as I know myself. Sure, I haven't told him some stuff, but at least I told him _some_ things!

Tears flowed down my cheeks like two endless waterfalls as I turned around to give him a piece of my mind. "You think the girls in the gang are imbeciles?! Well guess what, _I'm_ in that gang; does that make _me_ an idiot?" I didn't care I was yelling. The whole God damn school could listen for all I care. "I'm not on drugs and they will _never_ make me do them! They are ruining their lives and I don't want to be a part of it! I would never use you, Edward! How could you think that? Why would I lie to you? I've told you my life, my secrets, _everything_! Why would I lie about it! I told you things I've never even let _myself_ talk about. Of course I trust you! Why else would I stay the weekend with you? How could you think I like those girls! Do you think I _enjoy_ getting beaten up? Do you think I _like_ having to be with them? I would never talk bad about you behind your back! For all I know, _you_ could be the one talking bad about _me_. I'm the gang girl; I'm the _poor, ugly, scared, frightened_ girl who has to see a psychologist because I can't keep my life in order! How do I know your not just using me to get a good laugh?! If you want to know why I can't get out, it's because they each have to hurt me. They each have to punch my face, legs and arms. EVERYTHING! I have to get hurt so badly!" I was hysterical. My voice was frantic and my nose was clogged from crying hard. I was crying even worse than the night Edward had to take me to his place. I took long, deep breaths to try to calm myself. I lowered my voice and softened my tone. "You're my only friend."

He ran over to me and I let my bag slip from my hands. I wrapped my arms tight around his waist while he hugged my back, enclosing me to his chest. "I'm sorry." Edward whispered in my ear over and over again.

After a while of sobbing and him apologizing, we ended up sitting on the couch together. "I really am sorry." Edward said as he got me another tissue.

I nodded but didn't reply. "I don't know what came over me." He explained as he sat back down next to me. "I guess knowing that the people who you're near around the most are hurting you – mentally and physically – makes me mad."

He rubbed my back as I tried to control my breathing. I don't know much about being a doctor, but I don't think taking short, frantic breaths is a good way to breath. "How could you think that?" I managed to ask breathlessly. "How? How? How?"

Edward sighed and hugged me again. He began rocking me in his arms. "I know, I know, I'm sorry. I take everything I said back. I never meant any of that stuff. I just got pissed off, that's all, but I know I shouldn't be taking it out on you." He said sincerely and grabbed my shoulders in his hands, forcing me to look at him. "I don't think you're an idiot or an imbecile. I was talking about those other girls, but I still should've kept my mouth shut. I think your funny, smart, and….well, I think you're beautiful." Edward smiled and engulfed me in another hug.

How do I know he was telling the truth? How do I know he's not just trying to make me feel better? What if he is only comforting me to make me shut up?

I sighed to myself. I know Edward; I know he only says stuff like that when he was telling the truth. How could he think I was smart, funny and…beautiful? I don't remember anybody telling me that before. I think a teacher called me smart one time in the seventh grade, but that's all I remember. I've only known this guy for seven days and I've already: cried in front of him, told him my life, stayed at his house, laughed with him, driven in his car, shared a bed with him when I had nightmares, and felt comfort around him. How is that possible?

Maybe heaven decided I've suffered enough and sent down an angel to help me. Maybe it was fate that we met. Maybe he just got transferred to this school for an assignment and I was one of his patients. I know the last one is the one that really happened, but a girl could dream. But I've never had dreams before, only nightmares.

I was about to tell Edward he was forgiven, but the bell interrupted me. "Come on," Edward got up, along with my bag, and went to the door. "Let's go to my car." He told me and walked out the door.

I just sat there, dumbfounded and without a back pack. I recovered quickly and jumped off the couch to the door. I saw Edward exiting the main office with my back pack. As I was about to call him to ask him why we were going to his car, Ms. Cope called me. "Dear, are you alright? You look like you've been crying?" Did she not hear me shout? Was she deaf? How could she not hear me sobbing and yelling?

I nodded, letting her know I was fine and realized my eyes and nose were probably red. I hurried to catch up with Edward. "Where are we going?"

"Are you sure all your yelling didn't clog your ears? I said we were going to my car." Edward led me through the parking lot and unlocked his Volvo.

He threw my back pack in the back seat and opened the passenger door for me. "Coming?" He asked as he held the door wide open.

"Where are we going that we need a motor vehicle to get there?" I asked seriously, but I didn't move. Where are we going? Are we ditching school? I doubt Edward would let me do that. He wants me to go to college and get and education. I don't think I could get my high school diploma by skipping class.

"I don't think you could walk nine blocks to Seven – Eleven before lunch ends, plus, you're still too young to purchase cigars." Edward smiled at me.

I practically tackled him with an Emmett-type hug and entered the car.

We came back to school in a matter of minutes. I gave Karina and any girl who wanted one a smoke and ate lunch with Edward.

He was telling me about Alice and Rosalie, but I had already heard enough about them. He knew about my parents, so I wanted to learn about his.

**E.P.O.V.**

I didn't know what to say to Bella when she asked about my parents. I know she didn't have a clue about Saturday night, but I was afraid something might slip.

"Well, you know; my parents are just my parents." I tried to keep my answers short like Bella used to.

"I don't know if you remember, but I don't know anything about normal parents." Bella was smiling so I guess she was messing around. But she's right; she doesn't know anything about a normal childhood. She deserves to know about me since I promised to tell her about me the first day I met her.

"My dad is a doctor; Dr. Carlisle Cullen. He works at Forks Hospital, obviously." I tried to make everything short and simple. Bella seemed fascinated by this. I don't know why, but she seemed so interested to know more about me. "My mom, Esme, is a volunteer at the Children's Hospital. She also loves decorating. I told her she should be a famous designer since she loves fixing my suite so much, but she just wants to do what she loves for fun." It's true; my mom is obsessed with decorating mine and Alice's suites.

"Really?" Bella seemed to be hanging on my every word. "Tell me more!" I've never seen her so excited like this before.

I naturally told her about my childhood. She knew I played the piano, but I told her I started playing when I was seven. I told her about my dreams and hopes; it was almost as if we switched roles for a day. I loved it. Bella let me talk about everything and all of my memories without interrupting. She never even seemed bored.

"You were on the baseball team?" Bella laughed when I told her I hit four home-runs and pitched all of the games when I was 14 and went to California for the USSSA Major World Series. "That's so awesome! I've always wanted to play baseball. How was it? Did you guys win the championships?" She seemed ecstatic.

"Yes," I smiled back at her enthusiasm. "We got third place." I answered proudly.

"Cool!" She exclaimed.

Just then, the bell rang.

"Thanks for letting me know about your mom and dad." Bella thanked me as she was about to exit the door.

"No problem, it's the least I could do. Especially since I started yelling at you." I gave her a sad smile.

In return, she gave me one of her heart-stopping smiles. "It's fine. If anything, I think it just made our relationship stronger." Bella said then flushed a bright shade of pink. "Not that we have a relationship." She added quickly. "I meant our friendship."

Friendship. The one and only thing Bella and I will ever be. Of course I could never date her. Bella doesn't even like me like that, especially not after I yelled at her and made her cry. She is barely going to be eight teen after all.

Wait!

What day is it today?

"Bella, what day is it?" I asked her in a hurry.

"Monday?" She answered but it sounded like a question. "Why?"

"Monday what?" I asked urgently.

"Monday, September 10. Why?" Bella looked like she was starting to get worried.

"Nothing, nothing, I was just wondering." I smiled to calm her down. She smiled in return.

Three more days till Bella's birthday. She told me she'd never had a birthday party before, but maybe I could change that. Who should I invite? I got it! I know exactly what to do. I felt myself smile. I tried to act calm so she wouldn't notice anything, but I was filled with ideas and excitement on the inside.

**B.P.O.V.**

Edward kept smiling as he walked me to my nest class. He also seemed to be day dreaming or think of something intently.

His family and past is so amazing. Not boring like mine. I wish I could meet everybody he talks about.

I wonder if he even mentions me to his parents…

"Hey, Edward." I asked him while we were riding in his Volvo; he was giving me a ride home.

"Yhea?" He never took his eyes off the road, which is unusual for him.

"Do you talk about me with your parents?" I saw and felt him grow tense. "You don't have to talk about me with them. I know we barely became friends on Friday, but I was just wondering. Sorry, I just thought-"I kept rambling on and on until Edward cut in.

"Bella, its fine to ask questions. No, I haven't told my parents about you. I…..haven't talked to them or seen them in a while. With going back to college and stuff, you know." He shrugged and stared gazed at the road.

I nodded, showing him I understood and started minding my own business.

"Thanks for the ride." I thanked Edward as I got my bag from the back seat of his car.

"Anytime. Do you need a ride tomorrow? I would be happy to give you a ride home all week actually."

I smiled at his kindness. "Thank you, Edward, that would be nice." I gave him a hug and closed the passenger door behind me.

As I unlocked the front door to my house with the key that was under the mat, I turned around and waved at Edward. He waved back and pointed to my window. I smiled to myself because he wanted to make sure I was okay, so I had to wave to him from my window. How cute. He wanted to make sure I was okay.

I felt my mood sadden a little bit as I remembered I could never get Edward to like me. Oh, well. He's a friend and that's more than enough. My mood lightened as I thought about me and Edward hanging out as friends.

When I entered the house, Charlie was standing in front of me with his arms folded over his chest. "Where were you?" He asked me as if he seriously wanted to know where I was. With a stern voice and his arms crossed over his chest, please. That's the worst act he could pull off.

"Remember," I tried to refresh his memory. "I told you I was going to spend the weekend at my friend's house. But I guess you forgot since you were drunk." I muttered the last part under my breath.

"Oh right." He uncrossed his arms. "So who was that giving you a ride home? And why is their car still outside?" Charlie asked, sending a quick glance toward Edward's Volvo.

I mentally slapped myself. What do I do now? I can't let him know its Edward. "That's my friend….Alice."

Charlie nodded and stepped closer to the window.

I ran upstairs as fast as I could, without falling, and ran into the window in my room. I waved to Edward from the window like I was a crazy person. Edward didn't seem to see me so I threw open the window and frantically waved to him.

_Come on, come on! _ I was waving as if I was signaling a plane to land. _How can you not see me?_

Edward finally saw me and waved back. I could barely make out his crooked smile as he speed off.

I leaned against the window and calmed down. Edward was my friend, I tricked Charlie, making him think Edward was Alice and I didn't get beaten up by Karina today. All in all, a very nice day.

**The baseball USSSA Major World Series 14 and older is real. My cousin actually pitched and hit four home-runs. (Wipes fake tear away) I'm so proud. This chapter was something to write in the mean time. I hope you liked it. Let me know what you think.**

**Love, Mayface**


	6. Chapter 5: SURPRISE!

**A very nice reviewer told me the last chapter was a little less dense than the other ones. And I have to agree. But the last chapter was CRUCIAL to the story. Three VERY important things happened in the last chapter. Check out the playlist for this story. I still need to add more, but until I post more chapters up. NEW POLL!**

**A Missing Piece of the Puzzle**

**Chapter 5: Surprise!**

**E.P.O.V.**

"This is Mr. Cullen. I would like to check on the reservations for tonight." I spoke into my phone. I was talking to the baseball parks' manager.

"_Yes, Mr. Cullen, everything is ready. You will want your usual field, I assume. What time should we be expecting you?" _The man, Mr. Chavez, asked me.

"We'll be around six o'clock until midnight or one in the morning at the latest." I answered. I could already feel the excitement building inside me.

"_Certainly. It's always good doing business with you Mr. Cullen."_

"Mr. Chavez, how many times have I told you? Call me Edward." I smiled to myself as I remembered the last time I told someone to call me Edward. It was with Bella.

"_If you wish, you can just call me Javier. See you soon."_

"Thank you Javier, have a nice day."

"_You too."_ The line went dead and my smile grew.

"Is everything okay?" Emmett asked.

I nodded and tried to control my happiness. "Everything is set for tonight."

"Good," Jasper sighed. "You guys will love Bella." He smiled down at Alice and rubbed her shoulder reassuringly.

Alice looked up at Jasper. "You think so?" Then my pixie of a cousin looked at me. "Maybe you shouldn't have invited me and Rose to Bella's surprise party if she doesn't even know us."

Rosalie hugged Emmett tighter and nodded. "What if she doesn't like us?" Her voice was filled with worry as she looked up at Emmett then at me.

I rolled my eyes at their nonsense. "You guys bug me about meeting Bella, but when you're about to met her, you get all nervous on me? C'mon," I patted Rose on the shoulder. "Not even Emmett and Jazz acted this weird when they were about to met her."

"Yhea," Emmett agreed as Jasper nodded. "Then again, we just stopped by to see you and found out she was randomly sitting on your kitchen counter and had no choice but to meet her."

Alice and Rose sent each other a panicked glance. "But it all worked out in the end." Jasper added quickly and hugged Alice tighter.

"Not helping." I looked over at Emmett. He gave a nervous chuckle and scratched the back of his head.

"Do we have the presents?" I asked them to make sure we had everything.

"Check!" Rose smiled as she held up a huge bag filled with a bunch of smaller presents inside.

I nodded and tried to think of other essentials. "Cake?"

"Right here!" Alice proudly held up a vanilla and chocolate cake. "Decorated it my self." She beamed at the declaration.

"Thanks, now we're only missing one more thing." I took a deep breath.

"What?" Jasper asked and looked around my office.

"Bella." I replied and took another deep breath. Was it getting hot in here?

"Dude, calm down, she's going to be here any second." Emmett walked over to me and patted me on the back with his paw-like hands.

I tried to calm my self as I explained my nerves. "I just want to make everything perfect for her. This is going to be her first birthday party, ever! Plus, today she's eight-teen."

"An adult." Emmett grinned. "She is no longer a kid……you know what that means." Emmett winked and nudged me lightly in the ribs.

Alice giggled and Jasper tried to hide his amused smile. "It's not like that." I rolled my eyes and double checked every detail in my head.

I heard foot steps and started feeling the adrenaline pumping through my veins. "She's coming! Hide!" I hissed as I made my way to the light switch.

I noticed Jasper and Alice hiding behind my desk and Emmett and Rose crunched down beside the couch. I leaned back against the wall and turned off the lights.

At first you could hear soft footsteps. They were even and in rhythm. _Step. Step. Step. Step. Step. Bang! Crash!_

"…..What was that?" Rosalie asked in a confused tone.

"Bella is…a little clumsy." More like the Queen of Klutz Kingdom.

I smiled, even though they couldn't see me, and tried to control my impatience. I started hearing footsteps again and getting louder and louder.

"3." I whispered, letting them know when we'll jump out and surprise Bella.

"2." You could feel the anticipation building up in this room.

"…1!"

**B.P.O.V.**

Not even a. "Happy birthday!" or a "Hey Bella." I would even take a simple. "Hi." But _no_ all Charlie said was, "I'm going out tonight, be back tomorrow, don't open the door if the police comes and if you do, say that I don't live here."

I don't even want to know why the cops might come to my house. This is supposed to be my birthday, my 18th birthday! Instead of today being my "Happy Birthday!" it feels like a "Crappy Birthday!"

Ugh. And everybody keeps bugging me! Teachers nag and nag at me when they thought I was 'disrupting the class' but it was Rachael! I swear she's out to get me only because I ran out of cigarettes on Monday and didn't go back to get her some more.

I wish I had people, or even faculty members, who cared enough to find out the date I was born on. But nope, instead they annoy me to death. Why today? Why now? Aren't teachers supposed to know your birth date for school information and stuff? Every time it's somebody's birthday, they announce it on the intercom. Why don't they say mine? They even said Sarah's last week, and she's part of the gang, too!

For once, I would appreciate a little attention.

As I made my way to Edward's office, I over heard Mrs. Cope and Ms. Scott talking. "Did you see Mr. Cullen walk in with them? The big one was so handsome and the blonde one was gorgeous!" Mrs. Cope was gushing to Ms. Scott.

Something about their conversation pulled a trigger in my brain. I don't know why, but for some reason I had to pay attention to find out.

"I know!" Ms. Scott nodded eagerly. "But did you see the other two girls that were with them?" She leaned against her chair, shaking her head and my walking started to slow as I started to listen closer to their conversation. I was never one for being rude, but I just had to know what they were talking about.

"Yes," Mrs. Cope sighed. "They were so beautiful, probably the girlfriends." _Girlfriends?_ What's going on?

Since I was too busy being nosy, I didn't see the table in front of me and _BANG!_

I covered my mouth with my right hand to muffle my cry. I guess that's what I get for eavesdropping. _In and out, in and out_. I took deep breaths to control my breathing. I gripped the end of the table as the pain from my right foot started to ease. I let out one final breath before continuing to walk.

What were Mrs. Cope and Ms. Scott talking about? The girlfriends? Edward told me he wasn't seeing anybody. Maybe he was lying. No, he wouldn't lie to me, would he? Great. And why did 'the big handsome one' and the 'blonde one was gorgeous' call my attention?

I slowly made my way to Edward's office door. I could've sworn I heard him counting. _What is going on?_

I shook my head and turned the door knob. Maybe I'm just mad nobody remembered my birthday. Maybe I'm depressed or sad or something. Whatever it is, I could only hope it wears off before I talk to Edward. He could see right through me.

I sighed to my self as I pushed the door open. _Maybe nobody remembers my birthday because nobody cares about m-_

"SURPRISE!" _What the hell!_

I knew my eyes were as big as a volley ball and my face could make a tomato look pale right now, but what the _hell?_

I felt like my heart went into over drive and was going 90 times its usual rate!

Jasper, Emmett, Edward and two stunning girls were in Edward's office. Smiling at me. Holding up a cake. Throwing me a surprise party. And the only thing I can think of is what the _hell_!?

So the big one and gorgeous one were Em and Jazz. That means those two girls must be the girlfriends. Jasper and a petite girl with spiky hair were standing behind Edward's desk. Since Jasper had his arm around her shoulder (she had a cake in her hands) I was guessing she must be Alice – Edward's cousin.

As I examined the rest of the office, I saw Emmett smiling so hard, I thought his face would break. He was holding hands will a model blonde. Definitely Rosalie.

I finally spotted Edward. He was grinning his lopsided grin by the light switch against the door.

"What's going on?" I asked slowly as I took everything in. Of course I knew what was going on. Edward was throwing me a party. An actual party! For me and only me. With his friends. Talk about the best party in the entire world on the face of the universe!

Edward smiled and gave me a bone-crushing hug. It wasn't like anything I got from Emmett the first day I met him, but it was still tight. "Happy 18th birthday." He gently whispered in my ear.

He pulled away and smiled a bright smile. Not any smile, but _my_ smile. I've noticed he only smiles like that around me. Whether it was a smile for just me or a sympathetic smile for me being a loser, I don't know. All I know is that it's _my_ smile. "I'm throwing you a surprise birthday party of course." He said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

I felt my blush go down and he put his arm around me. _Comfort_. "This is Rosalie," He put his hand out in front of the blonde model standing next to Emmett. "Emmett's girlfriend."

"Hi, it's nice to meet, you." Rosalie smiled a smile that could make any female model cry her eyes out.

"You too." Was all I could manage. Is it even possible to be _that _beautiful?

She smiled sweetly and added quickly. "Oh! And happy birthday."

"Look at you." Emmett let go of Rosalie and grabbed my hand. He awkwardly spun me around in a circle, causing everyone to grin. "My little drug addict is all grown up."

We all laughed and Emmett gave me a hug. I was kind of preparing my self for much needed oxygen, but he just gave me a gentle hug. And I could tell he was trying his best to not break my bones.

He stepped away with a satisfied smiled for not hurting me. "Good boy." Jasper cooed as if Em were a puppy dog in training. I laughed and went over with Jasper and his, who I guessed, girlfriend.

"Happy birthday Bella." Jasper smiled and gave me a quick hug.

"Here, Jasper, take this." The petite girl ordered Jasper. Her voice could make a professional singer green with envy. Here ink colored hair bounced up and down as she passed Jasper the cake in her hands.

"Happy birthday!" She chirped and stepped out from behind the desk to engulf me in a hug that made Emmett's look like a light tap from a feather.

"Th – thanks." I breathed. For such a small thing, she was pretty strong. _I wonder if she can beat Emmett in a wrestling match….?_

Edward came up from behind me and gently pushed the beautiful girl away. "This is my cousin, Alice." He smiled at me, then at Alice, and back at me.

"It's really nice to meet you, Bertha." Alice chimed. _Did she just say Bertha?_

"Bella." Edward hissed under his breath.

"Bella!" Alice corrected herself with a light jump and a wide smile to hide her embarrassment.

"It's nice to meet you, too." Looked back a Rosalie then at Alice. "It's a pleasure to meet the both of you, actually."

"Ready to cut the cake?" Edward asked with a genuine smile.

"You guys didn't have to get me a cake." I protested as Emmett and Rose came closer to us and the cake – the cake was currently placed on the desk.

"Oh, don't worry!" Alice smiled. "I made it my self. Edward told us how much you hate people spending money on you."

I blushed and turned around to Edward, who was standing right behind me. "What else did you tell them?" I ordered under my breath.

"Don't worry." Edward moved a strand of my hair behind my ear. "I only told them things you would want them to know. I didn't say anything personal about you."

I sighed and turned back around to face the desk. My cheek still tingled where Edward touched my cheek….No! I can't like Edward. He's twenty, but then again I'm now eight teen. No, I won't allow it. I don't like Edward. I don't like Edward. Not even after this super sweet birthday party. I can and _will_ only think of him as a friend.

Of course, this party could be filled with balloons, presents, but Edward didn't do that. Because he knew I couldn't be able to enjoy, but he still threw me one with his friends. Some of which, who didn't even know me.

Jasper and Alice were standing behind the cake, looking for matches to light the candles. Emmett was standing on the side of the desk and I was standing in between Edward – on my right – and Rosalie – on my left, in front of the desk.

Alice bent down to open a drawer while I read what the cake.

"Happy Birthday….Bertha?" I looked up at Edward and at everyone else.

Alice immediately jumped up and dropped the matches. _Who's Bertha? And why is her name on my cake?_

"Um…It doesn't say Bertha." Emmett stammered.

I pointed down to the frosting. "Then why does it say-"

I was cut off by Emmett dragging his fingers across the frosting and stuffing it in his mouth. "Shee?" He asked with a bunch of frosting in his mouth. "It doeshn't shay Bertha."

"Yhea," Rose nodded and looked down at the cake. "It says Be." I knotted my eye brows together and looked at Edward.

"Be is short for Bell which is short for Bells which is short for Bella which is short for Isabella." Edward had a confused look on his face as he slowly explained to me. Everybody looked confused as well, but still nodded their heads in agreement.

After they sang Happy Birthday – in perfect harmony, I might add – I made a wish and blew out the candles. We ate and had fun. Rosalie and Alice weren't conceded or girly or uptight like you would think they were. They were funny, smart, kind and I can see why Alice and Rose go well with Emmett and Jasper.

Jasper is too calm and Alice can keep him from being bored. But Alice can get controlling and hyper at times and needs someone like Jasper to keep her in check. Emmett is too much of a goofball and could use Rosalie to keep him away from trouble and reaching a very high level of stupidity.

I never thought Emmett could be a lawyer. But his is actually very smart – he even helped me with some math homework. Plus, his huge size could make anybody scared of him. I guess that can also help by making people tell the truth. Em can be really smart and intelligent, but he just loves life and wants to live it at the fullest. Too many people think of him as an idiot when he's really sweet and smart.

And I also learned that Alice is Edwards adopted sister. They really are cousins, but Alice's parents dies when they were young, so Mr. and Mrs. Cullen adopted her. Alice is still a little sore by it, that's why she prefers Edward to call her his cousin.

"Presents!" Rose and Alice chimed when we threw away our plates.

"Presents?! What presents?" I started to panic. Why are there presents? Presents aren't good.

"Not yet, guys." Edward answered in an annoyed tone.

"So there _are_ presents?!" I shrieked, my voice going up a higher octave with each word.

"You can't have a birthday without presents, Bella." Jasper shrugged and sat on the cough next to Emmett.

"No!" I protested. "Presents are bad. Really, really bad. No, no, no, no, no! NO presents!" They all smiled back at me. "Edward!" I turned to look at Edward. "Tell them! Tell them I don't want presents!"

Edward's smile grew and he shrugged. "Sorry, Bella, presents are essential for birthdays."

I narrowed my eyes at him. "Fine," I huffed. "But if I get more than one present from each of you, I will personally kick your-"

_Ding! Ding! Ding!_

The stupid bell cut me off.

"Time to go; we'll see you at the park." Emmett got up and grabbed at rest of the cake.

"The park?" I echoed his words. "Why will we see them at the park?" I asked Edward.

He sighed and threw his head back. "Way to go Em, you just ruined the rest of her birthday surprise."

"What's going on?" I exasperatedly asked.

"Nothing, nothing." Rose tried to calm me down and sent a death glare in Emmett's direction.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

"Are you sure he won't mind?" Edward asked me as he drove me to his apartment.

I sighed. We've gone through this so many times. "Yes, Charlie said wasn't even going to be home tonight."

Edward nodded slowly and got in his reserved parking space. "Let's go, I need to lend you a jersey."

"Ugh! _Why_ do I need a jersey? _Why_ are we going to the park? _Why_ did you let them get _me_ presents?"

Edward opened my door and I stepped out. "That's for me to know and you to find out." We started walking into the entrance. "Besides, you need presents, live a little!"

We went up to his room and he started looking through his closet while I was lying on his bed.

"Try this one." He tossed me a gray and black baseball jersey with a number 7 on the back.

"'Kay." I went to his bathroom and tried it on.

"Well….?" I asked and spun in a circle as if I were modeling.

Edward chuckled and got up. "Very nice." He grabbed my hand and took my old shirt away from me. "Let's go, I want to give you your first present."

I sighed in defeat as he put my shirt on his bed and walked me over to a room I've never been to.

I couldn't help but smile as he held me hand. His was big and strong, but not in a freakishly large kind of way. It's almost as if our hands were made for each other….Stop! I can't take this any more! Edward is my psychologist! I am his patient! We are not supposed me 'together' in any type of way!

And yet, here we were. Hand in hand, in his suite, taking me to a room I've never been in before. I felt chills go down my spine.

"Here we are." Edward smiled down at me and opened the glossy, white door. Once the door was opened, I could see the room.

The wall directly across from us was pure glass. A grand, black piano sat in the middle of the room, surrounded my other music related things. There was an acoustic guitar, an electrical keyboard and a desk with what looked like music paper.

"Woah…" I breathed out.

Edward smiled at my reaction and led me toward the black, shiny piano. "This is part of your present from me." He sat down on the bench and patted the seat next to him, gesturing me to sit by him.

"You got me a _piano_!?" I yelled. Was he insane! Was _he_ the one who needs to see a psychologist!? "I can't have a piano; I don't even know how it play it!"

Edward laughed and, eventually, calmed down. "No, you silly girl. I'm going to play you something." My blush from earlier came back to haunt me.

I sat down and gazed at the piano in front of me. "I didn't know you had this in here." I whispered to Edward.

"Yes, it was here all along. But can I ask you something? Why are we whispering?" He asked in a hushed tone.

I laughed and started talking in a normal voice. "Sorry, I guess I'm just taking it all in." My cheeks stained in embarrassment.

"This is for you." Edward suddenly said after a while without talking. He sat up straight and began playing the piano.

I watched in awe as his long fingers glided over the ivory keys, sending notes out in the open to convert into a beautiful melody. The music was calm, cool, and refreshing. It made me relax in almost an instant.

I closed my eyes in content and let the music flow through the room. It mad me feel safe, and comforting, like how I feel when I'm with Edward.

I felt almost as if it were a….lullaby.

The song came to an end very slowly and the last note echoed in the room. "That was amazing." I said as my eyes were still closed.

"Thank you. I made it for you; it's your new lullaby." I opened my eyes and looked at him. My eyes were to the rim with tears. "Are you okay? If you don't like it, I can fix it! Don't cry, please don't cry, it's your birthday! I'll change it, I promise! I'm sorry, it's just that I only had a couple of days to work on-" I stopped him by giving him the tightest hug in the world, well, to me anyway.

I pulled away and wiped my fresh tears. "You better not!" He seemed confused. "I loved it, Edward! It's so amazing and beautiful and other words I can't even describe! Nobody has ever done something like this for me. Nobody has ever thrown me a party in….ever! I cant believe it! It's almost too good to be true. With Emmett and Jasper and Rose and Alice and you! Thank you, thank you, thank you!" I gave him another hug and he stroked my back. _Can he get any more perfect?_

"C'mon," He wiped away a tear with his finger. "No more crying, okay?" His voice could sooth a new born baby from crying. "Let's get to the baseball park before it gets late. The others are probably wondering where we're at."

I wiped away the rest of the tears and nodded.

_Baseball Park?_

**Sorry! I'm only allowed 1 hour on the computer each day. The next chapter is the baseball scene! Review and let me know what you think, because I'm not sure if people really like this story /**

**Love, Mayface!**


	7. Chapter 6: Baseball Park:Rosalie Special

**13 reviews. Blah. Oh well. You guys are still awesome and I got a total of 70 reviews! (Does a little dance). This chapter is for my best friend from school and reviewer/reader Alejandra! She even called me to tell me to update and because of her I am. Thank You Ale! All together now…(You guys too) Thank You Ale!**

**A Missing Piece of the Puzzle**

**Chapter 6: Baseball Park: Rosalie Special**

**B.P.O.V.**

"Put your hands together. Yes, like that. Are you right handed? Okay, put your right hand above your left and grip the bat tight. Make sure to separate you your legs and no, no, not that far. More like…yes, like that." Alejandra was trying to help me get into the right position to bat.

Alejandra – or Ale, as she likes to be called – is the parks manager's daughter. When we first got to the park, everybody was here before me and Edward. Once we started to play, Edward and everybody else found out I had no idea how to swing or play in any of the out-field or in-field positions.

Alice and Rose tried to help me – it's amazing they can look good _and_ be baseball MVP's - but I was helpless. Edward knew Ale was helping her dad out at the park today, so he asked her to help and she agreed.

Edward told me he wrote the lullaby because he remembered the night of my bad dream. He said I could hum it to my self or he could sing it to me whenever I have a bad dream. Once I got over the embarrassment that he remembered that night, I thought it was really sweet. It's so hard not to like him, but I still have to try.

Emmett, Alice, Rose, Jasper and Edward were warming up while Ale was still trying to help me. I've already got the main basics and the positions everybody is in and what goes on in the game. We started with the simple stuff – strikes, balls, foul balls, home-run (I already knew that one), and grand slam – then on to harder stuff – like what a short stop is – and I think I've finally got it.

Right now she's just teaching me how to hold the bat right and how to swing.

"Don't forget to lift this elbow like this. No, lower it a bit and...Yes, you got it. Now, as you swing back, lift you right foot a little but keep your toes touching the ground. Okay, try to swing."

She stepped away and I tried my best to swing like I saw her do earlier. Honestly, I suck.

"Great." Ale smiled and nodded her head, causing her brown glasses to bounce a little lower down her nose. "But make sure to keep this elbow up, _even_ when you swing and bend your knees." She gently raised my left elbow as I pretended to swing in slow motion.

"Yes! That's it. Now remember," Her face became serious again. That usually happens when she's about to give me tips. Trust me, I _need_ those tips. "Don't look at where the ball is going, especially when it's a curve ball, only pay attention to where it started. Make sure you don't just stand there when you hit the baseball." If I even hit the ball, I added mentally. "First you run slowly, then as you run, look at where the ball went. If it's not a foul ball or an out, then run to first base and if I yell 'second', that means to go to second base." I nodded, trying to remember everything she's told me.

"Show me your swing." I put my feet apart, held the bat tight, raised my elbow, lowered my knees and as I swung, I lifted my left foot and pretended to hit a baseball. "Yes! You did it!" Ale clapped her hands and smiled.

I put the bat down and gave her a hug. I don't know why, but this day is too perfect to be true. "Thanks Ale."

"No problem." She said as we pulled away. Alejandra grabbed my arms in her hands and looked me in the eye. "Now, go show them what you're made of."

I laughed and picked up the bat again as I made my way to the field.

"Hey Bella!" Emmett waved. "Are you ready to play?"

"Yup." I smiled and walked closer to everybody. "What teams are we in?"

"We've already decided." Jasper picked up a baseball. "You, Edward and I are in one team. Alice, Rose and Em are the other team, is that okay with you?"

I nodded. "Yhea, that's fine." Emmett passed out gloves to Alice and Rosalie.

"You guys are batting first. The usual three outs and we'll switch." Rose looked at me, Jasper and Edward. All three of us nodded and went to a dug-out on the left side of the field while Alice went a little outside of the in-field, Rosalie was at the pitcher's mound and Emmett stood behind home plate, being catcher.

"Okay," Edward said once we Jasper and I sat down on the wooden bench. "I'll bat first," Jasper handed him his bat. "You're next Bella and then Jasper."

Jasper nodded and leaned back against the gate with his arms crossed over his chest. He examined me and then looked at Edward. "Can I give her my present? I think she should wear it before the game starts."

Edward nodded and looked at me. "Are you okay with batting after me?"

"Sure," I shrugged. "This baseball stuff sounds easy enough." I looked over at Rose and felt my self smile as I pictured her pitching. I've seen baseball a couple of times and no way can she pitch good enough. I don't know her that well, but she might end up being one of those girls who gets terrified if they break a nail.

Jasper and Edward followed my gaze then laughed. "What?" I asked with my eye brows knitted together.

"Rosalie is a better ball player than you think." Edward grinned crookedly.

"Yhea," Jasper nodded. "She would always go to my games and practice with the team in high school, huh Edward?" Jasper nodded toward Edward.

Edward nodded his head slowly. "Rosalie gave most of the guys a run for their money." Can Rose really play that good?

I looked over at Rosalie; she was fixing her blonde, luscious hair under her baseball cap. Then, she put the glove on her left hand and tossed the baseball up and down in her other hand. She didn't look too intimidating.

I looked back at Edward and Jazz. "I'll be okay." I smiled and leaned back against the fence.

"'Kay," Edward stepped out of the dug-out and looked at me through the gate. "Wish me luck."

I smiled and waved as he went to home base.

"I'm really glad you got to meet the girls." Jasper called my attention. "They've been dying to meet you. Anyway," He reached under the bench and took out a blue bag with white paper sticking out. "Happy Birthday." He smiled and handed m the bag. "Alice and I are giving you separate presents."

"Aww, Jasper." I gave him a hug. "Thank you, but you didn't have to spend money on me."

"Nonsense," He shook his head, causing his long locks to move. "If you don't want to think of it as a birthday present, think of it as a welcoming present."

I frowned and placed the bag on my lap. "Welcoming present?"

Jasper nodded eagerly. "Yhea, well each of us has one. Edward and I gave each other one when we went to California for the USSSA Major World Ser-"

"You went there too!" I interrupted him. That is so cool; Jasper and Edward have been friends since before high school.

I soon realized I made a fool of my self and ruined Jasper's story. "Sorry." I looked down at the bag and let me hair cover my red-cheeked face.

Jasper chuckled and patted my back. "It's okay. I'm guessing Edward told you about that." I nodded sheepishly. He smiled and went on, "Well, after that, I gave one to Alice when she first played a game of baseball with us. Then, Edward and I meet Emmett in high school, we both got him one when he played with us here and Alice gave Rosalie one when she played with us at this field too."

I nodded even though I was confused. "That's cool and all, but what was it exactly that you gave each other?"

Jasper's smiled widened, exposing his glistening teeth. "Edward wanted to give it to you, but I wanted to do it, so after pleading him, he let me get it for you." I frowned because he still didn't answer my question. Jasper looked down to the present on my lap. "Open your gift and you'll see what I'm talking about."

I gently took off the white, thin paper, not wanting to tear it and give my self a paper cut.

_WHACK!_

Jasper and I shot out heads up to see where the sound came from. All I saw was Edward passing first base and running on to second and Alice zooming for the ball at the center of the green out-field.

Edward stopped at second and Alice threw the ball at Rosalie, who caught it with out even looking at her.

"Hurry, open it! I want you to see it before you go up bat." Jasper urged.

I quickly took out whatever was in the blue bag.

It was a baseball cap.

I looked up at Jasper and noticed it was designed the same way everybody else's was. My jaw dropped and I covered my mouth with my hand. "No way…" I breathed out.

Jasper stuck his hand out and I gave him the cap – _my_ new cap.

"You see this?" Jasper pointed his finger to the back of the cap. "Every time we give someone a cap, we all pick what it will say on the back." He handed me my cap back. "Read what yours is."

I smiled and turned the cap around. I read the words that were written in black stitches and laughed. Jasper soon joined me. "The Little Drug Addict?" I asked him with a huge smile on my lips.

He nodded and grabbed the hat away from me. Jasper carefully placed it on my head and gave me a hug. "Go get em'."

I pulled away and smiled. Finally a place where I belong filled with people who accept me. Thank you God for letting them come into my life. I never doubted you.

I quickly wiped away my tears with the back of my left hand as I picked up the bat. "Ready to strike out my little drug addict?" Emmett asked as Rosalie stood up straight and practiced winding the ball.

I nodded and got ready with the bat in my hands. "Bring it."

**E.P.O.V.**

Even though I was back here at second base, I could still hear Emmett. He didn't win 'Booming Voice' in high school for nothing.

"So Bella…..You slept with Edward." He said in a fatter of fact tone.

Bella's grip on the bat loosened as she blushed a little bit. She looked at Emmett from the side of her eye. "I don't know what you're talking about."

_Whoosh!_

"Strike one!" Emmett threw the baseball back at Rosalie and scrunched back down behind Bella.

"Hey!" Bella turned around and looked down at Emmett. "You distracted me! That's not fair." She folded her arms in front of her chest.

Emmett shrugged. "So? Get ready, Rose is about to pitch."

Bella quickly got ready for the ball. "Besides, you and Ed _did_ sleep together." Emmett added just as Bella's blush went down.

But once again, her cheeks became a dark shade of pink. "We did on have sex!"

"Bella!" Em faked a chocked voice. "I never said you two had sex, I only said you slept tog- oh! Bella! I'm appalled. You're such a perv."

"What?" Bella shrieked. "No, I didn't mean it. But I and ugh! You tricked-"

_Whoosh!_

"Strike two!" Emmett boomed as he threw the back at Rose.

"C'mon Bella!" I cheered. She needed to stop being so easily distracted by Emmett.

"You can do it Bells!" Jasper shouted from the dug-out.

"Focus!" Ale ordered.

Bella gripped the bat tighter and narrowed her eyes. I gave Emmett a warning glare that he better not distract Bella anymore.

Rose was ready to pitch; she stood up straight, brought her arm back and lifted her left knee, and threw the baseball as hard as she could.

_Whoosh!_

_SMACK!_

Nobody moved as we all gazed at the baseball that went over the fence and across to the other field. The only thing that could be heard was the light breeze caused by the wind. That was amazing! She actually hit it! It took me a year to hit a Rosalie-Special – that's what Rose calls her special pitch – much less to be able to hit a home-run.

Jasper took us all out of awe. "RUN!!"

I took off to third base as fast as I could. As soon as I made it to home-plate, Bella was right behind me. She must've been telling me the truth about being able to run. Too bad she falls a lot with walking.

"Yhea! Go Bells!" Jasper and Ale were clapping and cheering as Emmett, Rose and Alice kept staring in amazement at the ball that was no longer ours since it went over the fence.

"Bella!" I grabbed her tiny figure and spun her around in the air. Her voice squealed in my ear as I cheered and congratulated her.

"That was amazing! How did you- That was- WOW!" I could find words for my feelings right now.

I was happy, excited, energetic, full of joy, amazement, stunned, and so many other words I don't even know! I felt…Perfect! I don't know. I've never felt like this before! Everything just feels in place.

I grabbed Bella and gave her another tight hug. "..ow.." She gasped.

"Opps. Sorry, that was just so cool! You have to teach me to do that one day." Her doe eyes were sparkling with joy.

I did it. Well, we did it – me and my friends, who are now Bella's friends too. We actually made her happy. Look at her! She's radiating with happiness!

"Well," Emmett sobered up. "Now that we lost our only ball, I guess it's time for presents."

Bella came up to me with a guilty look on her face and whispered to me. "Am I so selfish to be excited for my presents? I just really loved the ones I've gotten so far and I-" I put my finger against her soft, pink lip to quiet her down.

This girl really needs to enjoy her self more. "It's fine, Bella. It's your birthday, being excited about presents is normal. Just enjoy this moment. You just hit a home-run on the Rosalie Special!" We laughed and walked down to a table Ale had set up for us.

**I wanted to post this up soon. It was going to be longer, but my mom and grandma just yelled at me for using it for 1 hour and a half. Ooo, I'm so bad. Review! Let me know what you think. Warning: The next chapter might be short, but it has to do with Bella's presents.**


	8. Chapter 7: Baseball Park:Te Quiero

**WOW! I went from 71 reviews to 91 reviews in less than 24 hours! This chapter turned out to be way longer than I thought! 18 computer pages! (Yay!). No, Ale, your face only becomes serious when we're talking about Twilight not when we're talking about our brothers baseball team. Oh! And there's a reason Edward didn't freak when Emmett told Bella he knew her and Ed were 'sleeping together'. Its part of Em's present!**

**A Missing Piece of the Puzzle**

**Chapter 7: Baseball Park: **_**Te Quiero**_

_**E.P.O.V.**_

"I'll be right back." I told Bella as we neared the table Alejandra set up for us.

Bella nodded. "Okay, but where are you going?"

"Em and I are going to get your presents from his Jeep." I smiled and rubbed her shoulder. She smiled in return. What was it that Bella said I gave her? Comfort! That's it. I gave her comfort.

"Wait, I'm going where?" Emmett asked as he took off his catching glove.

I used my head to direct him to his Jeep. "You're going to come with me to put the baseball gear away and bring back Bella's birthday presents."

Emmett nodded and walked over to me, with everybody's baseball stuff in his hands.

"Oh, Bella, I don't have a present." Ale looked apologetic. They seem to be getting along real well.

Ale is about Bella's age. I've been coming to this park ever since I was in T-ball, so since Alejandra is younger than me, I've known her for all her life. I believe I was in my first year of T-ball when she was born. After that, she started hanging around with her dad and I ended up teaching her how to play ball. She's just as good as Rose and Alice, if not better.

Bella held her hand up her and stepped closer to Ale. "It's okay. I mean, seriously, we barely met. You couldn't have possibly known it was my birthday. Besides, showing me how to hit a Rosalie-Special is a present enough." Bella smirked when she mentioned the Rosalie-Special.

Emmett, Jasper and I looked over at Rose to see how she had taken it. But she wasn't rolling her eyes, or looked annoyed, she was actually smiling so bright, I thought her face could explode.

"Happy much?" Jasper teased his sister and poked her side.

Rose squirmed a little and smiled at Jazz. "Look at her," She sent a quick glance at Bella. "She just seems so happy. And can you believe she hit my Special!?" Rose laughed and went to hug Bella and whispered something in her ear. Bella smiled back and gave her another hug.

"C'mon." I grabbed Emmett by his sleeve. "Let's go."

He nodded and followed me to his Jeep.

"Bella's pretty good." He commented as he passed me his keys, his hands were holding the baseball bats, balls and gloves. Everybody was still wearing their caps, and I don't think Bella will take hers off any time soon.

"Yhea," I agreed and opened the trunk of his Silver vehicle. "But you know what my favorite part was?" I tried to sound skeptical.

"What?" Em asked as he tried to fit everything in the back seats.

"The part where you told Bella we _slept together_!" Emmett closed the trunk and smiled. "Seriously," I threw my hands in the air. "You knew she would she would think the _other_ way."

Emmett laughed and leaned against the Jeep. "Did you see her face? It was priceless!"

I sighed and crossed my arms. "Are you sure your present isn't going to be a little too much for her to handle?"

Emmett rolled his eyes and waved his hand in the air, dismissing my question. "Dude, I know she'll like it, trust me."

"I don't know." I furrowed my eye brows.

Em got away from his car and placed his giant hand on my shoulder. "Relax. Besides, what about _your_ present?"

I looked down at my feet. "What about my present?"

Emmett laughed and took removed his hand. "Please, I would like to see the look on her face when she finds out what it means."

"Well, I don't plan on telling her, and hopefully she didn't take Spanish." I rushed back to the table with Bella's presents in my hand.

"Hey, hold up!" Emmett caught up to me in a flash.

**B.P.O.V.**

Rosalie came over and whispered in my ear. "That was a good hit, but don't plan on hitting another Rosalie-Special any times soon." She smirked and hugged me.

"Hey, Rose, you're stealing Bella away from me." Alice rushed over and gave me a hug.

I laughed at them, then Edward and Emmett came. I groaned. "God! So _many_ presents."

Edward laughed and placed them on the table. "I thought you said you were excited?"

I shrugged and tried to peek in the bags. "Ay! Nice try." Jasper snatched away the bags and placed them on the opposite side of the table.

"Fine, whose present do I open first?" I asked and looked at them.

"Mine!" Alice charged to the bag and took out a rectangular box.

"Uh...Alice, I think Bella should open smaller, simpler presents first." Jasper smiled at his girlfriend and took the box away from her hands.

Alice pouted but agreed. "Okay, so, who's first?"

Emmett grinned. "How about me first?" Edward narrowed his eyes and Rose smiled as she walked over to the huge bag.

"Sure." I nodded.

Rosalie took out two thin, small rectangular figures that were wrapped in green paper with a white bow and the other was glittery blue with a silver bow.

"Here you go, Bella." She handed me the two presents. "The blue one is from me and the green one is from Emmy."

I tried not to laugh. "Emmy?"

Edward and Jasper coughed, hiding their laugh and Alice giggled before covering her mouth.

"Uh, no, not Emmy. I said Emmett, didn't I say Emmett?" Rose looked at Emmett, who looked mortified. "Yhea, I said Emmett."

I patted her arm. "It's okay. Well," I glanced at the presents. "Here goes nothing."

I took a deep breath and slowly removed the bow to the one Rosalie gave me, I'll open Emmett's next.

"Oh, c'mon!" Alice jumped. "You're unwrapping a present, not a bomb!"

Jasper rubbed her shoulder. "Let her take her time, remember." Jasper cooed. Alice looked up at him and sighed.

"Right, sorry, Bella."

"It's fine." I smiled at Alice.

Why was I so scared to open this gift? I opened the one Jasper gave me and I loved it. What makes this present so different?

I tore the green paper and looked at my present.

It was a picture of me and Edward. It wasn't just any picture of me and Edward; it was when we had our flour fight. Edward was holding me from behind while I had a bag half filled with flour in my hands. We were both covered in the white substance and laughing. I've never seen my self so happy before, we both looked really happy actually.

It was amazing! And on the bottom of the golden frame, it said: _**Flour Fight! Girls can do it better.**_

I laughed hard and squeezed Rose. She patted my hair. "I'm guessing you liked it." Her musical laughter echoed in my ears.

"Of course I like!" I pulled away and smiled with laughter escaping my lips. "How did you get it?"

"Well, that was the day Emmett and Jasper spent the night with you and Edward. He took my digital camera by accident and ending up taking pictures of you." Rosalie smiled but then frowned. "Uh, oh."

"You what!?" I turned to Emmett.

He laughed awkwardly and scratched the back of his head. "Um…Yhea, about that, well I only took _two_ pictures. That's all, I swear." Em held up his hands in defense.

"Fine," I sighed and put the gift Rose gave me on the table. "But what did you do with the other picture?" I asked.

He didn't say anything; all he did was grin down at the other present Rosalie said was from him.

I looked down at my gift and carefully opened it, afraid of what might be inside.

My eyes widened and I felt my face become the reddest shade I've ever had it. It was another picture of me and Edward, but not a cute or funny one like the one Rosalie gave me, it was completely embarrassing.

"Bella," Edward sounded worried as he came closer to me. "Are you okay?" He stood behind me, holding my arms since I felt frozen in place.

I opened my mouth to say something but nothing came out. How did- why- but how? I can't believe this picture.

It was me and Edward.

Both of us smiling.

Cuddled together.

In his bed.

Oh. My. God.

It was the night I had a bad dream. To make matters worse, on the bottom of the silver frame, it was engraved and said: _**The Little Drug Addict and Sex Ed.**_

If it hadn't been so humiliating, I would've thought it was funny. Now I know why I stepped on a digital camera that night.

"Bella," Rose sounded just as worried as Edward. Mean while, Edward was having a silent conversation with Emmett and Edward kept sending glares at his direction. "What's wrong? Don't you like Em's present? I haven't seen it or anything, but I'm su-"

She stopped in a halt and dropped her jaw.

Alice and Jasper came by rushing next to me after witnessing mine and Rosalie's reactions.

Jasper's eyes nearly popped out and Alice had the tiniest smile on her perfect lips.

Why is she smiling? She's not supposed to be smiling! This is bad! This is embarrassing, horrible, and outrageous, it looks like we just…uh, like we just had, well you know. And those goofy smiles on our lips made the picture even worse. And yet, I felt a tiny spark of happiness.

Seeing Edward's arm wrapped around me so securely, the smile on our faces, and then I remembered the way I felt being with him that night. So comforting. Then I realized that their was one more person missing who wasn't around next to me: Emmett.

I looked at him. He was looking at the ground with a sad look on his face. His expression could break anyone's heart at the moment. Emmett just looked so guilty, sad, and ashamed. But he shouldn't be. It's a perfect present, aside from it looking like proof Edward and I _slept_ together. My teddy bear is depressed when he shouldn't be.

"Emmett?" I whispered. I don't know why, but I think keeping a low voice can sooth people better.

I slowly got away from everyone and went to stand in front of my big, funny friend. I looked up into his hazel eyes; they no longer had that hint of fun and enjoyment. Did I cause that?

"Thank you for the present. It's one of the best, I've ever had. Actually, it's one of the few presents I've ever had. I really appreciate you taking a picture of a really great memory because I got to stay that night in a room full of my favorite guys." I hugged his large figure and whispered to him. "My big teddy bear."

Emmett chuckled lightly and rubbed my back. "Ahh….My little drug addict. Thanks for forgiving me."

I pulled away and looked him directly in the eye. "There's nothing to forgive."

Em sighed and shook his head. "That picture was too much. I went way overboard, I'm sorry. I should've gotten you something else, like a mix CD or something."

I got on my toes and patted his cheek. "No, don't say sorry. I really loved it. Besides, why would I need a CD if I don't have a CD player?" I laughed lightly to lighten his mood.

He smiled, showing dimples. "Did you really mean what you said? About me, Jazz and Eddie being you favorite guys?"

I nodded and smiled bright, happy that I got him out of his gloomy mood. "Don't tell them anything," I whispered and he leaned in to hear better. "But you're my absolute number one favorite."

His smiled grew and snatched me in an Emmett type hug that I missed so much. "Thanks." He added as he set me down. I moved forward and wrapped my arms around his waist. Of course, my arms couldn't go all the way around, but I just needed him to know I loved the present he gave me.

We turned around and saw everyone grinning at us. "What?" Emmett put his hands in his front pockets. "We were having a moment."

I laughed and went over to grab the picture from Rosalie's hands. "I guess I just need to open one more gift." I looked at Alice and grinned.

She squealed and got out the same rectangle shaped box. Alice handed it out to me, but just as I was about to get a hold of it, she took it out of my reach. "Bella," Her voice and face were both stern with seriousness. "Promise you won't protest, get mad, and you _will_ use it and be happy."

I suddenly became terrified. "What did you get me? The prints for a new house!?"

Obviously my joke didn't affect her as she kept her expression the same. I sighed and nodded. "Yes Alice, I promise."

She smiled and handed me the box.

I opened it and after much arguing, I finally accepted it. Alice will be Alice, but her gift was a _wee_ bit too much. Oh! Who am I kidding? The girl went nuts! Completely ballistic. People should take care of her when she has cash and credit cards in her tiny hands.

She got me a new outfit, a five-hundred dollar gift card for any store at the mall, two new pair's flats, and a cell phone! How is it even possible to get somebody that without going broke?!

As everybody went away, Edward and I stayed behind. "And now for the rest of your present," He smiled my smile and I felt instantly dazzled…

Wait! Did he say _rest_ of my present? "Edward Cullen, I told you I would only accept one present from each individual!"

He laughed gave me an amused smile. "Too bad," He chuckled again. "And calm down, this is the last of it." He put up his right hand as if h was saying an honor.

"Were you even in the boys scouts?" I asked annoyed that he wasted more money on me.

He shook his head. "Nope, never was." Edward said simply.

"Are you trying to get me mad?" My anger got the best of me. "Because if you are, you have succeeded and excelled."

He chuckled. "Just turn around, Bella." I sent him a death glare. "Fine," He put his hands up. "I'll just step behind you."

He was standing in back of me and put something around my neck, a locket.

"What's this?" I asked as I stared in amazement at the golden heart at the bottom of the thin chain.

"A locket." He told me and I turned around.

"What does it say right there?" I turned the heart-shape around and pointed to the words that were engraved in the back. I think it was in Spanish or something, but how should I know? I got a D- in Spanish last year.

"It says _Te Quiero_," He grinned. "It means 'my friend.'" Edward added quickly.

I stared at the necklace with watery eyes. "Thank you," I whispered.

He hugged me then wiped the tears with his fingers. He seemed to leave his hands on either side of my face for a while, and then leaned in closer. I almost felt his breath in my face. _Is the sky getting lower? I think I need an air bag._

Edward's face got so close our noses were touching, and then he suddenly pulled away and raced to where Emmett and Jasper were at.

Ale came rushing to me when he moved. "Are you okay?" She asked when she saw my red eyes.

I sniffed and nodded. "Look at what he got me." I smiled.

She took the locket in her hands and her eyes grew. "Wow! You _do_ know what that means right!?" Alejandra seemed surprised. Did she think Edward was not my friend? Why else would he throw me a party?

"Is it Spanish?" I asked her. "He told me it stood for 'my friend'."

Ale immediately dropped the heart and stared at me with a confused expression. "'My friend?' What, no, that's not what it means. Yes, it's in Spanish, I should know, I'm Hispanic **(like me!)** but it doesn't mean 'my friend'."

It was my turn to give her a questioning look. She suddenly jumped up as if she remembered something. "I, uhh…well, if that's what he told you, then you should listen to what he said."

Ale looked back at where Edward was then at my new locket with furrowed eye brows. "Just make sure you find out what it really means one day." She forced a smile on her face and walked away.

_Okaaaay……?_

Alice and Rose brought a radio to listen to music. They started hearing music and playing a game on the soft grass, under the amazing sunset.

"Let's play a game!" Alice bounced.

"What?" I asked as I sat on the ground with them and tried to figure out my new phone. Emmett, Alice, Edward and the rest of the gang gave me their cell numbers and house numbers. Even Ale and Mr. Chavez gave me their numbers if I needed anything. Edward had already activated it and added emergency numbers like 911 on speed dial. His number was 1 on speed dial and the rest were behind him.

"Let's randomly place a station on the radio and whatever song comes on is the way that person feels about the person sitting on their right." Alice explained.

"Oh, that radio game?" Jasper asked as he took a seat next to her.

"Yup!" She smiled. "Do you guys wan to play?"

I think I saw everybody nod. "Bella!" Rose screeched. My head snapped up. "What?" I asked.

Rosalie sighed. "Do you want to play with us?"

"Oh," I put my new phone in my pocket. "Sure." I said and joined them on the grass. Ale had already left with her dad and it was Edward's job to lock up the park for the night.

"I'll go first." Emmett announced and sat in between me and Rose.

"No, I'm going first." Rosalie disagreed.

"Hello people," Alice waved her hands in front of our faces as if she was saying hi. "I thought of the game, I go first."

"What about me?" Jasper asked.

"No, I'm going first." Edward said.

"Why do _you_ get to go first?" I asked with an eye brow raised.

Edward thought about it before he sat next to me. "Because I play the banjo."

"Really?" Rose asked.

"No." Edward shook his head. "But I play the piano, close enough!"

I giggled lightly and Edward smiled at me.

Emmett was on my left then Rose, then Jasper, then Alice and Edward ended on my right.

"Okay," Edward rubbed his hands together. "Time to randomly pick a station to see how I feel about Bella." He pushed the 'on' bottom from the side of the black radio and a song came on.

_She does it like this when you do it like that,_

_She touches like this when you touch her like that_

_She moves like this when you move like that_

_Come on!_

_Shake, shake, shake, shake, uh, shake it!_

He quickly turned off the radio and lightly blushed.

"Wow." Emmett said with wide eyes.

That caused me change color my self. Besides, I've never touched him like that! Or in any way!

"Okay Bella," Alice always seemed to be the one that recovers the fastest. "Pick a station for Em!"

I nodded and kept changing the station really fast. Then, I turned on the radio and a different song came on.

_Well the years start coming and they don't stop coming  
Back to the rule and I hit the ground running  
Didn't make sense not to live for fun  
Your brain gets smart but your head gets dumb_

Grinning like mad, I turned off the radio.

Alice and Rose laughed. "That is so true!" Rose was managing to say.

"Hey, what's wrong with living life for fun?" Emmett asked and crossed his arms.

I laughed and leaned in closer to his arm. "That song resembles you perfectly."

"Whatever," Emmett shrugged. "Now a song for Rose." He randomly picked a station.

_But I've got to get a move on with my life_

_It's time to be a big girl now_

_And big girls don't cry_

Rosalie turned off the radio for him and laughed again. "What does that even have to do with me?"

Jasper looked over Emmett. "Well, if Emmett were a girl, he'd be pretty big; I think that's the whole point of '_big_ girls don't cry' part."

We all laughed, excluding Emmett, and eventually calmed down. "I call a re-do." Emmett said and pushed the 'on' button again.

_I'm two-quarters and a heart down_

_And I don't want to forget how your voice sounds_

_These words are all I have so I'll write them_

_So you need them just to get by_

_Why don't you show me little bit of spine you've been saving for his mattress_

_Love_

Emmett turned down the radio. "Well," He said to Rose. "You _have_ shown me a bit of your spine, but it was on _my_ mattress."

We all groaned and begged Emmett to stop right there.

"Oh, please, Emmett." Rosalie said as she brought the radio closer to her. "Stop trying to change the subject. We all know that if you were a girl, you would be really big."

"Oh yhea?" Emmett sounded like a five year old. "Well, let's see what song comes on that shows how you feel about your dear brother, Jasper."

"Fine." Rosalie nodded and turned on the radio.

_Is it still me to make you sweat?_

_Am I who you think about in bed?_

_When the lights are dimming your hands are-_

Rosalie immediately turned off the radio and blushed while the rest of us – except Jasper – burst into laughter.

"Jasper," Alice giggled. "I had no idea."

Rose and Jasper shifted uncomfortably as Rose awkwardly handed him the radio.

"Okay, okay," How those two words made everybody calm down, I don't know, but then again it _was_ Jasper.

"Let's see what song I get for Alice." Jazz smiled down at his tiny girlfriend with love and changed the station.

_Take me down to the paradise city where the grass is green and the girls are pretty_

_Oh won't you please take me their_

_Take me down to the paradise city where the grass is green and the girls are pretty_

_Oh won't you please take me home_

Alice smiled and squealed. "Aww," She hugged Jasper so tight, I thought he was turning purple. "You think I'm pretty." She kissed him on the cheek and sat back down, clapping her hands with joy.

Seeing the love between these two couples – Emmett with Rose and Alice with Jasper – made me smile.

"My turn." Alice announced and grabbed the radio. She changed the station and turned on the radio.

_I got a pocket, got a pocketful of sunshine.  
I got a love, and I know that it's all mine.  
Oh._

"What the heck?" Edward was all for saying 'heck' instead of 'hell' around me. God! It's so annoying.

Edward continued, "I think the song is more about y_ou_ Alice, _'it's all mine'_ is how you never liked sharing your crayons with me when we were little."

Rosalie and I giggled as Emmett chuckled and Jasper narrowed his eyes at Edward.

Edward chuckled at Jasper's reaction and placed the radio in front of him. "My turn again," He said and picked a station.

_When the sun shines  
We'll shine together  
Told you I'll be here forever  
Said I'll always be your friend  
Took an oath  
I'mma stick it out 'till the end  
Now that it's raining more than ever  
Told you we'll still have each other  
You can stand under my umbrella_

I turned off the radio with crossed eye brows. "That doesn't sound like Rihanna." I know I don't have a radio, but I don't live under a rock! I know what songs people listen to and who sings them.

"It's not." Emmett shook his head. "That song is the rock version by All Time Low." He explained.

"Oh," I nodded. "It sounds better in the rock version." They all nodded in agreement.

"Okay," I said as I got a hold of the radio. "Let's see what we have with Em." I pushed a lot of buttons to change the channel and then the 'on' button.

_This is for all you girls about twenty-five  
In a little apartment, just trying to get by  
Living on, on dreams and Spaghetti-O's  
Wondering where you life is gonna go_

Emmett snatched the radio and turned it off as the rest of us were grinning.

Em raised up his index finger in the air. "I'm going ignore the fact that the song was for girls, and how freakishly correct it is because I love Spaghetti-O's and I live in an apartment wondering how my life is gonna be after college. I'm just going to focus on the fact that it was _COUNTRY!" _He exploded at the end. "Country!? Why country Bella?" I almost forgot that he hated country music with all his life.

"Hey!" Jasper and Rose said in unison as they both folded their arms over their chests.

"What's wrong with country?" Rosalie asked and Jasper waited for an answer with his eye brows raised.

"Look," Emmett put his hand up. "I know that country is probably the shit back in Texas bu-"

"Language." Edward reminded him.

"I know that country is probably _awesome_," Emmett rolled his eyes. "in Texas, but not here."

Rosalie and Jasper narrowed their eyes at him and I suddenly felt fearful for Emmett. "Uh, I think you should take that back before they murder you and burry your corpse in the woods." I warned Em.

He sighed. "Fine, I'm sorry, country is…cool." He laughed awkwardly. "Rascal Platts and Carrie Under-hood…yay!" He tried to sound enthusiastic.

Edward sighed and shook his head as I slapped my forehead. "Rascal _Flatts_ and Carrie Under_wood_!" I hissed under my breath.

"Oh," Realization hit Emmett.

"Who's next?" Alice chimed; she was – once again – the first one to recover.

"Me!" Emmett – _also_ once again – sounded like a five year old.

We all sat their and waited as he placed a random station that would be a song about him and Rosalie.

_See here's the thing…_

_We have to take our clothes off  
So sexy!_

_We have to party all night  
And we have to take our clothes off  
To have a good time  
Oh no_

Rose got over her mood against Emmett because she suddenly grinned as Em turned off the radio. "So true." Rosalie sighed and leaned against Emmett's left arm.

"Eww," Alice had her beautiful face pinched up with disgust.

As the game went on – only for two or three more rounds – we all stopped because it was almost one in the morning.

The songs Edward got about me that supposedly meant the way he felt about me were '_Crushcrushcrush_' by a band called Paramore and '_Leavin'_' by a guy named Jesse McCartney.

When I heard the song '_Leavin'_' I thought it was cute, but then Alice showed me the video for it on my phone – yes! I have internet! How awesome is that!? – and my face reddened. I swear that song _did_ _not_ sound sexual _at all_ when I heard it on the radio but the video says it all.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

"I know you told me to stop thanking you….but thank you." I smiled at Edward as he drove me home, with my presents in the trunk.

He sighed and made a right turn. "You're welcome, again."

"Can I ask you for a favor?" I asked as I looked through everyone's picture on my cell. "Please stop telling people not to say bad words in front of me. You might as well tie them up and say 'Devil child! Devil child!'"

Edward laughed and parked out side of my small house. "Okay, but you can't say them."

"Why not!" I whined. That's unfair! Ugh! I'm an adult; I can cuss out if I want to!

He thought about it for a moment. "Fine," He rolled his eyes when he saw me clap my hands like Alice. "But you can't say them if you're going to cuss someone out." _So much for _that_ freedom._ "Unless it's with Tanya, then you can cuss her out. But other than that, I grant you permission to say shit, fuck, ass and all those bright and colorful words whenever you please." Edward made it sound as if it were a good thing.

"Oh thank you, Great and O' Powerful one!" I imitated his thick sarcasm.

He laughed and got out to open my door. "Thank you Great and O' Powerful one for once again granting me with your kindness." I faked an act as if I were a damsel in distress when he helped me get out of the car.

Edward rolled his eyes as he opened the trunk. "Okay, you can stop calling me that."

"Why, what do you mean Great and O' Powerful one?" I pretended to not understand.

He sounded irritated when he answered me. "It's getting annoying Bella." Edward handed my bag load of gifts.

"Did I disappoint the Great and O' Powerful one? Oh! Have me hanged by my neck immediately!"

"Ha ha ha," Edward said without humor.

I smirked and he came over to give me a hug. "Good night." He whispered.

"Night." I replied and went to my house.

Trying not to like Edward is harder than anyone could ever imagine. I was about to reach down for the key under that mat when I saw a black figure moving under the tree in my front lawn. "Oh!" I gasped

"Sorry," Sarah apologized and smiled sheepishly. Sarah was the nicest girl in the gang. She was the one whose birthday they announced in the intercom at school last week. **(Check chapter 5: Surprise in Bella's P.O.V. and you'll see I mentioned it.)**

"It's fine." I smiled but I still wondered what she was doing here.

I saw Edward get out of his Volvo, probably worried. I waved my hand and gestured for him to go. It was too dark to see expression but I can bet my life that he looked worried.

Edward's figure in the dark went back in the car and drove off at his crazy speed. "So…" Sarah took out a small, torn up brown box from behind her back. "Happy birthday." She smiled.

"Wow, uh…thanks." I took the gift from her hands. "Um…won't you come in?" I tried to be polite and opened the door for her to enter.

She looked around as I placed my other presents on the kitchen counter. "Nice place." Sarah commented.

"Th-thanks." I stuttered as she sat down across from me in the chair from the kitchen table.

I opened the tattered box and found the sharpest razor I've ever seen! "WOW! This is so awesome!" I smiled at her. "Thank you!"

She laughed and waver her hand in the air. "No problem. Karina gave it to me last week for _my_ birthday, which is so stupid since she knows I'm totally into meth and weed." She rolled her eyes with annoyance toward the gang's group leader.

"And I know you're practically the gang's cutter so I figured I'd give it to you. Don't worry, I haven't even used it." Sarah explained.

The razor was steel, thin and shaped like a rectangle. Each of the edges was so sharp, that they glistened under the kitchen light. It fit perfectly in my right hand, as if it were made for me. But even as I placed it in my palm and grabbed it tight by one edge, I didn't cut my self. Amazing.

"It's perfect." I said in awe as I still gazed over the stunning blade. "It's so beautiful."

Sarah got a smug smile on her face. "Thought you'd like it. Well," She got up and I followed her lead, never letting go the blade. "I gotta go, see you tomorrow. I'll see if I can get you a couple of bucks for lunch, too."

"Thanks." I said as we got closer to the door.

Sarah opened it and was about to get out when she suddenly turned around to face me. "Who was that guy that got you those presents and dropped you off?" She asked, accusingly.

"That…was… a guy from the local shelter." I tried to think of something else_. Come on, come on, what do I know about the local shelter? _I've only been there for diner a couple of times; about 4 or 5 times, actually.

"I got clothes from donators at the shelter, which is why I have the bag and, um.." _Yes. That actually made sense, okay, what else… _"And a guy that worked there…gave me…a ride home?" _Damn! I almost had it! _Why did it have to come out like a question?

"What about that cap?" She looked up at Jasper's present.

"Oh, um…it's a present since I told them it was my birthday."

"Oh," She contemplated it for a second. "Okay, well, happy birthday." She gave a quick wave and left.

I closed the door and sighed in relief.

Grabbing the bags from the counter, I ran up to my room. I shoved all my other presents under the bed and I only focused on one: the blade.

So beautifully sharp and perfect. I turned on the old lamp from the side of the bed folded up my left sleeve.

I wanted to cut there, but I had too many new and old scars. _Crap._ I pulled down on that sleeve and rolled up the other one. My right shoulder and upper arm didn't have as many cuts as my other arm because I would have to use my left hand to cut and I really suck with my left. The lines and slashes don't even come out straight.

_Shit. What now? _I lowered the sleeve and took off my jeans. I sat back on the bed criss-crossed and gazed at my thighs.

_So many scars, where am I going to be able to cut skin? Not on my wrists like those other girls do; too obvious. This sucks! I have a new and perfectly good razor, but I don't have any room to- Aha!_

Right there, in my inner left thigh was a smooth patch of skin just waiting to be cut up.

I smiled as I grabbed the blade from my small night stand and held it firmly in my right hand.

I used the tip of the blade and swiftly cut through the first layers of skin. My eyes got watery and I hissed as the fire-like feeling that was sent out through that thin line. Digging deeper, I started another line and went over a couple of old scars. Blood emerged and I started breathing hard through my mouth.

My blanket got filled with a blotch of blood in a matter of seconds. But who cares?

Not being able to stop, I rolled up my left sleeve with my blood-covered left hand and began a thin line around my upper arm. Dark red blood oozed out and flowed all the way down my arm.

Tears were sliding down my cheeks from the searing pain, but I didn't want to stop.

I made a few small cuts on my shoulder. Not the best idea. The cut that I had given my self in Edward's shower Sunday night hadn't fully healed, so it caused three times as much of blood to over flow as I passed it with my new razor.

My black shirt and bottom underwear were stained with blood on the left side. Why not make it even?

I rolled up my other sleeve for the second time that night and passed the blade to my left, bloody hand. I carefully made slashes and slashes on my shoulder and upper right arm, making it look as if something kept clawing me.

Going down like waterfalls, more blood poured onto my shirt and bed. Enjoying the fire-like sensation, I started working on my right thigh. I switched the blade to another side and used my right hand to cut through more and more skin.

The fire and burning feeling never stopped and neither could I.

After a couple of more cutting, the smell of blood was too strong for me to handle. I laid their in bed, covered in a sea of my own blood and went to sleep. _Best birthday, ever…_

**Well, what do you think? WAY longer then I anticipated. Did you like?**

**Love, Mayface!**


	9. Chapter 8: Lying

**THANK YOU! I knew the locket and ending would get a reaction, but it was beyond amazing! I'm glad you guys enjoyed it and thank you so much for leaving long reviews. They help me update faster! And a special thanks to my best friend and reader, Ale, for texting/calling me to make sure I update!**

**Missing Piece of the Puzzle**

**Chapter 8:Lying**

_**E.P.O.V.**_

_Ugh. Come on, come on. What's taking her so long?_

I checked my watch for the twentieth time in thirty minutes. Bella didn't come to our session yesterday and now she's late today. Actually, she didn't show up to school at all yesterday.

I sighed and went over the notes I type in my laptop.

Her mom left when she was five, Charlie practically forgot about her at the age of nine or ten. She's in the gang for money. She's really smart but her grades aren't able to get her into a good college. Her birthday was on Wednesday, two days ago. I already know all of this stuff. I already know everything about her.

I sighed again and closed my laptop. _Is she sick? Did something happen? Or is she just ditching._

_Oh. God._

What if she found out what _Te Quiero_ means and doesn't want to ever see me again? No, that couldn't be. Frustrated, I got up and went out to the main office. Mrs. Cope was at her desk, her back facing me.

"Excuse me?" I tried to call her attention. Maybe she knew where Bella was at.

Mrs. Cope jumped up at my voice and spun around in her chair. "Yes, Mr. Cullen?" She smiled and looked over my body.

I've heard her and many other students and teachers talk about how….what was the word again? _Yummy _I am. I don't know how I could possibly look edible, but I've heard girls call me that all my life. I'm not conceded about it, and it definitely doesn't boost up my ego or anything, but it does make me a feel better. Just a little bit.

Mrs. Cope stayed staring at my body and I started feeling even more uncomfortable. She even lightly tilted her head to the side and her jaw went slack in awe. _ Okay, this is getting creepy, and isn't she married?! That's the whole point of the Mrs part._

I loudly cleared my throat to get her attention. She tore her gaze from my body, but not without stealing another glance at my chest. _Maybe I should stop leaving the buttons unbuttoned at the top of my shirts._

"Yes, hon?" She asked in an all too nice voice.

I cleared my throat again. "Do you where Bella Swan is at? She's late for her session." I gave her a small smile to be polite.

She smiled back at me and forgot all about my question. "Bella who?" Then she shook her head and her eyebrows scrunched up together behind her glasses. "Oh, you mean Isabella Swan?"

"Yes, ma'am." I nodded my head once.

"Oh please," Mrs. Cope batted her mascara covered eyelashes. "Call me Alicia."

"Umm…" Why do all the teachers want me to refer to them as their first name? It only makes things more awkward for me. "What about Isabella?" I asked. Saying Bella's full name sounds weird.

"Oh!" Mrs. Cope – Alicia – snapped out of her freaky trance and turned around. I heard her fingers tap against the key board, and then she turned around. "Isabella wasn't present at any of her morning classes. Would you like me to call her house to see if she's absent?"

"Yes, please." I nodded again.

Mrs. Cope turned around and brought her face closer to the computer screen. "Um...Isabella doesn't have a home phone and her, nor her father, have cellular phones." She turned around and gave me an apologetic smile.

_Where could she be?_ "Well, thank you anyways." I smiled and went back to my office.

I'm so stupid! The school doesn't have Bella's number, but I do!

I got my cell phone and pushed the number 1, speed dial for Bella's phone. It rung about five times before someone answered.

"Hello?" A tired voice said. Was that Bella?

"Bella? Is that you? Are you okay? Where are you at? Why aren't you here?" Every question I had escaped through my lips at that moment.

"Wai-what? Edward, is this you?" She sounded sick.

"Yes, Bella, it's me. Are you okay?" I got up from my chair.

"Yhea, yhea," You can tell she was trying to sound better. "Of course I'm okay. Why wouldn't I be?"

"Bella," I was worried. She sounded really ill and tired and I don't know, just not well. "I'm coming over. Do you want me to bring you anything?" I started putting my laptop – not bothering to turn it off – in its messenger bag.

"No, no! I'm fine, please don't come!" Bella's scratchy voice had a hint of panic in it.

I stopped what I was doing and switched the phone from my left ear to my right ear. "Why not?"

"Because….I'm not home." She sounded unsure. Definitely lying.

"Oh yhea? Then where _are_ you at?" Why is she lying to me? She's never hid anything from me before.

"I'm….just here….somewhere." There was a pause and I heard her take in a deep breath. "Don't come looking for me, Edward. Okay? Please, just…don't." Bella begged.

I narrowed my eyes. "Fine, I won't go. But if you're not here on Monday, I'm checking up on you."

I heard her sick, tired voice sigh. "Thank you. Bye."

"Bye." I said into my Blackberry and hung up.

Yhea right. As if I was going to wait three more days to see if Bella was alright. Of course I'm going to check up on her right now. I put my phone in my pocket and logged off the school's user from the computer. My laptop was already in its bag, so I slung it over my left shoulder and walked out the door.

"Leaving so soon, Mr. Cullen?" Mrs. Cope asked as I was almost out of the front office. "Classes aren't even out for the day."

I let go of the handle and turned around to see her smiling. "Yes, well, I have no more sessions today. So, if you'll excuse me." I smiled and waved at her before I finally exited the office.

Just as I made my way to my Volvo, the lunch bell rung. I looked over at the small amount of students, trying to find Bella just incase. But there was no sign of her.

I sighed for the tenth time today and entered my car. I started the engine and speed off to Bella's house.

_**B.P.O.V.**_

I groaned and threw my phone on the bed. I had a massive headache and nothing for it. No aspirin, no Tylenol, nada. To make matters worse, Charlie wasn't even home yet and he said he would only be gone for a day. Of course he wouldn't do anything to help me feel better if he were here, but maybe I could annoy him enough to get him to buy me some medicine.

Or maybe Charlie wasn't coming back at all. Maybe he's just like my mom and left me. I didn't really care at this moment. All I wanted to do is stay in bed and get better.

Not that I could get up, anyway. I felt as if every ounce of energy I've ever had faded away. I guess that's what happens when you lose a lot of blood. I barely had enough of energy yesterday to throw away by blood-filled clothes and bed sheets.

I only changed into short shorts so my new scars could get air and a black tank top to let the cuts on my shoulders and arms feel free. I hated wearing long sleeve shirts and long pants all the time because they always rub against my cuts. God and its still hot in this house! Since when is Forks hot?

And why did I have to go overboard with my new blade Wednesday night? Why did the razor blade have to be so sharp and shiny? So, so, shiny…

Ugh. I think I'm going to be sick. _I'm so thirsty._ I wish I was able to walk down stairs to get a glass of water. Heck, I wish could be able to walk to the bathroom across the hall to drink out of the faucet if I had to!

My headache is starting to turn into a migraine. I've never felt this sick from loosing blood. Well, only once when I first started when I was thirteen or fourteen, I think. Still, I've never felt this weak and so tired. I don't even want to think about Edward coming over. I'm so glad he finally let it go, I would die if he came here and saw me like this…literally. I think I need to call 911 for help.

I spent the entire night by the toilet throwing up, so I don't have anything in my stomach. All I've had this week was the cake I ate two days ago that Alice made because the girls wasted their money over the weekend for drugs and some fake ID's. I don't want to know why they even needed fake ID's. Just the thought of them makes my head spin even more. And I'm so hungry; I haven't been able to buy groceries for the house.

I'm no doctor, but I don't think only eating a cake two days ago, throwing it up and not having any liquids in your body is very good.

I brought up my hand against my forehead. I'm burning up, but the skin on my hand looks so pale and breakable. And the room feels like 100 degree's, but I'm wearing shorts and a tank top. _What's going on?_

My hand suddenly dropped to my side and everything was closing up on me. Not to mention my eye lids felt like 10 pounds each, so hard to keep them open. Breathing seemed harder now than any run I've ever had and my heart felt like it was going on over load. Everything else went black and the only thing I could hear was my heavy breathing and my heart pumping.

After a while of trying to hold up, I just couldn't take it any more. I stopped forcing my self to take the ache in my body and I let go, stopped trying.

My breathing and heart beat eventually faded away.

_**E.P.O.V.**_

_Why doesn't she answer her phone?_ I asked my self as I closed the car door behind me. I called Bella ten times on my way to her house and no answer. I sent her five text messages and no reply.

As I walked up to her front door, I noticed Charlie's truck wasn't in the drive way. I thought Bella said that he told her he would only be gone one day? Is he up to something? Or maybe Bella's sick and he went to the store to get her some medicine. Hah! Yhea right.

I knocked on the wooden door but nobody answered. I know I probably should've waited or gone away, but the anxiety was torture. I reached down to the mat – as I've seen Bella do plenty of times – and found a key. I stuck the silver item into the door look and turned the handle. The door opened.

"Bella?" I called out. No answer.

I've never been inside Bella's house before, but I do remember her telling me her bedroom window was on the second floor. I carefully climbed up some old stairs and found my self on the second floor.

"Bella?" I felt stupid, and probably am, if she wasn't here, but that's not important right now.

"Bella, are you here?" I walked to the right and found a bathroom. There was some vomit in the toilet that didn't look to old. I held my breath and walked over to flush the toilet. Growing up with a dad as a doctor and going to his office a lot had its advantages. I'm practically immune to grossness.

Wait, vomit, Bella, Bella's sick! I rushed to the stairs, but as I was about to go down, a light at the other end of the hall caught my attention. A window! I ran to the room where the little light was coming from and pushed the door open. My heart dropped to the floor and my mind went blank.

There on the rusty old bed was Bella, covered in cuts. She was wearing shorts and a black top that exposed her varies cuts perfectly. I walked closer to her and noticed her stomach was too flat to be healthy. _Has she eaten lately?_ She looked so fragile and her skin looked pale white against the unusual sun light for Forks.

I carefully – scared that I might break her – placed my hand on her head. She's hot! Okay, that's sounds weird. How about…she's burning up? Yhea, that sounds better. But how? She looks too thin. I walked around her bed but stopped in my tracks. Something from the corner of my eye glistened against the sun light. I turned around and found a blood-covered blade against Bella' night stand.

The blood was dried but definitely fresh. I hurried to Bella and laid my head on her chest. Her heart beat was beating way faster than normal. _Oh, no._

The vomit, not eating, cuts all over her arms, shoulders and thighs….and Charlie not being here. What a coincidence.

I snatched the phone from my pocket and dialed the hospital.

"_Forks Medical Hospital_." A secretary said.

"Hi, yes, this is Edward Cullen." My voice was a mix of hysteria, anger, and disbelief.

How could I miss this? It's so obvious! I should've been focusing more on my job and less on liking Bella. I should've asked more questions, get more details, get the background info and try to understand the message behind every sentence. No wonder I can't figure out her puzzle, I've been throwing away all the valuable pieces.

"_Oh, hello, Mr. Cullen. How have you been?"_

"Uh, fine, fine, thank you. Can I speak to my father?" I asked in a rush.

"_Good and I'm not sure. Dr. Cullen is very busy at this moment, would you like to leave a messa-"_

"No!" Anger conquered my emotions. "I won't like to leave a message. It's an emergency! Someone might be dying as we speak!" I know it was a little over the top and dramatic, but also very true.

"_Oh! Alright, let me pass you to Dr. Cullen."_

The line was quiet for a while, and then my dad picked up. "_Hello, Edward? Are you okay? What's going on?"_ He sounded worried. Good, he can get to Bella faster.

"Dad, Dad, I'm fine, but its one of my patients you have to worry about. I came to her house and found vomit in her bathroom, her dad left three days ago and she's sweating like crazy! Dad, she looks too thin and her kin is so pale but she has a very high temperature and I checked her pulse, her heart is going into over drive! I don't think she's eaten or dank anything in days! She's sick! What do I-"

"_Edward, Edward, calm down, son! I'm calling the ambulance. What's her address?"_

I gave him Bella's address and tried to calm my self. Of all the nerve! And those stupid gang girls should've helped Bella out! Wait, what if it was them? When I get my hands on-

"_Edward, they're on their way. Now, I need you to pick her up and take her to the front door so the procedure of getting her in the ambulance truck is faster, okay? Try to pour some fluids down her throat, but make sure she doesn't choke."_ My dad's tone was half father and half doctor.

Even though he couldn't see me, I nodded my head to every order. I was about to hang up when my dad told me something else. _"And Edward, whatever you do, make sure she's keeps breathing!"_

I gave one quick nod and hung up the phone without another word. I put my cell in my pocket and reached for Bella's body. She so much lighter than when I carried her last week. I can't believe the difference in just seven days!

I finally got Bella down the steps and placed her on a couch that smelled like beer. I didn't want to leave her there, but it was either that or the wooden kitchen table. I raced to her cabinets and found a plastic cup, and I filled it with water.

Making sure she won't drown, I gently sat Bella up to lean against me and carefully poured the water into her mouth. I could hear the sirens from the ambulance not too far away, getting louder and louder with every second. They must be really close. I put the cup down and carried Bella's thin and cut up figure to the front door. A heart beat later, there was knocking at the door.

"It's open!" I yelled over the blasting sirens.

Two paramedics came in and grabbed Bella from my arms. They went outside and strapped her to onto a bed and rolled her to the ambulance truck. "Wait, wait, I have to go with her!" I told one of the paramedics as they were about to close the back doors.

"Sir, only family members are allowed. Now excuse me, we have to get her to the hospital, Mr. Cullen."

_Damn!_ That's one of the crappy things about being the doctor's son, everyone who has to do with the hospital knows you - even if you don't know them.

I backed up and let them take Bella away. The truck speed off into the streets and I watched it go. _How could this happen? So much blood. And why isn't Charlie back yet like Bella said he would be? Wait, who was that person out side of Bella's house?_ My eyes widened at the possibilities.

I ran to my Volvo and jumped in. I grabbed my phone and dialed Emmett's cell as I drove to my destination.

"_Yo, Em here."_ Emmett's loud voice answered.

"Emmett, it's me, Edward." I said in a hurry.

"_No, really?"_ He said sarcastically.

I rolled my eyes. "Em, this is serious. Bella got taken to the hospital!"

I heard him get up from wherever he was sitting at. _"Wh-are you sure?!"_

"Yes, I'm sure! I was the one who called the ambulance and saw them take her away!"

"_Dude, are you going after her?!"_ It's amazing how close and how well Bella got along with my friends just after a couple of gatherings. Emmett sounded really worried.

"No, I have to take care of other business. That's why I called you, I need you and Jasper or whoever else will go with you to check on Bella. My dad should be handling her."

I heard him get his keys. _"On my way, I'll go alone. Jasper's on a date with Alice and Rose is working on a paper about God knows what."_

I nodded and hung up the phone. I always go above the speed limit so I got there twice as fast. I finally got here, Forks High. I got out of my car, slamming the door behind me. There were still a couple of minutes left till lunch finished and I needed to find them.

I practically ran to the back of the cafeteria and there they were. The girls Bella complained so much about. There were only about five or six of them there. I could see the rest on the football field and track. "Hey, excuse me." I called the one who was leaning against the building on the floor and smoking. _Yup, she's definitely in a gang. Wow, there's so many of them. _About ten were at the field and another six or seven were on the tracks. That's more than twenty counting the girls back here.

Smoke escaped her lips. "Yeah?" Bella's right. Her voice is cat-like, this must be Karina.

"I want to know why the _hell_ you beat up Bella so badly on her birthday!" I've haven't cussed or used profanity in a long time so I wouldn't let it slip out since I met Bella, but I'm so angry right know, I don't care.

Her dirty eye brows knotted. "What are you talking about?" She looked at me like I was some freak. Hah! Look who's talking!

"Please, quit the act. I know you beat up on Bella. I saw someone, one of you," I pointed my finger to each one of them as they were all watching my outburst. "Going to her house the night of her birthday. Today, they had to take her to the hospital and I think it was because of blood loss and not eating healthy."

"Wow," The girl who I think is Karina said and kept nodding her head. "'Bout time."

"_What_?" How could she say that! Is she happy Bella might die!

"Chill," She flicked the burned part of the cigarette. "I meant that it's about time she lost blood." I guess she saw the rage boil in me because she continued to explain. "Bella's been cutting her self since like, what, she was fourteen. And I don't mean little scraps and scratches; I'm talking about serious cutting. Deep, bloody, wounds. Sometimes, she goes way overboard with it and gets tired easily, but she's never fainted. Well," Karina tilted her head up, trying to remember. Then she blew out another puff of smoke. "I think she only fainted once when she was sixteen, but that's it." Karina paused for a second. "So she finally lost too much blood, huh? Man, I was starting to think she was a vampire and stole blood from innocent souls at night." She smiled at she stuck the lung-killer in her mouth again.

"You're lying!" I screamed at her.

She tossed the cigar away as she got up in front of me. "I'm no liar. Why, did wittle, pwetty Bewa lie to you?" She looked innocent for about five seconds before she went on with her tough act. "Look, I don't know what she tells you, but Bella is the only one of my girls who doesn't do drugs. She is in love with cutting, okay? She has problems, that's how she deals with them. Like it or not."

I was about to tell her Bella would never do that when another girl spoke up. "Wait, she's telling the truth."

Karina backed away and let the other girl speak. She had bags under her eyes, even worse than Bella's. I could see a bag with a yellow smiley face in her battered coat. Is that coke? Or meth? Maybe even – Oh! She's Sarah, the only girl Bella likes. Weird.

"How do you know?" I crossed my arms in front of my chest.

"I was the one outside her house. I gave her a birthday present and," She started to look guilty. Did she beat Bella!? "And, well, I gave Bella a sharp, new blade."

"So?" I looked back at both of them. Karina was sending a glare at Sarah, while Sarah looked ashamed. "That doesn't mean she used it."

"She did! And now she might die 'cause of me!" Sarah's voice cracked at the end and her eyes got filled with tears.

I shook my head and backed away from them. "You're lying! You're all liars! Bella would never do that! She would've told me, she never lies!" I turned around and sprinted to my car.

_Bella wouldn't do that. _I told my self as I speed off to the hospital. Forks Medical Hospital was at the other end of town, near La Push, since they don't have hospitals over there. _Of course she wouldn't and if she did, she would've told me. Charlie. I know its Charlie. If those skunk bags didn't hurt Bella, then Charlie did. It all makes sense. He said he would be gone for one day, but when he saw that he might've killed Bella by making her bleed too much, he got scared and left. He ran away from his problems. He's just like Bella's mother, a coward. _

After many creepy – and possibly insane – conversations in my head, I reached the hospital. I parked in the visitors section and ran to the front door. Looking all over the place, I headed to the front desk.

"Excuse me; do you how Bella Swan is doing?" I asked the lady in the front desk.

She was new and young, and looking at me. Well, more like checking me out. _Great, first Mrs. Cope and now this chic._ I suddenly felt proud and bad for my dad.

He has to go through stares and glances like this from nurses, patients, and secretaries all the time. That's what makes me fell sorry for him. But I fell proud of him because, even with all these looks from the opposite sex, he's still true and in love with my mom. I realized how lucky I am to have parents like them and not like Bella's. Poor Bella…BELLA!

"Excuse me!" I yelled at the lady's face, though she could pass for a teenager. "I want to know where Bella Swan is at!" Could she please stop staring at me and answer my question!

"Ed!" A booming voice called. I turned around, leaving Ms. Stunned behind, and caught up to Emmett. He also ran to me and stopped in front of me. "Your dad is still with her. I got here just as they were racing her to the emergency room, she was awake."

I felt a spark of hope go through my veins as my eyes widened. "Really?"

He nodded sadly. "Yhea, she saw me and asked for you."

I gave him a questioning look.

How could he go through the emergency section of the hospital? I can't even do that without being thrown out. "I might have, sort of, flexed my muscles and they kind of got scared." I sighed. Of course, his 'guns' can get him anything. "Anyway," He switched the topic. "She said she was sorry and she kept crying as she told me something like 'I knew I cut in too deep, I knew it.' But I think she was saying it mostly to her self than me."

_No. No, she wouldn't. _"What else did she say?" You could hear the anger in my voice.

Emmett shook his head and had a sad look on his face. "Your dad got me to get out of there after that. Sorry, man."

I nodded my head, letting him know it was okay. I went to the waiting area and sat down with my hands in my head.

_Bella's cutting her self. She's been doing so since she was fourteen._

_She lied. _

_Maybe, just maybe…she's addicted._

**I want to go on so badly! Curse my one-hour-on-the-computer limit. Ugh. Review and let me know if you liked it. (p.s. the reason I updated so fast was because I got A LOT of long reviews)  
**

**Love, Mayface!**


	10. Chapter 9: Telling the truth

**I'm sorry, but since I'm in 8****th**** grade and have Algebra 1, I've been having a lot of homework even though I barely started school on Monday. This is for you all who have been so supportive with long, amazing reviews and for Ale for being the bestest friend I could have! (She drew me some stuff on Twilight and gets me through P.E., thank you, Alejandra!)**

**Missing Piece of the Puzzle**

**Chapter 9: Telling the Truth**

_**B.P.O.V.**_

The world seemed to be quiet for a couple of minutes, before vivid images came back to life; it was almost as if I were there. Was I there?

I felt as if I was standing behind a glass wall, looking at the situation that played before me.

It was me at the age five, crying, and Charlie looked younger, holding on to me for dear life. We were both crying, but I was the one who let out sorrowful cries as Charlie made sure I didn't go anywhere. We were in our living room and Renee had two suitcases and a hand on the handle to the front door.

She kept yelling at us, screaming how she didn't love us anymore. "You both are ruining my life! Both of you are _useless_! And you" She dabbed her finger angrily at the five year old version of my self. "You were one drunken mistake! You should've never happened, you should've never been born, and you should've never existed! I can't wait to finally get away from both of you! I hate you! I need you out of my life!" She finished her ranting speech as my wails of agony filled the room.

Charlie and my younger version looked as if a part of our hearts were ripped apart. Then, the whole screen changed, just as it always did.

"You are ruining my life! You're _useless_! You," Charlie pointed at my now seventeen-year-old version of my self as it was Edward who held on to me. I looked pained but relieved at the same time, but of course, pain conquered my expression. "You were a drunken mistake! You should've," The exact words my mother said to me were now being repeated.

Before, Charlie was the one holding on to me because he was the one that wanted me, but now I see Edward holding on to me as Charlie leaves my life. I could even feel a tear roll down my cheek as it rolled down the seventeen-year-old Bella I was watching.

Suddenly, the scene became a blur and everything on the other side of the glass wall was white. I placed my right hand on the glass, waiting for something to happen.

Then, Edward was the one holding the handle to my front door. "You're ruining my life! You're _useless_!" I was all alone now, on the floor sobbing as I begged him to come back. "I can't wait to finally get away from you! I hate you! I need you out of my life!" His beautiful, angry voice was echoing the same words my mother and father had said.

Edward slammed the door behind him as he walked out of my front door.

Walked out of my life.

Tears fell down my cheeks and I was alone, nobody wanted me anymore. Nobody wanted me, nobody needed me. Because as I've been told time and time again, I'm _useless_. Not worthy of anybody to love, not good enough to have friends, not alive enough to live.

I slammed the glass wall, yelling for Edward to come back. The girl who was me on the other side of the glass wall and me, my self, were crying our eyes out. "Edward! Edward, don't! Please, don't!" I kept wailing at the glass wall.

I started punching and banging the glass wall, hoping that if it'll break, I could run after him. _Will this wall ever go down!?_

After what seemed like two hours of pain and suffering of wanting Edward to come back, the glass started to crack. My breathing became more rigid as I got the glass breaking. A sharp piece of glass broke off and stabbed me under my left palm, sending another burning sensation through my entire left arm. "Arrg!" I chanted again and again as I kept trying to get the entire glass to shatter.

The glass finally seemed to be coming apart and the pain on my left arm started to increase. Bang after bang, punch after punch, tear after tear and scream after scream, the glass was breaking and cracking even more. The last final crack made it official; then, the whole glass wall broke off into a million tiny, razor sharp pieces and came flying at me.

My eyes shot open, but I quickly closed them according to the bright light in front of me. I could hear my hard breathing again, only this time it was because of my nightmare.

With all my strength, which wasn't much, I tried to cover my right hand over my eyes. "Ughhh," I groaned as I barely lifted my hand enough to go above my ear. I turned my head, slowly and carefully, to the right and tried covering my eyes with my left hand. But as I lifted my left hand, the pain from where the sharp piece of glass had cut under my left palm in my dream burned again. "Ohh," I winced at the pain.

_What the- I thought it was a dream. Am I still asleep?_

I tried to open my eyes to see where I was. I've never had _this_ happen in my nightmares. My eye lids fluttered opened, and then squinted at the bright light above me once again. I got the courage to try to lift my right hand – since my left still felt as if the glass was there – and was successful enough to cover my eyes. After a little adjusting, I was able to put my hand back down and look at everything around me.

The bright light from earlier was the ceiling light. The last thing I remember before…uhh...fainting was that I was laying on my bed. But I don't remember having a ceiling light this bright in my room.

Confused and eye brows knitted together, I looked at the rest of the room. There was this annoying _beep_ing sound to my left. I turned my head to the directing of the sound and found a blue machine with red lines going up and down and red numbers on it. Next to the weird machine, I found a tall pole with a bag that looked liked it was filled with water. There was a clear tube connected to the water bag. My eyes followed the tube and found the end was a needle stuck into my left arm. _So that's where the pain was coming from._

I remember watching a show about hospitals, doctor and stuff like that and I think the pole with a water bag is called an IB. No, not IB…IT, IE…IV! That's it! It's called an IV. Why do _I_ have one?

Even more confused, I turned to my right. Right there on a blue-greenish chair was Edward. He had a look on his face that I can't even describe. So many emotions were shown on his face: sorrow, pain, betrayal, hurt, agony, and….hope? His face was serious and his mouth was set in between a frown and hard line. Edward was looking straight at me, but didn't say a word. _What's going on?_

Trying to figure out what happening, I looked straight ahead. I was lying down on a bed – just a little more comfortable than the one in my room – so I couldn't see everything right. I had to blink a couple of time before I could fully understand what was in front of me.

I was covered in a thin blanket, inside I room I've never seen. The walls were all white and next to a door straight ahead was a sink, a counter and a TV. Outside the door – or what I could see through the tiny window – were a lot of people moving around. Especially men and women dressed in white lab coats. Were they..._doctors_?

IV, room with white walls, thin sheets, and I think the machine was something to check if your heart is still pumping, and doctors. I'm in a…a…hospital…? How-wha-when! Why?

I turned my head to the right, only to be met by Edward's glare again. "Whah?" I cleared my throat because my voice sounded horrible. "What happened? Where am I?"

His lips moved but his stare stayed the same. "I went to your house after I talked to you on the phone." Edward's voice held no hint of any emotion; it sounded bored and tired.

_Damn, he wasn't supposed to see in those shorts! He could've seen my scars...oh! I was wearing a tank top; he could see the cuts up there too. Great, just great. I'm in BIG trouble._

Edward continued. "You wouldn't answer your phone after that and your house was locked. I found the key under the mat and used it to open the door." I really need to find a better hiding spot for the house key. "I remember you told me where your bedroom window was, so I went up the stairs to look for you. I found fresh vomit in your toilet and cuts all over your, skinny, fragile body." He stopped for a moment and some type of emotion was appearing in his voice and expression….anger?

His voice was harder and more strained; definitely anger. "I called my dad and they sent an ambulance for you. They gave you a test and found out you were very, very dehydrated. You had a fever and you were so weak, you've been in the hospital, asleep, for a day now." Wow, a whole day?

I blinked and let everything sink in. Edward's voice was rising higher and filled with anger. "Have you eaten in the last couple of days? Besides the cake?! Have you gotten any fluids in your body, because they sure a _hell_ didn't find any!" Oh my…Edward has never used profanity in front of me and frankly, he looks pissed.

Edward got up from the uncomfortable chair and his face reddened with more anger. "Why Bella! _Why_ did you cut yourself?! Since you were fourteen?! _Fourteen_!? Are you _insane_?! No _wonder_ you suffered of blood lose! And not eating _or_ drinking?! Come _on_, Bella! Seriously, did you even _think_ about this? I can't _believe_ you! You _lied_ to me!" He shouted.

I didn't like this side of Edward. I remember the Edward who was proud of me when I told him about my life. When I met his friends. When I hit a Rosalie-Special. The Edward who trusted _me_ to trust _him_. I miss the way his eyes shined with joy. I miss the way he would smile and tell me he was proud of me.

I miss that Edward.

Tears burned in my eyes and I could see the redness in Edward's.

He's been crying.

Because of me.

My tears threatened to tip over and Edward's eyes also had fresh tears. "Why?" He asked in a quieter – but more agonized – tone. "_Why_ didn't you tell me Bella?"

I just shook my head, not knowing what to say to him.

That's when he broke down.

Edward's knees gave out under him and he kneeled next to my hospital bed and began sobbing. "Why Bella!? I trusted you! Why couldn't you trust me? I could've helped! I would've given you food and water! I would've helped you with your problem! I'm here for you Bella!"

He started yelling through his reckless sobs, shaking. "I'm always here for you! Who has given you rides home?! Who let you have a place to stay when you needed one?! Who gave you friends!? _Who_ trusted you?! _Who's_ willing to buy you everything and _anything_ you need and want?! _Who_ do you think is going to pay the hospital bill?! _Who_ do you think has stayed here with you in the hospital?! _Who_ do you think is _worried sick_ about you all the time?! Who wants you to go to college and _be_ somebody?! _Who_ only wants the best for you?! Tell me Bella! _Tell me_ who!"

Salt water covered both of our faces. He was right. Edward's always right. Why had I been so stupid? I trusted him with my life, why didn't I let him help me? I knew I needed help, but I guess I was just getting so close to what I wanted…

Wait, should I tell him _why_ I didn't tell him? Should I tell him why I haven't eaten? The girls didn't have any money for me - that was obvious. But should I tell him the reason behind _why_ I was happy they didn't have any money for me?

My mouth opened and closed, but nothing came out. I sniffed and tried to wipe away the tears, but my arms were suddenly too weak.

Edward noticed my attempt and wiped away the tears for me carefully. He sniffed, but his hands stayed on either side of my face. He was so close; the heart machine thingy was beeping like crazy.

"Me," Edward answered himself. "Me, Bella. I'm the one who's always been there for you." He paused a short while to gaze into my eyes. He had such beautiful green orbs… "And I'll always be there."

"Why?" I croaked. Why hadn't he left me? Isn't he tired of me – of all this. I'm in a hospital because I haven't eaten, drunken, and because I've been cutting myself! Shouldn't he run away from me like my parents?

"Because," He answered. Edward sniffed again and continued. "Because I care for you Bella. I…I…I like you. More than I should."

As in _like_, like? Did he really feel that way about somebody like _me_? I doubt it. But here he is, in the hospital with me, telling me he _does_ feel that way.

"I like you, too." My hoarse voice managed to say.

He smiled and leaned in closer. The heart radar was going off the chart. Beep after beep, it was annoying. But when someone like Edward tells you he likes you and is closing in on you, what else can your heart do?

His face was only millimeters away from mine. One slight movement and our lips could touch. Our noses were already touching, how much closer is he going to get? Edward kept moving, slow, toward my face; our eyes never tore away from each other.

_I think I'm going to have my first kiss…_

"What happened!? Is everything alright?! Why is the- oh!" A doctor stormed into the room and noticed the position Edward and I were in.

Edward quickly pulled away and stood up straight while my cheeks flushed with whatever amount of blood I had left.

"Umm…yes, well, the new results are back." The doctor said.

The doctor had blonde hair, sleeked back and his face was incredibly handsome. Whoa, how old is he? Hmm…he looks familiar. I've never been to Forks hospital, but he looks like someone that I know. And trust me, that's not a lot of people.

I frowned because I couldn't figure it out and the handsome doctor noticed. "Oh, I'm sorry. I haven't properly introduced myself to you. I'm Dr. Cullen…Edward's father."

You've got to be shitting me. Oops! I mean…kidding me. Aw, who cares! He's Edward's dad! He's my doctor! He knows I'm Edward's patient and that I've been cutting myself. And even worse, he caught us in the middle of my having my first kiss. Great first impression.

I blushed again.

"Nice to meet you." I said shyly.

Dr. Cullen gave me a warm smile. "I'm sorry if I interrupted anything." He looked at Edward. "I heard your monitor go off and I got worried." Dr. Cullen looked back at me and smiled.

"I have your new test results." He declared as he took out some charts from a manila folder.

"New?" I asked and looked up at Edward.

Edward grabbed hold of my hand. _So comforting…_ "We ran some tests on you when you first got here." He suddenly frowned. "They weren't so good. Since you were unconscious, they used a tube to get fluids in your body and I donated some blood."

My eyes widened and my stomach turned with disgust. "T-tubes? And bl-blood?" Eww! That's nasty. But did Edward say _he_ donated the blood? For _me_?

Dr. Cullen nodded. "You're very lucky Edward was the same blood type and called the ambulance in time. We almost lost you." He smiled sadly as he turned his attention to the charts again.

I looked up at Edward to see if I had really almost died. His face was sad, tired, and…I don't even know what else he had gone through. I quickly looked away, scared to see him suffering because of me.

"We ran some more tests on you this afternoon," The doctor said, never taking his eyes off the papers in front of him. "You're definitely doing much better - better than I thought. It's only been a day and you're already showing improvements in your system." He clipped the papers to the end of the bed and smiled back at me and Edward.

"Now," He walked to the side of my bed, next to Edward. "Let's see those scars."

"What!" I shouted the same time I had thought it.

He was checking my cuts?! Why? Oh, God, how embarrassing! Can this day get any worse?

"Bella," Edward squeezed my hand and gave me a stern look as Dr. Cullen looked back between me and Edward.

I sighed. "Okay."

Dr. Cullen removed the sheets and pulled up my hospital robe. I was starting to ask myself how I got into the robe, but then realized Edward would also been looking there.

My face got hot as the robe was fully pulled over my waist, revealing my many, many deep scars. Thank God I bought new underwear the other night.

I felt the doctor removing something from my thighs, though. Edward saw I wanted to see what it was and helped me sit up. It was some sort of gauze warped around my thighs.

Once it was fully unwrapped, Dr. Cullen spoke. "Your new scars are doing better with the cream I used on them yesterday." I felt him turn my legs, my feet ended up sticking out. Damn, he was checking the scars on my inner thighs, too. "Your previous scars are fine, but no matter what I do, they will always be there. Unfortunately, you skin is too sensitive there and can't fully recover the cuts. You'll have those scars for the rest of your life." Dr. Cullen gave me an apologetic smile as he put some more cream on my newer cuts.

I hissed lightly at the slight pain and he stopped immediately. "A little sensitive?" He asked.

I nodded my head slowly and he frowned as he wrapped my legs up again.

Doctor Cullen pulled down on my gown. "Okay Isabella,"

"Bella." Edward and I corrected at the same time.

"Okay, _Bella_," He seemed a little uncomfortable knowing that Edward knew so much about me. "Let me check your cuts and wound on your shoulders."

"Wound?" Edward and I asked at the same time in the same uneasy voice.

The doctor nodded slowly. "I believe some of your old scars got opened all together just as the tissue was repairing itself. That caused them to open all together, creating a rather small wound."

I tried to pull all that in my head as he checked my shoulders and upper arms. Once and again he would "Mmm-hmm" to himself or say "Uh-huh". He pulled down on my sleeves and smiled at me. "You're recovering at a very high speed, Miss Swan. Luckily, those cuts up there," He gestured to my arms with his pen as he wrote on some papers. "Are going to heal completely very soon and your skin isn't as fragile, so your scars will be barely noticeable in a couple of months."

I looked back at Edward, he seemed to be thinking really hard then forced a strain smile. It wasn't _my_ smile, though. It was one to cover up so that I wouldn't see what he was really thinking or feeling. Maybe I don't want to know what's on his mind. Does he even like me anymore after this? I hope so. God, I hope so.

Dr. Cullen put the pen in his pockets and patted my leg. "Your late night dinner should be here in a while. We have been having a hard time keeping up with your schedule since you've slept most of the time here. But since you're awake, there is no need for the tubes and your stomach should be accepting the food with the medicine I'm giving you."

I felt my eye brows tie together in confusion. When did I get the medicine if I've been knocked out all this time?

The doctor laughed at my expression and pointed to the IV. "What do you think the IV is for? It delivers medicine to your blood stream and provides enough fluids." He gave an amused smile at Edward and walked over to the heart monitor.

Doctor Cullen pushed some button and numbers and turned it off. Well, I think it turned off since the beeping and humming sound was cut off. Then, Dr. Cullen unstrapped a big, black, thing from my left upper arm – which I didn't even notice was there until this very moment.

"Since you're awake, it looks like we won't be needing this any longer." Dr. Cullen smiled at me and Edward as he strolled out of the room with the heart monitor.

"Look," Edward said suddenly. I turned my head up to gaze him. "Let's leave all the worries and lies for another day. Right now," He grabbed his soft hands in mine and looked deeply into my boring eyes. "All that matters now is that your safe, alive, and with me." Edward smiled and kissed the tip of my head.

He pulled the wooden chair next to my bed and held my hand again. "So what do you want to do while we're waiting for your late night dinner?" Edward asked as if everything that happened in the last couple of minutes never existed.

"Exactly how late is it?" I asked. He said I've been here for almost a day, I wonder what time it is.

Edward took out his Blackberry and checked the time. "It's almost…two thirty in the morning…"

Wow, when I stopped eating and drinking and starting cutting myself more, I had no idea I was going to get what I wanted so fast. But do I still want the same thing now that I have Edward…?

"What day?" I asked as I tried to push my last thought out of the way and out of my head. Edward said he wanted to wait for another day to talk about this stuff; I won't bring it up right now.

Should I…?

"Saturday night. Well," Edward looked at the time again. "More like Sunday morning."

I frowned. Edward's been here this long? He must be tired. Should I tell him or wait till later? Definitely later, he needs his sleep…right?

Ugh! It's now or never Bella. Don't be a coward, don't run away, and don't be like your so-called parents, afraid of the out come.

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. "Edward," He stopped searching through the channels on the TV and looked at me.

I opened my eyes. "Yes, Bella?" Edward saw me hesitating and gave me an encouraging smile.

Come on, Swan. It's now or never…. "The reason I haven't been able to eat is because the girls didn't have enough money for me and I didn't ask you because I didn't want to be any more of a burden for you-"

"Bella," He interrupted me with a frown. Edward turned his whole body around so that every inch of him was facing me. "You know I would do anything for you. I can honestly say I don't know why since I've only known you for two and a half weeks but it feels like it's been much longer. Bella, I really like you - and like I said - more than I should. And-"

I stopped him right there. Taking all this in at once is too much for me. I have something to tell him and I need to tell him now. _Before_ I chicken out.

"Edward, please, listen to what I have to say." I begged.

He sighed but nodded unwillingly.

"As I was saying, I didn't have enough money for food and water because the gang didn't have enough money left over for me. And part of the reason I didn't come to you is because I don't want to bother you, but the other reason is, well, because…" I looked at him with uncertainty.

Edward rolled his hands in the air, telling me to go on.

"And I started cutting myself at a young age because I hate my life. I've never had real parents or a real childhood. I've always had to take care of myself and provide money on my own." Edward frowned and I knew it was because he didn't approve of the way I get money. He loathes the gang members.

I looked away because I was getting to the harder part. I focused my eyes on the pink cup on the counter. "So cutting has always been my way to resolve my problems. With physical pain, I can ignore the emotional pain." I took another deep breath as Edward tried to fit the pieces together. Like a puzzle, as he'd said before.

"Well, I thought if I didn't eat, didn't drink and kept cutting myself, I could get what I've always wanted."

"Which is?" Edward pressed when I didn't continue.

I gave up on stalling. I turned around and looked Edward directly in the eye. "I was trying to kill myself."

**Tell me what your thoughts are so far! This is for you Ale, just having you as my friend is a wonderful birthday present. :)**


	11. Chapter 10: Kelsey

**I got 15 reviews, that's all, 15 reviews for one of the most important chapters in this story. Sigh. Anyway, this is for Alejandra, she is amazingly is awesome and without her, I don't know how I can keep going!**

**Okay…I have a little contest here for you people. I wrote this story based on a song. Whoever can get the name of the song correct or closest to the whole Bella cutting herself, hating life and Edward trying to help her out deal will get a prize! BUT, I'm sorry Ale; you can't join this because I already told you what song it was. But hey, at least I let you read most of this chapter before anyone else!**

**Oh Yhea, this story is no where near the end! The big, major climax hasn't even approached.**

**Missing Piece of the Puzzle**

**Chapter 10: **

_**E.P.O.V.**_

I never realized how good I had it – how good I _have_ it.

I've always have my family to support me no matter what. I have friends who I can trust and count on. I've gotten everything I could ever ask for and more. All my wishes have come true and all my dreams feel real. I've lived life at the fullest and never regretted any moment of it. But when you have my life, how can you want something to have never had happened?

Growing up, I knew I had the best life out of all my friends, but I never bragged or took advantage of it. I noticed when other people didn't have it as good at me.

When Emmett's dad didn't approve of him going to high school football practice instead of studying.

When Jasper had to work through high school to save money for college.

When Rosalie's mom wanted Rose to be the one modeling fashion instead of studying it.

And worst of all, when Alice lost her parents - my uncle and aunt.

My parents always went to every single one of my games. I never had to work for the money I have. Heck, I never even had to lift a finger to get anything I have. Sure, I had to get good grades, but school work was natural for me - like a second language. Give me an assignment and I could do it as good as the teacher, if not, better. My mom and dad were always supportive for whatever career path I chose, even if it wasn't medical like my dad. And best of all, I've never lost someone – or two someone's – who meant the world to me.

Yhea, you can say I have a great life.

Then why does it feel like its crashing down?

Why do I feel like I've lost someone so important to me – Bella - when she's right next to me?

_I tried to kill myself. I tried to kill myself. I tried to kill myself._

The same sentence keeps chanting in my head over and over.

I never knew loving someone could be so hard and painful. It's like putting your hand on a flaming stove but never taking it off, no matter agony. Maybe it's because you know that once you take your hand off of that stove, all you'll have left over is a damaged, useless hand. When you love someone and let them go, it's a damaged, useless heart. Broken.

Believe me; I've tried not to live with Bella in my life, she sure is a handful – two handfuls and a mouthful. I've tried to get away and not be involved with her. I know how simple my life can be without running around to take care of her. All that weight on my shoulders could be taken off if I just forget about Bella, but she's like an addiction. I can't bear a second without her. It's like being an alcoholic with drinking water when a beer can is only a dollar or two away. Imagine being a weed head and having a bag full of your drug sitting right next to you and not opening it.

I've had so many idea's to be able to resist that bag of weed and just walk away – just walk away from Bella's life. But then, I would end up hurting her and leaving her alone, just like her parents. And I do not want to resemble them what so ever.

Suicide is the lowest a person can go. It's the deepest and fastest way to Hell, well, in most religions. I can't believe Bella was committing suicide. I can't believe she's brought physical pain on herself to relieve of all the emotional agony. I can't believe she hasn't had any fluids in her body because she actually wanted to die. I can't believe she's hurting so badly, she would take away her own life if she could. But worst of all, I can not believe she didn't come to me.

I've been here for her and given her so much to offer. Does she still want to die even when she's met Em, Rose, Alice and Jasper - does she still want to die even after she's met _me_? Apparently. Ouch. That hurts.

I stayed in my seat, in a daze as my thoughts raced in my head, and didn't say a word. Bella seemed to get worried. "Edward? Edward, are you alright?" She tugged at my arm.

I nodded and Bella was about to say something else but a nurse with a cart full of food came in the room.

"Alright, Isabella," The young, blonde-haired nurse smiled as she wheeled the cart to the other side of Bella's bed. "Here is your late night dinner. Dr. Cullen requested that you have plenty of liquids and some light food, such as crackers. Once we see how your system reacts to it, we'll give you more food and fill you up." The nurse smiled sweetly at Bella as she moved the tray of food over Bella's legs. "Now," She started again. "Try to remember that-"

"I'm going to step out for a while – get some fresh air." I whispered in Bella's ear.

She gave me a concerned look but nodded. I tried to smile back at her and the nurse as I got up form my seat and walked to the door, but I think my smile looked too strained. Well, Bella _did_ just tell me she was trying to kill herself, that's a good enough of an excuse. But what did she expect? For me to just smile and jump up and down with joy as I sang, "Good for you! Gosh, Bella, I'm so proud!" Nope. Don't think so.

I sighed and leaned against the wall when I finally exited Bella's room. Walking to another corridor, I stuffed my hands in my front pockets. As many times as I've been in this hospital – and that's more than any person in a life time – I didn't know where I was going. And quite frankly, I don't really care.

Trying to find a new way to deal with your emotional drama is one thing, but _suicide_. Now that's another. How could Bella even let that thought through her head? Suicide. It sounds so…final. I guess it is, I mean, it _is_ death. That's the lowest a person can go – even for Bella.

I still didn't know where I was going; my feet were jut taking me to some random place on the fifth floor, but I'm sure it doesn't matter. But sometimes, the smallest things could make a big difference.

I smiled down at the little girl with the green bandana tied on her bald head and at her mother who was walking with the girl's IV. The little girl blushed and tried to turn her attention to the different colored tiles on the floor.

I kneeled down and used my right index finger to lift up her fragile head. Cancer usually takes the most innocent lives. "Hey, Cutie," I smiled whole-heartedly at the blushing girl. "What's your name?"

"Kelsey," She barely whispered.

"Kelsey," I repeated. "That's a very beautiful name for a very beautiful girl."

She didn't blush like I expected her to, instead, she looked somewhere between mad and sad. She was upset. "I'm not beautiful. My hair all fell out because I have some sort of ball in my brain. I don't like it! My hair used to be a really pretty color – brown." Her mother started choking on a sob.

The girl, Kelsey, continued. "But the doctor said if I get better, I get my hair back! Isn't that right, Momma?" Kelsey looked up expectedly at her mother.

Her mom had a sad smile as she looked down at her brave girl. "Yes, that's right, sweetie."

Kelsey smiled at her mom, then back at me.

"How old are you?" I asked.

"Ten." Kelsey, proudly, answered. She even put up her hands and spread her fingers out, showing me her ten fingers, emphasizing her age.

"Well," I began and briefly looked up at her mother then back at Kelsey. "I'm Edward." I took my hand out and felt her weak grip as she shook it. She put her arm down back to her side as our hands parted. "Kelsey, I want you to promise me that you'll stay strong, okay?" I asked. "Do what the doctor tells you and listen to your mommy, they know what's best for you. If you do – guess what? – that ball inside your brain might just go away and you can get your gorgeous hair back."

She smiled brightly and nodded her head eagerly. "I promise! And I always keep my promises, don't I, Momma?"

The women stared down at her child lovingly, but with tired eyes. "Yes you do, honey."

"Well, I have to go now." I said and gave Kelsey a warm hug and she rested her bald head on my shoulder.

"Thank you, Edward." She whispered.

I hugged her tightly, but not too tight so that I wouldn't hurt her. "You're welcome." I whispered back.

I gave Kelsey a light squeeze, but just as I was about to get up, she placed her tiny hand on my shoulder. "Wait!" She exclaimed and removed her hand to do something behind her head. She untied her green bandanna and held it out to me. "For you." Kelsey said when I stayed staring at her gift.

I looked back at her and saw she was grinning from ear to ear. Her mother gasped and let go one hand from the IV poll to cover her mouth. I felt the tears in my eyes as I carefully took the bandanna form her hands. "Thank you." I breathed and got up.

Kelsey smiled at me once more before tugging her mom's sleeve and then they set off walking the opposite way. A single tear slid down my cheek as I clutched the bandanna in my hands and watched 10 year old Kelsey walk down the hallway. How could she be so happy and full of life when she has cancer? And so young.

Her and her mother must be very strong to face this life everyday – the life that could easily be taken away from both of them.

As they were about to turn onto another hallway, Kelsey turned around and waved happily at me. I quickly wiped away the tear with the back of my hand and waved at her with the hand that was still holding her – mine now – bandanna. Kelsey giggled happily, full of joy, and continued walking. I stared at the corner where she disappeared for a while, and then I knew where my feet were taking me. I remembered my mom was volunteering at the children's section of the hospital today. (That explains running into Kelsey.)

Suddenly eager to ask my mom where my dad was at, I hurried down the hallway.

Finding my mom wasn't very difficult. There were a bunch of parents and their children crowding the story time section. My mom and Alice – Alice always loves to give back to the less fortunate since she knows how it feels to lose people that mean the most to you – never do anything under done.

I smiled to myself as my walking slowed when I saw what story they were re-enacting. The legendary _Little Red Ridding Hood_, everyone's favorite. Most of the kids were short and all the parents were seated on the blue magic carpet, so I could see perfectly as I stood in the far back with my arms folded in front of my chest.

The story was about to end. Alice was Little Red and my mom was the grandma. I'm not saying this just because she's my mom, but she does _not_ look anything close to playing the grandma. Alice said some lines, then my mom chimed in a few final words, and they hugged as the rest of the audience clapped and cheered for their performance. I grinned and started clapping for them as well.

My mom and Alice took a bow and smiled at the families. Alice's eyes were gazing at everybody's face, but when she saw me she smiled even brighter and waved for me to go to the front with her. I lowered my hands to my sides and made my way through the families that were descending back to their hospital rooms.

By the time I made it to the front of the magic carpet, Alice had taken off her red cloak and my mom had her hat and apron off and folded it on one of the small colored chairs.

"Edward." Alice smiled and squeezed my waist.

"Hey, Alice." I hugged her petite figure and patted her ink colored hair. "I'm guessing story time went well, as usual."

She released me and nodded. "Did you see that little baby?" Alice cooed. "He was even smiling and laughing! Emmett was so nice to help out today – we needed a Big Bad Wolf." She grinned.

"Emmett was here?" My voice was laced with confusion.

Alice nodded. "Yhea, but he took off when his part ended, something about not being able to resist not seeing 'her'" She used her skinny fingers to make quotation marks in the air. Alice looked confused but shrugged it off and starting folding her red cloak.

She didn't know what Emmett meant by not being able to resist not her, but I did. He couldn't handle not checking up on Bella to make sure she was okay. Ever since I kicked him out of the hospital when Bella got assigned a room, he's been begging me to let him come and visit her. The bond between Bella and Emmett is so amazing, and they've only known each other for less than two weeks. Actually, today at this time last week, Bella and Emmet went out for their first outing together, with Jasper along, of course.

I also made Emmett not to tell anybody about Bella's stay in the hospital. It's Dad that I'm worried about, really. I hope he hasn't said anything to Mom…

"Edward!" My mother came at me with open arms. I hugged her smiled into her soft hair. "What are you doing here?" She asked once I released her.

"Just here to…hang out." She gave me a questioning look as Alice placed her folded cloak on top of my mom's 'costume'. I gave up lying to my mom, she see's everything. I sighed. "I'm here to talk to Dad."

She didn't ask any questons but nodded. Alice came up from behind her and smiled. "So, what are we talking about."

"I was just asking Edward what he was doi- What's that?" My mother asked with her brown eyes strained on the bandanna Kelsey gave me in my hand.

"Oh," I tried to think of a reason. "Umm, it's nothing." I said quickly and stuffed the green item in my back pocket. "So," I rubbed my hands together and smiled. "Anyone know where Dad's at?"

My mom forgot all about the bandanna. "Oh," She blinked. "He's in his office, I believe." She looked down at the silver watch my dad had given her for their anniversary last year. "Hmm…" My mom said to herself. "He said he was going to be in his office by ten and it's ten-thirty. He should still be there."

"Ten?" I echoed in disbelief. Man, I must've walked longer than I thought. How fast did the time go by? Shoot! Bella's probably been all alone, I need to go back.

Alice narrowed her eyes. "Yes, ten. Why? Are you meeting someone?" She eyed the bandanna in my back pocket.

"No reason," I lied. "Umm…you know what? I'll just call Dad later or something. See you." I smiled and gave me my mom a hug.

Alice had an expression that made me think she was in deep thought. As I pulled away from my mom's embrace, I placed a light kiss on her cheek and moved towards Alice.

I ruffled her spiky hair and smirked. "Don't think too hard, you might hurt yourself." I tried to lighten her mood. She didn't laugh, but shook her head as if she was clearing her thoughts.

She sighed and placed her light hand on my arm. "Edward, if you need anything, you know you can come to me, right?" She asked with nothing my love in her eyes.

I gave her a hug and a kiss on her head. "I know."

"And if you need someone to talk to, I'm here for you." She added.

I smiled at the love shinning off of my sister/cousin and looked back at my mom. "I know I can come to either of you, and if I need to, I will. Don't worry, it's just a guy thing, you know. I need some advice from dad."

Alice looked relieved and smiled as my mom grinned and touched my cheek. She gave me a kiss on the cheek. "Of course we understand, sweetie." She laughed to her self. "I can't imagine what I'll do if you came to me with questions beyond my understanding." She laughed lightly under her breath again and moved past me. Alice smiled at me and followed my mom.

I grimaced to myself. I hated lying to them when all they want to do is help me. Worst of all, I hated and felt guilty that they actually bought it. I don't want advice from my dad; I just need to ask him not to tell anyone Bella is in the hospital. Even worse, I don't want him to tell them _why_ she's in the hospital. I can't imagine what they'll think of me. Except for Emmett, he seems to understand perfectly…well; at least I think he does.

When I asked him what he thought of me for liking a girl like Bella (I know it sounds harsh, but that's the only way I could put it. Besides, Bella is amazing once you get past the cutting and suicide part…) these were his exact words.

"Dude, don't sweat it; I still like Bella. Not the way you like her, of course. But, you know, in the big brother kind of way. It's the same way I feel for Alice. Besides, I don't care if she cuts herself, does drugs or sleeps with random people." He smiled to himself and I can bet it's because he remembered the way he tricked Bella at the baseball game when he was trying to distract her. "As long as she's a girl and you like her, I'm happy for you."

He paused for a moment to think then added, "I'm pretty relieved, actually. Before Bella came along, I was starting to think you were gay." He grinned to himself.

In a way, I guess that's Emmett's approval for Bella.

I ran back to Bella's room and soon found myself turning the handle to her door. When I entered, I found Bella licking a spoon clean from a chocolate pudding cup.

"Hey," I tried not to laugh at the sight of her.

The tray of food the nurse had left was now only rappers and trash. Bella's blushed with whatever blood she could manage and put the plastic spoon down.

"Hi," She said as the redness in her thin cheeks cooled down.

"Sorry I've been out for so long," I apologized as I sat back down in the chair that I had left next to her bed. "I was walking and…I just lost track of time." There I go lying again. But I really _did_ lose track of time, so did it really count as a lie?

Bella waved her hand in the air, dismissing my worries. "Don't worry about it. You've been here for nearly three days; I was surprised you hadn't gotten tired of this place yet." She smiled.

"Well, I am the son of a doctor; a hospital is like a second home to me." I smiled back at her but then frowned when I remembered what was in my back pocket.

The hospital is like a second home to me because my dad is a doctor. The hospital is like a second home to Kelsey and other kids because they might die if they go back to their welcoming homes. I pushed the sad thought away and tried to focus on Bella.

"True." She nodded once. Bella suddenly got red again. "Umm…" She said shyly.

"Yes?" What's wrong? I added mentally.

"The nurse said they were going to help me take a shower since, apparently, I'm too weak form the blood lose, and she was coming back in a few-"

Right on cue – how cliché – a soft knock was heard from the door and the same warm-smiling nurse came in with towels, shampoo and other essentials for a bath.

"Oh." I got up to my feet. "I guess I'll be back in half an hour…?"

The nurse smiled and nodded. "We should be done by then. Excuse me for not introducing myself earlier, Mr. Cullen." She placed the towels and shampoo at the foot of Bella's bed and took her hand out. "I'm Nurse Bernadette Garcia." I shook her hand.

For some reason, her name rang a bell. Then it hit me. "You're the new nurse."

She, Bernadette, smiled sheepishly. "Yes, I'm still in my second year in college working on becoming a nurse, and having an internship here at the hospital for a semester is my assignment."

Wait a minute, Jasper, Rose, Em, Alice and I got internships for a semester as a grade, too. I wonder…"By any chance, do you go to the college here in Seattle?" I asked.

Bernadette nodded. "Yes, ever since I told you father – who is a great pleasure to work with, by the way – about me, all he's been trying to do is set me up on a date with you."

I sighed and shook my head. "You have to forgive him; he always does that with new and beautiful nurses." I grinned.

Bernadette laughed. She seems nice, and we go to the same school. We both want some what medical classes; I'm surprised I haven't seen her. She could be a really good friend, but that's all, a friend. I hate it when my dad tries to get me on blind dates with nurses.

"Thanks. Now," She turned her attention back to Bella – who I had forgotten was here the entire time. "Are you ready for your bath, Bella?" Bella? I guess they must've spent some time talking after I left.

Bella – who had just witnessed me using my 'charm', as my dad calls it – looked back between me and Bernadette and nodded

"Great!" I could tell Bernadette loved her job. Most nurses do, but others hate it. I'm glad Bella got such a good nurse. "You, out! No boys allowed." Bernadette pointed to the door and grinned.

I knew she was playing around, but I also know she really meant I had to step out. I held up my hands in front of my face, showing her a sign of defense, and looked back at an unusually quiet Bella. "I'll be back later." I smiled at both of them and walked out the door.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

In a blink of an eye, I found myself standing outside of my dad's office. Through the small window in the door, I could see him seated behind his wooden desk and eating a sandwich my mom made for him, no doubt.

I took a deep breath and knocked on the door three times. I could see my dad wipe a napkin over his mouth, "Come in!"

I opened the door and walked in. "Edward, "His tone was less cheerful and a bit more serious, but not too serious, though. "What are you doing here? Is everything alright with Bella?" He asked wearily.

I sighed and took a seat in one of the leather chairs in front if his desk. "Have you told anyone about…Bella being here?" I asked slowly.

My dad looked me over. "No," He answered. "No, I haven't. Why? Is there a problem?" He's still in a bad mood, I see.

I took a much needed deep breath. "No, there's no problem, but I would really appreciate if you didn't tell anybody why Bella's here." He was about to say something but I stopped him. "Except for the other doctors and nurses, of course."

His eyes narrowed. "Are you embarrassed by Bella?" He accused. Anger filled my veins.

Embarrassed? He thinks I'm _embarrassed_ by Bella? "No!" I got up from my seat. "If you want to talk about embarrassment, why don't you talk about the way every time a new, young, nurse comes here, you practically tell her to hook up with me!" I snapped.

My dad looked up at me in shock. "Sorry." I apologized and calmed down again. "I haven't had much sleep." I even rubbed my eyes at the same time to prove my point.

"Edward, I've told you before, I only want you to be happy. How can you be happy when Emmett and Jasper have a girlfriend's and you don't?" My father asked. "I want you to be happy _with_ someone; I don't want you to end up alone."

"I'm still 20!" I took a deep breath and reassured myself he only wants the best for me. "Dad, I have plenty of time to look for someone." I sighed. "Look, we've been through this same conversation a hundred times, please; let's get back to the main subject."

My dad looked at me thoughtfully then nodded. "Of course, so if you're not embarrassed by Bella, the only other reason you don't want me to tell your mother and Alice about her being in the hospital is because…"

I guess I never really thought about that. Yet, I still knew why I didn't want Alice to find out. "I don't want Alice to worry about Bella." I said and looked down at my lap.

I didn't need to see him to know he looked confused. By the sound of his voice, he really was confused. "Why would _Alice_ be worried if your patient was in the hospital?"

I looked up and saw my dad looked deeply confused, indeed. "Because," I said slowly. "If Alice finds out, she'll tell Rose or Jasper. Is she tells Japer, he'll tell Em and Rose and if Rose finds out first, she'll tell Jasper and Em. But it doesn't really matter with Emmett since he already knows Bella's here." I bit the inside of my mouth and waited for what my father was about to say next.

"So what if Alice tells them? Yes, and I've been meaning to ask you, why was it that you sent _Emmett_ here when Bella first got to the hospital? I mean, he doesn't even know her. And I know Emmett can be emotional – I've seen him cry in Disney movies – but why did he look so torn up when he saw Bella?"

I braced myself as I answered the questions I knew he was going to ask. "Emmett, Alice Rose and Jasper know Bella. Em and Jazz even went to the movies with Bella and we all got together to throw Bella a birthday party last Wednesday."

"Oh," My dad said and he looked like he was trying to solve an exceptionally difficult Algebra problem in his head.

"Dad," Might as well come clean. "Bella and I have gotten really close, so close in fact, that she's one of my best friends. She, the gang and I even played baseball together for her birthday – she hit a Rosalie Special! Everyone gave her gifts because everyone loves her Dad. We all care for her and I don't know why, but we love her. If I tell them Bella's in the hospital, they'll get worried. I mean, I even have to constantly keep Emmett away from Bella's room, and imagine how they'll react when they find out _why_ Bella's in the hospital. They only know about her parents, nothing else. And if they find out she's been cutting herself since she was fourte-" _CRAP!_

_Crap, crap, crap!! _He wasn't supposed to know that! My eyes widened with horror as I realized what I just told my dad. Great, now he can get mad at me for getting too personal with my patient _and_ for not telling him how she got all those cuts!

My dad jumped up from his chair. "_What! _Edward! I am ashamed of you, as your father _and_ a doctor! You know you're not supposed to be involved with you patients like that! You know how much trouble it causes! Even worse, you brought Alice and your friends down with you. And how could you've not told me _she_ caused those scars upon herself!"

His face was even turning red from anger. "This is serious, Edward! I know Bella doesn't have the best parents, and I'm glad you at least told me that much because I know confidentiality between you and your patients is important, but so is their health! Both physical _and_ mental! I wish you would've told me she's been cutting herself. Do you know that could lead to? Suicide. _Suicide_, Edward!" He stopped for a moment to take a deep breath as his eyes filled with disbelief.

"How do you know she stopped eating and all of that so _she could die_? That's it, isn't it?" He asked me. "That's why you almost found her dead. She was trying to kill herself. Oh God…Edward! That's insane, crazy, and…and…!"

"That's _why_ she needs me!" I shouted as I, too, rose from my chair. "Dad, why do you think she needed to see a psychologist in the first place? Bella's needs help and I know that – I _am_ the help!"

"If you're the help then why was she _half dead two days ago_?!" He growled.

My dad and I took long, deep breaths from all the shouting. "Look," He finally said. "This is too much news for me to handle all at once. I'll talk to you later about getting too personal with, with…"

"Bella." I stated.

"_Isabella._ Her file name is Isabella, the name on her birth certificate is Isabella, and so, I shall call her _Isabella_." He said in a harsh tone. "But right now, I have a patient to get to." He walked around his desk and stood in front of me. "You know everything about her, which is why I won't forbid you from seeing her…now. You can help me understand her more."

My father shook his head and sat down on top of his desk with his face in between his hands. I stayed standing up, with my arms crossed over my chest.

"You should have told me, Edward." His tone was soothing now, no longer holding that hint of anger. More fatherly. "If you knew she was trying to commit suicide, you should have let me know." He sighed again and lowered his hands. "Bella really does need help. But not _you_, Edward. Yes, she needs you – and Alice, Jasper, Emmett, and Rosalie now – but for support. Edward," He got up and placed a hand on my shoulder.

"I think Bella might need to…"

He told me what he thought and, sadly, I under stood.

I thanked him and we both apologized to each other for our outbursts. I guess that _was _too much for him to handle.

As I walked back to Bella's room, I thought about what he had told me last. I'm just a student; I don't even have a degree yet. Bella needs someone who knows what their doing and who isn't personally involved. Even though I can't help in every single way I want to, I can still help. I _will_ help.

When I walked into Bella's room and found her in pony-tails with big white bows at the end. To top it off, she even had a scowl plastered on her face.

"They won't let me take these hideous things off." She said in an annoyed tone as I, once again, sat down on the chair next to her bed.

"At least you're cleaned and showered." I tried to lighten the mood but my tired and confused mood didn't make it sound right.

"I feel so violated." Bella shuttered.

I laughed out loud. That was hilarious. I can already imagine how awkward it must be for Bella to have someone give you a bath….especially when you're 18.

"Seriously!" Bella didn't seem to find it funny. "I've cut myself, I've had a stranger give me a bath and I was forced to wear these stupid bows – I'm going to write a book when I grow up about this."

I chuckled and she smiled to see me laugh. As I quieted down, I realized just how tired I really was because I yawned.

Bella frowned. "You're tired, you should go to bed."

I shook my head, "I have something to tell you." She got serious. "I talked to my dad…and I might have accidentally told him about your cutting…"

Her body stiffened. "What?" She hissed. "Edward!" God, I just do everything wrong, don't I?

Ugh! I need sleep! "Bella!" I snapped and she shrunk back under her covers.

I rubbed my eyes. "Sorry, just please…let me talk." She sighed but nodded unwillingly.

"My dad knows about your past, about your cutting, about to trying to commit suicide-"

"I didn't think of it as suicide!" She complained. I gave her a stern look and she shook her head. "Fine, I'm sorry, continue."

"Thank you," I took a deep breath. "Basically, the only thing he doesn't know about is the gang, and I think we should tell him. But Bella, he doesn't think I'm enough to help you, heck! _I _don't think I'm enough to help you! I'm still in college."

Bella narrowed her eyes. "What are you saying?"

I looked down at my feet. "My dad and I think it's best for you if…if you see a specialist."

"_Forget past mistakes. Forget failures. Forget everything except what you're going to do now and do it." – William C. Durant_

**Long chapter since it's been a long wait. First chapter fully in Edward's point of view…What do you think?**


	12. Chapter 11: Specialist As in Rehab?

**This is for Issac for doing a KICK-ASS solo with his electric guitar on Friday's pep rely! He is the most awesome AC/DC lover in the world and rocks at the guitar. And for all the 8****th**** graders (me) for FINALLY winning the spirit stick! After two long year of losing to 8****th**** graders, we finally get our turn. Even though Ms. Trevino broke the spirit stick…at least we won it! Woo-hoo!**

**Missing Piece of the Puzzle**

**Chapter 11:Specialist...As in Rehab?  
**

_**E.P.O.V.**_

Bella stayed staring at me for a minute, her mouth slightly open. Can 18 year old girls who are in the hospital from trying to commit suicide go into shock? Probably.

"Bella," I waved my hand in front of her face. "Bella, are you alright?"

"Specialist?" She wasn't looking at me. "As in…rehab?"

I nodded my head and shoved my fists into my front pockets. Man, I'm so tired. "Something like that."

She finally got out of her 'shocked' faze. "Rehab! _I_ should go to rehab? Why the hell should_ I_ go to rehab when there are alcoholics, and drug addicts out there like Charlie and Jazmin! That's so unfair!" Bella hit her bed with her closed fists. "I hate this! I hate my life! From being in the hospital, to committing suicide and now, to top it all off, I have to go to freakin' _rehab_! Ugh!" She started crying as she kept tossing and turning and banging her hands on the hospital bed.

She started sobbing, but I didn't know what to do. Should I call the nurse? Bella screamed. "_Damn it!_"

_**B.P.O.V.**_

I hate my life! Rehab! _Rehab!_ They want to enroll me in a stupid _rehab_ class! Damn it. Why the hell should I go? Can't he just make Charlie – wherever he is – to go instead? He an alcoholic, for Christ's sake! What about any of those stupid gang girls? They love getting drunk, high, and beating me. Tell them to go to rehab!

I hate my life! Does Edward now know _why_ I wanted to die so badly!? Shit! Why did I even trust him in the first place? I should've kept my walls up! I'm an idiot! _Idiot! _Damn, and now to pay the price I have to go to rehab!

I started screaming and threw my pillow somewhere across the room. They're going to get through me before they put me in some place for insane people. I shrieked again and shoved the stupid blankets off of me. They don't even warm me up!

Yelling out again, I got on my knees and started pounding the mattress.

_Stupid me. Stupid school. Stupid doctor. Stupid rehab. Stupid life. Stupid Edward! Why did he have to tell!? Damn it! I hate this! I just want to die already! I'm not good for _anything!

Crap! I. Don't. Want. To. Go. And they can't make me! _Crap!_

I didn't even realize I was crying so hard until my vision got fuzzy, and I didn't hear Edward calling my name over my loud shrieking until he yelled really loud.

"Bella! Please, just calm down!" He begged as he tried to get me to stop hitting the bed.

I only yelled out in response. I could feel my tears landing on my knees and I knew I wasn't strong yet, but…damn it!

"Bella just…stop!" Edward was pleading and grabbed my elbow. He pushed me onto my back.

"Stop! Leave me alone!" I screamed at him. It was _his_ fault they want to put me in fucking rehab. "Traitor!"

I started hitting his arm with whatever strength I had left. I hate him! It was no use, he was too strong. Edward grabbed both of my wrists with each of his hands and folded my arms across my chest as he got on the bed and held my back against his chest. "Let me go! Don't touch me!"

I kept screaming, yelling, hitting, and trying to get out of his grasp. Since I couldn't move any part of my upper body, I started hitting the bed with my legs; making it look like I was chopping something.

I heard Edward grunt as moved to carry me bride style on the bed. Shit! I can't hit anything now. Gosh, I'm so mad! No, I'm _pissed!_

After a minute of squirming, I was able to move my hands. I tore of those horrible bows and threw them over the bed. I felt Edward's grip loosen just a bit as he saw me take them off and I took my chance. I pulled away from him and crawled to the I.V. I got the tube from where it was connected to my arm and took off the tape that was keeping it in place.

I screamed really loud because I couldn't get the damn needle out of my wrist.

"No! Bella, leave that alone!" Edward rushed to me and pushed me back on my back again. He crawled over me and pinned my arms over my head. "Stop this! Calm down! It's going to be okay!"

"No it's not!" I screeched. I started tossing and turning but it was no use, Edward was way too strong and I didn't have much left in me to even sit up. Edward noticed my exhaustion and let me go. I curled up into a tight ball, blocking out the cruel world around me, and sobbed into my legs. As Edward came behind me, hugging me, I caught a glimpse of my surroundings.

The bed sheet was messed up, the thin, white blanket was ruffled at the end of the bed, two light blue pillows were at the foot of the door and the dreadful whit bows were at either side of the bed. God, I am crazy.

Realizing what I just did and having Edward witness it, I started crying harder.

_I'm so stupid. I just acted like a total insane person, no wonder they want me in rehab. And Edward! I made a complete fool of myself in front of Edward. What's wrong with me? What's happening? Why did I do to deserve being like this? I probably just lost Edward's friendship and help._

_If I lost his friendship, then way is he hugging me to his chest? Why is he still here for me? Doesn't he think I'm some insane psycho?_

For the first time since I started freaking out, I listened to Edward. "Shh, shh, it's okay. It's okay, Bella. Everything is going to be okay." I felt his lips press to my hair. "I'm here; I'm always going to be here. Just…please, don't worry. We'll work this out. I promise." He kept cooing and rocking me back and forth until I felt my eyes lids becoming ten pounds.

I yawned and realized I didn't need to die. Not anymore. I have Edward…

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

"What do you think happened?" I heard someone whisper. I was still asleep but I kept hearing whispering. I think it was Nurse Bernie – she preferred Bernie instead of Bernadette – asking about the huge mess I left. Wait, didn't I throw the pillows? Huh, if I did, then where did I get this comfortable pillow I'm resting on?

I heard a deeper voice sigh. It was Dr. Cullen. "I…don't know. I think Edward told her about the specialist and she freaked. Most patients do that; it's very, very common.

"Umm…no offense Doctor, but that's not what I was asking." There was a pause. "Why is your son hugging Bella like that? It seems so…protective. It's kind of romant-"

"Nurse! They are not in a relationship. Merely patient and doctor." Dr. Cullen's voice was strained.

When Nurse Bernie spoke again, it sounded as if she was smiling. "What ever you say, Doctor."

I heard footsteps coming closer. "Edward, Edward! Wake up." I felt something shift under me.

Oh, _Edward_ was the comfortable pillow.

"Hmm…What! What happened?" Edward let me go and I felt him jump up. Then he sighed, "Oh. Hi Dad, what's up?"

"Edward," Dr. Cullen began. "If you needed a place to sleep, you should've gone home. Isabella doesn't need 24 hour attention."

Ugh, I hate that name, _Isabella_.

"Yeah, well, I'm all she's got. Besides, I dozed off; I didn't realize I was asleep until you woke me up."

"Yes, well, I don't mean to sound mean or rude, but," Oh great, here it comes. He's about to insult me with everything he's got. "You smell _horrible_." Edward and his father both laughed.

Maybe Dr. Cullen isn't as bad as I thought. After all, he always smiles so warmly. Maybe he does like me… "I haven't changed clothes nor showed in days, excuse me for smelling bad." Edward's voice was full of father-son teasing. It made me smile.

I rolled around and was met by two pairs of gorgeous eyes. "Hi," I smiled.

Dr. Cullen visibly stiffened but Edward fanned out his crooked smile. "Hello, Sleep-Head."

I rolled my eyes. "Look who's talking. I was awake before Dr. Cullen woke _you_ up." Edward gave me a 'doubt it' look. "Seriously, I was just too comfortable to move." I blushed and Edward's smiled broadened.

Dr. Cullen cleared his throat and Edward's head snapped to him. "Edward, you might want to go home and get some rest."

Edward looked back at me. Even though I hated to be without him, especially now, I knew he needed to go. He's done everything he could for me.

I nodded and Edward sighed. "I'll be back at…" He stopped to think and looked back at his dad. "What time is it?" Edward yawned. Seeing him yawn made me yawn.

"It's-" Dr. Cullen was interrupted with a yawn of his own. We all laughed and Doctor Cullen seemed to relax. "It's five in the afternoon."

"Too bad it's not nine in the afternoon." Edward smiled.

What the…How the Hell can it be _nine_ in the afternoon? Dr. Cullen and I exchanged a glance, then looked back at Edward. "What?" He looked at his dad then at me. "You guys've never heard of _Nine in the Afternoon_ by Panic! At the Disco?"

"Who goes to a disco?" I asked. This is 2008 not 1800's or whatever year people discoed.

"And why would anyone panic there?" Doctor Cullen seemed just as confused as me.

Edward gave us an exasperated sigh and rolled his eyes. "Geez, never mind."

Dr. Cullen and I shrugged. Edward gave me a hug. "Be good. Everything is going to be okay." He whispered and gave me a squeeze. His dad patted him on the back as Edward rubbed his eyes and left.

"So," Doctor Cullen started picking up my mess. "I'm guessing Edward told you." He handed me the pillows.

"Thanks, and…yeah, he did. Sorry about the mess." I crossed my legs and placed the pillows on top of them.

Dr. Cullen smiled and grabbed the bows. "It's perfectly normal to react that way. I've had worse." He chuckled and threw away the ugly bows. "Sorry, Nurse Bernadette is in training as she just loves her job. I'll make sure she doesn't give you anymore bows."

I laughed lightly. "Thank you."

"Mind if I check up on your scars?" He asked politely with an eyebrow raised.

I hesitated then nodded. "Sure."

Dr. Cullen smiled as he folded up my sleeves. He unwrapped the gauze carefully and there was a sparkle in his eyes. "Perfect. Your healing even better, those scars and that wound should be closed and light pink in a week. Now, is it alright if I check your other cuts…?"

I blushed but complied. "Of course."

He rewrapped the gauze and moved down to my lower body. He lifted my hospital robe and took away the gauze. "So…umm, what do you think about the specialist?" Dr. Cullen was obviously having a hard time starting a conversation.

What _did_ I think about rehab?

"I just…I guess I can go through with it. But umm…Dr. Cullen?"

He didn't look up; instead, he kept examining my cuts on my thighs. "Yes?"

"Why can't Edward be my specialist? I mean…what if I don't go to rehab? Can't I skip rehab and have Edward's help with whatever you guys wanted me to be working on?" My voice turned to a plea by the last question.

Dr. Cullen sighed as he wrapped up my thighs again. I feel like a freaking mummy.

"I'm sorry Isabella,"

"Bella," I corrected and smiled.

"Isabella," He continued and I frowned. Did I do something wrong? Besides committing suicide. "I think it's best for you to see a specialist. Edward is still in training and I think this is too much for a student to do. I mean, you can go to him if you need support, but a specialist is more likely to help you stop sooner." He got the blanket and threw it over my legs.

"What if I can stop by myself? Then do I have to see a specialist?" I begged. I swear, I'm about to get on my knees. Stop what? What do they want me to stop? Whatever it is, I'm sure I can do it on my own. I mean, it's not like they want me to stop cutting myself. Psh, like that's ever going to happen.

Dr. Cullen sighed as he wrote something on a chart. "I don't know, Isabella." Stop with the stupid name. "I'll have to talk to other doctors about it and get their opinion."

"But _they_ aren't my doctor, _you_ are. Their opinion doesn't matter." I stated. There is no way I'm going to lose this battle.

Dr. Cullen placed his pen in his tiny pocket from his white lab coat. "You want my opinion: Rehab is the place to go."

"The other doctors should _definitely_ have their say." I pointed my finger in the air.

Dr. Cullen smiled and I put my hand back down. He seems to be warming up to me. Yhea, that's right. Fall into my trap and give in… Oh God, I'm talking to myself. Maybe I really _do_ need to go to rehab.

"We'll see." He patted my head and headed for the door.

I sighed as he closed the door behind him.

There was a knock on the door. I looked around the room. I can't walk up to it and open it, so what am I supposed to do? "Umm…Come in!"

The door creaked open and two very beautiful girls came in. "Hi, I'm Esme and this is my daughter-"

"Alice." I finished the sentence for her. Right here, in my room, in the hospital, was Alice.

"Bella!" Alice dropped the basket she was carrying and rushed over to me. "What happened?! Are you okay? Oh, God….I'm going to kill Edward and Emmett!"

**Now you sort of, kind of know why people freak out when someone tells them they might be going to rehab. Review please! I got 20 the last time; if you review this chapter, I have an exclusive gift for you!**

p.s. Sorry for it being short, my mom is so cruel. Oh and if I had any mistake, I'll fix them another day.

**Love, Mayface!**


	13. Chapter 12: Never Hide Things from Alice

**Wow. Because I said I would give you all a sneak peek for reviewing, I got 20 something reviews within 3 days. Awesome! Now I have 27 reviews for one chapter. That means 222 reviews in total. Okay, there are some things we need to talk about. **

**Bella: She isn't getting annoying and bratty. Think about it; try to put yourself in her situation. If all of that happened to you, you wouldn't exactly be a ray of sunshine. **

**Dr. Carlisle Cullen: Yes, yes, I love the feedback I'm getting about Carlisle. That is exactly the way I wanted you guys to feel. I know he's getting pretty mean. But as I said for Bella, try to put yourself in Carlisle's place. Having to see your 20 year old son crush on an 18 year old gang member who's been cutting herself for 4 years, has tried to commit suicide and is going to rehab isn't going to make you be Mr. Happy.**

**Thank you for reviews (specially the long ones) and I hope you like this chapter!**

**Missing Piece of the Puzzle**

**Chapter 12: Never hide things from Alice**

_**B.P.O.V.**_

If you're looking for a way to make a bad first impression, here's how.

Start off by having someone find you in the hospital and scaring their daughter half to death. Then, explain that you're in a gang, your parents don't care about you, you don't have a dollar to your name, you've been cutting yourself for four years and you've recently tried to commit suicide. And if that's not enough, I recommend you tell that person you might be going to rehab. Yup, that sounds just about right to me.

But if that person seems so caring – so loving no matter what – then…I'm still trying to figure that one out.

"You poor, innocent dear," Esme – Dr. Hate Me's wife and Edward's mom – placed a gentle hand on my arm as Alice paced outside my door, talking – yelling – to Emmett on the phone. "Why, I wish Edward or Carlisle had said something to me." Her beautiful eyes shone with worry. Then she sighed. "I suppose Alice will handle them, but what about you?"

If I thought Edward got his good looks from his dad, boy was I wrong. This goddess is sitting right next to me, and she expects me to think she has two kids and is above thirty. Is she above thirty…?

"Umm…well, I guess I have to see a specialist" –rehab – "and try to…I don't really know what they want me to do, actually." I admitted.

It's so confusing. When you send someone to rehab, it's because they have a problem and need to fix it. I don't have a problem, so why should I go?

Esme gave me a sad smile and nodded. "Well, we'll find out soon enough."

Esme – unlike someone (cough) Dr. Cullen (cough) – is so sweet and caring. She's the perfect mother and I fell in love with her instantly. She's just one of those people you can't help but be polite to and smile with. I'm having a hard time just keeping my manners around her.

My door slammed open and a red faced Alice walked in, clutching a silver phone. "The big dumba-" Esme raised her eye brows at her daughter. "apple is on his way." Alice sighed and slouched on a wooden chair they asked Nurse Bernie to bring.

"Which dumb…apple is coming?" I asked.

"Emmett." Alice shook her head. "Edward didn't answer his house or cell phone; I'll call him later because it's his fault Emmett didn't tell me."

"What do you mean?" Esme asked with her head tilted to the side, causing her mahogany hair to slightly move.

"Apparently Edward made Emmett swear not to tell any of us because Edward didn't want us to worry about Bella. Edward didn't even let Emmett come visit Bella." Alice shook her head. "Edward is a dumb apple, too."

I smiled and Esme looked back at me. "Where are you going to stay – if Charlie really is gone?" She asked.

I never really thought about that. "Honestly, I have no idea."

"You could stay with me!" Alice chirped, but then frowned. "Never mind, you have to be a student to share a dorm with me and Rose."

Esme looked like she got an idea. "I got an idea." Go figure. "Why don't you stay with Edward? I'm sure he won't mind."

Me, Edward, and a master suit? Doesn't sound mad at all. No, that'll never happen. I shook my head. "I don't know. I'll have to see what's going on with Charlie. But don't worry about me, I'll be okay." I lied.

Esme looked me directly in the eye. "Bella, from the thirty minutes I've been with you, I know you're smart, caring, loving and a rotten liar."

Alice snorted. "Got that right."

I shrunk under the covers. "Okay, maybe I don't know what'll happen, but you really shouldn't worry about me."

"Bella, apparently, you seem so much to my kids and their friends. Of course I'm going to care for you as much as I do for each of them." Esme informed me.

"She's right," Alice said from the chair next to the door. "She's like a second mom to everyone." She winked at Esme.

Esme laughed breathlessly. "And they've sure been a handful."

"That's just it." I wanted to make my point. "I don't want to bother you; I don't want to be a burden. I don't want to be one more person for you to be worried about. I'm tired of being a bother."

"Bella," Alice got up and stood next to where Esme was seated. "You're not a bother. How can you say that? I'm sorry if I'm being too straight forward, but you've never had anybody to take care of you all your life!"

"Alice!" Esme hissed.

"What?" Alice didn't sound harsh or mean like Jazmin, Karina or Tanya, she just sounded like she was giving me what I needed: A news flash. "No one was willing enough to be there for you, no one cared enough to love you; we do! Me, Edward, Emmett, Rose – and even though it doesn't feel like it – Jasper loves you. Mom," She turned to Esme's shocked face. "You've barely know Bella – What? Half an hour? – and do you love her?"

Esme's mouth opened and closed. Here it comes: _Of course not! How could I ever love someone like that piece of trash!?_ "Yes," I froze. "But Alice…I think you should apologize to Bella. She is in a terrible situation and I don't think your making it any easier for her." Esme's motherly senses kicked in.

Alice sighed. "Fine. Sorry. But Bella, _we_ love you! _We_ care enough to be there for you. Even now!" She didn't look away from me. "Let us love you, let us be what you never had! What are you afraid of?"

"Alright, Alice. That's enough." Esme warned.

"No," I stopped Esme, with salt water in my eyes. "She's right."

Alice had her arms folded across her chest while Esme had her perfect eye brows furrowed. "Bella, sweetie, Alice didn't mean-"

I shook my head and blinked back the tears. "No, she's absolutely right and I'm sorry." I looked from Esme and back to Alice. "You guys are being so kind and offering me so much…" I couldn't even find words to describe this feeling. To be so loved. "Thank you," was all I could manage.

Esme put an arm around me shoulder and held me to her side. "Aww, dear, don't cry. You'll make me cry." Her eyes wear getting watery as well.

I smiled and sniffed through my clogged nose. "You guys," Alice was red eyed. "Please don't; I don't have my water proof mascara on."

Esme and I laughed breathlessly as we engulfed Alice in our 'group hug'. Gosh, when did I become such a sap?

"Sorry!" Our heads snapped up to the booming voice in the hall way. "I didn't see you there! I swear I'll buy you new boxers tomorrow! What size are you? Don't worry they'll be Kalvin Klyne or whatever the fuck his name is!" From the window on the door, I could see Emmett waving to some other person I couldn't see and walked in.

He smiled as soon as he saw me. "My little drug addict!" He jogged to my left side and carefully moved the IV out of the way. "How are you?" He asked as he bent down to hug me. Lucky, it wasn't his Emmett-ish hug.

"Better." I smiled seeing the dimples on either side of his face.

"You look terrible." He stated bluntly and Alice had to put her hand over her mouth to keep from laughing.

My smile vanished. "Thanks." I haven't looked on the mirror since Thursday night and its Sunday afternoon. Plus, I'm in the hospital; does he expect me to look like royalty?

"But at least I can't see your bones through your thin skin and those ugly bags under your eyes are almost, barely noticeable….kinda." Em went on.

I put my hand up. "No, please, Emmett. Stop, your flattering me."

Everyone in the room laughed at my sarcasm. "You're feeling better." Emmett gently ruffled the hair on top of my head.

"I would thank you, but I'm scared you'll give me another compliment."

"Seriously," Emmett went on. "How are you feeling? I was so worried, but Edward didn't let me come see you. I tried to call and text your phone, but you never answered. What's going on? Are you-" I put my hand up to stop his rambling.

"Emmett, I'm fine. But before you ask any questions, can I ask you one?" I asked.

He shrugged. "Shoot."

I'm a little scared to ask, but here it goes, "Who were you yelling at right now and why did you tell them you were going to get them new boxers?"

Emmett gave me one quick laugh and grinned wickedly. "I was in a rush to come see you, so I was running through the hall way to get to your room. And well, there was this guy who was carrying boxers to wash then and some how I ripped them and-" Once again, I raised my hand in the air to stop Emmett from talking.

"That's okay," Emmett gave me a questioning look. "I don't want to know." He laughed and walked to the other side where Esme was at.

"Hi, Esme." Emmett smiled down at Esme.

"Nice to see you, Emmett." Her voice was filled amusement.

"You, too." He grinned and turned around, only to be met by a narrowed eyed Alice.

"Emmett. McCartney. You are in deep shit." Alice hissed.

Esme cleared her throat. "Alice, that is no way to speak to Emmett."

"What?" Alice got up from her chair and stood in front of Emmett. "You know Emmett's my home-skillet biscuit, slightly buttered and fresh out of the oven." Alice grabbed Emmett's bear-like paw – which looked really huge in Alice's tiny hand – and used his hand to do a weird handshake Emmett didn't even know. "Uh. Uh. Yhea, boy!" Alice let go of Em's hand and smiled at her adoptive mom. "See? We're still good." She turned to glare at Emmet. "But you're still in deep shit."

Emmett looked confused and walked over to the seat Alice was previously seated on. "Slightly buttered?" Emmett murmured to himself.

"So Bella," Emmett dismissed Alice's 'gangsta' act and looked at me. "How are you feeling? You know if you ever need anything you can come to me."

"Like I said: pretty well. And-" There was a knock at the door. Emmett opened it and guess who came in?

"Alice," Jasper breathed a sigh of relief. "I've been looking all over for you. A nurse said she saw you go in here so I came to-" He looked at me.

"Why is a girl that looks exactly like Bella in here?" He asked, confusion lacing his musical voice.

"Because that _is_ Bella." Alice informed him as she walked over to her boyfriend.

"What happened?!" Jasper came to my side and looked down at me. "Why are you here? Are you hurt? Did something happen?"

Here we go again. For the - first, second, third, fourth - fourth time I explained my entire life story. I never knew Jasper cared much about me. But then again, he was the one that gave me my baseball cap. As I elaborated on what happened to me, pure worry shinned in his baby blue eyes.

When I was done explaining to him, he didn't say anything. All Jasper did was walk over to me and give me a warm hug. "I'm here for you, too." He whispered and pulled away.

I saw Alice and Esme smiling at us. As Emmett put it, 'we were having a moment.'

"Oh, please," Em rolled his eyes. "C'mon Goldie Locks; Little Drug Addict isn't going anywhere."

Jasper chuckled. Hah! Jasper. Goldie Locks. Good one. "I believe its Little Red, Emmett."

"My Little Drug Addict is _not_ Little Red; they're two totally different things. Get your head straight, Jasper." Emmett belabored.

Jasper only rolled his eyes in response.

I can't believe this. I've told Esme, Alice, Emmett, and Jasper my life – the past that I'm so ashamed of. Did they leave me? No. Do they hate me? No. Do they think I'm a piece of garbage? No. Do they think I'm crazy? No. Are they the most perfect, understanding, caring and loving people I could ever ask for? Yeah, pretty much.

How could they not leave me be? Why do they care so much? These are the questions that haunt me at night…

My weird talking to myself moment was interrupted by Alice's cell phone.

_It's Brittany, bitch._

"Hello?" Alice answered after her bizarre ring tone went off. Who's Brittany and why is she calling someone a bitch? It's times like these I was I had radio and television.

"Yes, why haven't you answered your phone?" There was a short pause. I'm guessing it was Edward.

"So? I'm older." Edward said something on the other line.

Alice gasped. "That is _not_ funny! We both know Forever 21 is still in business."

What's Forever 21?

"Just get you're a-" Esme raised her eye brows at Alice again. "Apple to the hospital soon." She slammed her phone shut. "Stupid dumb apple." Alice muttered.

"Well, I'm guessing that was Edward." Emmett said.

"Yup." Alice replied. "He's on his way."

"Does he know all of you are here?" I asked as I looked at everyone's face.

Alice shook her head. "Nope. I think it's better if we surprise him, just like he surprised us."

"Since we're going to be here a while," Emmett got up from the chair and walked over to my night stand. Next to my water, there was a remote. Emmett grabbed it, pointed it to the television, and the black TV screen turned onto full color. "Might as well watch TV."

It was strange. Beyond strange.

I haven't watched TV in years, and seeing it now made it weird. So many shows, channels, movies. How do they do it? Emmett flipped through the channels really fast until a loud bell came from the TV's speaker. Then, two very large men – bigger than Emmett – came on screen. They had long hair, were covered in sweat, and were circling each other in a square platform.

"Not wrestling!" Alice whined.

Oh, so this was wrestling. Sometimes at school, I over hear guys talk about this. It looks so violent, gross…and fake.

"Why not?" Emmett asked.

"It's stupid and it's fake." Alice snapped back with her arms crossed. "I want to watch music videos!"

Emmett mimicked Alice's pose. "I've seen Brittany Spears, _those_ are fake too!"

Alice gasped. "Wrestling is so _dumb_ and _fake_!"

"No it's not! Don't you ever say that!" Emmett seemed to have the same reaction kids at my school had when girls would tell them wrestling is fake too. But there's one thing that's bugging me…

"Who's Brittany Spears?" I asked and caught them between their feud.

"Oh my," Esme got up from her place next to me and gave me a hug. "It's been a pleasure to meet you, dear, but its getting late for me and I need to prepare dinner. I hope we see each other soon." She smiled hopefully and grabbed each of my hands in hers.

"You, too." I couldn't think of anything else I could say to this kind women.

Before she walked out the door, Alice, Emmett and Jasper each gave her a hug. "I like her." I stated right after Esme left.

Jasper and Alice smiled as Emmett smirked. "Good bye, love. I'll see you at dinner." Doctor Cullen opened the door, but faced the outside, waving good-bye to his wife.

He turned around and was met by me and the gang. Funny, I never thought I would say gang in a good way until I met Edward and them. Dr. Cullen cleared his throat.

"Seems like you have some visitors." He announced.

Alice took Esme's seat, so she was right next to me. Emmett had sat back down on his chair, watching wrestling. Jasper was standing against the wall. As Doctor Cullen came in, Emmett and Jasper shook his hand and I saw Dr. Cullen really smile. I guess he's just like Edward; having a different smile for different people. Except with Edward, I get the higher part and with Doctor Cullen, I get the lower half.

As he neared Alice, she jumped from her chair and tackled him with a hug. "Hi, Daddy."

Dr. Cullen chuckled and patted Alice's back. "Hello, sweetie." Wow, first 'love' and now 'sweetie'. Dr. Cullen has nice names for those girls. But no, he _had_ to call me Isabella. In fact, I wonder what he calls Rose.

Why is it that Dr. Cullen likes all of Edward's friends except me? He seems completely at ease with Emmett, Jazz and Rose. Why not me?

Seeing him smile – really smile, not some smile for a patient who just committed suicide – to Edward's – and mine – friends really made me depressed. I don't even know him and he hates me. Gosh, I suck. Way-to-go Bella, another person who likes you for no apparent reason. I must have some bad vibe that doesn't affect pretty people like Alice and them. Nope, that's not it. Dr. Cullen looks like he should be on _Grey's Anatomy_ instead of Forks Medical Hospital.

Doctor Cullen turned away from Alice and gave me that patient-doctor smile. "I have good news, Isabella." Ugh, that damn name. It's Bella! "We've decided that you shouldn't go to rehab." YES! "But," Damn. "You will have to do something else. Let me tell you, I thought seeing a specialist was better because it's easier, but seeing as you want to do it on your own, this is going to be very, _very_ difficult. Especially since you've been at it for four years."

Come on, come on, and get on with it! "Isabella, you're going to have to stop cutting yourself."

I smiled.

That has to be one of the most hilarious things I've ever head in my life! Me, stop cutting myself? Psh, like that's ever going to happen. I never thought Dr. Cullen had a sense of humor, but now, having him joking with me like this is pretty funny. It's almost as if they expected me to stop. Why should I stop? I mean, it's my life; I can do what I want with it. Seriously though, I had to give Doctor Cullen props on that one. Too bad it'll never happen.

As I looked at everybody else's faces, I noticed they weren't smiling. Why? My smile faded.

"Are you serious?" I asked, in a threatening voice.

"Of, course." Dr. Cullen replied with certainty.

"This is a joke, right?" I tried to smile.

Doctor Cullen looked confused, but shook his head.

They really wanted me to… I was mad. "What kind of sick joke is this?!" I snapped with clenched teeth.

Dr. Cullen switched his weight from foot to foot. "Isabella, you have to see that you can not go on living like this. You have a very serious, and common, problem that you need to stop. This is why I recommended a specialist, but since you've declined, I'm afraid that spot had already been filled by another one of my patients. I will give you a prescription for anti-depressant pills, of course, to make it easier for you. And, you can always go to Edward and his friends for support."

Their not just Edward's friends, their _my_ friends, too! And _anti_-depressant pills? Why the hell do I need_ anti_-depressant pills?!

"You guys think I'm depressed!?" I shouted.

They were all staring but I didn't care. "Isabella, there is always a reason for your actions. It's completely obvious your depressed and addicted to…causing pain upon yourself."

"Well, excuse me! I haven't exactly had a fairy-tale childhood!" I spat. Ugh! What's wrong with them? I'm fine! I don't need help!

"Yes, Isabella, I know; we all know," Doctor Cullen had anger rising in his voice. Shocker. No wonder Renee left me, I make everything go wrong. "You've told us your sad story plenty of times. You got what you wanted: Attention and concerned responses from others. Now that we passed that bridge of accomplishment, suck it up! Boo hoo, poor Isabella; poor you. What else do you want us to do? Cry for you? Because let me assure you, my son and his friend have _already_ done that! Do you want our help, or our _pity_?"

I never thought of it that way. _Me_ wanting attention. It's weird, I hate attention, but at the same time, I was attracting it – not in a good way, but still attention, to say the least.

"Fine," I glared at the doctor, forgetting the audience we had for the time being. "I'll do whatever you want! Just don't make me go to rehab."

"Okay," He gave me a hard look. He pulled up my chart he was holding and grabbed a pen from the pocket on his lab coat. Dr. Cullen began scribbling something down.

Just then, Edward walked in. He stopped to a halt, seeing most of his friends and family here with me. "What's…going on?"

Emmett, Alice, and Jasper were about to say something, but Doctor Cullen bet them to the punch. "I've decided Isabella doesn't need to see a specialist."

Edward seemed to forget everyone else, for now, and walked up next to his dad. "Really?" He sounded hopeful. "Are you sure?" Excitement filled his beautiful eyes.

Dr. Cullen still had the hard look on his face. "Yes, but she needs to stop cutting herself and take two of these," He tore the paper he was writing on just before Edward came in and passed it to him. "Every morning and before bed."

Edward read the small piece of paper carefully and with furrowed eye brows. "Ant-depressant pills…" He looked at my angry expression and walked closer to me. Doctor Cullen even moved out of the way as Edward neared my side.

Edward bent down and looked me directly in the eye. "Bella, you need to promise you'll do whatever it takes for you to stop cutting yourself. Even if it means taking this." He lifted up the paper to show me he was talking about the pills.

I searched his eyes. I couldn't lie to him but…

I don't want to take the pills. I don't want to stop cutting myself. I need to be cutting myself; I'll go crazy if I don't. But Edward is counting on me – and Alice and Jasper and Emmett. Rose doesn't know yet, but once she does, she'll be counting on me too. I can't let them down…but I _need_ to cut myself. I can't stop cutting myself. I _won't_ stop cutting myself!

It's who I am; it's what I'm made of. I can't stop. I'll never stop.

"Bella," Edward sounded as if he were talking to a little kid. "Promise me you're going to take these pills to help you stop hurting yourself."

"I promise." I lied.

**I updated early! Review and I'll try to send you another sneak peek!**


	14. Chapter 13: Reality Check

**Wow, I'm socked by the reviews – in a good way. (40 reviews!) Your thoughts and opinions range so differently. It's amazing! You guys don't know how great it feels to actually have other people putting thoughts and their feeling into reviews. Thank you! (On another note, don't review My Brothers' Best Friend; I will NOT continue writing it!)**

**Oh, and since I updated, **ninjanoni **owes me a kangaroo. (A reviewer from Australia, how cool is that!?)**

**Missing Piece of a Puzzle**

**Chapter 13: Reality Check  
**

_**B.P.O.V.**_

After I uncrossed my fingers from under the blanket, I brought my hand up and placed it over the cover. Edward sighed to show he was relieved and gave me a small smile. "Thank you."

I smiled back the best I could. I was hard, though. His face was only a couple a centimeters away from mine and his breath-taking smile was…well, taking my breath away. Not to mention everyone is the room was staring at us. That made it a little awkward.

Dr. Cullen cleared his throat again and Edward slowly got up. Mr. Cullen was about to speak, or scold, but Alice's laughter beat him to it. All of us stared at her, wondering what could be so funny.

She pointed her small finger towards Edward and I saw what was so funny. My hysteria was heard right besides Alice; like bells ringing next to rattling chains. I was the rattling chains.

Right there, in Edward's hand, I saw the most – the second most – funny thing I've ever seen in my life.

"Why…did you….bring…" I couldn't breath. "that?" I covered my mouth with my hands, letting Edward answer.

He shifted uncomfortably on his feet, seeing we were laughing at him. "Alice told me to bring it." Edward said slowly.

Alice and I broke into another fit of laughter. "Edward!" Alice burst with a huge grin. "I didn't mean it literally!"

"I thought you guys needed it for _Snow White_ or something!" Edward looked back and me and Alice's amused faces.

Alice and I giggled more and Edward set it on my night stand. "You guys suck." He muttered.

I took a deep breath to calm me down and remembered what Alice had told Edward on the phone. _"Just get you're a-" Esme raised her eye brows at Alice again. "Apple to the hospital soon."_

I looked back to what Edward brought: An apple.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

_**3 Days Later…**_

I am IV free! No more aching pain from under my lift wrist, thank God. I always thought being in a hospital during school days would be cool. No teachers, no homework, no crappy cafeteria food, and no gang; it should be the life, right? Wrong. I was so wrong, I hate it.

Since Edward is still a student psychologist at my school, he brings me my homework every day. Every single stinkin' day. And when I lie and say I don't understand – or when I _really_ don't understand – guess who comes in as my teacher? Emmett. I know, I know, it sounds awesome, but in reality, it's not. Emmett is just as smart as my teachers (I think even more) so that means he can be just as strict. Who knew my cuddly teddy bear could play a role of an annoying teacher you make rumors about?

Okay, so he's not that that bad, but he stills gives me work. He goes online, prints some worksheets, gives them to me around twelve in the afternoon, comes in the next day and actually expects me to hand him the papers! It's only been three days and I already owe two assignments. Even though I'm in the hospital, Emmett can be strict. He even gave me detention because I was tardy once. How the hell could I have been tardy?! I was in the restroom!

Emmett's just milking this whole being my teacher thing. Other than that, he's smarter than Alice and Jasper's mind combined. I swear I knew Emmett was intelligent, but not _that_ intelligent. _Edward_ couldn't even help me with a calculus problem but Emmett did it in his head for five seconds. Edward checked the answer on my new T.I. 83 Plus calculator – you can only get them in Texas and they some how managed to buy me one on Monday – and the answer was correct. Who knew Emmett's mind could challenge a fancy, and expensive, Texas calculator?

Besides school work, the cafeteria food is better and there's no Karina, Jazmin, or Rachel is sight! I'm able to walk now, apparently three days in bed rest was enough. At first, I could only make it to trip to the bathroom in my room and back, but now, I can even walk to the children's section of the hospital to watch Esme and Alice put on a play.

As I finished the last biology AP question – I told you I was smart! – Edward came through the door. He grinned, holding a couple of roses in his hand, "Hey, how are you?"

I put down my pen on the table I was working on, and smiled up at Edward as he glided towards me. "Hi, fine and you?"

Edward smiled. "That's good; I'm okay." He took out yesterday's flowers from the vase and replaced them with the red roses he brought today. What can I say? He likes bringing me flowers. Edward sat down on the chair next to me and looked over my worksheet. "Almost done?"

I nodded and took the paper away from him. I wrote down the last answer and smiled. "Done."

Edward chuckled. "You and Emmett are such geeks."

I gasped and playfully whacked him in the arm. "No we're not."

He smiled and nodded as he looked at my finished homework. "Oh yes, you are."

I rolled my eyes. "Just jealous." I smirked.

He laughed, causing his eyes to gleam with joy. "Yeah, right! You guys are so nerdy."

"Do you even know what nerd means?" I asked with crossed arms.

Edward nodded once. "Yup, you and Emmett." I made a face and Edward laughed again. "Okay, okay, I'll give. What does nerd mean?"

"Never ending ratcle dude." He became quiet and stared at me. "Or dudet." I added.

He shook his and sighed. "I don't even want to know where you got that from."

When I was in the fourth grade, these two nerd guys came to talk to us about staying in school and making good grades. They told us not to worry if someone called us a nerd because nerd meant: N, never. E, ending. R, ratcle, like the way suffer guys talk. And D, dude or dudet. NERD: Never Ending Ratcle Dude.

"So," Edward shrugged and looked around the room, trying to act casual, which can only mean one thing, "Did you take your pills today?"

I groaned internally. Those stupid pills. They were harder to get rid of than I thought. My original plan was to throw them away in the trashcan in my room or in the bathroom. But apparently, Dr. Cullen has already worked with other patients like me. Right before they handed the pills for the first time, they warned me they would check every single place to make sure I'm taking then and not throwing them away. Then, I thought of a brilliant plan. I leave the pills in between my gum and my teeth on the top of my mouth – they even check under my tongue to make sure I'm not hiding anything – then, when I get a chance, I go to the restroom, throw the pills in the toilet and flush. I'm such a genius. I told them I don't need some specialist.

I sighed but nodded. "Yes, Edward," My voice echoed the room with pure annoyance. "I took the pills."

Edward frowned and moved his chair to face me. "Bella, you know I only want you to get better. Everyone is doing all they can but only _you_ can make yourself better, we're just here to help."

I nodded again and gave him a small grin. Edward brightened up and smiled broadly. "On that note, I have good news."

I raised my left eye brow. "You're finally going to tell me who Brittany Spears is?"

Edward rolled his eyes. "No." Darn it.

"Emmett's finally going to stop giving me work?"

Edward snorted. "Like that's ever going to happen. You're his _Little Drug Addict_."

I was trying to expand my thoughts on what he was so happy about. Did he get a raise at the school? Hah! Yeah right, doubt it. Oh, "Dr. Cullen is going to stop being a jack-apple?" I asked hopefully.

Edward raised his eye brows, but shot down my idea. "I…have no clue what you're talking about, but, no. Can you stop guessing now so I can tell you?"

I shrugged and put my homework in my yellow biology folder. "Go for it."

"You're hospital days are over." He announced, leaned back on the chair, and put his hands behind his head.

"Really?" I erupted. Yes, I get to get out of here! Not that I didn't like it here, but Dr. Cullen is getting on my nerves. Everybody, except Rose, knows to never leave me and Doctor Cullen alone in the room. Not pretty.

"Yes, but knowing you're the Queen of Klutz Kingdom, I can count on you being back here any day." He snickered.

I stuck my tongue out and he laughed. "It was a joke."

"Stupid dumb apple." I mumbled.

"What was that?" Edward asked. I knew he did hear me.

"Nothing." I smiled.

He was about to say something but his phone vibrated. "Sorry." He gave me an apologetic smile and he got his phone form his pocket.

"It's fine." I replied, suddenly wondering if my phone needed to be charged. I think I left it on my bed before I fainted. I shuddered. No need to think back on that day.

"Okay." Edward spoke into his phone. "See you then, love you, bye."

He hung up and I narrowed my eyes at the phone and whoever he just said 'I love you' to.

Edward put the phone back in his pocket. "Sorry, that was Alice." Oops, sorry Alice. "She'll be here with your change of clothes soon."

I could feel myself looking at him questioningly. "You told Alice I was leaving?"

"No," He shook his head. "Alice…" He had a hard time finding the right words. "She's good at predicting stuff."

Cool. "Like a physic?"

Edward laughed. "Something like that."

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

Alice came an hour later with some clothes for me. They were amazing and something I would buy if I had enough money. I need to pay her back…even though she said they were hers. I finally get to get rid of those horrible hospital robes. I don't like the uncomfortable breeze.

It's around four o'clock and Emmett hasn't come to bring me any work or assignments, maybe he knows I'm leaving. Alice and Edward are currently sitting on the table I was previously doing my biology homework on. (We asked Nurse Bernie to bring that, too. I hope we're not bugging her too much, she's nice.) I'm sitting on the bed that was mine during my stay here. My legs were hanging off the bed and I was swinging them over the edge.

The door suddenly opened and Dr. Cullen came in with a manila folder in his hand. "Alright, Isabella," I sighed at my full name. "You're free to go, but we need someone to sign you out. A parent or guardian."

Shit, Renee left years ago and I haven't seen Charlie in eight days. He's a goner. I guess I'm stuck here. I curse under my breath but I think Edward heard me. "I can sign her out."

Doctor Cullen's eyes tightened at his son's offer. "Edward," Dr. Cullen sucked at trying to keep cool. "Signing her out would mean you're her guardian, able to take care of her no matter what. I'm not sure you can do that."

"I am." Edward's lullaby voice was sure.

Dr. Cullen sighed. "Very well." He handed Edward some papers and a pen.

Edward briefly looked over what he was about to sign. The room was so quiet all that could be heard was the pressure of his signature against the forms. Scribble after scribble. Edward signed the last paper, smiled, and handed it to his dad.

Doctor Cullen didn't even look at Edward when he snatched the forms and pen from his hands. He placed the papers back in the yellow folder and looked at me directly in the eye. "Isabella," Apple. "I'm going to hold you responsible for your health and pills. It's going to be the same routine: One anti-depressant before you go to bed and another when you wake up." I stiffly nodded.

Dr. Cullen was probably about to give me another lecture, but Alice cut in. "Thanks Daddy!" She perked up and hugged the blonde doctor.

Edward told me she was a Daddy's Girl. I can't help but feel a little jealous about her relationship with Doctor Cullen. I've never had anyone like that.

Mr. Cullen smiled at Alice – who doesn't? – and hugged her back, just as tight. "You're welcome, sweetie. Now Alice, aren't you supposed to be working on your internship back in Seattle?"

Alice backed away and smiled at Dr. Cullen. "Please, I'm so good; I have them wrapped around my finger." She twirled her thin finger in the air. "I'm the best intern worker ever and can pick out the perfect outfit in a second." She breathed on her knuckles and rubbed them against her chest.

We laughed and Alice smiled. I wouldn't be surprised if she was telling the truth, she does have a good eye for people and clothes. Honestly, look at what I'm wearing.

"Well," Dr. Cullen's smile flattered as he turned to me. "It's been a…uh, pleasure to meet you, Isabella." He awkwardly took his hand out.

I stared at his hard, pale hand for a second before lightly shaking it. "You too." It came out more like a question than a reply.

He cleared his throat and took a couple steps backwards. "See you guys later." Mr. Cullen winked at Edward and Alice before waltzing out the door.

"What's his problem?" Alice sighed and rested her head on her fist.

"I don't know, but…we should go." Edward sounded tense. He got up and helped me jump down form the high bed. "Are you alright?" He looked deeply in my eyes.

"I…" How can I explain it to him? For some reason, I feel like the all the life and energy got sucked out of me. "I'm fine." I stretched out my arms in front of me. "Just tired."

"Well you better wake up!" Alice pranced to me and snapped her fingers in my face. _That_ woke me up. "We're going to get your hair cut!"

What? Why? "Al-ice." I whined. "Why do I need a hair cut? My hair is perfectly fine." I argued as we walked out the door together.

Alice had put my hair in a high ponytail this morning and I actually looked okay. "Bella, have you s_een_ you hair?" She opened the door to exit the hospital, waving at an unfamiliar nurse as we passed by.

"What's wrong with my hair?" I asked quietly and blushed. It's not that bad…not really…

"It looks like a haystack! Have you ever washed it? And have you heard of conditioner?"

"Alice," Edward proposed as he opened the passenger door for me. "If Bella says she doesn't need a haircut, then she doesn't need a haircut."

"Come one, Bella." Alice pleaded once we were all inside the car. "You need a makeover. We need to wash out your black heads, white heads, cut your hair, shorten your bangs and get rid of that _hideous_ pimple on the middle of you forehead. I swear-"

"Alice!" Edward looked at his adoptive sister through the rearview mirror.

My mouth made a perfect 'o' and my hand automatically slapped itself over my forehead. Oh shoot, I can feel the zit. Alice is right, I _need_ a makeover! Wow, never thought I'd say that.

"Fine." I huffed and lowered myself into Edward's front seat.

Alice smirked. "I knew you'd agree. While we're there, I can ask Martha to work on Edward too."

Edward groaned and I smiled. Maybe getting a makeover could be fun.

Wrong! Wrong! Wrong! Oh hell no! Never, ever, ever, ever again am I getting a makeover! Stuck up, skinny, skinny girls pluck every hair on your face, straighten every hair on your head, and paint every nail on your fingers and toes, not to mention that when they wash or rinse out your hair, they practically drown you!

Edward's so lucky he blackmailed his way out of a makeover. Maybe I need to spy and get trash on Alice… On the bright side, my pimple's gone.

Walking out of the Hair Salon (or Torture Chamber), Alice, Edward and I were making our way to Edward's car.

"See, Bella, it wasn't that bad." Alice commented.

"Yeah," I replied. "Well, I hated it! It's horrible what they have to do to you to make you look pretty!" How could women go through that kind of stuff every day?

"Hey, they don't do all that stuff on me." Alice said. She stopped in her tracks. "Not that you aren't pretty, Bella. You're beautiful! Really, I just meant-"

"Alice?" A sing-along voice asked.

"Rose?" Alice chimed.

"Edward?" Rosalie questioned.

"Alice." Edward scolded.

"Bella!" Rose ran over to hug me.

"Rose." I answered back.

Rosalie let go of me and examined my new 'look'. "Bella, you look amazing!" She smiled.

"Uhh…" Edward and Alice seemed to be having a silent conversation. Have they told her about me being in the hospital?

"Rose," Alice spoke up.

"We need to tell you something." Edward added.

All of us walked down the street to a little café filled with people my age wearing Abercrombie and Fitch shirts. What's that? I see kids at school wear them - people like Tanya and Jessica. They have some stuff with Hollister written on it too. I think I saw Mike Newton wearing something similar to that style but with an American Eagle logo instead last week before…umm, before my incident.

Rose, Alice and Edward ordered some fancy coffee. I didn't want any. While they were explaining to Rosalie – in very vivid detail I might add – about my lovely visit to the hospital, I looked over the café.

There was a green circle with a girl who had long, wavy hair covering her body on everything. People were ordering Frappuccino's and who knows what else. And every time a costumer would enter, someone with a black apron and black hat with the long-haired lady on it would greet them by saying, "Welcome to Starbucks." Starbucks, I guess that's what this place is called.

I've been feeling weird lately. Like I'm not myself. I know something's wrong with me, everything's wrong with me. Well, except my shorter hair and cleansed pores. Seriously though, I feel different. Dr. Cullen's speech hit me like a ton of bricks. Was I really being that needy and bratty? I didn't mean to.

I started folding the napkin that was in front of me. I've never had someone love me, much less a group of people. Even though Alice and Edward have said it numerous of times, is it true? Do they all honestly love me even if they hardly know me? I love them, so it could go both ways, I suppose. But I never knew how it felt like. Having people care for you, love you and respect you. It's a great feeling, and I never want to forget it. I almost did. Seeing Alice hug Mr. Cullen reminded me of myself. Charlie and I used to be so close. We were happy with just the two of us. Things change…people change.

I shook my head as if it would shake away the thought.

Do they really love me? I shook my head again. Doubt it. But it's possible. I realize now that I need them; every single one of them – with the exception of Dr. Cullen. I love them so much. They're kind and gentle and reminded me how it felt to be loved. A family. What if I lose them? I know they want me to stop cutting myself, but what if I don't? Will that make them hate me? Will they leave me?

Cold pins sprinkled down my back and I shivered at the possibility. I don't want them to leave me. I haven't been taking the anti-depressants but I still have a hold on myself. I don't need medicine to help myself. I can stop cutting myself whenever I want…but not now. Maybe some other time.

I can feel my plucked eye brows furrow as I analyzed my changing life. So many things have occurred in a short times notice. Things I never dreamed of have come to a reality. It's not really a shocker there. I've never had dreams as I've said once before, only nightmares. That's another thing; my nightmares have gotten more detailed than ever before. Every time someone leaves out my front door, the aching in my chest becomes more and more unbearable. Not only that, but my nightmares are changing too.

First Edward joined the picture, and then the next night Alice and Jasper and the night following that, Esme and Emmett went right after them. What does it mean? Maybe I should talk to Edward about it. Nah, no need to worry him any more. Hmm…speaking of worries, I have a few of my own.

Where am I going to cut myself? Dr. Cullen said I had to see him once a week to check on my cuts, scars and wound to make sure I'm not 'harming myself' anymore. The first place he's going to check is my legs and arms. I need a new spot and a clean one while I'm at it. Another place nobody would bother to check. A spot nobody would even consider. I need a new blade too. Turns out Edward told Jasper and Emmett where I kept the spare key (under the mat) and they hunted down almost every sharp object I could use to cut skin. I wonder if they left the knives alone… Any who, I need a blade. Or maybe a sharp razor. I think I remember the name of the guy that sold me the last one. No, I can just ask Sarah to ask Karina to get me one. I hear the blade from a sharpener could do.

"Bella." My head snapped up. What'd I miss?

Right in front of me, crouching down, was Rosalie. Damn, she's even prettier up close. "Bella," She spoke calmly. "If you need _anything_ – money, clothes, shoes, a friend, someone to talk to - I'm here, okay?"

Her blue eyes glittered with honesty. How can I deny it? "Okay." I answered and she smiled in reply.

After a couple more conversations, Edward and I headed out. He had a lot of homework and I didn't want to be the reason he hadn't gotten to it. I hugged Alice and Rose - Alice was getting a ride in Rosalie's stunning car - and weaved my way through the group of people coming into the café. Edward had a hand on my back to make sure we didn't get separated. As we neared the clear entrance doors, I caught a glimpse of blonde hair. Not just any blonde hair, fake, bleach, obviously dyed, blonde hair. Tanya.

"Crap!" I muttered and ducked my head, starring at the tiles on the floor.

"What's wrong?" Edward whispered as, he too, lowered his head, following my lead.

"Tanya." I quickly nodded my head to her direction. She was ordering coffee with Jessica and her other groupies beside her.

Edward didn't need to be told twice; he got a hold on my hand and led me faster out the door.

As we rushed to his car, he never let go of my hand. We reached the Volvo and he opened the door for me, still not loosening his grip on me. "Well?" He asked when I didn't get in the car.

I looked down at our entwined hands and he got the picture. "Oh," He blushed and released me. A real blush, a Bella-type blush.

I smiled to myself and entered the vehicle. Edward jogged over to the other side and got in. His car purred to life and we made our way to my house.

"Jasper and Em said they still didn't see Charlie's truck." Edward suddenly said when we were a block away from my house. He was referring to the time he had Emmett and Jasper snoop my house for blades.

I didn't reply. I only laid my head back on the comfortable seat, closed my eyes and breathed in Edward scent. After a while, a couple of seconds, Edward spoke up again. "I don't want you staying alone."

I opened my eyes and straightened up. "Why?" I looked at him. That was a dumb question, I knew why. He was worried about me. They're all worried about me and I'm here acting like a greedy child. Stupid Bella.

Edward took in a deep breath and carefully let it out. "I don't want you to be by yourself. We've told you so many times," He turned to me. "You'll always have a place to stay if you need one."

"I already have a place to stay." I stated quietly. I'm trying not to act like a needy brat, I added mentally.

He sighed. "Well, staying alone in a two story house shouldn't be a very good place to stay."

"But it's a very _small_ two story house." I argued back.

"Bella, being by yourself isn't-" He stopped the car and stared ahead.

My eye brows twisted in response. What's wrong? I looked through the windshield. Oh.

Charlie's dark navy blue truck was parked out in the drive way. He didn't leave me? Why? He came back. He's home. What happened?

"I guess I won't be alone." I said as Edward still gaped at the truck.

His face hardened and he looked back at me. "Wave through the window to let me know you're alright."

I nodded at our usual routine. Edward gave me a smile and hugged me tight. I hugged him back with whatever I could since I didn't have much energy left in me. I don't know what's wrong. I feel as if something's going to happen - something bad.

I tore myself away from Edward and reached for the door handle. I kicked small rocks and dirt on my way to the front door after exiting Edward's Volvo. Everything seems to be in place. There are no more than two cars outside the house – Charlie's and Edward's – there's no loud music and I don't hear a crash like the last time Edward brought me home with Charlie already in the house. I suppose I won't have to stay with Edward this time. I reached down to grab the key, inserted it in the hole and turned the knob. The door opened easily and I placed the silver item back under the mat.

Walking in, I could smell beer. The strong stench of alcohol invaded my nose. My hand automatically waved the air in front of me, hoping the smell goes else where. "Charlie?" I call out and moved closer into the small building.

I turned my head to the right. He's not in the living room, so he must be in the kitchen. "I'm home." I announce though no one listens.

Looking in the kitchen, I see Charlie in front of the window, glaring at whatever was out there. Oh no…_Edward_.

"Charlie!" I screamed, trying to get his attention away form the silver car.

He turned around and I noticed his appearance. His short hair was in knots; he was unshaven and had an empty beer bottle in his left hand. "Who the hell is that?" Charlie used his right index finger to point directly at the window and onto Edward's figure.

"I-I told you. I have a friend named Alice. She let me stay at her house while you were gone and-"

_Crash!_ Charlie stopped my lie by smashing the brown bottle to the ground. I jumped up at the noise and he came closer to me, stepping around the pieces of glass.

"Liar! That doesn't look like Alice. That's a man! What were you doing with a _man_?" Why is it that he starts worrying like a real father when he's drunk?

"That-that's her brother." There was no lie there. "His name is Edward and uh...he gave me a ride since…since Alice…was…" Damn it! I stuttered out another lie and Charlie walked closer to me.

"I don't want you seeing him _ever_ again!" He shouted.

"No!" I yelled. "He's my friend, too."

"What?" Charlie asked quietly. Too quietly. "Did you just say you were going to disobey me? Hah! I'm your father!"

"Yeah, but you don't act like one!" I spat back. The anger I hadn't seen since they told me I need to see a specialist rose through me. Filling every cell in my body and covering every scar I had. "You're just an drunken alcoholic!"

"No!" He stepped closer, enclosing me in his awful scent. I miss Edward's smell. I backed away but he kept coming at me, one step at a time. The vein in the middle of his forehead was popping out. "I'm not! I'm your father and you'll do as I tell you to!"

Never! "Or what?!" I shrieked.

My back was to the door and he took one step closer. I wasn't afraid of him, even if he is drunk. Charlie's never touched me in my life. The only times he did was when I was younger than eight. After that, he hasn't done anything more than make eye contact with me. With one movement he did something he's never done before.

He slapped me.

**One: Listen to "Decode" by Paramore because it's the first single of the Twilight Soundtrack and its amazing! (Thanks Ale!)**

**Two: Review and I'll send you a better sneak peek than last time.**

**Three: I feel like crap. I'm so sick, I hate it. That's why it took a while to update, I'm so, very sorry. It was only a day late.**

**Love, Mayface!**


	15. Chapter 14: Getting Away

**Thank you for those who wished me well. And yes, I am from Texas. It's this little city you probably never have heard of so I won't even tell you where it's at. (Plus, I'm scared of creepy stalkers!) Umm…I got a few questions from you guys. **

Is he** (Charlie)** gonna become abusive? **No, Charlie is drunk when he did that. Everything little thing I do comes back later, nothing is just there for no reason. So, you'll see why I had him do that to her later on in the sequel. (If you guys want me to do it. I already have EVERYTHING planned in my head. Including the sequel.)**

Will Charlie really hurt her? **Yes, he just did. He slapped her because he was angry when he was drunk.**

Ooh, grounds for Bella to move in with Edward? **You'll just have to read to find out.**

**Since you guys know I'm sick, I didn't go to school today (Monday) so I'm getting a head start on the next chapter. I hope you like it!**

"_If you're never scared, embarrassed or hurt, it means you never take any chances." _–Julia Sorel

**Missing Piece of the Puzzle**

**Chapter 14: Getting Away**

_**B.P.O.V.**_

The sound of his open palm hitting my left cheek with such fierce was the only thing heard in the room. Tears of pain burned in my eyes as the shock followed afterwards. Did he just…? Oh my God.

I slowly turned my head to look straight at Charlie. He was breathing hard, his lungs getting whatever amount of oxygen he could. After a couple of seconds, he stared at me. His once glazy eyes were now focused and scanning over my red check "Oh no…" He murmured.

If the pain wasn't enough, the shock of this entire thing isn't helping. "Bells…I," But it was too late, I ran up to my room.

Stomping step after step, I made it up to my room. I could hear Charlie running after me and calling my name but I didn't listen. As soon as I entered my small room, I slammed the door shut and locked it. Tears were streaming down my face as I got the big, blue bag from under my bed. Being in the gang I'm in, we're always going to different places around town and I need a place to carry my stuff.

The tears that were pouring out weren't like the movies. A single tear didn't slowly slide down my cheek and dramatically fall on my shirt. Dozen of tears fell off my face every time I blinked. I could hear my breathing coming out in an unnatural pace. I ran to my closet, trying not to blink. Fearing that if I did, more tears would escape, but by not blinking, more tears gathered up. So when I finally blinked, great amount of salt water rolled down my face.

I opened the door with too much strength that I hit the wall, probably causing a dent. I tried to tune out Charlie's yelling and pleading me to forgive him, but it was no use. I grabbed all the clothes I had, which wasn't much, with hangers and all, and stuffed them in the bag. Charlie was turning the door knob so hard I thought it would break. Wiping away the waterfall that formed on my face with my hands, I jogged to my old dresser. I got each drawer and dumped whatever was in there in my bag. After that, I got anything my hands touched and tossed in into the bag as well. Bending down to grab something from under the bed, I was face to face with the pictures Rose and Emmett got me for my birthday. I looked so happy and full of life… No time to think about that right now.

I grabbed the pictures by the frames and threw them in the bag. Charlie was so close to knocking the door down. "Bella! Bells, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to!" Liar!

"Just shut up!" I screeched and zipped up the bag. For not having much stuff, I was pretty big and a little heavy.

I carried the bag to the window. After pulling up the glass, Edward spotted me. He smiled and waved, but then he noticed my red eyes and cheek. He quickly got out of the car and came rushing to the tree by my window. I picked up the bag and threw it out. _Crash!_ The picture frames probably broke because of the intensity of the landing, but I don't care. I'll get new ones. Edward stopped in front of the bag and looked back up at me.

I pulled myself away from the window and ran to the door. "Open up, Bella! Damn it! I'm sorry, I didn't mean to!" I turned the little knob on the door and it unlocked with a little _click._

Charlie came rushing into the room, but I ducked under his arms and ran full speed ahead to the stairs. I'm so glad I only fall when I walk and not when I run. I could hear Charlie's footsteps behind me as I rushed down the stairs. "Bells! Stop!"

"Leave. Me. _Alone_!" I shouted and leaped to the front door.

The stupid knob wouldn't turn. "Shit!" I yelled in frustration.

Charlie got a hold of my left arm and put it behind my back. "Don't go. Stop!"

I pushed my back against him and he stumbled back. The door flew open and Edward stared at me and Charlie with wide eyes.

I sprinted out of the house, dragging Edward along with me. He had my bag in his other hand. "What's wrong?" He shouted.

"Run!" I shrieked.

Edward made it to the car before I did, obviously. He's the fastest person I know. Edward dumped my bag into the back seat and opened the passenger door for me. "_Edward_! Just get in!"

I jumped into the car, Edward by my side a while later. I took off my tattered converse and pulled my legs up against my chest. I sobbed into my knees, staining Alice's jeans. I can't believe Charlie did that! Ugh! I hate this! Maybe I could us one of the broken pieces of glass from the frames to cut myself later. I sniffed through my clogged nose. I haven't cut myself in days and I'm just so angry!

I can't believe I'm crying about this! I knew it was bound to happen sooner or later. Charlie getting drunk can only go so far. I just…didn't expect it to hurt so much. Yeah, he hit me pretty hard, but I could take it. I meant the aching in my heart. _Why_ does it hurt so much?

I let out a shaky breath as I contemplated this. I guess I always thought Charlie loved me, even though he doesn't show it. He didn't abandon me like Renee did years ago. He had thirteen years, thirteen chances, to leave me, to throw me away form his life. Why didn't he? I thought he left me forever just a couple days ago, but he came back. He always comes back. Even though it bothered him, he still gave me money for my necessities. He pays for the bills; he kept the roof over my head. I just _felt_ like he loved me. I somehow knew he did even though he hasn't told me so in years. Just because he doesn't act like one, he's still my dad, and…and I love him.

Realizing this caused me to let out another cry of agony. He's the only close family member I had left and he hit me! As if I wasn't already broken enough. What else do people want from me? Everybody's taken all I have with them when they leave me. Every time I lose someone close, they take a piece of me with them. I hate it! What's the point of living when people kick you when you're already down?

I wiped away the last tear. He's not worth crying for, besides, I don't have any tears left in me to shed.

I put my legs down and realized Edward stopped at a gas station only a couple blocks from my house. I looked at him and noticed he looked bewildered. "Next time, can you warn me _before _things go haywire and we rush to my car carrying a blue bag?" Edward asked with his eyes focused on the steering wheel.

"E-Edward?" I stuttered. I wasn't sure what I was going to do next, but I hope its turns out alright.

Edward snapped out of it and turned to me. He swiftly took off his seat belt and came next to me, one arm around my shoulder and the other holding my head against his chest. His scent was intoxicating. Something I've never smelled before. I want to take a lung full of it and never let it out. Holding me like this to him enveloped me in his scent. _So comforting._

"Shh, shh, it's okay Bella. What _happened_?" I pushed my palms against his chest. Edward released me and stared at me with narrow eyes. "What's wrong?"

I tucked my messy hair behind my left ear and Edward gasped. Gently, he traced his fingers over the heated spot on my face. "Did he…?" I nodded sadly, gazing at down at my feet.

"That's wrong, Bella!" Edward exclaimed. "He can't do this to you! We need to call someone – the police, the cops, child support!"

"Edward, the police _are_ the cops." I clarified and looked him in the eye. "He was drunk," I shrugged and looked away. "He didn't know what he was doing."

"Drunk or not, this is serious. He can't treat you like that." Edward sounded so protective. I really am lucky to have him. Oh! I almost forgot! He said he liked me, didn't he? _Me_, he actually likes me…maybe. I'm not so sure; I've been acting strange lately. I don't even know who I am anymore. "I'm not letting you go back there!" He stated.

I squirmed in my seat. "May-maybe I can stay…with _you_?" His head snapped back and I felt rejection wash through me. "You don't have to." I said and immediately turned to look out the window. The tears that were once gone, came back to haunt me.

"Bella," He sighed as he said my name. I bit my lip. Edward scooted closer to me and placed his arm around my shoulder once more. "Of course you can stay with me. You don't even need to ask, _mi casa es su casa._"

I tore my stare from the window to Edward. "Huh?"

He laughed and rubbed my shoulder. Did he just speak French? Or was it German? I knew I should've taken French instead of Spanish later. Wait…maybe that _is_ Spanish.

"My house is your house." He declared and my tears of fear turned into tears of joy.

I gave him a watery smile. "Thank you."

Edward hugged me. "Any time."

I sniffed and he let me go. "So…" He looked back to my bag in the back seat. "We're really doing this, huh? You moving in with me, I mean." I nodded slowly as I tried to get it through my head as well. "I am_ so_ fired when the school finds out."

I frowned. I didn't think about that before. There I go again being selfish. I hate myself. "Edward…you don't have to risk your job for me."

He smiled my smile. "I would risk anything to be with you." He lightly kissed my hair.

I blushed and bit my lip again. Maybe staying alive isn't so bad. After a while, Edward started the car and drove back to his place. I still can't believe I'm going to live with the most amazing man on the face of the universe. On our way home – it feels weird to say that, but nice. Comforting. – Edward and I talked.

We made a plan on who was going to tell who about me living with him. It shouldn't be a problem, right? It's not like I'm his girlfriend or anything. Psh, psh, shh….sh. Yeaaah. So here's what we agreed on doing. I was going to tell Alice, Emmett and Rose (they're the ones who won't freak out the most and the people I'm more comfortable with) and Edward will be announcing the bug news to Jasper, his mom and Dr. Cullen. (Here comes the drama.)

Edward carried my bag for me as we made our way up to his floor – our floor. "I'm going to go take my stuff to the guest bedroom. Second floor and third room to the left, right?" I asked as I picked up the blue bag with the words _Bella Swan_ stitched to it. It used to be the same bag I would take to ballet when I was four. Renee loved to torture me even back then.

Edward took my bag from my hands and easily swung it over his right shoulder. "Yeah right. Like I'm going to let you sleep in the guest bedroom. No, you'll be staying in my room." He thought for a second. "_Your_ room, which was _my_ room but now _yours_ since _you're_ here, so _my_ room is now considered _yours_, which _you'll_ be staying at." He smiled one last time before running up the stairs.

His room…mine but…considered now as-was his, but since I'm here I…_What_? "Edward!" I hate when he tricks me like that! Stupid college student.

I could hear his gorgeous, muffled, laugh coming from upstairs. I rolled my eyes at his happiness and walked over to the kitchen, my left hand lightly placed over my stinging cheek. I opened the freezer and found a blue ice-pack. I closed the door shut and walked over to the isle. Leaning my back on it, it gently put the cold bag against my cheek. I hissed at the contact but held it there anyway. I'm used to pain.

"Here," Edward came into the kitchen and took the bag away from my face. He walked up to a cabinet and took out a first aid kit. It's a good thing he has one, we're going to be using it often with me around.

He took out something that looked like cream, except when it oozed out, it looked like gel. Edward got some on his finger and walked over to me. "This might sting a little," He moved my hair out of the way and rubbed the gel on me, making small circles on my aching cheek. It burned at first, but felt good by the time he was done. "There," Edward smiled sweetly at me. "All done. Better?" I nodded and felt like a little kid at the doctor's office.

"Can I get a lolly-pop since I've been so good?" I teased.

Edward laughed as he put the plastic container away and shut the wooden cabinet door. "I'll see what I can do."

I walked out of the kitchen, past the living room, down the hall and into the bathroom. I flicked the lights on and stared at my pink cheek. The left side of my face wasn't the only thing colored, my eyes and nose matched with redness. I sighed sadly as I stared at the scene before me. I see a girl, a young woman, who's in a gang, has no family, doesn't have a future and moved out of her house because her father hit her. I shook my head in disappointment. I have nothing, I _am_ nothing.

"Bella?" Edward came in to stand behind me. He put his hands on my forearms and we stared at our reflections together. Now, I see the same girl with a rich, handsome, family loving, gentle, sweet, amazing, college student who has his own apartment behind her. I'm pathetic. I feel like a dead flower next to a beautiful, blooming rose. A shattered glass next to stainless steel. Hell next to Heaven and a dwarf next to Adonis. There's no comparison. "Edward?"

He looked at me through the mirror. "Yes?"

"Do you still," I hesitated. "Do you still like me?"

Edward smirked at my reflection. "I threw you a birthday party, paid your hospital bill and now I'm letting you live with me for who knows how long. What do you think?"

I thought about it. "You like me?" I meant to state it but it didn't come out right. Saying Edward likes me is too impossible for me to fit in a sentence.

He smiled. "Yes, Bella, I like you. A lot." I smiled and forgot about everything that occurred earlier.

Edward turned me around so I was facing him. The sink counter and wall behind us didn't give much room as the other bathrooms did. Edward and I were so close; I had to put my hands against his chest. "Bella, will you-"

_Even if I say, it'll be alright_

_Still I hear you say, you want to end your life_

"Hello?" Edward sounded irritated when he answered. His ring tone made it uncomfortable for me. Since when did he have that ring tone? I mean, it sounds cool and all but, I thought he had another one this morning in the hospital when Alice called him.

"How did you get it?" He looked at the phone in disbelief. Edward looked at me. "You went to her house! Alice! Are you insane? Oh, well, you guys can come over. Bella and I need to talk to you anyway." There was a short pause. If that was Alice, how come he didn't have the other ring tone for her? He always personalized ring tones by people who call him. I wonder what he has for me.

"Kay, love you too, bye." Edward shut the phone and shoved it in his back pocket. "That was Alice. She went looking for you at your house," My eyes widened. "But she said on her way to the front door, she saw your phone on the ground by a tree next to your window." My phone? It must have fallen when I threw the bag out the window. Uh-oh, I hope it isn't broken. It looked expensive. "Alice picked it up and figured you weren't home. Then, she went to the hospital because Emmett wanted to know where you were at. Alice told him to wait so she could tell him in person you left. She found Emmett walking into your room and rushed after him. Alice says Em wants to see you."

I nodded and tried think straight. Alice found my phone, Emmett wants to see m and their on their way. But is my phone broken? That's what worries me. "How did Alice find my phone? If it's broken I swear I'll get a job or something and pay her back! I-"

"Bella, Bella! Calm down." Edward stopped my rambling. Gosh, that phone could cost a fortune. How can I pay her back? "Your phone is fine, that's where Alice called me from."

I sighed. "Thank God." I've had enough heart attacks for one day. "Can I take a shower?"

"Bella, this is your house now, you don't need to ask me if you want to use your own bathroom." Edward rolled his eyes and walked out of the bathroom, me following him.

Hold on a second! That song was for _me_? Damn! My thoughts were interrupted by Edward. "Alice and Emmett will be here soon, though. Maybe you could hold off a while?"

I was still in a daze when I answered. "Sure."

As if timed, there were loud knocks on the door. The pounding was loud enough to make me and Edward jump. Edward ran to the door and it shot open. "Where's Bella?" Emmett's frantic, loud voice asked eagerly.

"Over there," Edward pointed to me and before he could finish the sentence, Em ran to me so fast, he could make a vampire jealous.

"Hi…Em…Huuugh!" I tried to breath from his tight embrace.

He let me go and Alice walked in. "See? I told you she was alive." That caught my attention.

"Why wouldn't I be alive?" I asked wearily and Edward locked the door.

"Oh, nothing." Emmett looked around the room. I narrowed my eye brows in suspicion.

"What happened?" Edward joined Alice's side.

Alice answered. "When Emmett walked into Bella's old hospital room and saw Nurse Bernie making Bella's bed, he asked where she went. Nurse Bernie said Bella was gone and Emmett broke down. He fell to his knees next to Bella's bed and started crying. Emmett looked up and wallowed, 'Why? She was so young!'"

"Thanks Alice." Emmett grimaced at his mistake.

"That's nothing," Alice was getting a kick out of this. "Then, Emmett-"

"Yes! Alice! Thank you." Emmett barked.

I giggled under my breath and Edward pretended to cough to hide his amusement. "Em, calm down, you know I was kidding." Alice walked over to Emmett and patted his huge arm.

"Stupid evil little pixie, making fun of me." Emmett muttered and crossed his arms over his chest.

Alice laughed. "Grow up."

"I don't want to be old like _you_." Emmett retorted.

"Aww, is wittle Emmy and wittle Eddie jealous of big Alice?" Alice cooed. What is she talking about?

Emmett scoffed. "You're older than us by what? A month? Besides, at least we don't look like we go on play dates and have finger painting fun."

"Listen, you! I-"

"_You're_," My finger pointed to Alice. "Older than them?" I waved my hand in between Edward and Emmett.

Edward laughed. "I never get tired of seeing people's faces when they figure that out."

Talk about a news flash.

We spent the next half hour talking about me moving in with Edward. Surprisingly, Alice and Emmett were okay with it.

"Bella," Alice called me from the couch. "I have some stuff for you in my car. Can you get it for her, Edward?" He nodded and grabbed her keys from the coffee table.

My eye brows furrowed. Of course Emmett didn't notice my 'make over'. "What stuff? I have all I need up stairs." I pointed up to the ceiling, signaling it was in Edward's...erm, _my_ room.

Edward was already out the door by the time Alice answered. "Oh, I just figured you'll be here. So, I got some really great outfits and some…umm, _necessities _for you."

"Oh," I was frozen. Nobody has ever done something for me without asking. Come to think of it, nobody has ever done that kind of stuff for me, period. "Wow, uhh, thank you."

Alice got up. "Anytime." She smiled. "Emmett got some stuff for you too. Right, Em?"

Emmett grinned and jumped out of his seat. "I'll be right back."

He flung the door open and ran past Edward, who was carrying a huge cardboard box. "Who lit his ass on fire?"

Hearing Edward use profanity is still weird. It's like having an angel cuss. Awkward. "He's just excited because he brought some stuff for Bella." Alice shrugged and walked over to Edward as he carefully set the brown box down. I followed her lead and began to look through it and its contents.

"Why is everyone getting stuff for Bella?" Edward played around with a coy grin on his heart-stopping face. "Am I no one's favorite anymore?"

Alice held up a white button up shirt with a black vest over it. "Edward, you were never anyone's favorite."

I laughed but covered my mouth when Edward glared at me. Just then, Emmett came barging in with huge bags from the grocery store. "You brought me…food. Thanks." I tried to sound sincere but it was really hard considering.

Emmett rolled his eyes as he marched to the kitchen table with the loads of bags. "No need to fake it, Drug Addict." He placed the bags on the table and took out a lot of plastic containers. Actually, it looked like every bag had those plastic containers. "Trust me, you'll love these."

I took the red and white item Emmett held up and saw what is was. "_Lunchables_?" I smiled.

Edward came behind me and saw the plastic item. "What's that?" I handed it to him and hugged Emmett around the waist.

"Thank you!" I laughed. I loved _Lunchables_. I used to eat them all the time before I came into the gang. They were the only thing an eleven year old could afford. I haven't eaten one in years!

Alice was still looking through the stuff she brought me as Edward examined the container. "So what? You put it in the microwave and that's it?"

Emmett rolled his eyes. "Where have you been? Everybody knows what _Lunchables_ are." He snatched the plastics container with "Extra Cheesy" written on it from Edward's hands. "No, you don't even need to put it in the microwave, you just eat it like this."

"Like _that_?" Edward looked like he was going to be sick. Em and I nodded. Emmett peeled off the plastic and showed Edward the different cheeses, the sauce and the crust. Edward gagged. "Yum."

Emmett rolled his eyes and placed it in the fridge. "You wouldn't know what's good if it slapped you in the ass."

"I think that would be enough to get my attention." Edward looked through most of the white bags. "Emmett, did you get anything besides those cheesy Lunchmabobs?"

Emmett walked next to Edward as I sat down at the end of the medium sized table. "First of all, it's call "Extra Cheesy" _Lunchables_. And second, nope, that's all I bought."

"Yeah, I figured they were extra lame the first time I saw them." I rolled my eyes. Extra Cheesy, extra lame; nice, Edward. He gave up looking and sighed. "How is Bella going to eat all of this by herself? It's unhealthy."

"Well, Dr. Ed, it's not all for Bella. You're gonna have to help her eat it."

Edward picked up a _Lunchables_ box and held it with his thumb and index finger, far away as possible from him. He looked like he was holding a used tissue instead of a "Stackin' Crackers" box. "Great."

Edward began to grab boxes and containers and put them in his fridge.

"Hey, Bella, here's your phone." Alice handed me my expensive, and unscratched, phone.

"Thanks."

"Welcome. Em," She called Emmett and he stopped stuffing his face with little pizza slices.

"I was…uh, just making sure it wasn't poisoned. You never know if they seal these things right." Emmett defended with his mouth full.

"Whatever you say." Alice smiled. "Let's go, I'm going to be late for a class."

"Oh," Emmett threw the empty box away and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. "I need to meet Jasper at the firm, anyway."

"Bye, Bells." Alice waved.

I got out of my seat – I may have been watching Edward put away the stacks of _Lunchables_, more like gawking – and hugged Alice. "Thank you so much. I really appreciate it."

Alice's musical laughed filled my ears. "You're welcome."

"See ya, my little Drug Addict." Emmett lightly squeezed me and kissed the top of my head. I didn't feel the electricity like I did with Edward. Emmett was a brother to me, so it was a brother/sister kiss. I've never gotten one before and I was internally glad Emmett was my first. "Later, Ed." He made the peace sign to Edward.

Edward finished putting away all the _Lunchables_ and started putting the bags away under the sink. "Emmett needs a hobby." He said randomly and I laughed, and then walked over to the box sitting by the door.

There were tons and tons of outfits. Some shorts – no way I'll wear them, my scars are still very obvious – tank tops – again, too many scars to wear them – shirts, pants, jackets, shoes and everything I could ever want. Practicaly a new wardrobe! At the very, very bottom, there was 'my necessities'. Alice is a God.

Edward came out of the kitchen wiping his hands against his jeans. "I don't think we'll have any more company today. You can go up and take a shower; I'll take all of that to you right now." He nodded towards the box behind me. "You've had a long and hectic day. It's a little early, but maybe you could go to bed."

"I'm not tired." I looked behind me and down at the box. There's something in there I really need…

Edward shrugged. "Then you could just chill out on m-your bed, or fix your new room around. I need to take my stuff out of there anyway."

I looked back at Edward. He was still standing in between the kitchen and living room. "Sure, but I'll take a shower first."

Edward grinned lopsided and walked up behind me. He bent down and carried the huge box in his arms. "After you."

I made my way up the stairs, letting my hand glide over the railing, and soon found myself in Edward's room. My bag was on his bed – my bed – and Edward set the big box on the couch. "Well, here you are. Is it okay if I take my things out while you're in the shower?"

I tore my gaze from the room and nodded at Edward. "It's fine."

In a blink of an eye, I was in the shower. Edward's water jets pounded on my back, little droplets knocking out every tight, stressed out part of my body. After a good fifteen minutes, I turned off the shower and slid the glass door open. I wrapped myself in the white towel Edward got for me from the hallway closet and dried my body.

I grabbed the razor Alice bought me. It wasn't anything fancy, just a regular, pink, replaceable razor. They're the ones I always get at the dollar store. It's not that I needed to shave, they give you everything you need in the hospital, but I wanted to try something.

The razor in my right hand, I turned on the shower again. I stuck my left arm in the warm water, my palm facing up. I got the razor and swiftly ran the blade over my wrist. I didn't feel anything, but that didn't stop the blood running down with the water. I kept my hand under the water and cut myself over the same spot. This caused the gash to be deeper and I felt it this time. I smiled and closed my eyes in content. It's been a week since I've cut myself and I need to relax.

I opened my eyes and notice the white, shower floor was stained with red. "Shoot." I took out my hand and let the water wash out all the blood. I didn't realize so much blood was coming out. I felt a little headed since I recently just recovered from blood loss, but I'm fine. I threw the razor under the sink and grabbed another towel. This one was smaller, but still white. I wrapped the towel around my wrist and noticed the blood was staining the towel. "Shit!" I muttered and bent down.

Keeping the towel tight around my wrist to ease the bleeding, I searched under the sink for bleach. I finally found it and took the towel away from the hand. I ran the bloody towel under the water from the shower and poured the bleach on it. The bleach running down to the shower floor helped clean the blood there too. It's like killing two birds with one stone.

Soon, everything was white and clean. I smirked to myself. Maybe being able to still cut myself wasn't going to be so hard after all. I still had the new cut on my left wrist. I purposely slapped my hand against the sink counter hard. _Slap!_

"Bella?" Edward was still taking away his things from my new room. I could hear his voice perfectly form the other side of the door. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, fine, but uh…I cut myself." At least I wasn't lying to him. "I didn't see the water on the floor and slipped, but I'm fine." I lied as I dried my arm.

"Okay." I could hear Edward's footsteps walking away.

I smiled and sat on the toilet. I examined my new cut. Perfect. Years of cutting myself has paid off. There was a perfect straight line about two inches long on my wrist. It was deep, but it'll be a faded pink within a couple of days.

I sprayed air freshener to cover up the smell of bleach and got dressed. My new cut still burned a little. Just as I was about to get out, I remembered I forgot to clean the razor. I dropped my dirty clothes on the floor and rushed to get the razor. Yup, it was bloody. I tried to rinse it out with the water from the sink but it was already dried in. I got an idea.

Maybe I could cut myself again. But, you know, so that I could rinse off the blood to make it go away. I sat down on the counter, a huge grin plastered on my face, and prepared myself for another moment of pain, yet, sweet bliss.

**Wow, **_**I**_** can't even stop Bella. Don't you hate it when your characters take control? Review please! P.s. I got less reviews last time. Maybe I'm not writing well enough…or maybe this story is getting boring. I don't know but if you guys don't like it I'll take it down if you want.**

**Love, Mayface**


	16. Chapter 15: Rethink

**I am **_**not**_** going to make Bella a sex addict with Edward so he can catch her cutting herself in the shower. (?)I am **_**not**_** going to make Bella stop in a second. She's been cutting herself for **_**YEARS**_**; she can't just stop cold turkey. I am **_**not **_**building up Bella cutting her so she can just stop or have Edward catch her. Profanity is a must in this story. I'm not a big fan for it in stories, but that's the way Bella's been brought up. It doesn't matter how much you guys tell me (sorry, I'm not sound bitchy) but I am **_**not**_** going to have Edward walk in on her cutting herself. As I've said many, many times before, I have everything up here. taps her head**

_Quote from friends used in this chapter:_

_I have a headache in my head – Alejandra_.

**Wow, shakes her head anyway, there was only ONE person who wanted to know (and realized) Edward was going to ask Bella something but got caught off my Alice's call. Hmm…I wonder what he was going to ask. :)**

**Missing Piece of the Puzzle**

**Chapter 15: Rethink**

_**B.P.O.V.**_

_A week later:_

I woke up breathing hard and sweat beating out of every pore in my body. My chest heaved up and down under the covers as I try to convince myself my dreams weren't reality – my _nightmares_ weren't reality.

I sat up and laid my forehead on my palm, putting my elbow on my knee. I swallowed the cry of sadness back down my throat and looked to my right. Next to the pictures Emmett and Rosalie got me for my birthday that were on my nightstand – they had new frames made for the pictures since the glass shattered. You can guess what I used the glass for. – was the alarm clock. Five forty-five in the morning. I sighed and pulled the warm, yet heavy covers, off of me. I jumped off the big bed and my feet met the ground with a _thud._

As I slowly walked to the bathroom, my sleep threatening to come back, I thought of my recent week here with Edward. I went back to school on Friday and right now it's Wednesday morning. Nothing much changed during my absence. I was caught up on work, actually, I think I'm ahead, and the girls were out the same days. Sarah said they camped out near La Push reservation to meet up some guy for drugs. I didn't want to know the rest. Other than having a new kid in town, Omar, nothing has changed in school. I still see Edward seventh period, though.

He talks to me and asks me more questions then often. I don't mind, I answer them as I daydream about other stuff. My anti-depressant pills have being easier to not take. Here at Edward's suite, nobody accuses me of hiding them. Instead of flushing the white and tasteless pills down the toilet, I keep them in a special bottle. When the small container is filled up, I'm going to use it to prove to myself I do have control. Stupid little pills don't make me who I am and wont change my life. I can't believe people believe in that crap.

Other than that, I have no complaints. I still go see Dr. Cullen every other day, just to make sure I'm not "harming myself". They know there are blades in razor's right? I actually cut up my leg and lied that I fell while shaving. Edward and Doctor Cullen seemed a little uncomfortable about it, so they took my word for it without questions asked.

I've also been spending much more time with everyone, not counting Carlisle Cullen. He hates me for no good reason. So what? I'm in a gang, I cut myself, I've been in the hospital for trying to committing suicide and I'm living with his son, who's three years older than me. Don't you hate it when people judge you? Well, I guess Dr. Cullen has a _slight_ reason to not like me, but hey, Esme loves me. As a matter of fact, everyone – no particular doctor included – loves me. It's…different.

Sure, I knew them previously, and they've been more than amazing, but living with Edward has really made me know them. _Love_ them. It's something I've never felt before. It's terrifying, beautiful, scary, amazing, and heart-pounding yet the best feeling in the world all together. Emmett and Edward were already close with me; I've seen both of them almost every day lately. But now, being here and getting to really _know_ everybody, it feels right.

I covered my mouth over the yawn that invaded my mouth. I looked over myself in the bathroom mirror. The dark circles under my eyes were gone, my lips were red again and I was filling out my clothes. I'm doing such a good job, Jasper even stopped making fun of me - he used to say I disappear when I turn sideways. A sigh of content exited my lips, soon being replaced by a small smile. I defiantly can't back to bed now, so I decided I would sit on a fluffy stool next to the towel rack. I untied the green bandana Edward had given me a couple of days ago and examined it. I always wear it when I go to sleep, like taking a part of Edward with me, even though he already gave me his room.

My lips automatically twisted as I looked at the green accessory in my hand. There isn't anything special about. Why did Edward even give it to me? He just said it reminds him that I still have hope and trying my best. I wonder if I wore a yellow bracelet he'll think I'm outgoing and funny. _Humph_, I shrugged and tied the bandanna back on. I got up and stretched, another yawn taking my breath away. I rubbed my eyes and scraped my feet against the floor as I made my way back to bed. As I turned off the lights in the bathroom, I tried to see what time it was. The red numbers were blurry but as I got closer, it became more pronounced. Five fifty. I guess I couple sleep a little while longer.

I got in the mattress that felt like heaven and closed my eyes. I thought back on all the times I spent with Rose and Alice. They've been such good friends. That's what I needed, _friends_. Don't get me wrong, I love Emmett, Jasper and Edward more then my life itself. Wait, my life doesn't value anything. So, Emmett, Jasper and Edward mean more to me than…my blade itself.

A smile rolled out of my lips as I remembered the talks and fun Alice and I had the other day. She took me to one of her photo shoots and introduced me to a model I've never heard of. Besides the gorgeous model denting my already broken ego, Alice was spectacular! They way she gave orders and picked out clothes. The instant she knows from purple to violet. Some other intern got a baby blue dress for the model and Alice screamed she needed periwinkle. Yikes, she's worse than Emmett when I told him I lost my history paper last week.

Rosalie was a bit more distant in the beginning. She didn't seemed upset about me moving in with Edward, but she didn't' seem thrilled or okay with it either. That's all changed now. Rosalie showed me her and Alice's dorm when Alice was on a date with Jazz on Saturday. She needed to do laundry and since I'm the expert at it, I helped. For some reason, doing laundry helps me, relaxes me. I love watching through the round window how all the colors and sizes of clothing mix together and become one big pile. No matter the differences, clothes are still clothes; they'll always have similarities and belong together. Plus, it's a cool way to kill time when you're bored. As you can see, before Edward and I met, I had _no_ life.

Well, Rose accidentally poured too much soap in and we had a messy foam-filled room. At first we couldn't turn it off, so we tried getting the white, foamy soap to disappear. We brought water in the room and everything, but apparently it only made it worse. Once Rose and I were soaking wet, covered in spongy soap and smelled like 'sheer spring', we realized all we had to do was unplug the washing machine. Talk about a blonde moment for us…no pun intended, Rose. I laughed in the darkness at the memories. Rosalie and I have been inseparable ever since.

I got some-what the same reaction from Esme and Jasper. Edward told me Jasper has this thing for not agreeing with personal relationships between a student and teacher. Em says it's because Jasper's helping out with a case about a young girl going out with a teacher, only to be raped and dead the next day. Poor girl, that's horrible. My tired mood saddened as I thought what that guy might've done to the innocent girl. I shook my head and tried to think back on Esme.

She was the one who recommended me moving in with Edward, so I figured she'd be alright with it. And she was, but something tells me she knows something I don't. When Edward and I told her, she was…smirking? Edward and Alice both say it's a mother's intuition, but I say otherwise. Esme's up to something. Usually I would expect that type of behavior from Alice, but Esme's starting to get a sly smile on her perfect lips every time she comes and visits. Which is often. Don't get me wrong, I love Esme! She's the perfect mom, truly lovable. I feel I can talk to her and I have, but I don't want to get into that right now.

I looked at the time. It seemed like a more reasonable time to get up. Thinking about this perfect family takes up time. I sighed and, once again, got up. I quickly made the bed and turned on the lap, it illuminated the room with a warm glow. I love this place. I locked the bathroom door behind me and turned on the lights. My towels and clothes for today were already set up; Alice taught me how to prepare for the future or something like that. I turned twisted the metal handle in the shower and warm water soon sprinkled down. I striped and put my hand under the water before fully entering the shower, making sure it's not too cold or too hot. It was just right and I stood under the jets.

After I washed my hair and body, I grabbed my razor. I took it in my hand and carefully ran it around my waist, making blood go down in various lines of my stomach. It felt…different. I started cutting on my stomach (weird, but the only other place Dr. Hate-Me and Edward wouldn't figure out.) a couple of days ago. Most of the cuts have healed and formed permanent scars while others and still open and hurt when I wore tight shirts – Alice bought them, not me! I grabbed the soap and ran the white bar over my blood filled body. I was soon clean and began to rinse off the soap bar. Luckily, the blazing red liquid was out of sight. I turned off the shower with no feeling at all, I was too tired and my stomach was hurting.

I stepped out felt the wind blown out of me. I reached for the edge of the sink counter and grabbed on tight. I took three deep breaths and my eyes widened as I experienced this for the first time. I wrapped the towel around me, and just as I was bending down to reach for my clothes, I felt a tug in my stomach again. I clutched on to my waist, wrapping my arms around me, and fell to my knees. My eyes were shut tight as I tried to ease my breathing. I don't know what's happening. Another sting went through my waist. What's going on? What's happening?

After I caught my breath, I forced myself to stand up. That was weird and…I'm scared. I felt a warm tear go down my cheek when I bent down to snatch my clothes. I felt relieved when I didn't feel pain this time. I sighed for the tenth time in one morning and got dressed. Whatever happened to me right now, I hope it doesn't happen again.

I did my hair, got dressed, cleaned my room a little bit and grabbed my bag as I exited my room. Did I mention how much these people make an influence on me?

I reached the bottom of the stairs without tripping and set my bag at the bottom of the staircase. Edward was in the kitchen – leaning against the table, reading some book that he was assigned, looking like an Adonis without even trying – and drinking coffee from that place where Edward and Alice told Rose about me. Starbucks, was it? The big room with expensive appliances smells like toast and pancakes. I mentioned Edward can cook, right? No? Well, he can, thankfully.

"Mmm….smells good." I smile and reach for the plate next to Edward's position.

He puts down the thick book and noticed me. He gave me a smile that lifted half way, my smile. "Thanks, I heard you up earlier and I figured you be down here soon. Everything okay?"

Edward trooped to the toaster and popped in more bread. "Yeah, I just…" Had a nightmare you and everyone else I've ever gotten close to leave me miserably alone. "Didn't really have a good night's sleep. You know how it is, not being able to go back to sleep once you wake up." I shrugged and picked up coffee Edward got for me. I took a sip and heard the bread pop up.

"I hate when that happens." Edward nodded and he spread the butter on my toast. He smeared grape jelly on top of it a while after. "I told you, whenever you need help sleeping, go to my room and I'll sing you your lullaby. That's what it's for." He gave me two pieces of toast on a plate and I hugged him good morning.

I set my plate and warn coffee in my usual spot on the table, smiling at Edward. "It's fine, besides, it was time to get up anyway."

He grinned and sat down next to me. "Right, ready for school?"

I spoke around my food. "I guess. I just wish the girls would stop threatening me that they'll go to my house to stay the night. And I don't want to tell them I have a place here with you." I swallowed. "Not that I don't like it here and I'm embarrassed! I just don't want them to rat out on me."

Edward sat up straight in his wooden chair. "Threatening you? Bella, this is serious. You need to talk to the principal."

I rolled my eyes. It's only been a couple of years – two to be exact – since he's been in high school. Has he already forgotten how it works? "Edward, this is a usual day in my life. It'll blow over in a few." I shrugged and took another bite.

"But it isn't right." Edward sighed. He pinched the bridge of his nose. "Look," Edward checked the clock on the stove. I looked too, but the numbers were blurry. I soon got a headache. Right after my head started pounding, my stomach twisted and I lost my breath. Was it hot in here? "Let's get to school, we'll talk seventh period." Edward picked up my plate, threw the rest in the garbage, and placed the plate in the dishwasher. Sweat beaded out of my forehead. The room was spinning.

I could hear Edward grabbing his car keys and getting his phone. I carefully got up and felt dizzy. My palm automatically slapped itself over my forehead and I clutched the table with dear life. "Bella!" Edward supported me. "Are you okay?" His voice was at my ear. Arg, too close. Too loud.

I nodded fiercely. Gah, bad idea. He let me go, but kept his arms close, incase I fall. "You sure?"

"Yes I'm…I'm sure." He looked at me suspiciously and I tried to straighten up and give him my best smile. "Really, just a rush, I'm fine."

He nodded, though he seemed unsure, and went to get his laptop. The room was upright again and the pain decreased. "Don't forget to take your pill." He warned.

I walked up to first floor bathroom and opened the medicine cabinet that was the mirror. I grabbed two anti-d's and put them in the bottle that was in my pocket. I quickly screwed the bottle close and made sure Edward didn't see me. I stepped out of the bathroom, finding a patient Edward waiting by the door with my bag. "Ready?"

"Mmm-hmm." I didn't trust my voice as I caught up to Edward.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

I stomped my way to the main office. Today has to be the _worst_ day in history of worst days. Yeah, my headache, it came back as soon as I separated from Edward's side. None of the teachers let me see the nurse – not that she would do much anyways – because they all told me the same thing: "What? You didn't have enough time to get better on your week off?" Grr, I hate them.

I entered Edward's office and slammed the door shut. I swear I heard myself growl as I threw myself on his couch. "What up with my drug addict?" Emmett. My teddy bear, I'm in the need of a hug.

"Em," I whimpered and felt someone big carry me on their lap on the couch.

He ran his hands threw my now soft hair and cooed. "What's wrong?"

"Bella, you look pale." Edward's angelic voice came closer. I couldn't see, my eyes were closed. "Are you sick? Where does it hurt?"

"I have a headache." I sounded like a baby. I haven't felt like this since I first started cutting myself.

"A headache, where?" Emmett sounded worried.

I opened my eyes and looked up at his baby face looking down at me. I felt Edward staring at him too. Please tell me he's joking. "I have a headache…in my head?" I said.

Emmett nodded and made an 'o' shape with his lips. I slowly looked back at Edward. He shook his head and mumbled something that sounded like, "Can't believe he was valedictorian."

"Well," Edward snapped out of his trance. "I can't give you aspirin in school but," He pulled something out from his drawer. "Here you go." Edward handed me two pills and I took them gladly. They slipped perfectly down my aching throat. I think I'm coming down with something.

I tried to sit up, but the bottle filled with my untaken anti-depressant pills slipped out of my pocket. It rolled onto the floor and reached Edward's feet. He bent down to grab it and my heart radar reached a new high. "What's this?" He looked at the unlabeled bottle.

I sprinted up and snatched the bottle from his smooth grip. "It's for…Jazmin. She didn't want her parents finding out about these and asked me to keep them hidden for her." I talked to fast; I slipped over some of my words.

"What are they?" Asked Emmett and came up behind me. Shit! They surrounded me.

"Birth control?" My voice broke.

Both Edward and Emmet took two long steps away form me and Jazmin's 'birth control pills'. They both mumbled, "Yeah, okay." And the room felt uncomfortable.

"Yeaaaaah." I snuggled the white bottle into my back pack and smiled innocently at Edward and Emmett. This is going to be an awkward session.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

I walked home after seventh period, ditching biology. Being best friends with a student teacher is pretty awesome. Besides, Emmett already taught me about atoms the day before I went back to Forks High. Who cares? Teacher's have taught us about it since I was in seventh grade. The protons are positive, electrons are negative, neutrons have a neutral charge and the nucleus is the center of the entire element. Blah, blah, blah.

After a long talk, more like fight, with Edward, I finally convinced him to let me walk back home. Home, it's a different meaning and place I would've thought a couple weeks ago. Edward suggested he take my back pack home for me so that I didn't have to carry so much.

As soon as I slid the extra card Edward had given me for the room, I all but crawled up the stairs. Why did he have to have such a big suite? Curse rich people. I plopped down on my bed and-

Wow! I got up and stretched. I felt good! I checked the time – the numbers that light up were much easier to read. I've only been asleep for two hours? That's it? Man, those aspirins are magic.

I walked into the bathroom and reached for the razor in the shower. The only thing was, when I ran the razor over my belly, I flinched. "Ow!" I dropped the razor and covered my mouth with both of my hands. Never have I _ever _made a noise of pain in years. It hurt, hurt badly. Holding onto my new gash, I reached for the medicine cabinet.

There were the things I never though I'd take. I took an anti-depressant pill, two actually, and it slid down my throat with a cup of water easily.

Nothing. I expected to feel better or have a change of thought, but nothing happened. I shrugged and walked into my room.

Right when I laid on my fluffy bed, I heard the door downstairs slam shut. I jumped out of my skin and before my stomach caught up with my body on the ground, I heard the menacing cry of Edward's voice.

"ISABELLA MARIE_ SWAN!!"_

**Sorry for not updating yesterday! The chapter wasn't ready and I apologize for the chapter being short. Review! :) **


	17. Chapter 16: So Many Promises

**You know what I hate? When people copy me. At school, I wear a Jack Skellington belt, next week two other girls have the exact same one. I write my name on the board saying "Algebra rox!" the rest of the class signs under me. I say something (how much wood could a woodchuck chuck if a woodchuck could chuck wood) and everyone else tries to say it. I go looking for a new story on fanfic and there's like 20 about Bella cutting herself. WTF!? When I fist came up with this idea, it was because no one else had written about it and I thought it was original. I HATE THIS!**

**Grr, sorry about that. Here's the chapter!**

**Missing Piece of the Puzzle**

"_ISABELLA MARIE SWAN!!"_

**Chapter 16: So Many Promises…**

_**B.P.O.V.**_

I jumped out of bed and ran to the door. If Coach Clapp could see me now, he'd ask me to be on the track and cross country team. Scared that something wrong happened, I darted down the stairs way faster than when I went up. I reached the bottom steps and halted to a stop when I saw Edward very pissed off.

He was breathing in and out with such force, I thought he might explode. "What's wrong?" I asked breathlessly.

"This," Edward held up the all too familiar bottle. Uh-oh. "_This_ is what's wrong!"

"I…" What can I say? I'm at a loss for words. He found about one of the things I'm embarrassed about.

"Care to explain?" His voice thundered.

I flinched back a little. "_Well_?" He spat.

Speak, Bella, speak! "How do you know they're not birth control?" My low voice proved how ashamed I was. Stupid me! Why couldn't I have taken the stupid pills? It would've made everyone happy, even me, now.

Edward laughed bitterly without humor. "How stupid do you think I am? I know they aren't birth control. They're your anti-depressants! I _know_ how they look like; I've been telling you and reminding you to take them for a _week_!"

"You can't just expect me to stop right away!" The voice came from nowhere. Like someone else was talking for me. Edward was shocked, so was I.

He seemed perplexed about my outburst for a while. "You haven't stopped?" His voice was low, threatening. The weight that was already placed on my shoulders brought me down.

I collapsed.

Sitting on the last step of the staircase, I covered my face with my hands. A curtain hiding the show of humility dancing on my face. What's wrong with me?

"Bella! Look at me!" Edward snapped.

I let my hands fell onto my lap as I gazed up at Edward, a blush covering my face. "I've given you so many things!" I flinched again. We've talked about this before and I didn't like it the first time. "Why? _Why_? I made a conclusion that you caused this," His eyes darted to my upper arms. "Because you didn't enjoy your life, you weren't happy, you weren't loved, and I thought I changed that! I thought I had given you the things you never had! But apparently I was _wrong_."

My eyes were filled with tears. "What do you want Bella?" Edward fell to his knees in front of me. Shock waved through me like radiation until it conquered my heart. My soul ached and I couldn't believe I was the one who's done _this_ to him.

Edward placed his hands on my knees, his eyes pleading into my watery gaze. "What do you need? I'll give you anything to be happy but, just…_stop_. Stop cutting yourself; stop hurting yourself, stop wanting to end your life! It's not worth it. It's not fair!" He looked so agonized; sorrow filled my every vein to see him like this. Begging.

"Don't you see how this affects me?" Edward asked fiercely. "How it affects all of us! Alice, Emmett, Jasper, Rose, my mom. We all love you! How do you think we'll feel when you die? Even worse, knowing you actually _wanted_ to die!" His emerald, shinning, eyes were encountered with hopelessness. Edward was crying, as was I.

His wonderful eyes and my muddy orbs were engulfed with tears. Why did he care? He isn't supposed to notice me! It's bad enough I hurt myself, but bringing other people who are kind down with me is horrible. I've been the one who wants to die when, all along, I've been the murderer. I can't die and watch them join the ride; seeing them die on the inside, if that's possible. Besides, the razor has been hurting every time I use it on myself. Edward's right, it's not fair. They shouldn't be suffering for something that's my doing.

"I…" Edward seemed to also have a loss for words as he crawled to join me on the step. He buried his face in his hands as I did earlier. Edward's hands slid down his face and he sighed heavily. "I…I don't think I can do this anymore."

"What?" I breathed. My eyes frantically searched the room. Some how wishing there was a way to change the past and convince Edward to have a change in thought.

He looked at me with forgiveness. "Bells, we've been through this before. Me trusting you, you lying, me finding out in the worst possible way, then it all repeats over again." Edward threw up his hands, as sign of giving up. He shook his head. "Maybe we're going on about this the wrong way. Maybe moving in with me and getting close to all of us was a mistake; it's not like it's helped you at all. Not only is this affecting you anymore, but me – my family, my friends."

Edward stared at me with tired eyes. "I don't think we can make this thing work. It's not helping you and it sure isn't helping me." He drew in a breath and released it carefully. No…It can't. He isn't saying what I think he's saying. He can't be. Please…please no. "I like you Bella, but if you aren't going to help us – help _yourself_ – I don't think we'll get through this." Edward's perfect eyes danced around in space. He _is_ saying what I thought he was.

"No." I whispered. Edward's head snapped towards me.

"Pardon?"

"No!" I jumped up and clutched my own hands tight until I could feel my pulse on my palm. My eyes met Edward's questioning ones. "You can't! _We_ can't! Edward, I need you to be able to stop – all of you! Can't you see the effect you guys have on me, too? I've been cleaner, nicer, doing better in my classes…I even to two anti-depressant pills!" All my life I've let people judge me, push me around, and make their own conclusions about me. Not any more!

Edward looked away and rested his elbows on his knees. "When?" He sounded doubtful.

"Right now!" I gestured my hands up the stairs. He shook his head and bit the edge of his lip. I bet he's thinking of a way to get me to move back in with Charlie or something. How dare he! "Edward! I swear. Check me." I held out my wrists, imitating getting handcuffed.

He sighed and stood up. Pushing my hands down, he looked me in the eye. "I can't just check you, Bells. How can I trust you?" His eyes wandered down my arms but stopped at the end of one of my hands. I followed his stare and found he was looking at my wrist, the same spot I cut myself last week. It seems like an idiotic thing at this point.

A scowled managed to appear on my face as I hid my arms behind my back. Edward seemed thoughtful, "Where?"

He didn't need to specify, I knew what he was talking about. He was wondering where else I had cut myself. I swallowed my pride – quite literally – and rubbed both of my hands on my stomach. Edward finally expressed an emotion on his face: Bewilderment.

"There?" He pointed a pale finger to my tummy. I nodded solemnly.

Edward shook his head again. "You never fail to surprise me. But can I ask you one thing?" He tore his gaze from my belly and looked at me. He didn't wait for me to respond. "Why _there_? I mean, couldn't you have chosen a…different spot?"

"I didn't want your dad to find out." I said slowly. Blood filled my veins and poured into my blushing cheeks.

"Ah, I see. Never the follower, eh?" Edward gave me a sad smirk. There was no hint of _my_ smile on his lips. "Of course you wouldn't cut yourself in the most obvious spot." He looked down at his feet and seemed to be talking to himself more than to me. "You're far too smart for that."

"I don't want to die." I clarified. Edward reviewed my torn expression.

"What?"

Tears rolled down my cheeks, just like in those _Lifetime_ movies. "I don't want to die." I rubbed the back of my hand over my runny nose as Edward examined me. "How could I?" I muffled a soft laugh, but nothing was funny at this point. My nightmare – the one thing that can shake me awake, fear the most, sweat like melted ice cream, cry like a baby and dread the most – was about to become reality.

"Having you care for me, live with you, even. Meeting Em, Jazz, Alice and Esme, being here - and just being happy for once! – is something I don't want to give up." I smiled through my hurricane of tears. "Please…I promise – I swear! – I'll stop just…don't give up on me. Please, don't give up." I clasped my hands together and entwined my fingers.

Edward seemed stunned. He shook his head, not being bale to speak. "Bella, I don't…know. Everything has been going downhill since we met. I haven't done anything to help you." He sighed and furrowed his eyebrows.

He can't be serious! "Edward," I took his face between my hands. "You've helped me in so many ways I thought impossible. You gave me a home; you paid for my hospital bill…you _took_ me to the hospital! My cutting has torn down to a minimum and you know what I figured out today? I've been cutting myself lately, not because I _need to_, but because I want to!" I let go of his soft face and waited to see his reaction.

Edward rolled his eyes. Not something I was expecting. "Gee, thanks, that really makes me feel like I've helped you." He spoke with sarcasm.

I screeched and stopped my foot, forming fists with my hand. "You're the most stubborn man on the face of the universe!" I just want to, ugh! Slap his pretty face until he realized how much he's offered me! "Before, I gashed myself because I needed to. If I didn't, I would go crazy; at least it felt like it. Have you ever been addicted to drugs?"

"You're kidding me, right?" Edward asked in a monotone voice.

I blushed again and frowned. "Right, sorry. Well, scraping myself and feeling the pain was like another type of heroine. A rush through my body, an electric current through my bleeding veins, heaven sent right down to me! It was beyond amazing." I felt a goofy smile on my lips as I remembered those times.

Surveying Edward's sneer, I noticed I was still smiling. The edges of my mouth dropped and started working on my next movement. "But today, when I ran the razor over my stomach, I felt…pain. It was horrible, filled with agony, stinging, heat, fire, and overall helplessness. Like that other part – the _other_ half of me that needed and wanted and felt _passionately_ about cutting – suddenly dissolved or subsided or _something_. My point is, I don't want to cut myself anymore. I don't want to feel that type of pain, I don't want it, and I don't need it. Please, you have to help me stop. I'm so _close_." More tears skimmed down my skin.

Edward seemed hopeful for a second before it shattered like my heart. "Bells, how can I trust you anymore?" His voice was hoarse, tired.

"If I can regain your trust, it would mean the world to me. Edward, please believe in me. _Don't give up on me_, that's the last thing I need right now." I pleaded.

"Bella, I _do_ believe in you, I'll never give up. Hell, that's the last thing I want to do right now! The reason I want you to go see the psychologist, a classified one, is because I believe in you." He caressed my cheek and used his thumb to clear my face from tears. "I can't believe I'm saying this, but…I trust you."

I smiled and hugged Edward. "Thank you! You'll never regret this, I swear! And I promise-" My joyful announcement was interrupted by Edward gently pushing me away. "What?" I ordered sadly.

"But Bella, this is the last chance I'm giving you. And I mean it. There are going to be conditions from now on and there _will_ be more rules." He looked me straight in the eye.

"Anything." I murmured. Anything to stay here and stop what I started years ago.

"We're going to have to tell them." Alice, Rose, Jasper, Esme, Dr. Cullen and, my teddy bear, Emmett. My bottom lip quivered as I remembered how I affected him the last time. Edward continued, "You're going to see my dad every other day, but this time he's going to examine you everywhere. Just to make sure you've really stopped. I'm going to get my dad to check your cuts on your stomach and this is just the start of it."

Edward and I spent the next half hour talking about the new rules and regulations. I am now a proud teenager with a curfew, and you know what, I'm happy. I'm glad Edward cares so much to give me punishments. And I know, he does it for the best.

I walked up the stairs, letting my hand glide on the railing. Edward was coming up behind me, both of us agreed we were tired and needed a nap. This is my second one today, but then again, my life just changed a couple of seconds ago. I made a commitment and, for once, I'm going to stick to it.

Edward hugged me, but I caught his arm before he walked off. "Can you help me sleep?"

He gave me a tired smile. Not like the ones earlier, this time it was because he was physically and mentally tired. Not emotionally. "Sure."

We laid on my bed, Edwards arm draped over my waist, and my head tucked into his warm chest. As I fell into a lovely sleep – with no nightmares, I might add! – I knew I loved Edward more than life itself. Yes, more than my life because everyone means something, and he _is_ worth living for.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

I yawned and sat up. Stretching my arms outward, I peeked at the time. It was about eight at night. I got up and yawned again, sleep still dawning over me. Where was Edward? The last thing I remembered was his angelic voice singing to me.

Taking my time down the steps, I heard voices. Edward was one of them, followed by a low one: Emmett. I rushed down the stairs and planted my feet on the last step, over hearing what was going on. Edward and Em were in the kitchen, coffee in each of their hands, but their backs were to me and the only light was from above the oven, giving the large space a dark night glow.

"And then she said she wanted to stop. She promised she would." Edward said to my teddy bear.

"But-but," Emmett was having a hard time to speak. He sucked air through his nose, but it sounded as if it were clogged. He was crying. I squeezed my eyes shut. Why did I always do this to him? To Edward? Damn it! "I thought she was-s already stopping. You know, with the p-pills and everything." He sounded broken. A tattered teddy bear.

Edward sighed and I saw him pat Emmett on the back. "I know, man, me too. Don't worry, we had a long talk, I _know_ she's telling the truth." He spoke with such certainty, I couldn't hold back.

I marched right up to the table, Edward saw me first. I clutched Emmett from behind crying into his big shoulder. "I'm sorry, don't be mad." I whispered.

Em turned around and I was sitting on his lap, like a baby. I buried my head into his collar as he soothed me by rubbing my back and digging his head in my hair. This isn't right. _I'm_ supposed to help _him_.

I looked up and into his hazel eyes. They were red around the rim and full of sorrow. "I'm so, _so_ sorry, Em. I promise I'll do better. I know I can do this, I _can_ stop! Please, I just need your help. Don't be mad, please, I just need you." I whimpered.

Emmett gave me a watery grin. "How can I not forgive? I need you more than you need me, drug addict. Wish you could see that." He spoke softly.

"Yeah, but you know what?" I offered as I wiped away a running tear off his face.

"Yes, Bertha?" Emmett smirked.

I laughed a little and heard Edward's quite chuckle behind me. Count on Emmett to brighten the mood. "The reason I want to live life is because of Edward and Alice and Rose and Jasper and Esme and _you_."

Em beamed and hugged me close. I smiled into his toned chest and knew that he was the closet thing I had to a big brother. Emmett was actually quite comfortable; I didn't want to pull away. Em seemed to feel the same as he took in a deep breath and released it slowly. I could swear I felt him smile into my hair.

Edward cleared his throat audibly and Emmett gave a light chuckled as he moved away from our comfortable pose. I was still sitting on his large lap, facing Edward and smiling as I cleared my face of tears, when Emmett spoke, "We were having a moment." That caused us all to laugh. Edward and Emmett's were low and rough while mine was different than how I remembered. No longer shackles or rough chains, more…feminine?

Em tickled my sides and I squealed as I squirmed through his grip. "It's late, and they'll be closing the wing to my dorms soon. I gotta go." He smiled – with dimples! – and kissed my head. I got off his lap like the little girl I've been feeling and stood in front of him. I hugged his large torso. "Good night, Bells."

After he and Edward patted each other on the back, Edward came back to join me on his detailed table. "The rest came by when you were still asleep. I figured you would prefer if I told them instead of yourself."

I nodded slowly, letting everything that occurred today in. "Who do you mean by 'them'?"

Edward moved around in his seat. "My mom and Alice stopped by with Dad. Then Rosalie came with Jasper and as they left, Emmett came in. I guess they all had a feeling we needed to talk." He shrugged nonchalantly.

"Oh," was my genius remark.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

"So then I was chopping the tomato for Charlie when I accidently cut my finger." I went on explaining to Edward how I started cutting myself in his office the next day at school.

Edward made a discussed face but hid it well. "For some reason, it felt nice. I was in a really sour mood that day, so feeling relieve with physical pain helped, more or less."

He nodded and typed some quick notes on his Dell laptop. "Thanks for finally letting me in the know of this whole deal, really appreciate it." Edward gave me a sincere smiled, not too long until if formed into the lopsided grin I love so much, my smile.

How could I not smile back? The bell rang and I looked up at the white clock above the door. Was it time already?

I got up, as did Edward, and I grabbed my bag. "See ya after school." I grabbed the handle on the door.

"My Volvo at four o'clock sharp." He popped on the letter 'p'.

I smiled, rolled my eyes good naturally, and walked out his door. Finally making my way to the cafeteria, I noticed a flyer as I pulled open the door.

**Halloween Dance**

**October 31**

**8:00 – 12:00**

**Tickets: 6 Dollars**

**Come…If you dare!**

Of course there were drawing of ghosts, pumpkins, witches, etc. on there. A Halloween dance on Halloween…_duh_. As if they actually need to put the date, when else will there be a Halloween dance? Thanksgiving?

I was about to get my lunch, when I realized I didn't have any money. I got out of line and looked for one of _them_. No luck found. I made my way to the back doors of the cafeteria and walked out into the mid-October weather. Sure enough, a couple of girls were smoking.

"Jazmin, I need a couple of bucks for lunch." I said and tried to sound tough. In all honesty, I haven't been with them in the longest time and now….well, they scared me.

She blew out rings of smoke and looked up at me. She was sitting on the concrete floor but got up as the last poof of smoke faded. Leaning her back and one foot against the brick wall, her cat-like voice sneered, "And why should I give _you_ anything? It's not like you even hang with us anymore." Jazmin rolled her eyes and brought the cigarette to her mouth.

"Well I'm still in the gang. You know what you would've done if I wasn't." She breathed in her drug and released it slowly. Savoring the moment, I suppose.

"Yeah, I know. Do you think I'm stupid or something?" Yeah, pretty much. "You had enough money to make something outta that ugly face and tangled hair of yours. You should have enough for some food, too." She looked away and flicked off the end of her smoke.

I rolled my eyes in annoyance and stomped over to Karina in the baseball field. Once I passed the gate and walked onto the mushy grass, I saw her. She was laying face down on one of the benches in one of the dugouts, inhaling some sort of white substance that was formed in a line through her nose. More drugs. "Karina." I called as I stuffed my freezing hands into the new jacket Alice picked out for me.

She looked up unwillingly. "What?" She barked.

"C-can I have some money? I need it for lunch." I stammered.

"Here," She reached her long finger-nailed hands under the wooden bench and threw something at me. I caught it just in time. It was a clear Ziplock bag that had a yellow happy face sticker on it and the rest of the white stuff she was inhaling. "Take some of that, _way_ better than food. But don't finish it off!"

I dropped off the bag next to her and walked out of the dug out. As I was heading back to the cafeteria to ask Edward for some lunch money, I tripped on a rock. "Oof!" My face met the wet, scratchy grass.

"Are you okay?" A familiar voice questioned. I gazed up and saw Sarah looking down on me.

I spit out all the grass in my mouth. "Just dandy."

"Let me help," She pulled out her hand. I took it willingly and she hoisted me up on my feet.

"Thanks." I smiled and looked down. Turns out the huge rock that tripped me was only a teeny-tiny pebble. Great, first gravity hates me and now Mother Nature is against me too.

"Listen, I heard you needed money and," She pulled out a roll of dollar bills and handed them to me. You could say she was anorexic and wasn't fond of eating. But give her some beer and cocaine, she's all ready.

I don't judge her though. She's the nicest person here and really helps me. "Thanks!" I gave her a hug and walked back up to the cafeteria.

Halfway there, she hollered, "But Bella! Don't be stray, I need you, too!" Sarah smiled.

I returned it and called back, "Hah! Don't worry. I'll be hanging out with you guys soon, promise!" Little did I know that was so going to happen.

**Okay, longer than the last chapter. I didn't edit it simply because I don't have enough time. But as soon as I post it, I'll check for mistake. Vote on my poll!**

**Review please and let me in on your thoughts!**

**Love, Mayface!**


	18. Chapter 17: Check Up & Halloween Costume

**I'm going to ignore the mean review someone sent me (partly because they apologized :)) and focus on something extremely awesome! I GOT MY TICKETS FOR TWILIGHT, THE MIDNIGHT PREMIERE!!!!!**

**Okay, sorry about that. This chapter is for two amazing people who read my stories and have become my uber cool new friends: Cynthia (she's SO amazing! I love talking to her & she listens to me about my guy drama) and Bernie (AAAAHHHH! She lives in my hometown and knows some of my friends! I could've meet her but my **_**mother**_** didn't let to go to that kung fu class because of the price and now she's asking Daniel to train me alone. I know he's in adult classes…but hello! I want to be with Bernie! Anyway, she's awesome.)**

_Quotes from friends used in this chapter:_

"_I don't go trick-or-treating; my friends and I hide in bushes and scare kids. That way, we don't have to walk all the way up to houses for candy." -Daniel_

**Missing Piece of the Puzzle**

**Chapter 17: Check Up, Up and...Halloween Costumes?  
**

Bravery is the capacity to perform properly even when scared half to death. –Omar N. Bradley

_**B.P.O.V.**_

I tried to get comfortable, but every little move I made would make the thin paper under me crumble or tear. Even the black pillow was a little stiff. I made light movements to try to pull my shirt down, but then I heard a loud rip. No, not from me, from the paper.

"Stop fidgeting, Bella, it's fine." Edward said from the chair next to the green bed I was laying on.

I sighed, showing I was giving up. It's no use; no matter how little I move, the paper is going to make some sort of noise. I sat up straight and looked at Edward. He was doing something on his phone. "What's taking him so long?" I asked, slightly annoyed Dr. Cullen was late.

Edward made no move to look at my direction but shrugged. "He's a busy man, he'll be here soon." His undeniable perfect eyes stayed glued to the addicting object – a.k.a. his phone – in his hands.

I groaned and hit the back of my head against the wall. I'm waiting for Dr. Cullen for yet another check up. It's been about three days since Edward and everyone else found out I was still cutting myself and this is the second time I've come to met with Edward's dad. I've been taking the anti-depressant pills, but since they believe I need extra 'push' (their way of saying help), I need to take two in the morning _and_ two before bed. There is one bright side, Edward and everyone seems to be really into music. They've introduced me to so many kinds.

Jasper was a bit too much country, Emmett's was senseless rap, Rosalie and Alice's was pop and hip-hop, so there was only one type of music to really help me relax, Edward's: rock and classical. The rock part threw me off too, but I was skimming through his CD collection and found this cover that caught my eye. I popped it into the stereo but soon covered my ears as the blasting music came on. Emmett and Rose also help me pick out music that's more 'my style'. They're big help, but yesterday Emmett showed me a band named Armor for Sleep and said it fit me perfectly because, get this, the genre was emo.

Ha, ha, very funny.

But seriously, classical and rock are a big help the last couple of days. Classical can clam me and send me into a comfort zone filled with relaxation. While the crazy pounding of drums and amazing strings of guitar hammer out my inner wild side. The way the music blasts and distracts me from the world, I just can't cut myself when I'm listening to it.

"But it's boring." I sighed.

Edward laughed at my childness and handed me his Blackberry. "Here, play, it's a time consumer." I looked at the phone's big screen saw it was a game called Brick. At first it was hard, but I got the hang of it.

Just as I was going to reach the new high score, a knock on the door threw off my concentration and the last ball I had fell. **LOSER!** Appeared on screen and I narrowed my eyes at Doctor Cullen. Edward reached for his phone and put it in his pockets.

"Hello, Edward," Mr. Cullen nodded towards his son and hesitantly drew his attention to me. "Isabella."

Edward got up and hugged his dad. "Hey, Dad," I could swear I heard Edward tell him, "Be nice." But that could've been my imagination.

I think Edward's warning was real because Dr. Cullen attempted a smile. He looks nicer when he smiles at Edward or Alice. "So, Isabella, how've you been?" He asked.

"Fine," I shrugged. He got a black, round rolling chair, sat on it and took out what I think is my file.

"Good," He gazed at my papers and took out a pen from the pockets stitched onto his lab coat. "Now, did you take your pills yesterday?"

Edward looked at me. "Yes," I answered and leaned my back against the wall.

"Okay," He scribbled something down. "And this morning?"

"Yup," I popped the 'p'. Do they always have to ask? Edward saw me taking them, he knows for a fact I want to stop. Of course I'll take the pills. I sighed again.

Edward noticed and looked at Dr. Cullen. "She's been doing a lot better, Dad. You should see her grades. They've been going up the roof!" He smiled. "And she's been taking her pills, helping out around the suite and following the rules nicely. There are no complaints from her _or_ from me." Edward beamed.

Was he that proud of me? And was he bragging…about _me_? No one…no one has ever done that. Then again Edward has always been the first with that kind of stuff, but… I tried to swallow the lump of joy down my throat.

Dr. Cullen seemed as stunned as I am by Edward's praise. "Wow, umm…that's very good." He tore his gaze from Edward to me. "Congratulations."

I blushed a new shade of red. Did Doctor Cullen – Dr. Hate Me Cullen – just congratulate me? I laughed awkwardly, "Thanks."

Mr. Cullen cleared his throat. "Now, Isabella, roll up your sleeves, please."

I did as he ordered and what now seemed like our usual routine. He checked my arms and old scars, which were now the same color as my skin. My wound on my shoulder was just a light, light pink. Barely noticeable. "That's healing nicely," Mr. Cullen commented and gave me a tight lipped smile.

I pulled down on my sleeves and looked at Edward. It was his turn to sigh as he rolled his eyes and got up. "I'm going, I'm going." He teased and waltzed to the door.

"Thank you." I smiled brightly. Edward chuckled and walked out.

Something familiar, yet so uncommon among me, was heard. A chuckle; a deep, throaty chuckle. Not like Emmett's booming hysteria or Jasper's care free laughter. It was more musical, more Edward. Dr. Cullen.

He was shaking in his chair as Edward shut the door. Mr. Cullen shook his head and calmed down in a second. "He seems to know the drill already."

I involuntary smiled. "Yeah," I added a quick giggle. "You should see what happens when he thinks he said something that might have offend me." A smirk appeared on my face.

Doctor Cullen's eyes resembled my mischief. "Really? Like what?" He didn't forget what I was here for, though. His hands gestured for me to stand up.

I jumped down from the bed and unbuttoned my pants. A partial blush gradually shone on my face as I pulled them down. I should be used to him checking me on my thighs, but I'm not. It's…well, it's very uncomfortable.

Distracting myself from Dr. Cullen's cold hands on the sensitive part of my legs, I tried to recall the last time I messed with Edward's clever mind. "Umm…well yesterday Edward took me to this music store. It was big. They had every CD, album and anything you could possibly think of when it comes to music there. Emmett and Jasper showed me how to work this site on the internet the night before; the site is called YouTube. I was checking it out on my own late at night since I couldn't sleep – I didn't want to wake Edward up – and searched through it."

"I found this band named Bless The Fall; I really like them. I don't know what I like about them." I shrugged without thinking, a common thing to do when you're talking to someone you're comfortable with. So why am I doing it with Dr. Cullen? "Maybe it's the way they sing beautifully one moment and scream their souls out the next. It can be the amazing lyrics and messages in the song itself. Or maybe it's that they're really, really, hot." I smiled and Mr. Cullen threw out a quick laugh. "Point is, I love their music, but I only found a couple of their songs. So when Edward took me to the music store, I grabbed their CD and ran to the cash register."

Dr. Cullen started applying some gooey substance on my vacant scars. They behold no meaning for me anymore, only the memories of a sad past. "How was that guilt-tricking Edward?" Mr. Cullen asked, and I could sense a smile by his tone.

"Right, well, Edward didn't notice who the band was until I played their CD in his car. He read the label and laughed. I asked him why he was laughing, but he responded with a question of his own. He asked why I like them and I told him my reasons. The last part seemed to tick him off for some reason…"I lied on the last note. I knew why Edward was mad at the time, he was jealous. He blew off Bless The Fall because I thought they were hot. Can't he see he's the uttermost gorgeous man on the face of the planet? I skipped that part and went on with my story.

"Anyway, when I asked him why me thinking the guys from the band are hot is silly, he replied with the answer, 'They're emo.'." Doctor Cullen was about to put away the bottle filled with the clear goo he rubbed on my old cuts, but was unable to due to the cause of laughing hard.

"What did you do?" He asked breathlessly. An illuminated smile emerged from his face as his curiosity grew more pronounced.

"I pretended to get watery-eyed, bowed my head and stuck out my bottom lip." I replied proudly as I pulled up my jeans.

"Ah," Dr. Cullen chuckled. "The old puppy dog pout. How'd that work for you?" He moved closer to me and patted the bed I was once resting on.

I hopped up and he lifted my red shirt, examining my newly marked stomach. "Pretty good, actually. He started apologizing like crazy and ran off to get Bless The Fall's earlier albums, only to come back 30 minutes later saying they only had one, the one I had bought. After a while, remorse kicked in and I laughed my ass off." I smiled, but it soon faded when I realized my poor choice of words.

Dr. Cullen didn't seem to mind my slip up. In fact, I could feel his cold graze on my new cuts wobble as he laughed. "Ah, Edward, it seems like he can't get enough of you. And you do seem like quite the catch. Hopefully both of you know what you're doing." He lowered my shirt and winked at me.

Was that his way of approving me? Should I thank him? Mr. Cullen walked out and motioned Edward to come in. He was all smiles, but they soon dissolved when he noticed my state of shock.

"Bella? Bells?" He waved a perfectly sculpted hand over my face. I never though Dr. Cullen could be so easy to talk to and get along with. "Are you okay?" He's not that bad. Come to think of it, he's an okay guy. I'll think I'll stick to Dr. Cullen and forget about Dr. Hate Me. "Bella, you're scaring me. Did everything go alright?" Edward's chime-like voice dripped with worry.

Doctor Cullen laughed. "Isabella, give my son a break. Please." He grinned.

Edward looked at his father, then slowly back at me. His face mirrored the exact way I felt right now. Edward's mouth was open, making his adorable face even cuter. His emerald eyes were wide, but perfect, balanced eyebrows were twisted with confusion. "Did I miss something?"

I shrugged and shook my head. "Beats me."

Dr. Cullen seemed thoughtful as he intently watched over Edward and I. Was he truly happy about me and Edward? I mean, it's not like we're anything – not even a couple - , but the feeling circling around us, back and forth, is without a doubt there. Was Dr. Cullen keeping all this up as a façade? I couldn't be too sure, he still calls me Isabella.

Mr. Cullen sighed and stepped away from the counter, a deep frown engraved upon his face, wisdom clearly spread through his golden hair. Father figure written over his eyes and the feeling of uncertainty echoing his words, "Isabella, I know we got off on the wrong foot, and I'm not saying we can change our past, our differences and what we think of each other, but do you think we can predict the upcoming future? Getting along, I mean. I'm sorry for jumping on you at first, but you have to see it from my perspective, it's not all that easy taking this in." His hands waved between my and Edward's stance.

I never thought about it; he had a point. If my son was sharing a home, paying bills, and all the stuff Edward is doing for me for a girl like me, I would stop him. Warn him about what might happen and keep him away from the trouble I caused. My whole life, I've ruined other lives. My mom's and Charlie's, and I don't want to kill Edward or anybody else's either.

I nodded in understanding and Edward gave him a bright grin. As if having this weird communication telepathically, Dr. Cullen imitated Edward's exact same crooked grin: my smile.

After we said our goodbye's and Dr. Cullen said I was all clean, Edward was practically racing back home. "The past days, you've been spending way too much time with me and the guys." Edward said randomly out of nowhere as we barely made it past a green light.

I tried to focus less on dying – sure, _now_ he speeds when I don't want to be dead – and more on his question. Loosening my grip on the doors handle, I looked at Edward. "What do you mean?"

"Well, the girls, Rosalie and Alice, wanted to know if you wanted to go Halloween costume shopping with them. They want to buy you an outfit for tomorrow's dance and trick-or-treating afterwards." Dance? Trick-or-treating? I sense panic growing inside of me.

"What?" I asked in astonishment and saw the building and trees pass at the speed of light. Edward sighed and shook his head.

"I knew I should've had them tell you." He muttered.

The entire drive back to our suite, I contemplated about Edward's announcement. I ordered him a couple of times to let me know about the dance and trick-or-treating stuff, but he muttered some unintelligible words under his breath.

As Edward jogged - danced in a very manly, graceful way - to open the passenger door for me, I noticed a BMW that resembled the same one I saw Rose walk to the first time I went to Starbucks. We walked into the lobby in silence, that is, until we entered the elevators and classical music played. Way better than cheap elevator music in any other hotel.

"So, what did you say to my dad that made him so happy? I thought he was about to jump on his desk and do a happy-dance." As funny the image of Dr. Cullen doing the cabbage-patch on his desk, Edward's question was too serious for me to laugh.

"Honestly, I have no idea." I replied truthfully.

"Well, whatever you did, keep doing it. It's working and I can tell you're warming up to each other." We exited through the opening doors and weaved our way to our room.

"I think the trick was to making him laugh and keeping the mood light." I added.

Edward sighed deeply. "Speaking of the word trick…" Rosalie and Alice were standing impatiently in front of the door.

"Bella!" Rose stomped to me, Alice half a step behind. "Where have you been?"

"Dr. Cullen was…late." I answered, a little scared what they were going to do to me.

Alice rolled her eyes and placed a tiny, delicate hand on her small hip. "Daddy is so going to pay for this. Now come on! We need to get you a costume!"

"Costume?" I repeated. Now I'm terrified. "Why would I need a costume?"

"Bella, has Edward kept you away from the world? Torturing you until you break and crumble like gram crackers when you stomp on them, and feed them to _pigeons_! Taking you away from any form of data, calendars-!" Rosalie got a hold of Alice's arms and slapped her manicured hand over Alice's perfectly formed lips.

"What Miss Exaggeration over here means is…Is living with Edward really _that_ boring?" Rosalie was known for her beauty and bluntness.

I laughed but quit as soon as my humorous eyes met Edward's narrow ones. "No, no," I assured the girls as Rosalie released Alice.

"I'm okay; I'm okay." Alice quietly chanted.

"Edward's really fun to be with," I continued. "It's just that I don't understand the need for costumes."

"Bella, you really don't know what date it is, do you?" Edward accused, crossing his arms over his sculpted chest.

I blushed and lied. "Well, it's Thursday and we're in October. I know where we're at." I nodded to myself and pretended to occupy my attention on my nails.

"Yes, it's October and Thursday, but do you know the _date_?" Alice inquired.

"It's the…uh," I looked up at their stares and sighed. "No, I don't know the date."

"It's October 30th, tomorrow is Halloween." Edward informed me.

The end of October? Where did time go? "Yeah," Rosalie grabbed my arm. "We _have_ to get you an outfit. Before all the good ones run out!"

"Rose, it's a day before Halloween, don't you think the scariest costumes will be sold out already? What's the point?" I defended myself from spending hours trying on meaningless costumes.

Rosalie dropped my arm in an instant and Alice gasped. "Bells," Alice sounded insulted. "We do _not_ dress up like monsters!"

Now I'm confused. My brows puckered together. "Isn't that the point of costumes?"

"Guys!" We all turned around and saw Emmett jogging toward us. "Hey," He kissed me and Alice on the cheek, saving a sweet, full of love kiss on Rosalie's lips. "What are we talking about?"

"Bella's dress," Rose said simply, entwining her thin fingers through Emmett's paws. Dress?

"Back it up, guys. Why would I need a dress for Halloween?" I asked, my voice coming up higher octaves.

"The Halloween dance is tomorrow, remember?" Edward questioned, eyeing me closely.

I shrugged. "So?"

"Yeah, and we're always catching people's eyes on the streets when getting our candy." Rose beamed.

Emmett laughed. "Yes, but while you girls go around asking for candy, Jasper, Edward and I do it the easier way."

"Em, aren't you too old for trick-or-treating?" I wondered aloud.

He scoffed. "I don't go trick-or-treating; my friends and I hide in the bushes and scare kids. That way, we don't have to walk all the way up to houses for candy."

I stared at him, shock isolated me. "Emmett! That's mean!" I scolded.

He laughed it off, his hand on his chest. "But you should see their faces!"

My eyes rolled at his Emmett-ness and I focused our attention back to the main subject. "Okay, what about a dress and this dance?" I referred to the girls with the dress and to Edward about the dance.

"Well, we can't have you looking all ugly on Halloween! We-" Alice linked her arms with Rosalie's free one. "-dress up like beautiful goddesses on Halloween. _Not_ some hideous people. This year, we're going as drop dead gorgeous vampires!"

"And, remember? The dance at school? You're going; I have your ticket right here." In Edward's soft hands was a black ticket for the school dance. What!?

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," I held up my hands. "Who said I was dressing up as some supermodel and going to the stupid dance?" I looked back and forth between my group of friends.

"We did." They all said in unison. A smirk hinted on all their faces.

Emmett was, of course, the first to laugh. "Bells, you _have_ to go trick-or-treating with us. You're one of us now," He ruffled my hair and grinned.

I sighed, for I have never been trick-or-treating before, only with the gang two years ago. "Fine, but what about the school dance? I'm not wearing a dress and how did you get a ticket? They're six freakin' dollars!" It was my turn to lap my arms over my chest, and I raised an eyebrow in Edward's amused direction.

He stiffed a laughed. "Six dollars isn't much for me, and I got the ticket for you."

"For me?" I repeated.

Edward cautiously put his hands in his front pockets and pretended to casually look around. "Well, I'm chaperoning, and I was…wondering if you would go with me?"

I froze, not understanding what he meant, although Alice, Rose and Em were staring at us intently. "How can I go with you?"

He didn't look at me but everywhere else. "I'll drive you there, drive you back, and maybe…dance with you?"

Realization swam to me like a shark and bit me. Hard. "You-you mean as in…a…a _date_?"

Edward sighed and seemed to give up on not looking at me. His green pools stared into my brown eyes, "Will you be my date to the Halloween dance?"

My eyes grew wide and my jaw slacked. What do I say? I like him, but a date? A _real _date? To make matters worse, Rosalie, Alice, Emmett and Edward were all staring at my stoned face, waiting for my reaction and answer.

Well, that's my reaction, so here's my answer, "Uh…sure?" Brilliant.

Edward seemed relieved, just to the first power, and uncomfortable to the tenth power. "That's…good." He insisted. "So," Both of use looked back at Em, Alice and Rose's gaping faces. Edward looked back at me and scratched the back of his head. "I'll let you go with Alice and Rosalie. See you later…?"

What does he mean, 'See you later?' I live with him! Of course I'll see him later. I nodded slowly and tried to smile, but it was weak. "See you later."

He smiled _my_ grin, lightly hopped on his heels, and reached for my right shoulder. Edward carefully, gently, light as a feather, pulled me to him – only half an inch as he bent down most of the way – and placed a small kiss on my cheek. My face caught on fire, but where his lips met my skin left a tingling sensation.

Edward gave a small smile to the others, and started walking down the left hallway. My hand automatically reached up to the spot he kissed me, slightly running the tips of my fingers over it as I watched him half walk, half jog to our suite.

Alice and Rose squealed, ruining my happy moment.

"Ohmygosh! He _kissed_ you!" Alice glowed. "I knew he would; I just _knew_ it!"

Rosalie released Emmett's large hand and put each of her hands on my shoulders. She looked me directly in the eye. Her beautiful blue eyes were dazzling me with the depth of them. "Bella, now we _really have to_ go shopping for your dress."

I nodded, still in a daze. Because of her radiant beauty or Edward's kiss, I didn't know. "Good," Rose jumped up. "This is_ awesome_!"

Emmett rolled his eyes, and walked carefree the couple steps needed to get closer to me. "Drug addict, I'm really happy for you, but I saw this coming and I got worried. Edward is 21 and hasn't had a girlfriend since senior year, you barely turned into adult age, 18, last month and hasn't had a boyfriend in forever," Gee, thanks for pointing that out.

He stepped closer, making me the only individual in hearing distance. His face was so close to mine I could see the transparent, hardly noticeable, lines around his stunning eyes, emphasizing how much he smiles. "If he tries to pull _anything _on you that makes you feel uncomfortable or not ready with, let Big Brother Teddy Bear know, alright?"

I bit on my bottom lip, desperately trying not to laugh, as he waited, with eyebrows raised, for my reply. I nodded, not having faith in my voice. Emmett sighed and stepped back, relief fanning over him. "Good, see ya." He kissed my head, Alice's cheek and Rosalie's forehead before running down the hall; obviously to have the same talk with Edward. Except, I think he won't have Edward do any of the talking, Emmett's most likely to _threaten_ him instead of having a lovely conversation like we just did.

The girls smiled broadly, and as they each took one of their soft hands in mine, raced me to the elevators and through the lobby. "I know just the spot to get your dress, Bella!" Alice chirped. Excitement and joy danced around her voice, making her face and eyes sparkle even more.

Rose nodded eagerly, climbing into the driver's seat as I sat alone in the back. "Yeah, and I think dark blue will really bring out your skin color, and complement your chocolate brown eyes."

"Mhh-hmm." Alice added.

Rose swiftly pulled out of the parking lot, pushing a button that made the roof of the BMW go down, transforming it into a convertible. I _have_ to learn to drive so I can borrow this car.

"Store or more?" Rosalie asked Alice. What are they talking about? Some sort of lingo I don't know. Hey, that rhymes. I smiled to myself.

Alice thought about it for a moment, and soon came up with a decision. "More,"

Rose nodded and suddenly stomped on the gas peddle, making us go at a speed that felt like 100 miles per hour. And, let me tell you, when you don't have anything to stop the wind from hitting your face, it felt like the speed doubled.

"More!?" I yelled over the loud air sweeping past our ears.

"That's means the mall!" Alice called.

"Oh!" I said and rested my head back. I bet my hair is going to look like Hell when we get off, while theirs will probably look picture perfect. There is only one thing that I'm wondering about….

How can I wear a dress when so many of my light, yet still there, scars are noticeable all over my arms?

**Wow, a day late. I'm so sorry. Guy drama, Bernie should know. ;) Did you like the chapter? So many new things are coming up!**

**Love, Mayface!**


	19. Chapter 18: Can't I Enjoy My First Date?

…**.20 something reviews. Ek, okay, I'll take it. Just to let you guys know, something else, something BIG is going to happen. Right now, I thought I'd leave a little angst left to let you guys calm down. So, things are going to be happy, happy, but when it's supposed to be the happiest…watch out. I SWEAR I HAD THIS WRITTEN IN TIME!** **FanFic is updating all this stuff and I wasn't able to login till…now.**

_Quotes from friends used in this chapter:_

"_Even though it can endanger my life, I couldn't let it end theirs." –Can't tell you_

**Missing Piece of the Puzzle**

**Chapter 18: Can't I Enjoy My First Date?**

_**B.P.O.V.**_

"How much does it cost to have a dorm on campus?" I asked out of curiosity.

Rosalie put her red dress on the huge bed, but her eyes lingered on the beautiful fabric. "Ask Alice; Carlisle and Esme are the ones paying for it." She stated simply.

"They are?" I looked at Alice through her reflection on the mirror in front of me.

"Yup," Alice walked back into their big closet and came out with two pairs of shoes. "Rose has begged me forever to pay them back, but she's my best friend. She owes me with her friendship, and she's paid enough with that." Rose rolled her eyes, and I turned away from the full length mirror. "Anyway, I start paying on my own next year. _Then _Rose can help pay."

Rosalie laughed; it was so melodic, I could sway to it. "Can't wait,"

Alice smiled, showing her Colgate white teeth, and held up her two pairs of shoes. "Good. Which one goes better? The black matches my dress, but the silver makes a great contrast." She held up one pair, then the other.

"Hmm…" I thought about Alice's mini-dress and how it looked on her. The black definitely matches, but the silver ones make the whole outfit look plain weird and uncompleted. "I like the black ones."

"Me too," Rosalie smiled.

Alice grinned broadly, her bright, brown eyes gleaming. "I'm so proud of you, Bella. I was thinking the same thing."

Shaking my head, I rolled my eyes at her appreciation. Once again, I turned back to their mirror, holding my new dress – I used the 500 dollar gift card for the mall Alice gave me on my birthday – against me. I had to admit it; I liked the way it looked on me. There was just one thing…

I sighed and put my dress next to Rosalie's on the bed. "I don't know about this." My voice was the epitome of doubtful.

"What?" Asked Rose, taking out shoes of her own. All of us decided to get cute flats – no way were we trick-or-treating in heels. Plus, I'll be falling through the whole thing. I…I've never worn heels before, and I don't think walking block after block will help me get used to them. "Going out with Edward?"

"N-" I was cut through my answer by Alice's admirable voice.

"She means the cuts on her arms, right?" They both looked at me.

My eyebrows pulled together. "How did you know that?"

Alice didn't answer, but smiled. "Don't worry about that. There's more stuff – medications, creams – out there to make scars less noticeable."

"But by tonight?" I retorted.

"That's what makeup's for." Rose got a hold of my left arm and led me to their gigantic bathroom. "Come on,"

Who knew what a little blush, and other things that looked like they could be part of a torture chamber, do to you? I stepped away from the mirror and admired Rosalie and Alice's work. First, they looked like goddesses, but now, they must've been sent from heaven. You could hardly tell I even had a scratch.

"This-I…whoa, you guys are _good_." I gave them a grateful smile.

Rose leaned away from the counter and hugged me close. Alice patted my hair from behind. "You're so welcome, Bella." Rosalie pulled away.

"It's the least we could do. I mean, with you helping us stick together and all." Alice's lips formed into a smile.

"Huh?" I cocked my head to the side. Helping them stick together? What do they mean?

"Bella, you can't _seriously_ not see what you've done for us." Alice asked impatiently.

I shook my head slowly, wondering if they might've taken any of my pills by accident to make them go insane. "No, not really,"

Rose groaned and threw her head back. "Lord, help us," She pleaded and looked back at me. "Bella, ever since Edward met you, we've been closer than ever. College, other friends and studying different things while working at different sides of town is a hassle for all of us! This year, we all felt like we were separating, flowing apart in different directions. But then, with you coming along, the hospital, parties and playing baseball, all of that has made us come together." She spoke sincerely.

She wasn't serious, she couldn't be serious! They're the closest group of friends I've ever met! Well, it's not like I've met a lot, but still! "No way," I objected.

"Remember how we went to the baseball park for your birthday?" Alice questioned, her eyes looking at me for an answer.

"Of course I do." I complied, playing along with whatever point she was about to make.

Alice, happy I remembered the best time of my life, continued, "We hadn't gotten together and actually played a game in a year! Heck, I'm surprised Rosalie still knew how to pitch!"

"Hey!" Rose stared at her, hands on her hips.

Alice shrugged uncomfortably, "Well, I honestly thought you'd forgotten."

Rosalie scoffed. "Anyway," She glanced back at me. "You've really brought us back together, and we realized how much we truly need each other. Bella, we love you. I know it sounds crazy for the two months we've known each other, but it's the truth. Nothing can change that."

"Bel-la," Alice hugged me and patted my back as I tried to swallow back my sob. But I was too happy, I started shaking.

"I'm so sorry if I said anything to offend-" I stopped Rose from finishing that sentence.

"These-" I pointed to my watery eyes. "Are happy tears," I laughed at how silly I must've looked. Crying for happiness. But hey, who could blame me?

Rose and Alice shared a quick smile. "Come on," Rosalie grabbed my arm again. "It's time to get ready."

"So soon?" I asked while trying desperately to stop acting like a baby.

"It's almost six and we have another party to go to. We _have to_ be the first people there!" Alice explained happily.

I muffled laugh escaped my lips. "You're just like Emmett."

"Yes, but can he look _this_ good in this outfit? I don't think so." Alice _was_ like Emmett; always trying to lighten the mood.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

It was five thirty and I was ready. I was in my costume and all. And…I was nervous. I felt like throwing up or fainting. I steadied myself in the girls' bathroom. All of us would get ready here, while the guys got ready at me and Edward's suite. I took one last look at myself in the mirror. _This is as good as it gets._

My hair, instead of its usual ponytail or lose with a band or clip over, was wavy. The coolest part, I didn't need to curl it. Alice let me use her shampoo and says it'll bring out the natural ways of your hair. Who knew she didn't need to spike up her hair with spray?

My hair ended right above my elbows, and my bangs stopped right under my eyes. They were pushed to the right, a tad bit of spray holding it in place. I slid my fingers through my hair and pushed it up, just the way Rosalie showed me. It helped give it that neat, yet messy look. After all, we're going as sexy vampires. Actually, they're going as sexy vampires while I try to look decent.

My dress was the most stunning shade of blue I've ever seen; I can't even use words to describe it. There was a thin, blue, and veil-like fabric over it, giving my body that full figure I never knew I had. It was strapless and the top seemed as if it were rolled up in the center. The neck line wasn't slutty, but a smidge modest. It was perfect for my taste, though. **(I love it. Pic on my profile) **The rest of the beautiful dress flowed down, and it ended right under my knees. I wore cute flats that were half a shade darker than my dress with a nice bow at the front. **(Picture on my profile)**

People would think I'd be going to prom if it weren't for my makeup. Fake, yet so realistic, blood dripped from my jaw and down to the center of my collar bone. Rosalie should be a makeup artist with the way she made my eyes look. Smokey gray eye shadow and a thin line of eye liner made me look…wow. That's it, wow.

Happy with the way I looked – okay, okay, I may have gotten a _huge_ ego bust - I stepped out of the bathroom. That's were my high self-esteem shattered. Rose and Alice were gorgeous. Beyond gorgeous, because saying they looked gorgeous right now would be an insult. My jaw slacked and my eyes nearly popped out of their sockets.

Alice looked…Alice looked…she was-was wearing…man! That girl's got legs! Her black mini dress was so simple, yet hugged her every curve. She didn't look like a little pixie anymore, she look unbelievable. The straps holding up her dress were about one inch think, and the dress ended a couple – _way_ more than a couple – inches above her knees. Her dress _perfectly _showed off her long, long slim legs. **(Picture-ah, everyone's clothing item is on my profile!) **Her black flats were rounded at the toes, but arched to the side with line's and a tightened up. Alice's hair was spiked up usual, but this time her short bangs were straightened and down, directly above her eyes. Traces of dry blood ran down one of her arms and dots were around her bottom lip. Jasper is going to _freak_!

Oh, my God…Rosalie was-she had that, that, you know…that…_look. _That radiant beauty that shone off of her like diamonds in the sun light. Her dress was a lighter color than blood red, but could be confused with it easily. The front was a v-neck that exposed more than what I would be comfortable with, but perfect for Rose. The back was somewhat criss-crossed or pulled in four different directions that showed off her long back. Her figure could be seen even to a blind man. It edged all the way down to her flats, barely exposing them. Rosalie's shoes looked utterly and completely uncomfortable! Somehow, she managed to wedge her feet into them and they couldn't look any less amazing with the dress. Her long, golden locks were curled and let lose, having the same messy hair as mine. **(Her hairstyle on my profile!) **Blood fell from the edge of her lips and sprinkled down the left side of her neck. I feel so bad for Emmett! How many guys do you think he'll beat up if they stare at her for more than a second? Let me guess, more than three fourths of Forks' population.

"Wow, you guys look great!" I said, sounding even more breathless.

They turned around, causing Rose's dress to sway, and smiled at me. "Bella!" Alice rushed to me. "You look _amazing_!"

"I _knew_ that dress would bring out your eyes!" Rosalie picked up her dress and ran to me, too.

"Me?" They must be mistaken! I look like…me.

They nodded eagerly, pulling my hand. "Let's go! The guys are down stairs!" Alice jumped her way to their door, dragging me along. Alice get's so hyper when she's excited.

Rose, thinking practically, locked their dorm and led us to the elevators. In there were two guys. One was tall, built, grayish eyes, and had a tan and sandy blonde hair: a surfer. The other was tall as well, with blue eyes and shaggy brown hair. They gawked at us as we entered the small space.

"Your tongue is sticking out." Rose said, looking straight ahead as the elevator lowered to the first floor.

The two guys laughed. "Can you blame us, Rose?" The surfer one asked.

"Brian, you know Emmett will kick your ass if he sees you looking at me like that." Rosalie said, slightly looking at him.

The surfer guy, Brain, smiled wickedly. "Yeah, I know. But I still love you."

Alice and Rose rolled their eyes. "Love you, too." Rosalie smiled.

"You look pretty good yourself, Ali." The shaggy-haired guy commented.

Alice's expression brightened up almost instantly. "Really? You think Jasper would like it?"

He smiled sincerely. "Most definitely."

Alice hugged him. "Thanks, Collin!"

Collin laughed and patted her hair. Her hand flew up and slapped his. "Oww!" He complained.

"No touchy my hair." Alice commanded and the doors opened. We all walked out together. "Collin, Brain, this is our friend, Bella." She gestured her hands painted with black nail polish to me.

I shook each of their hands. "Nice to meet you," I said shyly.

"You, too," Brain smiled again.

Collin grinned. "So, this is the infamous Bella Edward talks so much about." I blushed.

"Oh, yeah!" Brian snapped his long fingers. "You're Em's drug addict!"

My blush became more pronounced. "Uh, yeah," They all smiled at me, encouraging.

"Well, we're off to Monica's party." Brian announced. Rosalie and Alice gagged, throwing their index finger in their mouth.

"What? Come on, she's not that bad." Collin insisted.

"Yeah, in bed, but other than that-no, actually, even with that, she's still a slut." Alice crossed hr arms over her chest.

The guys rolled their eyes. "We gotta go. See you in class." They waved and walked off.

As I stared at their figures exiting the entrance, I saw three of the most handsome men on the face of the universe.

Jasper had black slacks, black shoes, and a blue button up shirt with the cuffs unbuttoned. Emmett had the same slacks and shoes, only with a white button up shirt and the sleeves rolled up to his elbows. Edward looked like a God. He had the exact same slacks and shoes. He had a white button up shirt with the top buttons undone and a black, unbuttoned, blazer over it. In the pocket of the blazer was a small, blood red rose. Each one of them had fake blood splattered all over their clothing and running down their necks. We were dressed as vampires and they were our prey. Damn! This is awesome! I felt myself smiling broadly.

They were all fixing their clothes, not noticing us, while the girls and I waltzed over – they waltzed, I sort of stumbled by the couch. "Hey guys!" Alice called.

Jasper's eyes widened and his mouth went ajar. "Alice," He breathed. "You look-" Edward cleared his throat. Jasper straightened up and snapped out of his dazzling trance. "You look very pretty, sweetie."

Alice brought up her shoulders and smiled. Slowly, she walked her way up to Jasper. "You look pretty good yourself. Maybe once we get back, we could come up to my room and-"

"Alice!" Edward's face was red with fury. I managed to hide my giggle well. I've never seen this side of any of them before.

I casted my eyes and attention to Emmett. My teddy bear was drooling over Rosalie. She giggled freely and glided towards him. "Emmett, you're causing a flood."

He closed his mouth and grinned, exposing his teeth and dimples. "Can't blame me; you look beautiful."

Emmett and Jasper took their girlfriends by their hands and took them outside. That only left me and-

"Bella," Edward stared into my eyes. "You look absolutely ravishing." His velvet voice made me melt and felt all squishy inside. Ravishing? Who says ravishing anymore? That's so cute!

"Th-thanks. You look…so handsome." I caught my breath and blushed again.

He grinned lopsidedly, my smile, and walked over. He grabbed my left hand and brought it up to his lips, kissing it ever so gently. Squee! "Shall we?" His smooth voice asked.

How old-fashioned! "We shall." Eep! I've always wanted to say that! Oh gosh, girly Bella is taking over my head.

Once we were outside, hand in hand, we met up with everyone else. The girls gave me a knowing smile that made me as red as Rosalie's dress. "So, we're all going in Rose's car?" Jasper asked.

Rosalie nodded and answered her brother's question. "Yeah, but it fits only four people. Two are going to have to go on their own." They all looked at me and Edward. Ditchers. At least I get my alone time with Edward.

"Okay," Edward shrugged nonchalantly.

Emmett smiled. "I call window seat!"

"Emmett," Alice spoke slowly. "It's a _convertible_. Every seat is a window seat, it has no roof!"

Emmett and Rose rolled their eyes as Edward and Jasper chuckled. "See you guys later." Jasper waved.

"Sure, we're meeting at our usual spot, right?" Edward checked with the guys.

They nodded and we bid our goodbyes. Soon, Edward was racing off to Forks High. Oh, yeah, did I mention his car? It was a sleek, black Mercedes!

"Where are Alice, Rose, Jasper and Em going while we're at the dance?" I asked after Edward slowed down on a red light.

He looked around and clicked on the right turn signal. The light changed green and he turned. "Oh, some frat Halloween party we were invited to."

"We?" I echoed. "You're missing out on a college frat party to take me to some high school Halloween dance?"

Edward shrugged. "No big deal. You just watch people dance and get drunk."

"But that's the whole part of the college experience!" I argued.

He laughed, and looked back at me. "Just wait till you get to college."

I slouched in my seat. "I told you, I don't have enough money to go to college. Let's not talk about that, you could've gone with them."

Edward looked determined as he glared at the road through the windshield. "You're _going_ to college, Bella. No excuses."

I sighed. "I really don't want to talk about this right now. You know my grades from earlier years aren't enough for a full scholarship."

"I'll lend you the money."

"Edward!" I shot up. "No! Besides, I'll never be able to pay you back."

"Then I'll give you the money as a graduation present." He wasn't backing down.

After all he's done for me, does he really think I'll accept anything more? "Then I'll refuse it." My eyebrows unknotted and I sighed. "Edward, let's just enjoy tonight. It's my first date, and I don't want to spend it arguing."

His hardened face smoothed out to its usual perfection, and he glance at me. "I'm sorry, I worry about you, that's all."

"Well, don't. I can take care of myself." I folded my arms over my dress.

Edward smiled and got a hold of one of my hands, making the other fall onto my lap. "I know; I'm sorry. Please find the heart to forgive me."

My insides just melted again. "You're forgiven." We drove the rest of the way there with my hand in his. It's felt so protected, so safe, so comfortable.

My nerves started acting up and the butterflies came to life when I handed my tickets to a girl with glasses by the gym doors. The music was heard from the parking lot. "Edward!" I yelled as we stepped in. For once, it looked completely amazing. I felt like I stepped into _The Nightmare Before Christmas_, a movie I saw with Edward and Jasper one night. "You're the chaperon, and I'm a student."

He smiled and rolled his eyes. "Way to state the obvious, Bella."

"I'm cereal."

"Are you cereal?"

I nodded seriously. "I am Corn Flakes."

Edward thought about something. "Huh, I always felt like a Froot Loop type person."

"Edward, how can we be together without anyone getting suspicious?" I felt a stab of sadness that I wasn't going to be able to be with him at all times.

"Hmm…" He thought. "Tell you what, when people aren't looking, we'll dance."

"Really? Are you sure? I mean, I don't want to get you in trouble or anything." Panic rose within me.

"Shh, shh, Bella, I promise. One dance." He smiled hopefully.

I nodded solemnly. "Okay, one dance." He grinned my smile and quickly kissed the top of my head. Thankfully, no one noticed.

"Now, you go over there while I keep watch of you crazy kids by the punch bowl. Speaking of punch," He suspiciously looked over at the red liquid inside a clear bowl decorated with spiders. "I better taste it and make sure none of the guys threw a little alcohol in it." I laughed, and he smiled apologetically.

"I'm sorry your first date has to be like this," He looked deeply torn. He shouldn't be.

"As long as its with you, I'm okay with it." I tried to smile brightly to cheer him up. He threw out a quick smile before walking off to the snack table.

I turned around and walked to the other side where all the gray, foldable chairs were at. Basically, it's for all those brave losers who show up without dates. I took my seat and waited patently for a time where Edward and I could dance. Like I told him, as long as it's with him, nothing could go wrong.

_**2 Hours later…**_

B-o-r-i-n-g. Boring. **Boring**. _Boring_. This is so boring! I groaned and threw my head back. I made a loud and hard contact with the wall. I rubbed the back of my head and looked around. Why can't I just dance with Edward? Principal Newman doesn't even see Mike Newton and Jessica Stanley making out!

Couples were dancing too close if you ask me and the smell of sweat filled the room, showering us clean people with terrible scent. Even Edward looked as bad as I felt. That's it! This is _my_ date! I'm going to march right up to Edward and-

"Bella," I looked up and saw Omar standing in front of me. "You look amazing." Psh, amazing, you have to do better than that after I've been called ravishing. A shiver crawled up my spine thinking about it.

"Thanks," I smiled kindly up at him. He was my new lab partner since I got moved up to biology AP. It was tough, but of course the female staff, and some male, could never say no to Edward.

"I was wondering if you'd like to dance." He offered me his hand.

I stared at it. "Uhh…" What do I do? I'm bored out of my mind and Edward isn't going to ask me anytime soon. Besides, Omar's just a friend. "Sure,"

He smiled and helped me up. Omar wasn't necessarily ugly, he was quite good-looking, but he wasn't Edward. He had short, dark hair, and was dressed as a rocker. He had tight black pant, converse, and an AC/DC shirt with other 'punk' jewelry. For the first time, I looked into his eyes. They were deep brown, specks of blue in them. Curly eye lashes surrounded them.

We got to the dance floor, but I don't know how to dance. I looked over at other girls and imitated what they were doing. Soon, I was lose and having fun. Omar was a great dancer and fun to be with. Somehow, we were making our way through the gym floor by dancing. Omar had his own smell, too. Like some type of fabric freshener or cologne. Whatever it was, it smelled good. I was laughing and having a great time, but it was over when a strong and firm hand was placed on both of our shoulders.

"Too close," Edward growled at Omar. We stopped dancing and I looked at him.

Omar looked around the room, as did I. Everyone was dancing like that. Come to think of it, people were actually dancing worse. Hey, Mr. Newman finally caught Mike and Jessica. He was scolding them right now.

"But everyone's dancing like that." Omar insisted. And it was true.

"I said, _too close_." Edward glowered, his upper lip slightly coming up over his perfect teeth.

Omar got the message and backed away slowly. "Okay, look," He shot me a glimpse, but he looked away. Did Edward just growl? "See you tomorrow!" He ran off.

I stared at Edward. "Are you insane?" I screamed.

He looked down at his feet, embarrassment making its way to his face. "You're my date, not his." My heart broke.

"Edward," The DJ played a slow song. Edward looked up and caught my gaze. "Would you like to dance?"

I bit my lip at I waited for his answer. He searched around the room and nodded. My left hand was on his shoulder and my right was in his while his other hand occupied my waist. We were dancing close to each other – closer than I was with Omar. We swayed from side to side, making circles around the gym.

"I'm sorry I got jealous. The green monster got the better of me." His eyes were engulfed with sadness.

"Don't worry, I forgive you." I buried my head into his chest, his chin resting on my head, and breathed in his scent. It was mouth watering – intoxicating. Sweet, full, and so good, it made my eyes close when it entered my nose. My head spun as his scent took over mind, filling it with sweet, delicious, and luscious goodness. It was something incredible and I'm never going to grow tired of it. _Nothing_ compared to Omar; Edward was way better by a land slide. I wonder if it tastes as good…

"Can I tell you something?" Edward spoke.

I looked up at him and grinned. "Of course,"

His eyes were amazing. The center was a pitch black, but the colored exploded toward the end, a lighter shade of emerald green was always replaced. A halo of perfect, curled eyelashes surrounded his perfect, glittering eyes. I was dazzled to the max. "About my dad and I know I'm bugging you about this, but I want you to know why he's being so hard on you." Edward seemed worried about my reaction.

I smiled and shrugged. "Go for it. Sharing is caring."

He gave me a strange look, but shook his head with a half smile on his lips. "My dad…he's always worrying about me. He says he doesn't want me to end up alone or something like that. He see's Alice with Jasper, and he thinks I want something like that. Something that could last forever. I mean, as much as I don't like it, those two are going to get married someday. But I'm okay with it because Jasper is my best buddy; he's a great guy and perfect for Alice." He shrugged. "He's what she wants." Edward casted his eyes down to me.

"But my dad doesn't know what _I_ want. He tries to set me up on blind dates with every new nurse that joins the hospital." My heart sank. Of course Edward would pick one of them over me. He's trying to let me know he doesn't like me anymore in a nice way. Because he's nice guy. Even though I feel like crying, I should make this easier for him.

"He just wants-s the best for y-you." I sucked in a breath and let it out. A small sob rocking it unevenly. I couldn't fight the tears that were coming. I bit my lip hard and tasted the salty blood.

Edward seemed confused as he wiped away a tear that escaped. "I know; he just doesn't know what the best for me is yet. But I do."

I shut my eyes tight. _You're just a high school girl, Bella. He's a man. He's surrounded by college girls at school and by beautiful people like Alice and Rose when he gets home._ "Whoever it is-s, I'm happy for y-you." I mumbled and opened my eyes. I looked at his gorgeous face and knew I wasn't enough for him. It was stupid even thinking of him like that.

We stopped swaying to the music, but I was still in his secure embrace. "Bella, it's-"

_Boom!_ The music, the dancing, Edward, everything stopped. That one, loud noise. I've heard it before; it was a long time ago, but still familiar. _Boom!_ This time, you could hear an agonized scream following the great sound. A cry for help, need and proving whoever it was, was in pain. It was Sarah's cry.

I ran through the unmoving scene, all the way to the back doors. Even though it can endanger my life, I couldn't let it end theirs. That seemed to have wakened people up. They started scattering, running all over the place and away from where the gun shot was heard. I pushed the heavy doors opened and ran further behind the gym. It was night, around eight o'clock and freezing.

I didn't need to go far; the scene was unfolding in front of me. On the ground to my left was Sarah sprawled on the floor, holding onto her right shoulder where blood was emerging. To my left, standing up and holding the gun was Karina, pointing the device at Sarah. You could see her breath from the cold air as she shook violently. What's going on?

I took a step closer to Karina, even though I was far more worried about Sarah. Edward wasn't here to protect me anymore. He was trying to keep my classmates calm and under control, I'm sure.

I held up my hands and made my way to Karina's shaking body. "Karina-" Her eyes were looking crazily all over the place, nowhere in particular. She quickly changed her stance so that the gun was pointing to me. I stopped dead in my tracks and tried to stay calm. "What happened?"

The gun was still aimed at me, but her eyes looked over to Sarah. I can't describe how insane she looked. "S-Sarah," Even the way she spoke scared the hell out of me. Like an evil villain telling their plan, while her voice shook, too. Her voice was low and quite, but still terrifying. "She wouldn't give it back. The cocaine, it was mine. S-he," Her eyes were twitching with uncontrollable anger. "She said I had enough…_never enough_." Her raspy voice demanded at the end.

"Karina," Tears streamed down my cheeks. This was my entire fault; I wasn't here to protect Sarah. "Please, _listen to me_, put the gun down." I knew what was happening. It was replaying all over again. Karina had too many drugs her body could handle.

"Nev-ver enough!" She yelled as her eyes rolled to the back of her head, and her body went limp.

"Bella!" Edward cried, probably running to me.

But it was too late. Karina's body fell on the gun. _BOOM!_

**Sorry, for rushing it or any mistakes! I will update if I get 25 or more reviews. 20 if their long. Thoughts on the chapter? Review!**

**Love, Mayface!**


	20. Chapter 19: It's the Future She Can See

**I got, about, over 75 reviews. You guys say I'm the best author, my story is your favorite, and so many other things I'm thankful for. I've gotten praises, pleads, and **_**threats **_**about me updating. I'm about to use the language Bella uses in this story: Damn! For all of your awesomeness, I was going to list all of your names…but then I remembered there were at the **_**least**_** 70 of you…so now I'm going to mention you if you wrote over 3-4 lines in a review:** jae,vampiregothicpirate**, **She'sGotHighHopes**, **Doodie**, **Miss-Charisma-cullen**, **ItachiIsReallyByakuya, edwardlover915, You-Dazzle-Me-1901, SimoneCullen-x, Budding Angel**, **Nah!, MusicAndMyLife**, **ninjanoni**, **twilightsedation**, **gorgus818**, **Just Call Me Your Insomniac**, **lostpoisoned, Popcornx3Paigey, shellycullen**, **mjdanny**, **Jill, CoraCullen22**, **paulinatheweena**, **Kellan-should-rule-the-world, ME : ), DarkChocolateAngel, Caitlin, ., BrittniCullen, Christine, The-Kaulitz-Girlz** (well, it was more criticizing or fixing errors than a review, but, oh well, she said she liked it!) **bluebaby3296**, and ****. If you put OMG then enter, then OMG and enter over and over, I didn't count it, but thank you just as much. :) Now, there is a special thank you for two reviewers, and I swear, I think they had the longest review in history of long reviews: **Preya**, even though she mostly used the words PLEASE, but it was so long, I had to give her a pat on the back. Then, theirs this reviewer from New Zealand: **kellinw**. Wow! (She had 6110 words!) You guys have to go read hers! And yes, Kellin, I love MCR. :)**

_Quotes from friends used in this chapter: _

_Blood! –Ale_

**Missing Piece of the Puzzle**

**Chapter 19: It's the Future She Can See  
**

_But it was too late. Karina's body fell on the gun. __BOOM!_

_**B.P.O.V.**_

The pressure of Karina's body fell on the gun and made it explode, a bullet going up to meet her body as she fell down. The shot impacted her body, causing it to lift in the air before slamming itself onto the ground. A scream erupted up my throat, and released when I saw what the shot did to her body.

Blood!

So much blood! The bullet seemed to go through her and blood shot out of her back, neck and through her tattered, torn jacket. It was the most sickening – and I've seen some pretty gross stuff – thing I've ever seen in my life.

"_Ahh!" _I stepped back after blood - _real_ blood, Karina's blood - splattered on me.

I heard a grunt as someone grabbed me, engulfing me in their strong arms, turned me to face away the horrible scene, and gently, yet with such force, throw me on the ground, having them hove over me. "Close your eyes, and cover your ears. Don't open them till I tell you." Edward's lullaby voice commanded. Usually, it's calm and loving, but now his velvety murmur seemed to be filled with worry and hype. Scared and alarmed.

What's going to happen to Karina? Sarah? I felt something warm being thrown over me before Edward's fast footsteps ran away. It was his blazer; I know because the same red rose was now right next to my eye. I quickly covered my ears and shut my eyes so tight, it was starting to hurt. But no matter how much I squeezed them, tears still managed to run down my cheeks.

Terrifying and unbelievable thoughts entered my mind. Not being able to escape them – the blood, the terror, death, darkness, evil, fire, loosing _another_ person that meant something to me – I screamed, yelled and sobbed onto the concrete floor I was laying on. Facing the ground, I tried to block out those thoughts, the ones that were unwanted and unneeded. I screamed into the dirty, gray floor. Again? Why again? Everything was going perfectly fine until I reached this. To me, this _always_ has to happen to _me_.

I started pounding my fists into the ground. Somehow, everything, even the world, around me vanished and dissolved, forming complete quiet around me. Hitting the cracked floor, I felt the bruises forming around my little finger. I screeched, probably sounding like an insane person, and cried harder. Poor, Sarah, she didn't deserve this! She didn't sign up for this. None of us did!

We felt unloved and unwanted; worthless and useless. Every bit of crap that could happen to us did. Now would be a good example.

It felt so unfair! Life isn't fair. It's cruel! _This_ is why I cut myself. _This_ is why I need to take away the emotional pain with physical drama. I need to end this feeling! This guilt, and unworthiness has always eaten me up alive, and I just can't-_ugh_! Why! Why? Why!?

More events replayed in my head, flashbacks dragging me down to never-ending sorrow. Time must have past by in nanoseconds, because I was soon being hauled up from the floor. Edward's tight grip on my waist, and wrist, helped me get up with no trouble. My sobs wouldn't end, and I hoped everything was better; _cleaned_, at least. I think I'll throw up if I saw Sarah's agonized face and Karina's-

I stopped right there. No need to remember that.

Even though I blocked the sounds of the world from my ears, Edward's soft and careful voice flowed through me. "You can open your eyes now, it's safe." He assured.

I shook my head, unwilling to take the high risk, only to be thrown down. It's not that I didn't trust Edward - he's actually one of the most trustful person I've ever met – but I was afraid of the chance, a larger portion than the other, that I might see what I dread the most.

"Bella, I promise, it's safe to look." Edward was practically letting me put my entire body weight on him as he held me up. My legs were trembling, but not from the cold temperature. He was my wall, the wall I've been so scared to put down, and let people in.

I shook my head while my sobs rocked my chest unevenly.

"Okay," Edward cave in, his gentle voice making me take everything in a little easier. "That's fine, come here." With my eyes still closed, he led me somewhere. My world as I knew it felt newer, but darker, with my eyes shut tight. It sounded like the title of the song _With Eyes Wide Shut_ by Bless The Fall. Although, the lyrics didn't fit with my life; if only they could with little happiness.

Edward made me feel secure, even with my eyes closed. "The gym is filled with police officers and investigators; I don't think you want to be in there right now. But, here," He deliberately used light force of his hands to push me down. I was met by the familiar, cold concrete floor. It was the edge of where the sidewalk met the football field.

I sunk down and settled into the hard ground. I felt Edward's warm body heat sit down next to me. His heavy, yet so comforting, arm wrapped me close to his chest. I was shivering, from the cold and crying, and Edward seemed to have noticed.

"Oh," He messed with the blazer I was wearing, and got it cover me completely.

"Thanks," I whispered, really appreciating all he's done for me.

I grabbed hold of the courage left in me and opened my eyes. Just as Edward promised, nothing regretful was in sight. I sighed, relief conquering my heart. My head, on its own account, turned to look around me. Behind Edward's arm, covered in the button up shirt he was wearing, were the open double doors to enter the gym from behind. Again, Edward was correct. Police officers, people with microphones, camera's and the whole package, were all tucked into the space of our gym.

My eyes traveled down the walk that led to where we were sitting at. My heart skipped a couple of beats, and my eyes lingered on the blood marks that seemed to be engraved on the floor. Couldn't they have cleaned it when it was wet? I gagged. Now it will forever leave its mark of the sad memory that occurred today. As if Edward's mind were at the same track as mine, he shivered, causing my shoulders to move slightly since his protective arm was still thrown over me.

I turned to his face. It was even more beautiful after what happened tonight. "Are you okay?" My voice came out hoarse; the damage that happens when you scream at the top of your lungs, and cry for a long period of time.

He nodded, making his long, uncontrollable hair bounce. "Yeah," I saw his breath was noticeable in the night's cold air as he swallowed, and took a deep breath. "Just a little chilly,"

"Oh!" I jumped up and remembered to slap myself later. "Here," I snuggled out of his coat, his arm falling off of me during the process. I handed him his jacket, "Sorry, I forgot how cold it really was."

Edward shook his head fiercely. "No, no, I'm fine." He pushed the blazer back towards me. "Besides, you're wearing a dress," His hand got a handful of my dress's fabric. "That material is unbelievably thin, you'll freeze. I'm fine, really. Keep it."

I stared at him, and then back at his blazer. "There has to be a way for it to warm both of us." I declared quietly. As I thought, I looked up at the sky. The stars were out, and a stunning shade of blue that matched my dress was thrown out before me. The moon was white, full, forming a perfect circle.

"How about this," Edward spoke up. "Come here." He patted his lap.

Embarrassed, even though I've done it plenty of times with Emmett, I awkwardly moved so that I was sitting on his legs. Edward draped his coat over us. The whole back part of it covered me, like a blanket, while Edward put his arms through the sleeves. Actually, he was as comfortable as Emmett.

It's weird. Even though my head is against Edward's chest, with his chin on my head, his arms crossed over me and resting on my lap, while my whole body rests on his seemed to be a dream beaconing into reality. But now, I feel…crappy. Maybe later on my Teddy Bear can-

Emmett!

"Edward!" I exclaimed.

He jumped. "What! What's wrong?"

"Emmett! And Alice, and Jasper, and Rose. Are we still going trick-or-treating? Should we call them? Aren't we-"

Edward placed his cold finger to my lips. "I already called Emmett." The statement calmed my worries, but still made me feel uncomfortable.

"And? What did you say? What did he say?" My questions came out before I could consult them with my mind.

"He heard you screaming in the background-" My face reddened. "And he hung up before I could complete a sentence. Come to think of it, he hung up before I could finish a fragment." Edward chuckled at same time we heard tires screech in the background.

Both of our heads turned sinuously at the noise. Four hard, loud, doors shutting were heard before four pairs of steps marched toward us. "Uh-oh, be prepared to-" Edward was cut off mid sentence.

"Bella!"

"Bella!"

"Bella!"

"Bella!"

Rose, Alice, Jasper and Emmett called. It sounded like they were making their way through the crowd of people in the gym. I could make out their figures as they ran toward the back.

"Drug Addict!" Emmett boomed. All conversations that took place ceased when he said that, for they all stared at him suspiciously. "No," Emmett waved his hands in front of him, and shook his head. "No, it's a nickname. I swear she isn't involved with drugs or anything- okay." He turned around and started walking closer to us.

I heard Alice gasp and point to me and Edward. They picked up their speed, and raced toward us. "Bella!" Alice ran faster.

Emmett caught up behind her small figure. Rose, needing to lift up her dress with her hands, and Jasper were right on their tails. "Bella," Rosalie breathed when they got closer.

But the closer they came, the faster they stopped. They were panting, hands on their knees, behind us. Edward and I turned halfway to see them. "Hey," I croaked as Edward rubbed my back.

"I…I thought you…" Emmett took a deep breath, and swallowed it audibly. "I thought something was...wrong…but," He stood up straight, and gesturing his hands to me and Edward. "You two seem pretty cozy to me. Too cozy," He narrowed his hazel eyes on Edward.

"Did you get hurt? The shot didn't reach you, did it? It shouldn't have." Alice said, worry making her voice go through the night sky. She walked closer to me, bent down, and held onto my arm through the jacket's fabric.

I snapped my head back, which is stupid since Edward was right behind me. "How did you know there was a shot?"

Jasper's blue eye's widened. "There was a shot?"

"Alice, how did you know?" I questioned, ignoring poor Jasper.

Alice looked at me impatiently. "Bella, only those two girls were supposed to get hurt. Were _you_ hurt?"

"What two girls?" Asked Rosalie.

I shook my head, answering Alice. "No, I'm fine, but…" Oh-my-God! "Sarah!" My eyes looked wildly at Edward. "What happened to Sarah? Is she aright? Is she going to be okay?"

Alice nodded, but I tried to not count on her new 'physic' abilities, and more on Edward's answer. "Shh, shh," He rubbed his hands up and down my arms, sending goosebumps all over. "Someone called an ambulance, and Sarah got taken to the E.R. I called my dad afterward and made sure he was seeing her. She's in good hands." He assured, and, no matter what, I couldn't deny him.

Even with my eyebrows knotted, I nodded, believing what he told me. "Can someone _please_ let us know what's going on here?" Rose begged desperately.

Alice nodded, "As soon as we get home."

"Home?" I echoed. Home sounded good right now; really good.

Emmett sighed, but nodded. "We'll meet at your place." I shrugged off Edward's coat and ran up to Emmett. As much as I like – possibly, love – Edward, I need my big brother Teddy Bear right now.

He welcomed me with opened arms as I clung onto him. My face was buried at the crook of his neck, one of my tears sliding onto it. His large, warm hands rubbed my back. "You okay?" He whispered sweetly.

I shuddered from the memory of Sarah's blood and Karina's face, but nodded.

"Do you want to go back home with us?" Emmett asked, still stroking my back soothingly. I nodded and felt him nod to the parking lot with his head.

I was in Rose's car with Alice and Rosalie in front while I lay on top of Emmett in the back. Alice asked Rose to put up the roof; she didn't want me to get sick since I've been crying so much. My head was on Emmett's lap as the rest of my body formed into a tight ball – the way I used to sleep before I moved in with Edward. Emmett used his hand to keep my hair out of my face and forehead. I was thankful for it. My eyes were closed on the entire ride their, I even overheard Rose ask Em if I was asleep.

But my Teddy Bear knows me better than that. "No," He replied perfectly, without skipping a beat. "She's just resting her eyes." I smiled to myself, snuggling and burying my head onto his large lap. Definitely the perfect brother.

I sneezed on his lap, killing my happy moment. "_Ew!_-I mean…are you…" I felt him gag. "Okay?"

I wiped off his leg and sat up straight. "Sorry," I apologized wearily, a blush surely covering my heated cheeks.

Emmett gave me a sad grin before pulling me onto his lap. There, I fell asleep against his chest.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

_On the ground to my left was Sarah sprawled on the floor, holding onto her right shoulder where blood was emerging._

"_She wouldn't give it back. The cocaine, it was mine. S-he," Her eyes were twitching with uncontrollable anger. "She said I had enough…__never enough__." Her raspy voice demanded at the end._

"_Nev-ver enough!" She yelled as her eyes rolled to the back of her head, and her body went limp._

"_Bella!" Edward cried._

"Bells! Bella, wake up!" My head shot up to the sound of Edward's voice.

Emmett caught me before I could fall since he was carrying me. As my heart lowered its speed from my nightmare, I rubbed my eyes. A familiar classical sound was heard, and I felt people were looking at me. I opened my eyes to see Em, Edward, Jasper, Rose, Alice and I were all in an elevator. Their gorgeous faces were glowing with worry as they gazed at me.

"What?" I asked and stretched my arms in front of me. Edward's blazer was on top of me, like a blanket again.

"You were screaming." Jasper seemed sad to say that fact.

Screaming? I don't remember screaming, but then again I _was _asleep.

I heard a small ding, and the doors opened for us. We all exited the elevators. Emmett carried me all the way to out suite. I wanted him to put me down, but I was _so_ tired. "Em," I tugged on his collar. "You can put me down."

He seemed unsure as he speculated me posture. I felt very comfortable in his arms, and I'm positive I looked it. Heck, my head was even lying lazy, yet very comfortably, against his left arm. "Are you sure?"

I bit my lip and nodded. Of course I can stand up. "I'm sure."

As Edward entered the card into the slot, Emmett carefully set me down. I was on my feet, but Em's hands were tight on my waist. "Emmett," I giggled sleepily. "Let me go." He hesitated, but released me.

I fell.

Emmett and Rosalie, once again, caught me before I could make out with the carpet. Rose wrapped her arms around my waist from behind while my hand went up my forehead. I felt a headache coming on, and that rush didn't help – at all.

Emmett sighed and shook his head. "What happened to you?" He asked under his breath. I don't think that question was for me to answer. Emmett picked me up easily and carried me through the door, which Edward was holding open, a worried mask covering his face.

Emmett laid me on the big couch, the one across from flat screen TV. Edward closed the door as everyone else went to sit on the other couch. Edward walked over and squatted by my side, his jacket still over me.

"I'll tell them what happened. And don't worry about Sarah; Carlisle said he'd call as soon as everything was okay." He grinned hopefully and assuring.

I couldn't get rid of pang of quilt that seemed to be causing my migraine. "What about Karina?"

Edward looked stricken, and his face showed sadness – not for Karina, but for me – but he composed himself quickly. Edward smiled, but not my smile. "Everything is going to be okay." He promised.

As he got up, Alice took his place next to me. I'm not trying to sound mean, but Alice didn't have to bend down as much to meet me eye level. "Bella, your dress is full of-" Her eyes traveled down to near the hem of my dress. Blood, lots and lots of blood, was stained there. I forgot all about it. "Let's get you in the shower, eh?" She completely ignored was she was about to say before. "The fresher the better."

She smiled, as if nothing were wrong. Oh, Alice is good.

I got up, wobbling a bit, but soon found my balance. "I'll help you up the stairs." Rosalie offered.

Both girls walked me up to the stairs, but before I fully made it up, I turned around. "I'm sorry for ruining your party, and trick-or-treating. You guys should still go." I smiled. I wanted to look happy, but I felt like shit and sad.

They all saw through me. "Bella, we're going to stay here with you guys all night. It's Friday, they won't notice us out of our dorms. Besides, you're worth it." **(Twilight, Jasper Hale)**

I smiled wearily. "Thanks." After my mumble, I went up to my room, Alice and Rosalie following.

They promised they would look for something comfortable and cozy for me when I got out of the shower. I took my sweet time with the warm jets and tried not to think about Karina and Sarah. Of course that was out of my control.

I know I never really liked Karina – I hated, despised, loathed her! She was the most annoying, tiring, stuck up, ugly, dumb-ass person I've ever met. She knew how to push my buttons and pushed them right. She loved seeing me miserable and would do anything to see me beg, gravel or plead. Her head is filled with more drugs than brain. Hell, I think her brain cells were dead when I first met her! (The beginning of high school.) She's the most heart-less person I've ever met!

Still, I can't help but be concerned about her.

What if she dies? How much coke did she have to make her go all crazy? I shivered under the warm water. I think it's time to get out. I turned the knob and the water automatically turned off. After stepping out of the shower, I put on my underwear and the silky robe Esme got me. I combed through my tangled hair and made sure my entire make up was gone. It was.

When I walked out the bathroom door, just as the girls promised, some comfortable, warm clothes were laid out on my bed for me. I smiled to myself, even though a blush exposed my neck and face, because of what was there. I put on the locket Edward gave me and tucked in the engraved heart under my shirt. I always do that; that way, the heart he gave me could be with my real one. Tying the green bandana over my head, I looked at myself in the mirror on my dresser.

I was happy with what I was wearing. My headache got worse and I was starting to sneeze. Groaning, I walked down the stairs and met with everyone. "I feel horrible."

Edward smiled, giving me some medicine pills and hot chocolate. "Here, it'll make you feel better." As he was retreating, Edward said, "By the way, love what you're wearing."

Emmett boomed out a laugh. "Dude, you have _no_ idea how gay you sounded." Jasper joined a chuckle as he took a sip of his coffee. Well, it smelled like coffee.

Edward rolled his eyes, and sat down next to me on the kitchen table. "Whatever. I forgot how good you looked in my clothes." The last part was directed to me.

My face burned and Jasper started choking on his drink; Rose, being the protective, 'I was two minutes older', sister, started whacking his back. That only made his coughing come out faster with every slap.

Edward's laughing doubled over as Alice tried to stop Rosalie. "Rose, Rose, _Rose_! Stop, he's fine!"

Rosalie stopped and backed away. "Better?"

Jasper's face was as red as mine. He held up one hand and mouthed 'I'm fine' over and over again. Poor Jasper. Rosalie's got one heck of an arm. No wonder she pitches so well.

"Woow…" Edward wiped away a tear of joy. "Oh, oh, that's too funny."

After everything was calm, Emmett was still glaring at Edward. Now that I think of it, Emmett wasn't laughing at all when innocent Jasper nearly died.

"What did you say?" Emmett thundered murderously.

Edward drew his head back, obviously confused. "That's too funny?"

"Before that," He growled.

"Whatever?" Edward said, asking if it was the correct answer Em was looking for.

That ticked Emmett off. "No! After that!"

"I forgot how good you looked in my clothes?"

Emmett nearly snarled as his eyes narrowed on Edward. "Yes, _that_." He spat. "Never talk to Bella like she's a piece of meat." Emmett's bark was probably wasn't as bad as his bite.

Rose whacked the side of his head. Emmett lost his focus and looked up at Rosalie, rubbing his head. "What was that for?"

"Edward can complement Bella as much as he wants." She bent down and placed a light kiss in Emmett's temple before sitting next to him. "Alice and I put a lot of thought on what was right for Bella right now."

I was wearing my black tank top with one of Edward's shirt over. I was also wearing a pair of his boxers with a pair of his blue shorts – the one's he takes to the gym – over. They reached a couple of inches under my knees, and I was really, really warmed up. I couldn't have been more comfortable. But other than that, with Edward's smell swimming all over me, I felt safe; protected from never-ending danger lurking in unsuspecting places.

"Bless you," Alice said randomly.

Bless you? Why would sh- "_Achoo!_" I sneezed.

Jasper shook his head. "I'll never understand how you can do that." He mumbled, his elbow on the table and his head on his hand.

Alice smiled and shrugged. "Bella," Her smile faltered a bit. "You're coming down with a fever."

My eyebrows twisted, and it was my turn to smile, with my head cocked to the side. "Alice," I sort of laughed and straightened up. "I'm fine."

Edward placed the back of his hand on my forehead, but he pulled away quickly, shaking his hand. "You're hot!"

"_Edward!"_ Emmett barked.

"I meant as in a fever!" Edward defended, holding up his hands and eyebrows. Jasper got up from his seat next to Alice, and put his cold hand on my cheek. "Hmm…you do feel pretty warm."

"I'm-" I was interrupted by a cough. I tried to stop, but my coughing got louder. Whoa, where'd that come from? "I'm-" I cleared my throat. "I'm fine."

Edward shook his head and sighed heavily. "Go up to bed, I'll be right there."

Emmett growled.

"To tuck her in!" Edward rolled his eyes and marched to the kitchen.

I hugged and thanked Alice and Rose, while Jasper told me to feel better. "Thanks," I smiled and kissed his cheek.

"Night, Drug Addict." Emmett hugged me.

"Goodnight," I half said, half yawned. Emmett chuckled and ruffled my hair, causing the bandana to move. As I tip-toed up to kiss his cheek, I fixed it.

I was tucked under my covers and waiting for Edward. He walked in – a male model would die for his posture – and set down orange juice on my night stand. "Hey,"

"Hi," I smiled.

He caught a lose strand of my hair and put it behind my ear. "How you holding up?"

I shrugged, I honestly felt fine. My headache was starting to subside. "Perfectly,"

He took his hand back and looked at the drink. "Get some liquids in your body. And get some sleep - actually, get a lot of sleep." Edward brought the covers up till they were under my chin.

He hesitated as his face hovered over me, close enough to let me smell his breath. My heart was pounding in my chest, and I felt like fainting. My breaths were quietly coming out, quick and short.

Edward's eyes locked on mine after they roamed my stunned slash dazzled face. "Good night," He whispered.

I blinked and nodded slowly. "Good night."

Edward kissed the top of my head. As soon as he backed away, the breath I never knew I was holding released. He turned off the lights. "If you need anything, call me. And if you get hungry, since you haven't eaten, tell me."

I saw his perfect half smile, my smile, through the cloud of darkness. I felt like messing with him.

Before Edward closed the door, I yelled out, "Do we have any _Lunchables_ left?"

**I'll fix the mistakes later. Thank you for reviewing! Hope I get just as much to update again. :)**

**Love, Mayface!**


	21. Chapter 20: Alice's Story

No waiting in line, no standing out in the cold – we entered the theater as soon as we got there and got amazing seats. The Twilight premiere at midnight was….It left me breathless, speechless, and anything that ends with –less. Amazing, I was laughing and at the edge of my chair through the whole thing! And, **I saw it again today**! Oh, and I got a review telling me I reviewed their story saying REALLY a lot or something like that. (Sorry, the Twilight movie tampered with my memory :)) I'm sorry, but that wasn't me. Honestly, I don't think I've reviewed FanFics since…forever. So, again, sorry, but that Mayface wasn't me. Grr, someone else has that pen name. I thought it wasn't possible on Fan Fiction. Oh well. I hope you like this next chapter. I was looking forward to it!

_Quote from friends used in this chapter:_

_Stick together homes, follow the passion. –Jake (Jacob, my awesomest, bestest, werewolf friend. Seriously, he hates vamps and loves wolves.)_

**Missing Piece of the Puzzle**

**Chapter 20: Alice's Story**

_**B.P.O.V.**_

"Thank goodness it's Saturday." I relaxed my head against my pillow. "I don't think I could miss another day at school." I closed my eyes and tried hard to talk with a stuffy nose.

Edward's cold hand pressed over my non-heating forehead. "You're right. But you know I could always excuse you." I heard a smiled at the end of the last sentence. The boy had a big ego. "Ugh, Bella, stop doing that!"

Surprised, I opened one eye. Edward looked frustrated as he sat by my feet. "Doing what?" Curiosity covering my question.

He got up and placed the heavy covers on top of me. "Stop uncovering yourself. You do it so often in your sleep; you barely realize it when you're awake."

I willed myself to open both eyes, the brightness from the early morning sun through the huge window wasn't helping. I felt my face scrunch up and my eyes squint. The sun has been coming out when I need it the least these days. "But it's so _hot_." I complained.

Edward sighed. "I know, but your fever went down dramatically over night, and now you're freezing. You need to get warm."

I urged back a whine and obeyed. Edward's been with me all night and all morning, I might as well make this easier for him.

After I closed my eyes and a moment of silence suppressed the room, Edward cut through the slice of quiet. "I'm sorry. I should have covered you more last night. You were crying so hard," At this point my eyes were opened and I witnessed him recall last night. "So loud…and it was cold. So, very, cold. I should have made you go inside instead." His face hardened and he shook his head. "Absurd." Edward muttered.

I breathed in deeply his sympathy. I felt pretty crappy myself. "Edward," My voice proved how sincere I felt. "You did so much and more for me last night. Please, my headache just ended. Let's not start this again. All we've been doing lately is argue and complain; lets not anymore. Please." I begged and reviewed him with my tired eyes. Surely, I had black bruises under them from my lack of sleep.

His face softened as he stared at me. Edward showed off a small smile – not failing to look gorgeous – and nodded twice. "You're right. Sorry. Let's talk about something else, eh?"

A smiled took over my face. I was really looking forward to just talking to Edward without a fight breaking out. I felt like I needed someone to talk to, someone to make me feel better – emotionally from crying so much, physically from being tired, and healthy from being sick – and someone understanding, and fun, and utterly perfect; someone like Edward.

"Okay," I complied easily. "What do you want to talk about?"

His face seemed thoughtful as he puckered his soft lips. "Well," He started off, supporting himself on my bed with his hands. "I guess we could talk about us."

I rolled my eyes. "We already know everything about each other." I lied.

Mentioning my nightmares to Edward was something I was planning to do, but never got to. Besides, I haven't been having them…lately, and their not as severe, anyway.

He flashed out his crooked smile, making my head spin….In a good way. "I wasn't talking about us separately." While Edward spoke, his lopsided smile never faltered; as if engraved on his beautiful face for this moment. "I was referring to-"

Choosing the correct time to always interrupt, Edward's phone rang. Stupid Blackberry touch screen…it's not even that cool.

Edward groaned and reached for his pocket. "Hello?" He asked impatiently.

I reached over to my nightstand for a tissue, but Edward had already pulled one from the blue box and handed it to me. I took it from him and blew.

Edward stood up, a finger in his other ear, something you do when you need to listen better on the phone. "Are you sure?" He asked seriously, speaking into the black item intently.

I lowered my hands, which still held the tissue, to my lap. Edward closed his eyes and nodded. "Okay….Okay….Got it. And the other…?"

My eyebrows met as I tried to contemplate on what Edward was talking about. He looked and sounded so…restless. I don't know how to describe it. Like when you're at the movies and at the edge of your seat; when you're reading a book and you _have_ to know what happens next; when you finally know that answer in class and you want the teacher to pick on you so _badly_; when you're Edward on the phone talking to somebody right now.

His head stopped nodding, but stayed down, as if he were giving up. Edward sighed. "Okay, thank you, we appreciate it."

He hung up and looked at me sadly.

"What's wrong?" I asked quietly, not sure if I wanted to know.

I crossed my legs Indian style under the layers of sheets. Edward took the spot where my legs were at and sat in front of me. One of his strong, sculpted hands rested on my knee as Edward gazed at my face. "Oh…Bella, how do I say this…?" He shook his head and straightened up.

I stared at his figure: statue-like still, unmoving, eyes closed and even breaths escaping his lips. What's wrong? Nervous, I distracted myself by messing with my bandana. I tied it into a hard knot again by pulling the edges, and then I pushed my long bangs behind my ears.

Edward sucked in a deep breath and let it loose slowly. His eyes were still closed as he finally unfolded the truth of his phone call. "Bella, Karina didn't make it."

I gasped. No, Karina? Of course not. "What?" She's-she's strong, she's willing, and she's….No. I shook my head slowly, trying to find the alibi to his lie. "_No_." My voice was so firm, and I somehow wished it would also make it true.

Edward opened his eyes, sadness – again, for me, not Karina – glowing off of his orbs. "Bells, she's dead." His hand squeezed my knee. "I'm sorry, Bella, _so sorry_."

I fiercely drew my knee away from his touch. "Liar!" I screamed, not noticing, nor caring, about the tears building up in my eyes.

Edward seemed hurt. _Why?_ I'm the one he's lying to! "Bella, Karina's dead. That shot hit her exactly wrong. I'm sorry."

I shook my head fast, so fast my head would probably start hurting. "No – no, there's no way. She couldn't…she wouldn't….No! She's not dead! It's-it's not possible." But my tears wouldn't stop. No matter how much I chanted and told myself, I had already shed too many.

"Come here," Edward was by my side in a moment and wrapped his arms around me. I tried to push him away, but my arms suddenly weighed tons.

"No! Get off me!" Why does he do this? Hurt me like this! How can he lie to me and say someone who is – was – no, still is, part of my life – even though I hated her to death – has died? I felt a stunning shock go through me as I noticed what I thought. _Hated her to _death_. _Death, the finality of it. No longer living?

I punched his stupid chest. The chest I've cried on so many times, well, not today. Not when he's being an asshole and lying and-

I stopped and let out every scream, every tear built up till this point. Released whatever amount of energy I had left. There was no point. Karina's dead. I knew it would happen at one point – we all die – but knowing I saw her die, I saw her at her last moments: terrifying, twitching, explosive, angry, crazy…

I yelled into Edward's blue shirt, ruining it with the salt that is known as tears. I sobbed and cried into his embrace, for once wishing I had gotten along with my enemy. After all, she and I had a lot in common. Suffering through parent divorces, taking and trying to forget every way about your past, and trying to keep anyone away from you in general; both of us have been through it. The isolation that comes along with being unwanted. The empty place in your heart where so many people belonged in…suddenly open and vacant. I screamed, sorrow making its way over again.

Life hates me. And, I know, I need my blade now more than ever.

But I can't have that.

I can't have Edward – Emmett, Jasper, Alice, Esme, Rose…Dr. Cullen? – switch roles with me. Me being the one holding their helpless bodies as they force their hearts out. I'd never do that to them. (Although, I could use a second thought on Dr. Cullen.) I would never, ever, have any of them cry for me again.

Never.

I sucked it up. They way I did it when Renee left, when Charlie stopped loving me, when he slapped me…now, when Karina's dead. Dead.

Edward kept rubbing circles on my back, humming along to my lullaby. "Edward?" I whimpered.

"Shh," He rocked us back and forth, something we've been doing a lot lately. "I'm sorry, Bella. My father did all he could, seriously. He never gave up; he spent all night fighting for her life. He doesn't like losing either. After what happened with his dad…then with Alice…all's he ever wanted to do was save lives. Every single one of them." I took that in for a second.

A could picture it. Dr. Cullen, trying – thriving – to save lives. In the hospital all night, seeing, watching over people who might live or die…because of him. Their lives depend on him. One little mistake and… What a tough job he has….I've never thought of it that way before.

"You said Alice," I caught on to his earlier statement. "What did you mean by that? The way her parents died when she was young?"

When I felt Edward's heartbeat thunder and his breath stop, I had to look at him. His face showed no emotion, still as he was before. I placed my hand on his check, regretting I ever said anything. "I'm sorry…it's none of my business. I shouldn't have asked."

Edward instantly smiled, using his gentle hands to clear away all the dry tears from my face. "No, you have the right to know. Alice is…obviously eager – or trusts you enough – to let you know. She wants you to know…everything. It's impossible to miss the darts she's been throwing out, practically begging one of us to tell you since she isn't able to." He looked down at my praising face. "But that's for another time. I bet you're tired."

As if he were Alice himself, I yawned. He chuckled softly. I smiled sleepily. "How did you know?"

He answered right away. "You always sleep after you cry."

I grimaced. "Do I really cry so much that you've figured out my schedule?" I teased. But inside, I was truly wondering.

Edward laid me on my back, placing a light kiss on my forehead. Mmm…that feels nice. "Don't worry about it." He whispered sweetly. "I don't mind, as long as I'm the one who's there for you when you do cry."

I swam into the sea of unconsciousness quickly. But I had to fight the current that was swiftly taking me along for one more important question. My eyes were even closed and I was on my side; facing opposite from Edward.

As much as I love Alice and want to know what Edward was talking about, I also had to know something else, "What happened to Sarah?"

"She's in the hospital."

"Alive?"

"Alive." He promised.

I fell into a deep slumber, knowing Sarah was okay.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

I moaned into the pillow. "Stop,"

_Jump._

"Please," I begged.

_Jump._

I groaned and threw the blanket off of me. "Stop jumping, damn it!"

"Good morning – well, it's three in the afternoon – star shine. The earth says hello!" He bellowed joyfully.

I fell back onto my comfortable pillow. "Emmett…how did you even get in?"

I could hear his grin as he spoke. "What do you mean? Oh!" He pretended he just figured something out, and then his voice angered. "You mean, how I got in since-Edward-is-sleeping-in-your-bed?"

I rolled my closed eyes. "Yes, Emmett, that's what I mean."

"Well," He jumped off. "I'll have you know that I stole one of his room cards. Gosh, Bella, you're so immature."

I opened one eye and raised one eyebrow at him. "_I'm_ immature?"

Emmett nodded and placed his hands in his jean pockets. "Well you _are_ sleeping with Edward."

Edward, who was laying next to me on my left, threw a pillow at him. "How is that immature?"

I opened both eyes to see Em's answer. "She's having a sleep over with her girlfriend."

I laughed, but that caused a pillow to be thrown at me too. "Hey," I protested tiredly. "He's the one who said it." I turned my body to look at Edward.

He was sitting up, cross legged. "I'm not Bella's girlfriend because I'm a guy; I'm Bella's _boyfriend_." The room froze. The only thing moving was my blood to my face.

"I mean, not boyfriend, _boyfriend_." Edward stuttered quickly. "Boyfriend – guy friend. A friend who's a guy – a guy pal; a pal who's a guy. A friend who just happens to be a boy."

Emmett grunted. "Uh-huh," I got up and Emmett sat in front of me. "So, what're you doing today? _Other_ than making an ass of yourself." He dramatically swayed his head at Edward's direction.

Edward narrowed his eyes. "Nothing. I was going to tell her about Alice."

"Oh." Emmett's smirk wiped off right away.

"Yeah, I need my room card back. An extra for Bella." Edward said simply, ignoring Em's reaction.

Emmett's wicked grin came back on. "Maybe later. Bella's not gonna lose her card, are you?"

I blushed again. "Hmm…funny story…" Edward raised an eyebrow at Emmett.

He threw his head back. "You're not helping me out, Drug Addict. Stick together homes, follow the passion. You're supposed to back me up." Emmett smiled sweetly, exposing his cute dimples.

He reached into his pocket and placed the card on my nightstand, next to the picture Rose gave me of me and Edward – our flower fight.

"Emmett," Edward ran a hand through his tousled hair. "What're you doing here?"

Emmett rolled his shining eyes. "Just here to check on Bells." He looked at me. "Feeling better?"

I nodded and rubbed my eyes. "Yeah-" I yawned for a good five seconds. "-I'm better."

"Good," Emmett sounded relieved. "I was worried. It was so cold and you were crying really badly. By the way, Rose wanted me to tell you she almost has the…uh, blood stains out of your dress. She'll give it to you Monday."

My eyes looked down to my lap. The blood – Karina's blood – was on my dress. It splattered when she was…when she shot herself. I swallowed my pain. "Thanks," My gratitude was barely a whisper.

Edward rubbed my shoulder and Emmett got up. He kissed the top of my head and spoke softly into my hair. "You're welcome and…be like Alice…please."

Surprise, I looked up at him. "What?"

He and Edward exchanged a glance, and then Emmett smiled lovingly. "You'll see."

He walked out, knuckle touching Edward's fist, and closed the door behind him. Eager, I looked at Edward. "What's going on with Alice? You mentioned her earlier."

I heard Emmett's footsteps as he jogged down the stairs. "Well, it's complicated, but it explains a lot. More than you could imagine." Edward moved closer to me.

"You know how Alice seemed as if she were…predicting the future last night?" He asked carefully.

How could I miss out on_ that_? "Yes, of course."

Edward searched for the right words. "Well, Alice usually isn't so…oblivious. She's more…kept to herself with her predictions and keeps them quiet. It's hard for her, not to tell us. Seeing the good, the bad, and the things you can change in the near future isn't easy. She knows you can't change what happens, even if it is for the better. Things happen for a reason, and Alice does her best to keep them that way."

"About two years ago, Alice started trying this new thing. She would try to keep her mind off things that might, or might not, happen. You see, she see's her…'visions'-" Edward used his fingers to quote the words visions. "-when she thinks about the future."

He lost me and my face clearly showed it. Alice can see the future? For real…? "Whoa, whoa, whoa, you're telling me Alice is like...like a physic?" Disbelief echoed my unbelievable question. "You can't be serious." I laughed breathlessly.

Edward seemed frustrated. He sighed. "Bella, please, keep an open mind about this. It's not so easy to talk about – not for any of us." I nodded.

"As I was saying, she can only see things if she thinks about them. Alice barley figured that out the first year of college. It's a long story, but let's skip it. My dad – Carlisle – and his brother, Luke – Alice's dad and my uncle – lost their dad – my grandfather – when Luke was eighteen and my dad was seventeen. My grandma had died giving birth to Dad, so they had no one to depend on but each other. My dad was always supportive of my Uncle Luke's marriage to Aunt Elizabeth. He even loved calling her by her nickname, Lizzy."

"Aunt Lizzy and Uncle Luke got married right away, my father moving in with them. They didn't mind, they loved my dad. So, when Carlisle met Mom, Esme, they supported them greatly, as well. My mom and dad married quickly after they started dating, too. It was like…love at first sight, as they told me when I was younger." Edward gazed at the cieling, imagining it happen. Then, he looked back at me. "The first year my parents were married, my uncle and aunt announced a baby on the way: Alice. After a week into Dad and Mom's honeymoon, my mom was pregnant with me." His dazzling smile radiated off of his glorious face. "Alice is only a couple of months older than me – she's the oldest of all of us, even Jasper. He doesn't mind, though. He jokes about dating an older woman."

I laughed, Edward's musical joy accompanying it. "What does that have to do with any of this?" I asked, a smile glued onto my face.

Edward's smiled stayed, but no longer hinted happiness. "Well, as Alice grew – and I'm talking as soon as she could walk and point things out – my parents and Aunt Lizzy noticed something about her. Alice would draw something, and it would happen the next day. My uncle thought it was silly, us thinking she might see the future, since she was merely two years old. But as she composed sentences, it was clear she had a gift. My mother and Carlisle accepted Alice's specialty, saying it came with her charm. Though, my uncle and aunt weren't so pleased with it."

"When Alice was six they took her to see this…I don't know – some sort of specialist to help kids tell the truth. You know, kind of like me, a psychologist. Except, this doctor was certified to cure kids from unwanted gifts. Such as, being able to levitate things, create fire with their minds…or see the future. Some parents claimed their children could even see the undead. It was crazy, but they forced her to go. No matter what they did, Alice kept predicting the future. She couldn't help it; you're curious when you're young, so she as bound to see the future. Alice was so little – physically and in years – she didn't know it wasn't normal seeing those things. She was innocent."

"But they could never get her to quit, change her. Alice tried what she could to please them, but she would make things worse by letting them know what was going to happen the next day. Alice's visions can only range from different things. I mean, she can see what's going to happen next month or next week…maybe even next year. I don't know, she doesn't want to try it. But she can only see so far into the future if she wants to. It has to be her passion to want to see something badly to actually be able to months ahead. I even remember her coming over to my house when she was going to those sessions. My mom and dad would always try to cheer her up, making her feel loved since her own parents despised her talent. They thought, since Alice had the gift – curse, as they called it – they would hate Alice, as well."

"It was cruel, really. My parents would beg and plead Aunt Liz and Uncle Luke to love Alice, but they never did. They thought having a child that can do what Alice does was the worst thing that could ever happen. Alice spent so much time at our place; I was beginning to think she was my sister. One day, my uncle and aunt got so fed up with Alice's predictions…they didn't know what to do. They started going insane, looking and searching for doctors around the world who could cure Alice from the…_curse_." He practically growled at the word. Edward's fist would tighten at speaking about Alice's parents.

"You know Alice is my adopted sister because her parents died. She was like my sister and a daughter to Carlisle and Esme anyway, so when her parents past on, my own parents became foster parents and adopted her. But…Alice's parent's died around when she was eight years old. She was in foster care, belonging to state, for a year before my parents could get all the paper work. Finally, she was my sister."

"When Alice was eleven, entering middle school, my parents explained the truth of her parent's death. At first, when Alice and I were too young to understand anything, they had told us her mom and dad died in a car accident. That was far from the truth. Alice's parents didn't just die, Bella, they went crazy – insane. They couldn't live with Alice being like that. They _killed_ themselves."

"After that, Alice went through depression. All the way up until high school, where we met Jasper and Rosalie. Rose and I went on a couple of double dates with Jazz and Alice, but only to see her happy; Rose and I never had anything but friendship. Rosalie and Alice grew like sisters, going through freshmen year together. Alice trusted her and told her about her parents. Rose was happy she and her brother brought Alice out of depression, and set up more dates with Jasper. You know that vibe Jasper has, being able to make people feel something? Well, he made Alice happy. They loved each other – and still do – but what Jasper did is something none of us could've done."

"While Alice was depressed, her friends, me, my mom and dad would try to convince her it wasn't her fault – the death of her parents wasn't her fault at all. She wouldn't listen; she stayed by herself a lot, me being the only person who stuck by her side through everything. As Alice kept quiet, she stopped talking about everything – even her visions – and her friends left her while in middle school. But when she started seeing Jasper, he changed that. He made her realize there was nothing she could've done to stop herself, especially at such a young age, from seeing the future."

"Alice felt like she was the one who took away her parents life. She blamed herself for everything." Edward stopped and looked at me with a raised eyebrow. "Sound familiar?"

I blinked in astonishment. Then, I shook my head. No… "No, that's different. It _really_ wasn't Alice's fault. She was so little, she couldn't have known. Besides, I don't even have the excuse of knowing things before they happen to ruin my parent's life! I just did. My mo-Renee stopped loving me and left, yelling and screaming at me. Since Charlie loved her so much, after a couple of years, he realized it was my fault she left us. I was the one who drove her away. He stopped caring and blamed everything on me after that. And he should! It was my fault, everything. I killed their lives – not the way that happened with Alice's parents, but figuratively. They could've been happy if it weren't for me. Renée wouldn't have been somewhere else – God knows where! – and Charlie could've still been a police officer, not some alcoholic!" Small tears spilled, I think it's because I've cried so much lately. "It's my fault, and I'm never going to forget that! It's different from Alice's situation. ….It just is!"

Edward placed a hand on my shoulder. "Bella, you were too young to know what you were doing, too. Alice was so unhappy about seeing the future, but Jasper made her see that the past is the past; you can't change it. He showed her how to move on and not blame yourself for something out of your control. He made her feel better about herself and see the world differently. Now, Alice can't be happier. She's accepted the past and is willing to move on. She loves caring for others, mainly little kids. That's why she helps out at the hospital. She wants to give back to innocent kids who think their parents are wasting money on medical care because of them; _she_ wants to be _their_ Jasper."

"Alice hates seeing you blame yourself and hurt yourself for something you didn't do. Who do you think is taking all of this – your cutting and lying – harder out of all of us?"

"Emmett." I answered, but suddenly unsure. I would think it was Emmett, I've seen him cry and suffer the most.

Edward shook his head sadly. "You haven't seen the way Alice reacts when I tell her more and more about you - about your past. And trust me, you don't want to. Bells, what Emmett said about being like Alice, means he wants to see you happy. I talked to him last night when you came to bed. He understands more, and he feels like you need your own personal Jasper." Edward looked down to his fumbling hands. "And…and he thinks you've already found him." He spoke softly.

I have? The only person I can think of who makes me feel the same was Jasper probably made Alice feel is-

"Jasper loves Alice." Edward said, looking at me again. "He changed her for the better. Because of him, Alice thinks differently. She doesn't think of her…ability as a curse, nor a gift, but more of a…extra sense. She's not excited about it – she loves being surprised and hates to think about her birthday, but she can't help it. That gives away_ everything_ – but she's not angry about it either. Alice understands she's special than the rest of us but…that's just what makes Alice, _Alice_. She wouldn't be herself without it: the Alice we all love."

I let everything sink in for a while.

"So," Edward continued. "I guess you can see why my dad disliked you so much. You were trying to do the same thing his brother did. My father always disapproved of my uncle's behavior, so when he met you, it re-flamed the candle of angry memories. But my dad knows you don't want that anymore, that's why he's opening up. Plus, he see's how much you mean to all of us." He smiled the half smile that I love.

Alice always seems so happy and full of life. Thinking about her being depressed – or even having Alice and the word depressed in one sentence, for that matter – was something impossible. Yet, understandable with her past.

"Bells," Edward spoke carefully. "We want you to get better. Please. You're doing such a good job, we couldn't have been any prouder." He smiled, but soon seemed as if he were thinking something hard. "Bella, I've tried to ask you something before, but I was interrupted. Can I ask you now?"

"I-…yes." My heart jumped as I waited for his question.

"Bella, will you-" His retarded phone rang!

Edward sighed, but got his cell phone. "Hello?" He asked, monotone.

He seemed surprised by whoever answered. "Uh…no, this is Edward. Bella's right here. Hold on." Shocked expressed his face. He held out the phone to me.

"Bella, its Sarah, she wants to talk to you."

**End of Chapter**

If you guys skipped Alice's story because of the length, **go back and read it**! Wow, can you believe I have a background on characters and everything? It's so cool! 'Kay, this was mainly a filler on Alice's life, but I love it. I think it's my favorite chapter. Plus, it's long! Let me know if you liked it.

Love, Mayface


	22. Chapter 21: Old Friends

Wow, a reviewer told me my…told me my-she told me my story is better than…than-is better than _Twilight_! Okay, that, along with being a successful, famous author one day, has to be one of the _highest_ complements I've ever gotten. Thank you, **gorgus818** for that. And **.Poisoned Scarlet.**, it wasn't a stupid review; it was long and made me smile. :) Thank you to everyone who has reviewed. You guys are the best readers from around the **world**! (**USA, New Zealand, Australia, England**…is there anyone from Canada or somewhere else? Let me know!) This chapter is for **all of you**, and **Ale** – the best sister/ (she's really my friend but it feels like we're related)/friend I could ever ask for – and **Bernie** – an amazing friend who reviews, but her computer broke. I still love you! And for the best review form the last chapter: **SimoneCullen-x**, a reader who made me feel extraordinary. :) Thank you!

_Quotes from friends used in this chapter:_

_Whoa, you and Omar…who'da think? – Sofia_

**Missing Piece of the Puzzle**

**Chapter 21: Old Friends  
**

_**B.P.O.V.**_

"Hurry!" I rushed, sitting impatiently.

"Bella," Edward's voice was showered with calmness, but obviously shampooed with annoyance. "I'm going 90 miles an hour." He was practically conditioned with irritation, too. "That's 40 miles over the speed limit."

My finger pointed the speed meter on his car. "But you always go 50 miles over the limit! Why ease up now?"

Edward scoffed. "You're always saying I drive like a lunatic – endangering your life – but now you _want_ me to raise you chances of an accident?"

I rolled my eyes, clearly unwanting his side of defense. "_Please_, you're always the one that's like, 'Bella, please, I've never gotten a ticket in my life.'" I tried to mimic his deeper voice. "'Bella, please, I know what I'm doing.' 'Bella, please, give me a little trust.' 'Bella, please, humor me.' 'Bella, please-"

"Do I really say Bella, please, _that_ _much_?" Edward asked, horror glowing off his face.

I ignored him and shifted in my seat so that my body was towards him. "What I meant is that you're always driving at an incredibly insane speed every day, why not now?"

Edward's foot barely pressed down on the gas pedal. A light jolt carried the car a bit faster. "Better?" He looked at me.

I gazed at the speed meter and saw we only gained five miles. "Edward," I groaned and threw my head back. "Can you please, just this once, go faster than your usual rate?"

I heard his harmonious voice give in. "Fine," His foot stomped on the pedal, and we were going at 110 miles an hour.

My head flat against the head rest, I smiled triumphal. "Thank you," I sang.

Edward shook his head. "I must be crazy." He muttered.

"But we already knew that." I said casually. Edward glared at me playfully before returning his attention to the road.

I bit my lip as we raced through numerous cars and multiple buildings, hoping he wouldn't get a ticket. Edward noticed my anguished expression and reached for my hand. His enveloped mine completely, perfectly. "Don't worry; cops don't come around here that often." He verified.

"Keep your eyes on the road!" I demanded. He let go of my hand – sadly – and focused on getting to the hospital, where Sarah's at.

"Why did she want you to go? Sarah, I mean." Edward questioned, his eyebrows narrowing in thought.

I shrugged and wished we could get there sooner. "I don't know. All she said was that she wanted to see me. She wouldn't tell me anything else," a heavy sigh coming out of my lips as I finished my statement.

Edward sucked both of his lips in his mouth, seeming to think hard on a subject. This time, I grabbed his hand in mine. "Edward?"

He released his lips and brought our entwined – is this considered holding hands? – hands to my lap. "What are you thinking about?"

Edward smiled sheepishly. "Aren't I usually the one who asks you that?"

"You didn't answer my question." I retorted.

He sighed. "Well, I've been wanting to introduce you to someone at the hospital. She's…she's kind of special to me, and, I just want you to meet her." He smiled, genuinely elated. "I know you'll love her, too."

As he spoke, I randomly traced the figure of his fingers with my thumb. Trying to shoo away the cloud of sadness hovering over my head, I nodded. With my head lowered, looking at our mashed hands, I bit my lip again. I let go of a shaky breath and closed my eyes, wanting to dry my new tears.

_She's…she's kind of special to me, and, I just want you to meet her. I know you'll love her, too. _Edward wanted me to meet a girl – a nurse, no doubt – who's probably his girlfriend, or maybe someone he likes. The possibilities could be endless, but they all followed the path that ended to one conclusion at the end of the road: he wanted me to meet a girl he loves.

_I know you'll love her, _too_. _That one, last word, changed it all. _Too_; as in, I do, so you'll, as well.

Why did it come as such a shock to me? I've always known in the past Edward's with older, more mature – most likely, someone who doesn't need a psychologist – girls than me. It's only natural for him to feel that way for them, and not _me_. It's not like we ever had anything…anything that could be real; last long. Though, in the back of my head, where dreams and desires run free, I thought we did.

_I'm_ the crazy one.

It's tyrannical, really, thinking he'd give up on all the women on Earth for me. Okay, that's exaggerating the truth, but it's honest. I _know_ he wouldn't really give up on other attractive girls for me. In fact, I don't think anyone from the male species could; with the exception of Emmett and Jasper, of course. Those two are so whipped – so passionately in love. And knowing Jasper made Alice the person she is now is…it's the evidence of his kindness and adoration towards, and for, her.

I tried to forget – dismiss, disremember, obliterate – the girl Edward's probably crazy about, and fixate on the fact I had no idea how, or when, Emmett and Rosalie met.

"Edward, could you, maybe, slow down?" I requested nervously.

His head snapped back, surprised, but a glittering smile played on his lips. "Sure; how slow?"

"Oh, just go with the regular speed limit."

His foot slipped from the gas pedal and my head made contact with head rest dramatically. The unmoving, frozen car started up again. I released Edward's hand rub my throbbing head.

"Sorry," Edward apologized, gaining another hand on the steering wheel. "But first you tell me to go 110 miles an hour, and _then _you say to follow the 50 miles an hour speed limit?" He asked incredulously.

I stopped soothing the back of my head and shrugged. "I just wanted to ask you something."

Carefully, fluently, his foot eased off the pedal and our speed steadily decreased. "Okay…go for it."

I sat up straight and looked out my window. What was once a blur of movement outside, was now a slow passing of building and trees. "It's about Rosalie and Emmett." I informed him. "How did they meet? When did they fall in love?"

After a moment of silence, I turned back to Edward. He was radiating my smile, and he was shaking his head. "I never knew you were much of the romantic story type." Edward confirmed, still grinning.

A blush bloomed to life in my cheeks as I stared at his perfection expectantly. I never thought of myself as the romantic story type, either. "Rose and Emmett are an exception."

Edward smiled happily and nodded. "So, from the beginning, or should I skip to the juicy present they're in now?" He joked.

I smiled, glad he wasn't disturbed by my curiosity, and answered, "From the beginning…please."

Edward took a dramatically long breath and began telling my Teddy Bear's love story. "Well, you know how I told you Jasper and I go way back – with the baseball, and all? And how Rose and him moved here from Texas starting high school year? They helped Alice with her…problem."

I nodded, reminiscing Alice's story. "I remember."

He grinned. "Luckily, their story is much happier, and easier for me to tell." Edward paused quickly at a stop sign before continuing to drive at his 'slow pace'.

"Jasper and I met Emmett by football. Me and Jazz, we tried out for the team when we were sophomores. At our first practice for try outs, to prepare us and show us how to play correctly, Coach introduced us to Emmett. He was smaller than he is now, but just as intimidating; he was the biggest one there. Actually," Edward laughed lightly. "I thought he was another coach. Coach told us Emmett was a sophomore, but played varsity football when he was a freshman. He was there to 'mentor' us."

Edward smiled and shook his head. "The big goon scared half the boys out of their wits! Most ran off saying their grades weren't good enough…which was probably true." I smiled jubilantly, picturing a very big, young, Emmett scaring guys who were older. "Emmett was a very good student coach, or assistant coach, if you want to call it. He helped us out a lot. He knew how to get in our heads and teach us new things in different ways our coach didn't. Not only that, but he had a hell of a brain. He could make up a game plan within seconds by knowing the distance of the field, the weight of each team member, and who knows what else. Jasper and I ended up getting tutoring from Emmett for math. We were hopeless and he was our beacon of light to stay on the team. After that Jazz, Em and I were good buddies. Jasper and I got so good, we made varsity. After training, studying, having classes and hanging out with Emmett, the three of us became best pals."

"Remember that I told you Rosalie's mom was upset because Rose was the one behind the camera – knowing fashion around the world and keeping up with the latest…whatever there is in clothes – and not in front of the camera, being a model?" He continued without me answering. "Back then, Rose's mom made her, dragged her – quite literally – to cheer leading tryouts. Rosalie hated it with all her life, but she did it to make her mom happy. Jasper and Rosalie's parents got divorced when they were finishing up middle school – that's why they moved here. Rose went easy on her mom and tried out. Of course Rose made the team without even trying. She hated the uniform and the cheering with so much passion…" Edward laughed again and shook his head once more.

"When the varsity team practiced, so did the cheerleaders. That's how Emmett and Rose met. He hit on her and, since she was in a bad mood just being there, Rose slapped him."

I laughed.

My sides hurt, but…I couldn't stop. Everything was falling into place in my mind. Emmett with the padding on, Rose with short shorts and pom-poms while an annoyed look was plastered on her pretty face. Then, just when she couldn't take anything any longer, Emmett goes and tries to 'sweet talk' her. And,_ wham!_, she slaps him like no tomorrow. Wow, and with that arm she has…wow.

Edward grinned lively at me, pleased this was an upbeat story. "Shall I continue, or do you want to laugh at Emmett some more?"

I muffled my giggles by shutting my mouth closed. I pretending to zip my mouth with a faux key and tossed it to the back.

Edward chuckled and proceeded. "After that, Rosalie hated Emmett as much as she hated cheer leading. Emmett never had a girl stand up to him like that, so at every game, he would try to be a gentleman to her. Sometimes, I would overhear him try to tell jokes to her…she didn't fine them very amusing. Emmett wanted to get to know Rose so bad; he would spend the night with Jasper just to sneak up to her bedroom. One night, when all three of us were there and Alice was out of town with my mom at another hospital to donate some stuff, Emmett sneaked up to Rosalie's room. I remember him telling me how he loved watching her sleep. I never understood why he enjoyed that night. I mean, seriously, all she did was sleep. But now…" Edward's smile dropped and he cautiously looked over to my position. "But know I understand where he's coming from."

There was a silence.

I couldn't even gather my thoughts to his words. Before anything made sense to me, Edward abided. "So," He looked back at the pavement. "Emmett was practically Rose's personal stalker. Without realizing it himself, he fell for her. Jasper didn't have anything against it since he knew Emmett was a good guy; at times, Jazz would even say good things about Emmett in front of Rose to help her like him. Though…we might as well've told her he was watching her sleep. Rosalie goes off with first impressions and it takes a lot to change them. Emmett knew Rosalie hated him, but he didn't care. Junior year rolled by and Emmett had accepted that fact. He left her alone, stopped watching her sleep, stopped sending her notes, and kept his distance. Rose never hung out with us if Em was coming along. Poor guy, he was heart broken, but moved on….Technically, he never moved on, but acquired to the fact Rose would never love him back."

"It was Valentines Day, I believe, when Rose ran into the cafeteria crying. Alice had been zoning out all day and we finally knew why. She, Jasper, Em and I were already seated as she made her grand entrance. Unfortunately, so was every one else in school. A guy she was going out with, James, rushed into the building after her. He grabbed her by the arm and said something harshly into her ear. She shouted and tried to pull away. Emmett immediately got up and walked to Rose. Basically, he was her savior. Long story short, Emmett beat up James and got suspended. Em got a black eye, bleeding lip, and spent the rest of the day with the nurse. Rosalie stayed with him, but she claimed she had it under control. Emmett tried to talk to Rose about breaking up with James, but then Rosalie got mad and yelled at him, shouting he shouldn't tell her what to do."

"Alice, Jasper and I planned something after that. We invited Emmett and Rose – it was Emmett's first time – to play ball with us. They gladly agreed but soon all hell broke out when they saw each other. Jasper and I picked teams, purposely getting both of them to play together. Without knowing it, they were cheering for each other, encouraging. When Jazz and I…honored Em with his personal baseball cap, Rosalie hugged him. And – this is going to sound so _cheesy_, so _corny_ – but they she looked up at him, arms still around his huge waist, looked deeply into each others eyes, and they kissed. The rest, as they say, is history." Edward beamed ecstatically at me.

I was still in a daze; in another world where they went to school in Port Angeles years ago. Where the stars came out in daylight; where thorns appear on Dandelions; where rain falls in the desert; where the sun stops heating; where birds stop chirping; where true love, even for those who always wanted it but never got it, comes true.

"Ready to go?" Edward delayed my thoughts.

Frozen from a love story that belongs to my Teddy Bear, I nodded. When I looked out the window, I saw we were outside of the hospital. "Oh," I shook my head to clear my thoughts and reached for my seatbelt.

Just as I was about to open my door, it flung open. Edward's hand loomed from thin air. I looked up and smiled back at his angelic face. Taking his hand, we quietly walked to the hospital.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

"Sarah…uh," Edward looked at me.

I stopped visualizing Rose and Emmett's first kiss and snapped my head up. "What? Oh, Johnson."

"The room for Sarah Johnson, please." Edward asked politely, a smiled finishing off his gorgeous face.

The receptionist – who was young with bold glasses, red, curled hair, and a smile that showed she was dazzled – shook her head. "What?" She asked light-headedly, the goofy grin still attached to her swooned face.

Edward licked his lips – this time I my heart thumped along side with the receptionists. "Can you please advise us to where Sarah Johnson is staying at?"

"Oh," She giggled nervously as she fumbled with her computer. Occasionally, her eyes would dart back and forth from the screen to Edward's posture. "Third floor, room 347. That way." Her head rested on her fist as the other pointed east.

"Thank you," Edward nodded once, making his wind-blown hair bounce. "Do you know if my dad's with her?"

The receptionist shook her head, which was still resting on her hand. Dreamily, and probably what she thought was seductively, she questioned, "Who's your _daddy_?"

I bellowed with a hard laugh. The lunatic, mad, maniacal configuration that just arose was too much for me. My laugh hollowed throughout the halls, echoing off every wall. Edward snorted but lowered hid head, smuggling his amused face from the girl. I clutched my sides, feeling upper body lowering to the ground; something you do when you're laughing as impenetrable as I am. Edward, with a smile glimmering off his face, playfully and gently pushed my head back, making my body filled with hysteria back away from the receptionist desk.

"Dr. Carlisle Cullen." Edward reported to her, humor dense in his amazing green eyes, and a round of laughter making its way to his shaking body. But he didn't let it come out through his lips, which he was biting down on.

The receptionist, clearly unaware I was laughing _at_ her, gasped – a manicured hand dramatically over her glossy lips. "Dr. Dreamy Cullen? Dr. Handsome Cullen? Dr. Macho Cullen? Dr. Sex God Cu-"

"Yes! Yes, _that_ Dr. Cullen." Edward discontinued her analysis quickly. His eyes were now revolted by the thought of people calling his father a Sex God.

But his face!

That made me fall onto my knees, my face bright red, with laughter.

The girl shrugged and clicked her mouse that was on a navy blue pad. "I don't know. Maybe." She shrugged.

Edward backed away, "Thank you", escaping his lips and reached down to get me. My jelly-like body was being carried up and in Edward's embrace. Once I had tranquility, I noted he was walking.

"Where-where…" I breathed, a small laugh liberating from my mouth. I swallowed it back. "Where are we going, again?"

"We're on the third floor now-" I don't remember taking an elevator "-so we're going to room 347." Edward said, aloof painting his voice.

I giggled. "Oh, right."

"Are you able to walk, or should I continue carrying you?" Edward asked, looking straight ahead.

"Oh, come on," I smiled, trying to cheer up his dull mood. "You know what happened back there was hilarious."

"Yes, but having to hear your dad is being called a _Sex_ God is _really_ disturbing."

I laughed joyfully once more. "Okay, okay, you have a point." I would never give in so quickly without my own share of humor. "You can put me down now, Sex God Jr."

Edward's head automatically snapped to me, his eyes tightening and eyebrows narrowing at my trying-to-look-innocent face. "You're not as funny as you think you are." He remarked, but settled my feet to the tile ground.

I chuckled quietly and walked ahead. "This coming from the son of a Sex God."

"You know what!" Edward playfully grabbed me by the waist from behind and lifted me into the air abruptly. I squealed and he laughed loudly. My eyes tight shut, a huge smile breaking my face, I slapped his arms that were over my torso.

"Put me down!" I ordered giggling.

"What's the magic word?"

"Please!" I begged.

"Nope, that's not it." He chuckled.

I racked through my brain to find another magic word, but my laughter disturbed the process. "I love you!" I shouted, hoping it was the right answer.

Edward's gleeful laughs ended and he stayed still, keeping me off the ground. "What?" He asked quietly.

"I love you…is that the magic word?" I questioned, wondering what made him change to sudden seriousness.

"Oh," Edward sounded truly surprised…and a bit…disappointed…? "No, no – that's not it. Abracadabra." He placed me easily on my feet and stalked off.

I was a statue, watching him leave. "Edward!" I raced after him, catching up after a short jog. "Edward, what's wrong? Did I say something?"

His face was hard as he took long strides. "You know, Bella, next time let's just go with please." Edward's voice broke at the end.

My eyebrows tied, I nodded, wanting to see his famous smile again. My smile.

He stiffly stopped in front of a door, a cubby with folders to the side of it. "Room 347. After you." Edward's strained eyes focused on the floor as his hand gestured the door handle.

Confused, I nodded and knocked. "Sarah?" I asked through the blue door.

No answer.

I pressed my ear against the cold door. Surprised, I stepped back. "There's someone else in there. A boy." I told Edward.

He got over whatever was bothering him and furrowed his eyebrows. "A boy?" I nodded.

Both of us held our ears against the door and heard two things coming from the other side – a girl, Sarah, giggling and a boy chuckling. "I'll get the door," said the boy's voice. It sounded awfully familiar.

Edward and I staggered back as the door jammed open. It was Omar. What's he…?

"Oh! Hi, Bella and…" His smile dropped as he cautiously looked at Edward's narrowed face. "Hi-hi Mr. Cullen, sir."

Edward grunted.

"Hey, Omar." I said wearily. "Umm, is Sarah in there?" I tried to pop my head into the room.

Omar looked back at me. "Oh, yeah, she's in there." He smiled widely. "Actually, we were just waiting for you to get here. I'm out." He walked back in and whispered something into Sarah's ear.

She giggled, "Okay," He smiled down at her brightly and kissed the top of her head. My eyed widened, shocked.

Omar turned and walked out. Smiling at me and giving a quick nod to Edward.

Sarah, who was wearing the same hospital gown I once wore and sitting up under the thin white covers, blushed and smiled sheepishly. Edward and I exchanged a confused look and walked in at the same time.

"So," I stopped in front of her bed as Edward closed the door with a satisfying _click_. "You and Omar…who'da think?"

She gave me a tight-lipped grin. "You and Mr. Cullen…who'da think?" My cheeks lit into flames, and Sarah looked back at Edward, who was frozen at my side. "Hello, Mr. Cullen."

"Uh…" Edward's eyes locked onto her, not knowing what to say.

Sarah smiled happily. "Don't worry, I won't tell." She promised.

Edward's expression loosed into a casual smile. "Thanks. And…" He grinned at me then back at her. "Fair enough."

Sarah laughed. "So Bella, when were you gonna tell me about your new beau?"

My eye bulged and I walked to sit at the edge of her bed. "First, he's not my boyfriend." I turned to Edward. He sat down on a chair at the other side of the room and winked.

Sarah snorted. "Right. Bella, don't worry, I won't tell – besides, you're 18, no longer a minor."

"That's what Emmett said." Edward muttered to himself.

"Emmett?" Sarah asked, her head cocked to the side and her eyes showed demoralization of the unknown name.

I shook my head. "A friend." Time to change the subject. "So how you feeling?"

She waved her hand in the air, dismissing the question, and rolled her dark brown eyes. "I'm fine, I'm fine. Doctor Cullen said I'll be healed in no time. And I trust Dr. Cullen…" She beamed.

Edward made a disgusted noise in the back of his mouth. "Why does every female on Earth have to hit or get the hots for my dad?" He demanded theoretically.

Sarah blushed a dark red. "He's your _dad_?" 'Unbelievable' dripped her voice.

Edward nodded. "Oh," Sarah giggled nervously and gazed at her fingers.

"Did he bandage you up?" I asked, switching things around.

She nodded and bit her lip. I smiled. "Yeah, he did that to me, too. My legs and thighs." I sighed.

Sarah grimaced. "If _my_ shoulder burns I can't imagine how much it stung _you_."

I nodded, my eyes probably agreeing with her. She laughed and looked between me and Edward. "So...is there a back story with you guys?"

Edward answered that for me. "What about you and him?" He nodded to the door. Omar.

I smiled at Edward, grateful, and raised an eyebrow at Sarah. She seemed surprised by Edward's reaction to her question. Honestly, that's Edward's normal behavior.

"I guess no one knows the famous Mr. Cullen better than you, eh, Bella?" She grinned.

Rolling my eyes, I focused back on her and Omar. "Well, come on, you and Omar?"

She sighed…merrily. "Well, he told me he was dancing with you at Halloween. Omar said he only did that to get info from you about me. And, well, I've always had the craziest crush on him, and-"

"Why didn't you tell me?" I screamed, excited she has someone to take care of her. She deserves the best.

Sarah giggled. "Can I tell my story? So, as I was saying, when he found out about me getting shot, he rushed-" A knock came from the door.

Edward rose fluently and opened the door. Nurse Bernie was smiling. "Hey, Edward!" She gave him a one armed hug, holding towels with her other.

"Bella!" She squealed. I got up and slammed into her, wrapping my arms around her tiny waist.

We pulled away and she wiggled her fingers at Sarah. "Sorry you two, but I need to help Sarah with her bath." I shuddered at the memory.

Edward and Nurse Bernie laughed.

"I'll see you later…?" Sarah asked.

I nodded. Edward placed his hand on my lower back and led us to the door. He grabbed me by the hand and started jogging. "Where are we going?" I asked.

He smiled blissfully at me. "You'll see."

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

"And this-" He opened the door. We were on the children's section of the hospital. "-is Kelsey's room."

Wrinkling my eyebrows, I looked up at him. Kelsey – is that the girl he loves? Why would she need a room?

Holding my hand, Edward walked in. It was vacant. There were drawings of a little girl with something green on her head holding hands with an older woman covering the wall above the bed that was against the right wall. "What's this?"

There was an old nurse making the bed. She smiled and continued fixing the sheets.

"This-" Edward pointed to the little girl in the drawings. "-is Kelsey. And that's her mom. And that's me." He said proudly, pointing to another picture with the green thing in a guy's hand.

"She's this little girl." He chuckled sadly. "Poor thing, she probably moved into another room – that happens a lot with kids who have cancer."

"Cancer?" I repeated.

"Excuse me," Edward called to the elderly nurse, who looked up. "Where's Kelsey? She was the patient who stayed here."

The lady sighed. "She's gone."

Edward smiled. "I know. Do you think you can tell us which room they switched her to?"

"She left."

"She got better?" Edward shouted, a huge smile on his glorious face. He laughed. "This is so great. Bella, we have to find her! I'm so happy she got better." Edward's eyes were glowing.

The nurse smiled and picked up the old sheets from the floor. "She past away last night."

**Long chapter, I hope you like it. Reviews make chapters longer!**

**Love, Mayface!**


	23. Chapter 22: Talks

Over 70 reviews in one day. W-o-w. Okay, so I obviously need to clear up some things:

**Does he** (Edward)** not love Bella?** Yes, of course Edward loves Bella.

**Did you get the name Kelsey from the Metro Station? **As much as I love the song, no, I didn't. Honestly, it was just a random name.

**Do you think you could put in some more Carlisle/Bella talks like the one in the last chapter?** You'll have to wait and see. :)

**WHEN IS EDWARD GOING TO TELL BELLA WHAT TE QUERIO MEANS?!?** When I planned it.

**Does this guy NEVER get a break? WHY WONT THEY KISS!$#!&^$&$%^ **Edward does get a break, and Bella, too, soon. As for the kiss…you'll have to wait for it. I have it all planned out. :)

**What's going to happen now? **Read the chapter!

**Why did you kill Kelsey??!!?? **A common question I got asked often – even on MySpace – and I'll tell you all the same thing. Technically, the cancer killed her, but from me, like I said, I have it all planned out!

**So what's going to happen to the two "lovebirds"?** Another common question. Read!

**So why did Edward get mad when Bella said I love you?** I got this a couple of times, too. Edward was happy because he thought Bella actually said it and meant it. But when Bella asked if that was the magic word, Edward got mad/sad 'cause he thinks she'll never feel that way about him.

Okay, another amazing boost on my ego from **SimoneCullen-x** and so many others it'll take me forever to mention. And here are the countries you all are from: **USA, India, Belgium, Canada, Mexico, England, New Zealand, **and finally**, Australia. **Love to all of you from around the world! Thank you again for most of you saying **my story is better than Twilight!!!!!!!!!**

**Missing Piece of the Puzzle**

**Chapter 22: Talks**

_**B.P.O.V.**_

You know that feeling you get when someone _you_ care about has someone _they_ care about die? And you just don't know how to say or act? Yeah, I'm there right now.

You can't just say sorry. Sorry. What good would it do? You can't say everything will be okay and things happen for a reason. Someone freakin' died! Of course that's never okay! And Edward hasn't said anything to me or about the Kelsey girl. Who is she? Why was she staying at the hospital? Was she a patient's mother? No, that can't be. Edward pointed to a little girl in the drawings. Does that mean he's in love with a child? No, Edward would never fall in love with a minor. Hell, I can't even get him to fall in love with _me_. But who could blame him?

After the elderly nurse walked out, Edward stayed staring blankly in space. His face expressed no emotion what so ever. The relief and joy that were once in his shinning eyes died away, like blowing out a flame. I called him many times, even shaking him. He met my eyes for a split second and I remember gasping. Edward's green eyes were full of sorrow and disbelief…and anger. His lips were pressed together in a firm line, eyes were moist around the rim and bloodshot red, but he hasn't shed a tear. Much less a word. He walked out of the building with such a hurry, as if too many vivid memories were taunting him there. Now, he's driving too much over the speed limit, hands clamped on the steering wheel, knuckles a ghostly white and his face morphed into a cage, holding anything he's feeling in.

I nervously licked my lips as I fumbled with my locket that was tucked under my shirt. "E-Edward?"

He didn't move. Glaring out the windshield, he pressed harder on the gas petal.

"Um…" I tried to some up with something. "I'm not ready to die yet." I teased. He slightly winced at the word 'die'.

Scared for him, I fell back onto my seat. I let my hand drop from the heart-shaped locket and looked straight ahead, arms lapped over my chest. "You have to talk sometime."

Edward kept quiet.

Okay… "Who's Kelsey?" He winced again. Ouch.

It was my turn to glare at the road ahead. "She's the one that died, wasn't she?"

With my head set, my eyes wandered to look at him. Edward's eyebrows were knitted together, hard and angry.

"I'm guessing she's the person you wanted to introduce me to?" I asked.

His face hardened even more, if that's possible.

"Why was she staying at the hospital?" I questioned, trying to get words out of his statue.

His eyes, which were still red around the edges, blinked. Nothing else changed.

I groaned in frustration and unlocked my arms. Staring at him angrily, I spoke harshly. "You know, you're always telling me talking would make a person feel better. In the beginning, I didn't want to, but I still did. For _you_. You're always saying I can't let sadness and things out of my control run my life. You said this morning I shouldn't want to end my life for every little bad thing that happens. Do you know how _hard_ that is? Not being able to cause pain on myself to forget about what's going on around me? Because let me tell you, its _hell_!" My voice was mean, hard, determined. Good, that's what he needs.

"I haven't touched a sharp object in over a week. For _you_. I've been strong, at least trying to be, for _you_. I've done better in school and stayed away from the gang – for _you_. And it's not easy! I _should_ be with them; I _deserve_ to be with them; I'm _supposed_ to be with them! But I'm not. I'm here – with _you_."

"You shouldn't be _anywhere_ around those girls." He growled. Well lookey here, he speaks. "Except…maybe Sarah. But you still don't know why she got shot."

"She took away Karina's drugs! She was helping her." I insisted.

Edward gripped the wheel harder. "You still shouldn't _be_ with them!"

"Yes, I should. I'm one of them – I'm _part_ of them! Just because I'm living with you and I've changed drastically – more than should be possible – over the last four months doesn't mean I'm not like them. I _am_ them! I'm part of that gang, like it or not. It's my place; it's where I should be. All of us. We all need to be there. But we didn't decide to join. It was beyond our control. Each of us was ashamed of our past – of who we are. We came together to find ways to cope, even if it is avoiding obstacles needed to be confronted. Drugs, anorexia, cutting ourselves – they're all signs of help. I never knew that." I shook my head. "I didn't know we were going on about it the wrong way. But it's too late. That's who we are – who _I_ am. Whether I like it or not, it's always going to be a part of me."

"After all the _crap_ we've done to ourselves, we _deserve_ to be in that horrible gang. And now, because I was starting high school – scared, alone – I don't have a way out. None of us have a way out. The only exit for the living hell that is our gang will probably leave us _dead_." I spat out the truth that I've been holding in for so long.

Taking a deep breath, I closed my eyes. "There, I said it." I opened my eyes and looked at Edward's face. "I feel better – knowing that you now know the truth….Don't _you _want to feel better? I know you've done so much for me – I'm thankful, I really am. Without you, I don't know what would've happened to me; I would've never found myself. The part of me I lost so long ago; the happy one – but please. Can you do just one, only one, thing for _me_ right now? Talk."

Silence.

Edward's expression didn't change as he spoke gratingly. "You are _not_ one of them. Never were, never will be. End-of-dis_cussion_."

I sighed impatiently. "Edward, that's not what I was talking about, and you know it." I settled down and reviewed him. He wasn't that same Edward that helped me through my miserable life. This time, I talked softly, "What happened to you back there?"

Shaking his head, he laughed bitterly. "Nothing happened to _me_….But I can't say the same for Kelsey."

"Who's Kelsey?"

Quiet.

"Edward? Can you tell me who Kelsey is? You obviously wanted me to meet her…"

"This little girl," he said roughly. "She had cancer. Actually, I met her when I was taking a walk in the hospital when Nurse Bernie was going to help you with the bath. I found her and her mom walking in the hall. I talked to Kelsey and she gave me the bandana that covered her head. After that, when I wasn't with you and you were still taking residence in the hospital, I would go to her room and check on her. Her mom, too. Poor Ms. Jameson – she couldn't get a night's rest if it saved her life. She needed more money for Kelsey, so I asked my father for cash. I gave it to Ms. Jameson – she wasn't married – and she was going to use it for another one of Kelsey's surgery. Well, it was a blood transfusion. Doctors – not my father; he didn't specialize in cancer – said she had a month tops. So, I even donated blood. Luckily, we were the same blood type. Her surgery was scheduled for tomorrow…" Edward's eyes, which were looking past the road, in a dream filled with memories, blinked and he was back to the present. He looked as if he just got slapped in the face. Edward's eyes were full of sorrow again.

"But…I guess it's too late for that." He furrowed his eyebrows and focused back on the road.

"Wow…" I whispered under my breath. That was far from what I was expecting. Trying to control my thoughts in a range that made sense, I noticed the path we were taking.

More aware of my surroundings outside the Volvo, I sat up straight. "Edward," I said cautiously, looking out my window, "where are we going?"

"To Alice and Rosalie's place." Edward said, never casting his gaze upon me. "Rose is in class right now, but Alice should be there. You need to stay with her. I…" He licked his lips as his thumb tapped the wheel. "I just need time to think on my own right now."

"Oh…" I looked at my lap. "Alright then," I murmured, doubting he'd heard me. "But why did you give me her bandana to sleep with?"

Edward smiled a bit. "You were the one who chose to sleep with it. I merely gave it to you because…you and Kelsey are similar. Alike. You're both going through a rough time since childhood, and you're both fighting something difficult. If she has the will to be happy and elated when she's going through cancer, I figured you'd be happier while trying to stop hurting yourself and getting your life back to normal."

This time, _I_ stayed quiet.

"But _she_ has cancer; _I'm_ only being a stupid idiot by cutting myself. _She_ has a terrible sickness, _I'm_ stupid. _She_ doesn't have a cure; _I_ have you and my pills. Our situations are completely different!" I managed to clear up after a short while.

Edward shook his head and said nothing more until I felt the car go to an easy stop. "We're here." He mused as I gaze at the huge campus. Even when I first came here yesterday to get ready for Halloween – it felt like so long ago instead of only last night – I was dumbfounded by its size.

Edward turned his keys in the ignition and the soft purr of the Volvo ceased. "Do you want me to walk you up, or do you remember your way?"

Still gawking at the building, I nodded. "I think I remember."

"If not, you still have your phone with you, right?" He asked urgently.

I nodded again, watching a guy with long hair jump over the water fountain – which was located in the center of the green grass (it's a big difference here in Seattle than back at Forks) – while riding his skateboard.

I looked back at Edward as he stared intently at his dangling keys. I chewed on the corner of my lip. "Well, see you later...?"

He nodded once. "Later."

Without hugging him, I opened the door – he always opens the door for me; he must be really upset as I suspected – and closed it shut behind me. As soon as I took a step on the pavement, Edward's car sped off. When I turned around quickly, the roar of his engine was slowly falling behind and he was no where in sight. My eyebrows puckered together with worry, I turned around and faced the large campus.

As I described earlier, there was a big, circular patch of green grass with a nice big water fountain in the center, clear water spewing from the mouth of it. Outside the round circle was flat, leveled cement. Tall trees were surrounding each end of the cement as it stretch out to the left and right for walking to near by classes. Black benches were spotted in different areas, each seemingly in perfectly place. All around, even sitting on the thick edge of the water fountain, were college students. None of them had back packs since it was Saturday, but you could see most working on papers or studying. Behind the beautiful water fountain was a tall, light brown building – it seemed as if it were a hotel. That was where all the dorms were hidden in – tucked under the beauty of the building. They even had a revolving door in the center of the first floor, where the 'lobby' was at. (I call it a lobby since it looks like one from a fancy hotel, but, really, it's just filled with couches and tables for students to study or hang out.) To the left and right of the main entrance were two clear doors, accessible for entrance, as well.

And the best part: _boys_. I know, I know, I really – really, really, _really_, - like Edward. But, hey, I'm just looking. You know when you get to high school and you wonder where all the good-looking males are at? Well, here they are. No wonder Em, Jazz and Edward come here. _This_ is where they belong. They were all different – like the cliques you see in middle and high school. Jocks, emo, Goths, nerds, preps – only this time they were all scattered, mingling with different 'groups' of people. It was insane!

Smiling to myself, and temporarily forgetting Kelsey's death and Edward's anguish, I made my way to the revolving door. So I like how it always spins and get's me dizzy – who doesn't? A got a couple of glances from people as I passed by, but they looked for only about less than a second before turning their attention to something better. Pushing the moving door, I found myself in the huge building. Walking around some tables on the right side of the room, I spotted the elevators. Stumbling over the same couch I stumbled on, on Halloween night, I finally got to the elevators. I pushed the button with an arrow pointing up and waited patiently. With my thoughts going back to Edward, my stomach started feeling queasy.

I heard a _ding_ and the double doors automatically opened. Nobody was in there, so I walked in and pushed the button with the number seven on it. It lit up and the doors closed. The beautiful sound of an orchestra playing echoed through the four, tight walls that were covered in detailed wallpaper. Stepping out of the elevator, I tried to think back on Alice and Rose's room number. Once I had it down for sure, I walked down the halls, my head searching for the correct room. I remembered it was to my left side, so it should be…right about…here!

I smiled, and right when I was about to knock, the door flung open. A smiling Alice waved back at me from the other side. "Hi, Bella," She chirped lively. "Thought you'd be here today," She back away, holding the door wide open, a brightening smile on her crowning face.

Stunned, I sauntered into their massive room. "Hey, Alice," I turned around in time to watch her close the door. I laughed breathlessly, shaking my head twice. "I don't think I can get used to that." My smile showed I was pulling her leg.

Alice smiled back, her perfect teeth glistening in the light, what now seemed dull, room. "Oh, you will."

My smile fell to a tiny grin when I turned around and examined their room. "Wow, it's so wide, open, you know?" **(Twilight movie)**

With her arms crossed over her chest, the little pixie came up next to me. "Yup, we did a lot of decorating in our freshmen year. My mom helped us a lot." She smiled at the bright walls and colorful bedding.

Oh, right, Esme – that's Alice's…mom. I thought Edward said Alice preferred to go by his cousin? So why was she calling Esme her mother?

Awkward and unsure of what to say to that, I came up with, "Cool."

Alice nodded. "Look, Bella, don't worry, Edward will be fine." She assured, her petite hand resting on my shoulder.

I sighed and shook my head. "How do you know that?"

She grinned brightly and pointed to her temple. Feeling incredibly stupid, I rolled my eyes, laughed once and nodded. "Right."

Her melodic laugh joined mine as she went to go sit on the chair by their desk. I sat on her bed. "Rose is in class right now, but I bet you already knew that." Alice informed me.

I smiled. "Yes, Edward told me."

"I know."

"Can I ask you something?"

"Go for it."

I licked my lips and tried to make my question sound right. "When you see the future or get your…visions, how does it look like?" I asked, regretting it as soon as it escaped my lips.

Alice thought about it. "Hmm…I thought you'd ask me something like that." I blushed. "When I see my visions, it's kind of blurry around the edges. It's also very hard to hear – it's as if the people in it are whispering. Also, you can't see very much. I'm only able to make out what's happening, not the surroundings."

"Oh," I nodded. "And how do you get them?"

She thought about it for a minute. "Okay, well, for example, imagine it's the day before Christmas. You're obviously going to wonder which presents you'll receive. So, all of the sudden, you watch your own hands unwrapping a gift. Then – tada! – you see what they got you. The only thing is I never get to see whose it from."

"Oh," I repeated. "That seems pretty cool." As I pondered about Edward, the door opened.

"Ugh! Two papers, one assignment, and a Power Point slideshow all due tomorrow. To top it off, Emmett's coming over tonight and I bet he's goin- Oh, hi, Bella!" Rosalie's amazing figure stepped through the door, beaming at me while her pink back pack was slouched over her thin shoulder.

"Hey, Rose,"

She threw her bag by Alice and hugged me. I hugged back. "What brings you here?" Rosalie questioned.

"Edward said he needs time to think." I shrugged and looked at the beading on the bed.

"Oh, okay." She seemed confused. "So are you feeling better?"

My head snapped back. I almost forgot about being ill. I guess worrying about Sarah then Edward kept my mind off it and my sickness…evaporated it or something. "Actually, I am."

Rose and Alice smiled. "That's good." They said in unison and laughed together. It was like a violin and a cello playing together. The violin with the melody – it could go either way, they both have beautiful voices – while the other is the cello that plays the background harmony.

Alice's phone rang:

_Doctor, Doctor! I've got an emergency!_

_It seems I'm head over heels of a case of-_

"Hello?" Alice answered her phone.

She nodded. "Got it," Alice looked at me. "She'll be right out."

"Me?" I inquired. Why would anyone want to pick me up? I just got here.

Alice got up. "Come on, Bella. My dad's waiting for you outside."

I stayed seated, with eyes wide open. "What?" I demanded, bewildered.

"What does he want?" Rosalie asked, her perfectly aligned eyebrows pulled together at the center with wonder.

Alice pulled me up and smiled. "It's for Bella to find out, and you to stay out of."

Rosalie scoffed.

I laughed and followed Alice out the door. "He's waiting for you in the parking lot." Alice alleged.

Nervous about what was going on, I nodded.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

Walking past the vast water fountain, I searched for Dr. Cullen. There he was, a scarf draped around his neck, and wearing a soft blue sweater. Blood poured into my pale cheeks as I neared him and his sleek back car. I've never seen him without a white doctor's coat on.

"Hello, Isabella." He smiled.

My blush became more pronounced. "Hi, Dr. Cullen." I practically whispered.

He glided to the other side of the car and opened the passenger door for me – like father like son. My blushed brightened as I murmured thanks and slid in. He gently closed the door and jogged to his side. Once he was in, he turned on the car and pulled out of the parking lot.

"Umm, Dr. Cullen?" I asked shyly.

Still looking through the rearview mirror, he replied, "Yes?"

Fumbling with my fingers, I asked my question out loud. "Well, I was just wondering, why are you picking me up?"

Dr. Cullen smiled calmly. "Edward called me after he dropped you off. He let me know you were staying here and to bring you these." Doctor Cullen reached into his pocket, still driving, and pulled out a familiar looking bottle.

I gasped. "My pills! I forgot to take them today. How could I've forgotten?" I smacked myself on the forehead and grabbed the white bottle from Dr. Cullen's sculpted hand. Wow, _really_ like father, _really_ like son. Hmm….That's where Edward got his good looks from. Okay, Bella, no need to go there.

Dr. Cullen chuckled. "Don't worry; people forget things. It happens. What's important is that you're glad you have them now and disremembered by accident when you received a phone call. Though I don't know who it was from – Edward wouldn't inform me – I understand it was a true accident."

Surprised by his understanding, I was speechless. "Yeah, thanks." I popped open the container and dropped two pills onto my open hand. Without needing water, they slipped down my throat.

But they got stuck.

"Did they get caught in your throat?" Dr. Cullen asked, a gleaming smile on his angelic face.

I nodded. He laughed freely.

"Alice used to make the same face when she was younger and got pills stuck in her throat." Dr. Cullen chuckled once more before handing me a water bottle. "There you go. That should help the medication go down your esophagus easier – more gently."

I put the mouth of the bottle to my own pair of lips, and chugged most of it down. After I wiped my mouth with my long sleeve – I still refuse to wear short sleeved shirts that reveal my scars – Dr. Cullen spoke.

"You seem thirsty, since when have you eaten a meal?" He quizzed.

I thought back. "Since breakfast…I believe."

Dr. Cullen suddenly made a sharp U turn and my head made contact with the window. "Oh!" He jumped, slightly looking at me. "Sorry about that. Reach over and get my white first-Aid container, please." He requested.

Glaring at him and rubbing my head, I got his stupid container.

"Thank you; now please take out a band-aid." He ordered. "Okay," He turned more carefully to the left. "Please peel it open."

Without asking questions, I grabbed the two tiny flaps and tried to separate them. Ugh, come on. You stupid paper, tear already!

"Ow!" I yelped and starting sucking my finger. I took it out and examined my new paper cut. A single small ounce of blood was dripping from it. "Great," I muttered.

Dr. Cullen seemed amused by this. "Alice was right: you were going to get a paper cut after you banged your head on the window. You can tear the whole thing now and use the band-aid for your cut."

Muttering about doctors and physics under my breath, I finally was able to uncover the orange brownish band-aid and wrapped it around my index finger.

There was an awkward silence in the car. "Erm, you can turn up the radio, if you like." Dr. Cullen suggested.

Wearily, I pushed a button.

_I like big butts and I can not lie!_

_No other brother can't deny, when a-_

I pushed another button.

_Trust me, I'm a doctor!_

_I know what I'm doing._

_I-_

I bit my lip to hide a giggle and pushed another button.

_You PMS like a bitch_

_I would know._

I turned off the radio and settled back into my seat. Dr. Culled cleared his throat.

"I-"

"Do-"

We spoke at the same time.

"You-"

"You-"

Again.

He smiled generously and told me to go first.

"Well, um, Edward told me about Alice's childhood." Dr. Cullen's smile stayed put, put his hands gripped the steering wheel harder. If he gets anymore like Edward, I'll scream. "And I just wanted you to know, I no longer want to end my life. I'm not like your brother Luke; you can stop pretending to not hate me and stop acting like you really care about me. You care about Edward and Alice."

Dr. Cullen sighed heavily. "Isabella, I don't hate you – I never did. At first, you resembled my brother, yes, but I never compared you two. I more or less…disliked you because I was…" He uncertainly looked at me. I nodded, letting him know it was fine for him to continue. "Well, at first I didn't like you because I was concerned about Edward."

"He's so bright and intelligent – he deserves someone bright and intelligent, as well. Now, don't go thinking you aren't bright, you are. Very. But I was expecting someone older and wiser. You tried to commit suicide! I thought he was making a terrible decision by getting involved with someone like you. But now, you've change. Well, not really. You were always the person you are now; it was just hidden – as if you had a disguise. But Isabella, I was wrong, and I am sorry. I can see where Edward is coming from and…and I think I just might get used to you two together…"

I was a fish. My mouth opened and closed, but no words seemed to appear.

"I…um, Dr. Cullen…"

"Please, call me Carlisle." He grinned.

He pulled up to a fast food drive-through. I wasn't paying attention.

I gulped. "Carlisle…thank you? I-I don't know what to say. But let me assure you, Edward and I aren't a thing."

He rolled down the window and smirked at me. "Yet."

**End of Chapter **

Yes, it's late: sorry! Yes, it's crappy: really sorry! Better things will happen: Yay! Please review, I think it'll help me write.

Love, Mayface!


	24. Chapter 23: Encounters

We have another country joining us: Welcome to Missing Piece of the Puzzle, **Portugal**! Okay, thank you for the reviews. I know the last chapter was sucky, but I felt Bella needed a little bit more support from Carlisle and more understanding about Alice's visions. It didn't work out so well.

Thank you for those who left a review on my new story :) You are the first to know I will continue it. One week this story, next week the other story, then this one, then that one, and you get the picture.

Thanks for enduring the horrible chapters in the beginning of my story and the last chapter. I appreciate your support. :) Over 800 reviews! And the ever amazing SimoneCullen-x, thank you!

_Quotes from friends used in this chapter:_

_Beats me. –Pam_

**Missing Piece of the Puzzle**

**Chapter 23: Encounters**

_**B.P.O.V.**_

Confused and uncertain about Dr- Carlisle's actions, I thought over my past encounters. How is it that every one of them – Edward, Esme, Emmett, Alice, Rose, Jasper…Carlisle – got so along with me? Even that, how come they didn't mind me, who I am? I'm younger, and as Carlisle pointed out, not much wiser. But his words did so much more than question myself and others. How could they all accept me? Welcome me with open arms as if I were a cute new puppy. If anything, I was a stray, lost dog.

Carlisle asked what I wanted to eat, but I suddenly lost my appetite. My stomach was turning for a whole different set of reasons. I can't comprehend how these kind strangers could care so much for me. I told him water was fine. Though his expression morphed into worry all of the sudden, he asked the willing worker – she was constantly batting her eyelashes, it seemed as if something was caught in both of her plain blue eyes – for a bottle of water.

I was chewing on my nail, elbow resting on the door handle, as he passed me the blue bottle. I believe I thanked him, but I couldn't be sure with the way I was sidetracked. Carlisle drove off, glancing at me through the edge of his eyes every now and then.

Was what Carlisle said true? Was Edward really too good for me? Of course I already knew that, but hearing it from someone who knows what's right for Edward is startling. Then again, Edward and I aren't a couple. I don't think we'll ever be. Thinking on that subject made me depressed. Even though I just took my pills, they haven't functioned correctly for this topic.

"Carlisle?" I called, still gazing through the thin glass.

"Yes?"

"Where's Edward?"

He didn't answer immediately, so I looked at him. Dr. Cullen's eyes were tight around the rim. My eyebrows scrunched together in response. "Edward is….He's probably where he always is when he needs time to think."

I was absorbed into the conversation. "Where's that?"

Dr. Cullen hesitated. "Isabella, I'm not sure if I should announce his own location to where he feels most comfortable in."

I became more impatient. "Please?" I tried to sound polite, but somehow my voice accented desperately.

Carlisle sighed. "I haven't distinguished exactly his area or how it is, but I've driven him there before when he was too young to drive. Perhaps…I could drop you off there..." He sounded unsure. I'm almost positive he's only doing this to let me see how nice he can be, but I'll take it. "Should you get lost along the way – as I proclaimed earlier, I'm not certain of where it's at – be sure to have your phone ready. He also might not be there. I'm here if you need anything, and so are the others."

Excited, I nodded and smiled at him. He returned the smile, looking like an older version of his son. If Carlisle sprouts bronze hair, I'm going to pinch myself – only to make an unflattering judgment of reality and insanity.

After a long wait, I was paid off my by having Dr. Cullen drop me off. Once again, I thanked him and got out. There were tress, bushes, logs on the ground, and the entire piece of nature in front of me. After a while of driving, the road turned into a pavement of dirt. So now the only part of ground my feet could touch was the grass and dirt – mud was also inevitable with all the pouring rain, but not here in Seattle. The sun always seems to shine here, serving as a halo of light and warmth over the cold covered forest. At least, I think this is a forest.

I heard the window being rolled down behind. "Isabella," Dr. Cullen's voice filled the calmness of nature. For some unknown reason, it sound right; it fit with my surroundings. I turned around and saw him peeking at me through the door, which once held the window. "Be careful and please, whatever it is that Edward's going through, comfort him as he did to you. That's all I ask."

"Of course," I replied.

Carlisle grinned, looking past behind me, to the trees, wilderness, and probably worried about Edward. He sighed and back away from the window, having it close up. I stumbled from the car as it came to life and sped the opposite direction of which it came from. Now I know where Edward gets his driving skills from, too. _This is getting spooky_.

Internally laughing at myself, I turned around and was met by the thick branches that lingered on tall trees. Watching my step, precisely stepping on leveled ground, I walked into the massive woods or forest or whatever lies ahead.

After a short walk, I was completely isolated my green and brown. The trees were huge, taller than I examined, and were separated just enough for a group of three people to pass by. For me, I kept my distance form them – you never know when their huge roots could pop up and make you fall. Most of the trees were licked with green moss, crusted with dry mud from past storms. A thick fog started to build up around me; the only things that lead me on were the lights from above and ahead. Whatever was out there, I'm sure Edward was present.

I don't know where I got this courage from, but being part the gang helped me endure rough and unknown places. At least I received one good thing from being part them.

I was getting dizzy, partly because of my empty stomach, and a headache was coming on. I could feel it. I just wanted to rest for a second, but that mere second could become a whole hour. Finding the will to continue, I marched through the fog and into a vast, green-covered area. The light ahead was growing, getting larger with every step I took.

Why was Edward out here? Was he even out here? How is it not possible for him to not get lost or lose his track? But as Carlisle mentioned earlier, Edward came here even before he was able to drive. That makes it about four years ago. Four long years of practice and reciting the trail to get here. Trying to keep my heavy feet moving, I thought back on what Carlisle had said. So many questions were needed to be answered. There's only one person who can do that for me: Edward. I need him and, right now, he needs me. He comforted me when I was lost, scared and alone. I should – I _am _– going to return the favor and do whatever it is that needs to be done. Even if we'll never be together the way I hope and dream of, I owed him that much, and more.

The fog dissolved as I neared the beaming light in front of me. The beautiful smell entered my nose. I inhaled deeply and opened my eyes.

A meadow.

Filled with flowers, bright green grass, a waterfall heard not too far from here, and the smell. It was the best part. So many fragrances occupied this round circle of beauty, but only one caught my attention; the one I could smell from miles away. Why hadn't I caught it earlier? It was the most delicious smell in the world, and I knew it by heart. It was Edward's scent.

Looking throughout this massive plane of wonder, I searched for him. Under a tree, casting a shadow on him, was Edward on the ground. He had something in his hands, his face was down, and his hair was glistening, even under the dark shade. I slowly walked over to him, making sure he stays on my good side so he wouldn't be mad about me trespassing his 'territory', but I failed.

_Snap._

Edward's head shot up after I tried to recover from stepping on the twig. Our eyes met for a split second before everything around me rested, frozen, and seemed utterly unimportant.

Edward's lips barely moved as he asked me, "What are you doing here?" He didn't sound upset, thank goodness.

I shrugged stiffly. "Carlisle brought me here."

His eyebrows furrowed. "Here?"

"Well, not here, here, but at the end of the road."

"You hiked all the way up here?" He asked, bewildered, but still remained seated.

"Yeah," I paused shortly. "I was worried about you, and Carlisle said you always came here when you needed time to think." Edward still gazed at me through narrow eyes. Narrow, gorgeous, eyes. "If you want, I don't have to be here, I could go." I turned around, my face a dangerous color red, and hurried to the beginning of the fog.

"Bella, wait!" Edward hollered. Still stiff from embarrassment, I turned around. He still had that thing – whatever it was – in his hand and he was still sitting down. Edward reviewed my nervous expression and lightened up. With an easier tone, he told me, "Come back. I'm sorry; I didn't mean to sound rude. It's just that nobody else has ever been here and I was wondering how you found it. Thank you for checking on me, but, really, I'm perfectly fine." He spun the twig – it looked like a twig, now that I think of it – in his hand and stared at it. "You can sit down if you want." Edward patted the space next to him.

Walking over there, I saw it wasn't a twig in his hand. It was a rose. Stunning red, thorns poking out, and a stem that made the grass look gray. It looked better with Edward holding it since they complemented each other – they're both perfect.

I sat down, pulling my legs under me, and waited for Edward to look at me. He didn't.

"Did you get hurt along the way?" He mused.

"What?" I asked, confused by his question.

Edward spoke louder, but his eyes were still fixed on the rose. "On your way up here, did you fall, trip, or get hurt?"

I shook my head slowly. "No."

He nodded. "Bella, just ask me."

My eyebrows met. "Huh?"

Edward looked at me seriously, the rose still in his hands, and repeated the question. But he didn't need to; I heard it perfectly the first time. "You have questions for me; I know you, Bella, so just ask."

I relaxed my back against the trunk of the tree. It was surprisingly comfortable. "You cared for Kelsey."

"That's not a question." He snapped back, twisting the thorny rose in his hands again.

"I belong to that gang, you know."

Edward practically growled. "Bella, I don't want to talk about this right now, so just ask your questions!"

I pulled away from him, forgetting this side of Edward, and reminded myself he needs me. The way he's acting right now was how my behavior was when he helped me. I guess the student really has become the teacher.

I looked down and started plucking the long grass with my fingers. "How come….Why do all of you, you know, get along with me so well? Aren't you tired, or get annoyed?"

Tearing pieces of green from the Earth, I waited for Edward's response. It took a while, but being patient pays off. "I guess we're used to it."

"I know all that about Alice, but why are Rose, Jasper, and especially Emmett, handling it – handling _me_ – so easily?" I didn't realize how frustrated I was about not understanding till I begged – pleaded – Edward to tell me so desperately. It was as if my mouth was moving while someone else was talking. Like a puppet.

Still pulling grass out, only with more force, I heard Edward talk. "You know why me, my mom, my dad and Alice have been so welcoming and understanding, but you don't know why Em, Rose and Jazz are being so helpful? I never told you?"

I shook my head. Apparently, there was a lot he wasn't telling me.

"Uh…you know Rose and Jasper's parents are divorced, right?" He checked.

I nodded, giving him the silent treatment for pay back on him not looking at me.

"Okay, so you know their mom brought them to live here in Forks when they were freshmen in high school." I nodded, confirming I already knew that. "But do you know their mom is in rehab?"

With wide, shocked, eyes, my head automatically snapped to Edward.

He nodded to himself. "Yeah, with that reaction, I guess I didn't mention it to you."

I scoffed. "It would've been nice to know earlier, that's for sure." I was appalled. What else hasn't he told me? No, Bella, you're here to help him and get your questions – much more, now – answered.

Edward went back to twisted the rose, exactly missing the sharp thorns – if it were me, I would be bleeding to death by now – with his fingers. "When Rosalie and Jasper came here with their mom, they fitted in perfectly. I was turning fourteen, Alice was fourteen, they were fourteen; we instantly connected. Their mother, though, she was very uncomfortable under the surroundings of clouds and rain. You could say it was depressing compared to the sun in Texas."

"Even worse for their mom, Rosalie didn't want to be a model or a cheerleader – you already know that story – like her mother wanted her to. Rosalie's mom only saw one thing when she looked at Rose: money. With the divorcement, their dad took most of it. And Jasper, he had to work part time at a gas station to get in college. Even with his scholarship, it wasn't enough. Feuds were going on; Rose and Jazz against their mom. But, around the end of sophomore and beginning of junior year, Jasper and Rosalie's mom found a way to deal with all the hardships – drinking. She became a hardcore alcoholic, and soon, my dad got involved. She wasn't taking care of the house, her kids, and she was a total wreck."

"Luckily, my dad was able to get her to rehab. She realized what she was and how she was affecting her kids, so she went in easy. My dad and the guys have told me she's doing great and getting better, but I don't know. Jasper used to tell me a lot of stuff during those times, and I was scared for him – my best friend. And when Em and I used to spend the night, their mom was never there and the house was a total mess. They would try to clean it, but every time they got home from school, or Jasper from work – he didn't let Rosalie get a job since he said he was the man of the house – it would go back to as if they never cleaned it in the first place. It was horrible back then, but…" Edward sighed. "Things are better now, and I hear Ms. Parker – her maiden name – should be out soon."

I was intrigued by their story. The gorgeous Rosalie and handsome Jasper Hale – who would've known?

"Okay," I spoke slowly. "I can see why they took to me so well; they knew what it was like having an alcoholic as a parent, but what about Em? He's so…" I shook my head, unable to come up with a word that described my Teddy Bear.

"Loving? Sensitive?" Edward offered.

I nodded early. "Yes! If Alice, you, Rose and Jasper take care of me with _your_ pasts…I can't imagine what Emmett's gone through." I shuddered.

Edward, still studying the rose, smiled. "Actually, compared to our pasts – as you put it – Emmett's is the least painful to tell."

"Really?" I gasped. "But then why is he always-"

"Em has a good heart. He always has it opened and doesn't mind what, or who, gets stuck in there. Emmett's really just a big goof with a sweet side. That's why Rosalie fell in love with him, you know." Edward said in a matter-of-fact tone.

"So," I prompted. "Does that mean Emmett has a good story?" I smiled hopefully.

Edward's small smile dropped, and so did mine. "I said his story was the least painful to tell, not that it didn't hurt."

I bit my lip anxiously as I waited for him to abide.

"Emmett's mom…she died soon after giving birth to him. So he never knew his mom – that's why he and my mom are so close. She's practically his mother for all purposes. And his dad's always traveling. He's this big lawyer and always goes from place to place. When Em was little, he would constantly stay at other people's houses and occupied his time with football. But being such a big – well, huge – guy, people felt intimidated by him. When we met him, he seemed cool and we found ourselves another member of our clan. Actually, after meeting me and Jazz, he would always spend the night with Jasper. Sure, he mostly enjoyed watching Rosalie's sleep, but he never like being along in a big house."

"And his dad?" I asked wearily, trying not to picture Emmett all along throughout middle school – in class and at home.

Edward shrugged and shook his head. "We haven't heard from him since graduation. Can you believe that idiot missed out on his own son being valedictorian?" Edward spat out the question with such hatred. "He only called Emmett and talked to him on the phone for five seconds before saying he had to get ready for another case."

"Is that why Emmett is studying to be a lawyer? To be like his father?"

Edward shrugged again. "Beats me."

I stared intently at the flower in Edward's hand. The thorny rose reminded me so much of my friends. It was radiant, gorgeous, beautiful, stunning and completely perfect on the outside – not a single flaw. But really, it's gone through so much. It resembles their lives. Each pointed thorn was for all the pain and loss they went through. And it hurt just as bad if you cut yourself open with one. Every time they think back on their life, mainly their parents, it's cutting them with another thorn that's been added to the stem. They're beautiful, but filled with such pain.

I can't believe it. It's almost impossible.

If they act so mature, with their heads held up high, now, after all that they've gone through…it's admiring, really. They didn't cut themselves, they didn't whine like a baby; they weren't like me. In better words: _I _wasn't like _them_.

They're proud of who they are and stay true to themselves. I should be able to do the same thing. Be able to make choices that made me happy, because you know what? I deserve it. I deserve it as much as they do.

Edward smiled curiously at me. "What are you thinking?"

I smiled back. "Gee, you actually looked at me without a murdering glare on your face."

Edward chuckled sadly and looked back down. "I'm sorry. I was being foolish with my behavior, but I want to thank you."

"Why?"

"If it weren't for you, I would've never met Kelsey."

I shook my head. "No, if it weren't for me, you wouldn't have gotten hurt."

"Bella, I really need to thank you. You open up my eyes more and more everyday, proving to me, and to yourself, you can do better. You're as every bit as strong as Kelsey was. And without your questions, I wouldn't have realized how dumb I'm being. Emmett lost his mom, Jasper and Rose lost their dad; you and Alice lost both you're parents and me…I've just lost a little girl I wasn't even related to"

"You're not being dumb." I protested.

Edward smiled hopefully at me. "Bella, I've answered your questions, and they weren't easy to reply." He laughed quietly. Edward stopped and looked at me deeply. "But, now can you answer just one question for me?"

No interruptions, no ringing cell phones… "Yes,"

He scooted closer to me. As he spoke, I felt his warm, sweet scented breath on my face. "Bella, would you honor me with being my girlfriend?"

I almost fainted. Honor me? Who says that?

I'm sure I looked dazzled, I was, and my voice broke when I spoke, but I finally answered, "Yes,"

Edward smiled the crooked grin I loved so much – my smile – and handed me the rose. And finally, for once, I didn't get poked or bleed.

I was safe with him.

**End of chapter**

**As much as I love you all, if you want to send me a message on MySpace (link on my profile), you'll have to add me as a friend first. I changed me settings when I got this weird message from a creep I don't even know: **Shut the fuck up! Who the hell are you! You dont know what a slut is! ONE GUY! i've had sex with one guy and i am NO FUCKING WAY a slut!  
ok thank you very much. you are an 8th grader. ok i'm 17, well, guess what? idk you...and YOUR A FUCKING SLUT! go ahead call me a stalker. who would want to stalk an ugly bitch like you? you'll never be in a relationship. thats why. your fucking jealous. your stupid.  
bye **(Notice she has the worst grammar in the world) **

**Yeah, so who liked the chapter!? :) Come on? You have to be happy! …A little bit?**

**Love, Mayface!**


	25. Yet to Be Titled

**New story!**

**Love, Mayra!  
**


	26. Chapter 24: Newly Formed

I did_** not**_ rush, or made it come of out nowhere when Edward asked Bella out. He was thanking her and all this other stuff that led up to it. Thank you so much for those who agree, and please, if you're getting sick of this story, don't tell me. I finally get these two together after twenty-some chapters, and a reviewer tells me they're tired of it. (???) Okay, whatever. Oh, yes, the whole thing will be in **Bella's point of view**, sorry, Edward. And thank you for checking out my other story!!!! **I have the first chapter up**. :) And as for this story, **over 900 reviews**!

Welcome, **Sweden **and** Norway!**

_Quotes from friends used in this chapter:_

_It has to do with kissing. –Daniel (my boyfriend :D)_

**Missing Piece of the Puzzle**

**Chapter 24: Newly Formed**

_**B.P.O.V.**_

No matter how pleasant the feeling of being in Edward's arms under the warm shade of beauty from the dazzling meadow, time doesn't last forever. Darkness was dawning and it would be getting late soon. Too soon.

Time as I knew it was blazing by too fast. As if I'm standing still and all these events, all these precious moments of reality, were passing by me with the speed of unseen light. It didn't feel like November the first; yesterday couldn't have been Halloween, yet, it was. For some unknown reason, life and living had two different meanings now. Sure, everybody could live, but it took courage and durability to necessarily live it at its fullest. And that's what I've been skipping out on, dodging it so it'll never hit me with the ball of actuality – living.

But that was the past, accompanying every other detail that had occurred before this moment. You can't change the past – as Alice found out – and I've been fooling myself with cutting by believing so. All these years, all these chances of _living_, ruined, destroyed with my sad depression. I know better, thanks to my new friends – my new family. They're my present – with the time for being – and hopefully, for my unknown future. Because nobody knows the future with certainty on what's going to happen later on, not even Alice.

One hand occupied by the grown rose, and the other swept into Edward's secure grip, I felt safe – balanced – walking back to his car. Actually, everything seemed balanced. The grass was greener, the sky was brighter, the air was cooler and best of all, I felt protected; secure of myself and who I am. I was a hundred percent positive I had a goofy grin – sadly, the same one that appeared on my face before the use of a blade – plastered on my face, but who cares? The perfect guy asked me to be his girlfriend. In better words: _Edward_ asked me to be his girlfriend. I was beyond cloud nine, and the whole world finally fell into a perception to where I understood it – the reason for living.

So many uncontrollable emotions coursed through me, the same way you feel on your first day of school. Confusion, excitement, wonder, happiness, curiosity, and insecurity – the whole nine yards. Sometimes I wish I could control them, and my unhelpful blush that betrays me so much, but I'm assuming that's just the effect of living. If that's so, then let it be.

This is what I've been waiting for. I finally found a piece of diamond in the crap that's been my life. My heart was beating thunderously in my chest, I was afraid Edward's might notice. When I peeked over to him, I saw him gazing at the green around us. He really is too perfect for me. Just as I thought that, he looked over at me. Edward smiled my grin and I felt the right side of my face burn. How can I only blush on one cheek? It's unbelievable! This kind of stuff only graces its presence with me. I quickly looked away, thanking the angel looking over me that Edward and I didn't have to be face-to-face. Imagine he saw one side of my face red and the other pale? Talk about a good reason for breaking up.

I won't even ponder on that subject. I need to enjoy this moment – this life – with what I have. Edward is mine, and I'm his; everything is the way I wished it would be.

Edward opened my door, smiling down at me. I noticed as he closed it shut, the sun was setting – bowing lower to the Earth – behind Edward, casting a halo figure around his head. He really_ is_ an angel.

My mind was still amazed by the sight of it when Edward entered the car. "So, even though it's early, it's been another one of those long days, huh? I bet you're tired from walking and going through it. Wanna go home?" He asked, tired dripping from his voice.

Not daring myself to look at his gorgeous face, I stayed staring at the rose he gave me. Even beautiful flowers need water. I nodded. "Yeah, I think heading home sounds good."

Edward started the engine and took off, but nothing without throwing a grin at me. What was he smiling about? Then it hit me: We were a couple – he's 20 and I'm 18 – living together.

Whoa, didn't see that strolling by.

My blush exposed my embarrassment. And Edward didn't go without noticing. He chuckled.

"Shut up," I muttered, faking annoyance.

Edward smiled. With one hand on the wheel, his other took mine. "Don't be embarrassed."

I lifted my chin high. "I'm not embarrassed."

"Then don't be scared."

My chin dropped. Was I scared? How could _he_ have known when _I _didn't even know I was afraid? Edward might know me a_ little _too well. And, for some reason, I was okay with that.

I felt a light squeeze on my hand, and looked at Edward. "I won't ever hurt you, I promise."

Without even processing it, I nodded, and my next words escaped without my recognition. "I know."

He leaned over to kiss my temple and went back to driving. My heart fluttered and melted at the same time.

I was in love with Edward Anthony Masen Cullen.

_**3 Weeks later…**_

**November 17, Monday**

I ran.

Ran faster than I had when I was taking gym. Lockers and too many students pasted by me in the hallway. Keeping my legs moving under me, and making sure none of the faculty members saw me, my head looked all around for a clock. The straps on my back pack slipped, so I used both hands to pull it up. Two minutes.

The door was closing, with more students entering. A boy – I believe his name is Eric – noticed my hurry and opened the door for me. Instead of thanking him properly, I nodded. But chances are he didn't see with my speed. Aren't I selfish?

Trying to loosen up since I was entering the office, my breaths came out in a rush.

"Dear, are you alright? You looked like you just ran a marathon!" Mrs. Cope commented. _Well, I did sprint from the other side of school_, I thought bitterly.

I nodded, still breathless and still walking past her desk. Fixing my hair and clothes – I got an even _bigger_ wardrobe from Rosalie and Alice's old clothes, though I don't know how Alice's fit me – I finally caught my breath. Shaking off the intensity of my run, I opened the door.

Edward looked up from his lap top, raising an eyebrow. "You're in early."

I pretended to not know what he was talking about. (I stopped saying, "I'm going to pretend to act dumb," after Emmett said it shouldn't be hard for me. That's my Teddy Bear.) "I don't know what you're talking about."

As I put my bag on the couch, the bell rang, proving my point. Edward still didn't bite. "But you always get here _after_ the bell."

I sat down and shrugged. "Teacher let us out early."

"I know Mr.P is easy going, but no way would he let you guys out before the bell. Unless…" Edward looked at me skeptically till his eyes filled with an idea, and a smile spread across his angelic face. "Not unless you _ran_ here."

I fought back my blush. Haha, it worked. "Edward, seriously, why would I run from History _all the way over to the office_?"

Edward smiled the way he does when he feels cocky. "Because you wanted to see me."

I rolled my eyes. _Stay down, blush. Stay down! _"Oh, yes, Edward," I said sarcastically. "I would run across the _universe_ just to get to you." And it was so true.

He raised an eyebrow, leaning back against his chair. "Would you?"

_Blush, I love you, don't come out._ "Would _you_?" It was weak, but I shot it back.

Edward nodded, smiling. "I would. Now, would _you_?"

My face heated up. _I hate you, you blood-filled monster._ "Fine, I ran here. Happy?" I crossed my arms over my chest, defeated.

Edward got up, closed the door, and kissed the top of my head. "Most definitely."

Keeping a relationship with a teacher in an office filled with faculty member was difficult, to say the least. Secrecy was hard when the entire female population (and some male) of Forks High were drooling over Edward, but I stayed strong. Of course I couldn't tell anybody, besides Omar and Sarah, but at least I could go home and spend time with him freely. On the other hand, school has been easier thanks to Edward.

I eat lunch at his office occasionally, while other times – as much as I hate it – I ate with the gang. No need to rise up suspicion, right? Jazmin has been less demanding due to the loss of her partner in crime, Karina. Sarah got out of the hospital last Friday. Omar picked her up and, so Sarah has told me, won't leave her side. But she isn't complaining. In fact, every now and then she begs me and Edward to go on a double date with them. Sarah and Edward get along fine, thanks to their humor and love of making fun of me. She really is one of my best friends, and I'm happy she made it out okay. Omar is one lucky guy, but he's whipped. If Sarah says jump, he'll already know how high. They're still in the adorable puppy, lovey dovey stage, but then again, so am I with Edward.

Edward smirked as he has at the edge of his desk. "What are you thinking about?"

"Sarah," I admitted.

"Does she still want to go on a double date?"

I nodded. "She spent all third period sending me notes on it."

"Well," Edward's smirk rose to a wicked smile. "Maybe that doesn't sound so bad."

"Really?" I asked, surprised. Edward was usually the one who refused.

We've gone on only three official dates; the rest we were accompanied with Em, Jasper, Rose, Alice, and at times, Carlisle and Esme. That's another thing: Carlisle and Esme. Esme is wonderful. So sweet, kind, caring, loving – my mother, basically. Carlisle….well, he smiles more and seems to approve of me. Though he stills calls me Isabella (shudders), he's really nice and fatherly to everyone. I really admire his relationship with Esme. I talked to her about it, well she talked to me, and she said we were both in the same situation; in love with men who have women after them at work.

I don't know if I love Edward or if it's just a crush. I thought I loved him, but looking at other couples like Rose and Emmett, Jasper and Alice, Carlisle and Esme, even Sarah and Omar, I'm not too sure. And Edward hasn't said he loves me yet. We haven't even kissed!

My personal God nodded, "I was thinking we could go to Fred Loya's house. He always has that big light show every year with music from the Trans Siberian Orchestra – they even give out hot chocolate and cookies after. It could be fun." He shrugged nonchalantly.

I blinked, still in shock. "Yeah, I've been there once. It was the year police arrested Andrea for trying to breaking into that huge building." I shook my head. "I still can't believe they have two big houses – it practically takes up the whole block!"

I remembered that year. I was fifteen, my second year in the gang, and the girls wanted to crash it. Fred Loya is this huge insurance guy who's filthy rich. Every Christmas he has people decorate his house (houses) so that the lights go with the music from the Trans Siberian Orchestra. They're this orchestra slash rock band. I hear their shows are like a light show, a rock concert with classical music, but they have electric violins, keyboards, and electric guitars. It's totally badass, but I wouldn't know. Anyway, Andrea tried to break in, but they caught her when the alarm went off. Every year since then, the police have cleared the street and cops surrounded the area. But the way the house is decorated…I remember it leaving me breathless. The lights, the music, it was amazing.

"Yeah," I nodded; smiling and feeling the excitement build up in me. "Yeah, we should go."

Edward grinned. "Great, let Sarah and Omar know later on."

I smiled back. "I will."

There was a long silence echoing off of each wall. I tried to distract myself by messing with my nails. Rose gave me a manicure the other day, and I-

"Bella," Edward called sternly.

I tried not to look at him. "Yes?"

He sighed. "Bella, we talked about this. Just because-" His voice lowered to a whisper. "We're going out-" Edward's voice rose to normality. "Doesn't mean we're still not in session. You haven't done much talking this period as you used to."

I uncrossed my arms. "But Edward, you already know me better than I know myself."

Edward reviewed me with a worried look before he got up. "I guess you're right. Did you take your pills today?" he asked, plopping down next to me.

"Mmm-hmm,"

I bit my lip to stop from smiling. It was no use, I was grinning like crazy. Edward draped his arm over my shoulder and scooted closer so that the sides of our bodies were touching.

"So," Edward said casually, his breath sweeping over my face. "What do we do now?"

I bit my tongue, my face turning a light red. "Well,"

"Yes?" He asked, an amused look taking over his glorious face.

"We could try something…" I suggested shyly.

Edward's face inched lower to mine. "Like?" He whispered quietly.

My heart was beating too fast and I felt my palms sweating. I swallowed a lump down my throat and tried making the room stand still. "Umm," My mind blanked.

"Well, I have something in mind, if that's alright," Edward said after I tried to remember my previous thoughts. "But it has to do with kissing,"

I nodded my head, but it hit Edward's chin, which was a close proximity to my head. I swallowed back my squeal. "Of course."

I could hear Edward's steady breathing. Does that mean he can hear my panting, or my heart pounding? I hope not. Edward's scent carried me as his face came near. I saw his eyes were closed, showing me how truly long his eyelashes were, and he was leaning in. Terrified, I followed his led.

Closing my eyes and turning my head to a side – hey, I've never done this before – I moved closer to the sweet smell. Okay, cam down, Bella. Not too fast…

"Edward- I, oh!"

Edward and I jumped, pushing each other off. I felt myself landing on the floor, but I didn't pay attention since my face was burning up. I saw Edward was at the edge of the couch, looking up at the door with wild eyes. But then, he smiled and his shoulders relaxed. "Oh, hey, Em,"

My head snapped up. A relived smile broke across my face. "Emmett," I breathed.

Edward helped me up as Emmett said, "Uh, yeah, I knocked, but nobody answered, so I thought-"

"It's fine, just close the door behind you," Edward asked kindly.

Emmett did as told. "So, Drug Addict," Em sat on Edward's desk while Edward and I sat back on the couch. "Busy lately?" He winked.

I narrowed my eyes as Edward pulled me closer to him. "Actually, I have."

Emmett grinned, "Well, just as long you wash the couch afterward."

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

"Bella, Edward, dinner's ready!" Esme called from the first floor.

I groaned. I didn't want to get up; I was so comfortable in Edward's arms. We were lying down on his old bed, 'preparing' for dinner.

Edward groaned again, and got up. We were just about to kiss, but I guess fate hates us. "Let's go, Bells." He grabbed my hand and helped me down the bed. It was huge.

Walking down the stairs, hand in hand, I managed to trip only once. By the time we reached the last step, I felt proud.

Esme was setting the table while Carlisle added something to the pasta. "Bella dear, you can sit wherever you wish," She smiled, wiping her hands on a dish towel.

I smiled back. "Thank you. Are you sure you don't need any help?"

Carlisle placed a bowl with salad at the center of the table. "Its fine, Isabella," He smiled at me. "You can sit down and relax."

I was about to protest, but Edward placed a hand on my back and led me to the nearest chair. I thanked him after he pushed me in, and he took a seat next to me. After Esme placed a couple more dishes onto the table, Carlisle pushed her in as well, and then took a seat next to her.

"So, Bella," Esme began as Carlisle placed some food on her plate. I was about to reach for the mashed potatoes, but Edward got the bowl and used the large spoon to place some on my plate for me. "How is school going?"

I smiled at Edward, who grinned back, and looked at Esme. "Fine, thanks," Edward got a spoon and poured gravy over my mashed potatoes, just how I liked it.

Esme grinned as she watched Edward. Carlisle stopped working on Esme's plate and served himself some of the pasta. "I hear you're working very hard. Edward hasn't stopped talked about your grades. Or should I say bragging?"

I gave a stern look at Edward, who shrugged as he got salad, and said, "School is good, but I really owe it to Emmett. He helps me so much with it, and Jasper has a great memory when it comes to History."

"And Edward?" Carlisle teased, eying his son.

I grinned. "Edward's around if I need help setting up my books." I winked at Edward. He glared at me and switched our plates – so I had his empty and he had mine. "Then again, he's really good with…uh," Edward rolled his eyes and gave me back my own plate.

Esme smiled. "Aww, well you two are so perfect for each other. You know, when Carlisle and I were younger," Her voice dripped with excitement as she reminisced her past. Her face glowed with joy, and her hands clapped together. "We were the-"

"Esme, please," Carlisle interrupted, placing a hand on her thin shoulder. "I'm sure Isabella and Edward don't want to know about our hippie love."

Edward and I smiled, watching his parents mess around with each other.

Esme rolled her eyes. "You just don't want your son to know about that protest you went to. Remember? The one where you had to run around the campus naked? Lucky for you, and the reporters, your hair was so long, it covered most of-"

"Sweety! I think you're scaring Isabella," Carlisle suggested eagerly.

Edward boomed a laugh. "Dad, I thought you were against the whole hippie era?"

Carlisle glared. "Edward, you're grounded."

Edward's smile didn't falter. "And long hair, huh?" He turned to Esme. "How long was it again, Mom?"

Esme smiled at her son, then back at Carlisle. "Alright you two, settle down and eat."

Right when each of us reached for our silverware, the door burst open. "Did I hear the word, eat?" Emmett walked in with Rosalie, who was smiling and rolling her eyes.

"Emmett, Rosalie, what a wonderful surprise." Esme stood up, giving them each a hug and kiss.

"Hey, Carlisle," Emmett patted his shoulder and sat down next to Edward.

"Hi," Rose gave Carlisle a peck on the cheek.

"Now Emmett, I told you to knock before," Esme scolded, grabbing plates for both of them.

"The last time I knocked, no body heard me." He dramatically turned to me and Edward. I blushed…for the hundredth time.

"I told him," Rosalie defended, sitting in between Em and Esme's chair. "But then he heard you say the 'e' word, and there was no stopping him. Do you mind I we stay and eat?" She asked, her beautiful face encased with worry.

Carlisle smiled playfully. "I guess we don't have a choice, do we now?"

Emmett grinned. "Nope."

While Rose and Emmett served themselves food, Esme, Edward, Carlisle and I started eating. "So, Emmett, I hear you and Jasper are helping out on a…big…Dear, what on Earth are you doing?" Esme asked.

Emmett gathered up his mashed potatoes, forming a mountain-like figure. All of us stopped eating and looked at him in time to watch what he was doing. Emmett pressed down the top of his 'mountain' with the back of his spoon, and used the other to pour gravy into it. It looked like a volcano that erupted.

He put the gravy bowl down and was about to eat, but noticed us staring at him. "Oh! Well, you see, there's this company that make parts for planes, and this lady got drunk during her lunch hour. So when she came back, she was all dozed up and tripped over a piece of machinery and is suing the company. We're working with the company to, you know, say it's not fair since she got drunk and…Why are you all looking at me like that?"

"Emmett, first," Edward shook his head, closing his eyes. "And second, why did you do that with your food?"

Emmett shrugged. "I don't know. Why is that lady suing the company when she was drunk? People do crazy things." He finished off by getting a mouthful of food and eating it.

"Emmett," Esme warned.

Emmett's head automatically snapped up. "Oh, sorry, Esme," He chewed quickly and swallowed. "I forgot my manners. Do any of you want some?" He raised his dish and offered us.

"Uh, no,"

"No, thank you."

"Eww,"

"Idiot,"

Emmett glared at Rosalie, only kidding, after she called him and idiot. He stuck his tongue out at her and looked at me. "Want some, Drug Addict?"

I shook my head. "No, no thank you,"

Emmett shrugged and dumped a big piece of pasta onto his plate. After dinner, I asked Esme if she needed help washing the dishes.

She smiled sweetly. "Sweety, we have a dishwasher. But it was so kind of you to offer."

I looked down, messing with my locket, and blushed. "Oh,"

Edward got up from his chair and stood behind mine, wrapping his arms over me. "Indeed, _very_ kind of you," he whispered in my right ear, kissed my temple, and took my plate to the counter.

I bit my lip happily, tucking my long bangs behind my ears. "Do you need help with anything else?"

Carlisle stood up, a nice smile glowing off of his face. "Isabella, its fine. Please, go wait in the living room. You two kids can join her as well." He nodded to Emmett and Rose.

Rosalie gave her plate to Emmett, giving him a quick kiss on the lips, and walked up to me. "C'mon, Bella, we need to talk girl stuff." She grabbed my hand, leading me to the Cullen's huge living area.

"What are they going to do?" I heard Edward ask my Teddy Bear.

"Talk about bra's, periods, and how ungrateful we are as boyfriends." Emmett grumbled.

"…Oh," I bet Edward was blushing right now.

I giggled as Rose and I sat on a soft, beige couch. "You heard that, too?" She asked, amusement tickling her features.

I nodded. "Poor Edward sounded tortured."

Rosalie snorted. "Probably worried your gonna talk about how ungrateful he is."

Though a smile didn't leave my face, my eyebrows puckered. "What do you mean? Edward knows Emmett's kidding."

Rosalie shrugged, grinning like mad. "I don't know; you _are_ his first girlfriend."

My eyes widened. "What!"

"Everything alright?" Esme asked, walking in.

Rose laughed. "Bella just found out she's Edward's first."

I blushed, causing Esme and Rose to giggle. "Not _that_ first, Bella."

"Ha-ha," I muttered.

"What's so funny?" Edward asked, coming in with Carlisle and Emmett behind him.

"Just letting Bella know she's your first…girlfriend." Rosalie held out the last part till the end, earning a pink blush from Edward.

As everyone laughed, besides Edward and I, he came up to me. "Let's go, before they start cracking jokes."

"Aww, Son, I'm sure Isabella doesn't mind making fun of you." Carlisle teased, his eyes twinkling.

"Actually…" I smiled.

Edward pulled my hand and rushed us to the second floor. I giggled as he closed the door behind us. There was a piano – no surprise – and Edward and I sat on the bench by it. He began playing my lullaby, but he messed up twice before reaching the middle part.

"What's wrong, Edward? Didn't want me to find out you've never had a girlfriend?" I teased, laying my head on his broad shoulder.

Edward slowly looked down at me, a gentle grin on his face. He kissed my forehead, murmuring into my hair, "I guess I was just waiting for the right one."

**End of Chapter**

Some of you guys were worried the story is over. **Not even close**. Nothing has happened yet. (Laughs evilly) Kidding! Thanks for reaching over 900 reviews. You guys are the **best** and the next chapter is Thanksgiving! Well, in the story. Most of you are out of the U.S., so I really hope you enjoy the next chappy. :) Expect **more fluff** from Edward and Bella. Then, Christmas! And the Fred Loya guy is an insurance person (sorry, I'm lazy right now) in my town. His house is awesome! I saw it the other day. (You know what's funny? The day after I put Bella and Edward together, was the day my crush asked me out. Hehe, I should've had them together sooner.) Well, gotta go, talking to **Daniel.  
**

**Love, Mayface!**


	27. PlayList Update

Hey, guys!

Just wanted to give you all a head up **I updated my new story** (which is doing surprisingly well, thanks to my readers :)) and I finally **added more songs to my Play-List for this story**. It goes along with the story, through the emotions Bella and Edward go as they meet each other. It is in sequential order, so it keeps up with my chapters. But now that I finally have these love birds together, I was able to add songs. Newly added songs are the numbers: **15, 18, 21, 22, and 23. **And just to show you all how close this story _isn't_ to an ending, there are **52 songs in total**. Yeah, we're no where near the end.

Haha,** Love,**

**Mayra!** (Pronounced My-ra)


	28. Chapter 25: Thanksgiving & Fred Loya's

**Before you read ahead,** go up the page and click Communities. Thank you, now that you're there, go to books, then Twilight. After that, click on the Best of the Best: 1000 plus reviews. Now, scroll down the page. Do you see a story by a certain Mayface? Is it called Missing Piece of the Puzzle? Hmm…you did? So I wasn't dreaming…? In that case, _**holy crap!**__**AH!**_ Let me repeat, **AH!**

Okay, sorry about that. :) Um, yeah, can I say something else? THANK YOU AMAZING PEOPLE OF ALL TIME WHO FLATTER ME AND SPOIL ME WITH REVIEWS AND PM'S TOO MUCH! It's because you of (Yes, I'm pointing to you.) that my story is now Best of the Best: 1000 plus reviews. Wow…just, wow.

Another amazing thing, you know how I said I live in a small, boring place in Texas? Turns out, **my hometown is the **_**only**_** place NASA's astronauts practice and train before flying to outer space!** Yeah, the airplanes we have…turns out all of them aren't real airplanes. No wonder I see so many in the sky all the time! Oh, yeah, our science teacher, he was a fire fighter when the first Space Shuttle ship whatever was gonna fly out (Sorry if you don't get me since you're not in the U.S. SORRY!) and yeah, **the pilot** (Young, was his name) **tore off his original patch** and **gave it to my teacher**. Our science teacher, Mr. Candelaria, also has a collection of patches they've given him, including a space patch that **no one can see** because it was a gag. You know, to kid around. (Apparently, astronauts love messing around and playing jokes.) And did I forget to mention I touched something that's been in outer space? Well, I have. :) **That's freakin' awesome!** Wish you guys were in Science, room 300 and something on Friday afternoon with me! You would've done and seen cool stuff people don't get to see or do in their lifetime. :) This has _**so**_ been my week.

Oh, and that Extreme Home Makeover show? (No, it's not going to be for my house, but how awesome would that be?) **Their in my town**! Yup, yup, yup! :) But Ty won't do interviews! That sucks. We all wanted to know what he puts in his hair…

Sorry, you guys have a weird Author :) Here's the next chappie. (Oh and I made a mistake, there are **two** more chapters before Christmas, not including this one.)

**Missing Piece of the Puzzle**

_Quotes from friends used in this chapter:_

"_Whopin'." –Edward Burger (not my real teacher!), and Ale_

"_Get your hands off my back pack. It costs more than you do."_

"_Veggie-mobile!"_

"I don't know_, she starting snapping her weird teeth at me."_

_-All by Jonathon_

"_As do I." –Aaron/Amanda_

**Chapter 25: Thanksgiving and Fred Loya's **

"You look fine," Edward comforted, but that didn't help cool my burning cheeks. "Bella, you look stunning, now, please, leave your hair alone."

I sighed and dropped my hands onto my lap. Is that a wrinkle on my pants? I started ironing them with my hands. "Bella, you're being absurd." Edward whispered.

Forcing myself not to find anymore flaws, I brought my attention back to the table for dinner. Well, dinner would be demeaning – it's more like a feast. A full, steaming, mouth-watering feast made by Esme Cullen herself.

"Emmett," Esme said sternly. "Now you know we don't start eating until after we say grace."

We all looked at Emmett as he stared lovingly, and longingly, at the cranberry sauce. Rose, who was at his side, slapped him arm with the back of her hand. Emmett immediately sat up straight, like a four year old being told he had to behave to get the toy he wanted.

Alice snickered, causing Emmett to stick his tongue out at her, and went back to having a private conversation with Jasper, who was to my left. Edward was on my right, following Esme at the head of the table, then Emmett and Rose in front of me. Carlisle was still up in his room getting ready – we were at Esme and Carlisle's house for Thanksgiving and Carlisle just got back from an extra shift at the hospital – but I was sure he would fill up the empty chair at the other end of the table.

We were all dressed up, and even though neither Alice nor Rose let me borrow one of their outfits, I was self-conscious. Very, self-conscious.

"Sorry. I'm here," Carlisle said, rushing down the last steps of the stairs and fixing his tie. He smiled at his wife, who smiled back and kissed Alice and Rose on their heads. If that were to happen more than three months ago, I would feel offended, but I know we hadn't completely opened up with each other yet. Well, that and I was too far away, but he smiled at me as he pushed his chair in.

"It was no problem," Esme smiled.

"Yeah," Emmett muttered, looking down. "No problem, at all." Rosalie glared at him, but he shrugged and raised his head, hunger enveloping his sweet face.

"So," Alice spoke up, her feminine voice filling the air. "Should we say grace?"

"That would be a wonderful idea." Jasper commented, talking all adult-ish for this special occasion.

I freaked out when they all joined hands and bowed their heads. My heart raced for its life as Jasper and Edward took hold of my hands. I've never said grace before, not even when Renee was going through her religious phase. But was saying grace really that religious? I don't think so; people could say thank you for what they have or what they eat, no matter your faith. …Right?

I followed their lead, lowering my head, but peeked up at everyone under my eyelashes. Even _Emmett_ – who was starving – kept his head down respectfully. I didn't realize Carlisle had started until Edward squeezed my hand, signaling for me to close my eyes and pay attention.

"-we would like to thank you for this food you have given us." Carlisle continued. "Being able to have all of us together for another year, and welcoming another member of our little clan, Isabella. She definitely has brought us a little confusion and uncertainty this past year," He said playfully, and I felt everyone at the table smiling, even me, "but she has shown us how much we have and what we should be grateful for. Thank you for have her stumble upon us…literally." We all chuckled. "Now," All of us raised our heads. "Let's eat!"

Emmett grabbed food-filled dishes in a second, and soon, his plate was one, too. I got my favorites – mashed potatoes, biscuits, gravy, and the usual – and waited for Esme to finish cutting the turkey. Once she perfectly sliced pieces, she would put them in a plate and give it to Edward. After Edward got it, he passed it to me and told me to pass it to Jazz. When Jasper got the warm plate, he passed it to Alice, who passed it to Carlisle, who gave it to Rose, who gave it to Emmett, who stuffed his mouth with it. The cycle went on until everyone had sliced piece of turkey. Soon, we were all eating a perfect meal. I can't remember the last time I even celebrated Thanksgiving. It seemed like a family thing and cost too much money – even with all the girls' money put together.

After I served myself some stuffing, I heard Alice talk. "Emmett," She sounded like a know-it-all sister, "You can't be playing with your food at the table."

Emmett was in the middle of building something with his vegetables. "What are you doing?" Edward and I asked in unison, and then smiled at each other.

"Tada!" Emmett beamed at his mixed vegetables.

"What _is_ that?" Rose asked, disgusted.

Emmett rolled his eyes. "It's a veggie-mobile," he said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. "You know, a car made out of vegetables."

"Emmett," Carlisle and Esme said together, just the way Edward and I did previously. Emmett smiled sheepishly; showing off his gleaming, pearly white's and dimples. "So how's school?" Esme asked, cutting her food.

Rosalie was about to answer but Emmett beat her to it. "Uh, yesterday Monica came up to me!"

The only thing I've heard about Monica is that she was a slut. Or so I've been told. This caused Rose's face to burn with hatred.

"What!" She screeched.

Emmett turned to her quickly. "Don't worry, I didn't say anything nice. I was as mean as I can be!" He vowed.

Rosalie was still fuming. "What did you tell that as-" Carlisle raised his eyebrow at her. Rose bit her lip, contemplating wither or not to finish her rant. She spoke in a softer voice, "Sweety, what did you call that apple?"

Alice, Esme and I muffled our giggles. Of course, everyone, including Rose, didn't know we used apple instead of the _other_ word way before her.

"First, I felt a tug on my back pack, so I turned around and saw her smiling at me. Then I told her, 'Get your skanky hands off my back pack. It cost more than you do.'"

We all burst into laughter, even Esme and Carlisle. "And then?" Edward prompted.

Emmett laughed. "_I don't know,_ she started snapping her weird teeth at me." He raised his upper lip, squinted his eyes, and made chipmunk sounds with his teeth. We all laughed out loud, enjoying Emmett's funny story.

"It was a whoppin' good time." Emmett breathed, leaning back on his chair.

"Whoppin'?" Jasper asked.

Emmett nodded proudly. "It's my word of the day. Every day I constantly say a word that's not used in common vocabulary."

I shook my head. "Out of all the words in the dictionary, you decide to use something like whoppin'?" Only Emmett… "Is that even _in_ the dictionary?"

He shrugged. "It is in mine."

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

"And then, Aaron told her, 'I despise you,' and she adjusted her glasses and said, 'As do I,'!"

For some unknown, weird reason, we couldn't stop laughing. I don't know why. I mean, that isn't even really funny. Yet, we all couldn't breathe.

Was it because Emmett said it? Was it because I can imagine it in my head? Or was it simply because the feeling around us, this joy and happiness of being with people you love, that made us all so giddy? I don't know, but whatever this feeling is, I don't want to lose it.

"Bella, dear," Esme called, still smiling from Emmett's jokes. "When would you like to go shopping for your dress?"

The question surprised me, and I'm sure it showed as I drew my head back. "Excuse me?" I asked politely.

Esme remained with the sweet smile. "Your dress…for the ball…?" Her smile faltered as she realized I didn't have the slightest idea what she was talking about. She curiously looked over at Edward. "You haven't asked her yet?"

Edward looked irritated as he spoke, "I was going to."

"Oh," Esme covered her mouth with her hands. She smiled at me. "Sorry."

I slowly looked over at Edward. "Ball…?"

He sighed and looked at me. "The hospital has this Winter Ball every year, it's very formal with an orchestra and everything, and I was wondering if you'd accompany me?"

A smile appeared on my face automatically. "I'd love to."

"Aww!" I blushed as Esme, Rosalie, and Alice watched me in awe.

"So, Bella, this Saturday?" Esme asked.

I nodded shyly. "That'd be great."

_**2 Weeks later**_

**December, Saturday 13**

"But Sarah," I whined into my phone. "It was supposed to be a double date!"

"I know," Sarah said into Omar's cell she was borrowing. "But Omar is really sick and he can't be exposed to the cold. Especially not at night in winter."

I sighed. I knew she was right; Omar was sick and he needed his rest. I guess I was just too excited about going on a double date with my friends – besides Alice and them. "Okay, well, tell Omar, Edward and I say to feel better."

I can already see Sarah nod on the other side of the phone. "Gotcha. Oh! Omar needs me, bye."

The line went dead. "Bye," I mumbled.

I pushed the end button and threw my phone on my bed.

"Hey, Alice paid good money for that." Edward teased, with a crooked grin, as he walked into my room.

"Bad news – Sarah and Omar can't make it tonight."

Edward sat on my bed. "One of them got the virus?"

I nodded and Edward shook his head. "It's been going around. My dad says it's getting serious. Did you tell him to feel better?"

I nodded again. "I told Sarah to tell him."

He accepted that. "Okay. It's almost time for the eight o'clock showing. Are you ready?"

We were finally going to see Fred Loya's house, and my butterflies that once descended by Sarah's phone call, came back.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

Edward zipped up my outer jacket.

Yes, you heard right, outer jacket. As in, it's not my only one. I had an undershirt, my shirt, a sweater, my jacket, my outer jacket, my gloves and matching scarf with a beanie. I wore regular jeans, but everything else was a beautiful shade of gray. We were standing outside Fred Loya's house, in front of the huge crowd, and waited for the light show to begin.

"Edward, please, I think I'm sweating in this thing." I exaggerated.

He rolled his eyes. "It's not my fault you're hot."

I bit my lip as my cheeks flushed. Edward realized his chosen words. "No! Not that kind of hot. Not that you aren't hot, you are, I just mean as in sweating, dehydrated, you know. But you're still hot, very, I just meant in the other way."

I chuckled. "It's okay, I know what you meant."

He sighed happily. "Okay, good."

_Dun. _

_Dun. _

_Dun. _

_Dun._

Edward and I immediately turned out heads to the giant house decorated with a thousand light bulbs. Carol of the Bells, played by The Trans-Siberian Orchestra, echoed loud and clear over the speakers. With every note in the melody, and electric sound, the lights changed colors. The trees were decorated with lights as well, and every single other piece of the foyer and gates were piled up with lights – they beamed into the sky! Once that song was over, Wizards of Winter, once again played by TSO, jammed out.

After an eight good minutes, everyone clapped their hands, cheers filled the air, and Edward suddenly grabbed my hand. "What are you doing?" I yelled over the crowd.

"Come on! I wanna be one of the first ones to enter!"

"Enter where?" But it was too late; people were all ready walking into the…_open_ gates?

Edward pulled my hand and walked me across the street to the gates. I admit it, once we were in, all the sparkling, twinkling lights hurt my eyes, but I adjusted. Once we passed a couple of bright Frosty's, the flat screen TV that changed saying every ten seconds, we followed the crowd of people.

"So…" Edward smiled.

"So…" I grinned.

"How's school?" He asked.

"We got off for Christmas Break yesterday."

"Oh, me, too." Edward said awkwardly.

I smiled to myself. Will I ever stop feeling like my legs are Jello when I'm around him?

"Oh, look," Edward pointed to a table crowded with people by Fred Loya's second house. "Let's go get cookies and hot chocolate."

"We can do that?" I asked, astounded.

He chuckled and nodded. "Yes, Bella, we can. Come on." He led me through the crowd, pushed through eager people, and we were finally by the tables.

"Two hot chocolates, and four cookies, please." Edward asked politely.

"Edward? Edward Cullen?" A man behind the table, who was serving the people, asked.

Edward automatically smiled. "Jacob! Good to see you." He shook hands with a boy who had long, shaggy bronze hair. It was lighter than Edwards, though.. "Wow, you've sure grown since I last saw you."

Jacob has a white smiled as he spoke, but his cheeks were a rosy pink due to the harsh winter. "What's it been? Two years? God, I miss you guys, so does my dad."

"Aye, tell him we miss you guys, too. How's your mom?" Edward asked, as if he's known Jacob his whole life.

"She's good. How's Esme and Carlisle? Still working hard at the hospital, I bet."

Edward nodded. "As always."

Jacob turned his attention to me. "And who's this?"

Edward grinned. "This is Bella, my girlfriend."

Jacob looked at me, studying my features. "Hey, haven't I seen you at Forks High? You hang around with the…uh, never mind."

"You got to Forks?" I was surprised. I thought I knew everyone in my class. "And don't I hang out with whom?" I prompted.

He shrugged, and poured hot chocolate. But his hands were shaking – not from the cold. "Oh, no one. You know, I've just seen you around…with a certain group…"

Edward's smile didn't flatter, but it was more it was stiffer. "Yes, our hot chocolate?"

"Oh, here you go." He handed each of us a cup with hot steam spewing out. It felt nice in my cold hand.

"See you around, Jake." Edward mumbled. He no longer seemed interested in him.

"Bye. Tell the rest of the gang-I mean guys I say hi." He stuttered, eyeing me with worry for his use of words.

Edward nodded once and turned me around quickly. "Will do."

After taking a few sips and walking past the crowd, Edward whispered in my ear. "Sorry about him. He's a sophomore at Forks, but it never came to me he might see you with…the girls."

"Who is he anyway?" I asked, looking at a huge Nativity set by the other side of the gates. I was used to the talk about me and the girls around school, so this doesn't really come to a surprise. I try ton to judge people by it, even though they judge me. That's something I learned by meeting Carlisle.

"He's one of Fred Loya's kids. Carlisle saved Fred's life when he had a heart-attack – they've been good friends since then."

"So you've actually been in there house? ...Houses?"

Edward smiled, both of us exiting the gate. "Sure. One of these days, maybe you will, too."

After a long ride home – which I fell asleep, by the way – I felt being carried. _Uh, not again!_

"Mmm…Edward."

"Yes, Bella?" He whispered.

"Put me down," I muttered angrily, my eyes shut tight.

He laughed quietly. "Okay," then I felt my soft bed under me. "You're down, now."

Opening one eye, I glared at him. But it soon turned into a gaze of awe with his looks. So handsome…

Edward bent down, filling my senses with his sweet smell, and kissed the top of my head. "Goodnight, Bella."

I smiled into my pillow, a blush taking over my cheeks. I almost felt like writing an apology note to my stomach and cheeks as he tucked me in.

_Dear Tummy and Cheeks,_

_Sorry, the butterflies and blushing are his fault._

Gosh, when did I turn into such a sap? Can liking someone so much really change you into something else? I feel like the world I despised with all my passion suddenly turned into the most unbelievable, beautiful thing ever. Like that rose that's now sitting on my desk with a vase filled of water – even beauty has pain.

Before Edward left, as he turned off the lights, I said, "Night. Don't let the evil vampires bite."

I could hear him chuckling till he reached his room, and fell asleep to the sound I love the most.

**End of Chapter**

If I don't update, it's for good reasons. Don't ask, and please stop messaging me about it. Thank you, Preya, for being the only reader who talks to me about something other than updating. :) Next chapter is the Winter Ball and Christmas! (I _will_ update correctly from now on. I'll even update again sometime this week.)

**Love, Mayface!**


	29. Chapter 26: Winter Ball

It's so weird going form one story where Bella and Edward hate each other, to one where they've been in love for a long time. But there's something that's been bugging me. When Jake came out in the last chapter, **IT WAS NOT JACOB BLACK!** Notice the adjectives I used to describe him: "_He shook hands with a boy who had long, shaggy bronze hair. It was lighter than Edwards, though"._ Yeah, doesn't sound like the dark, long black-haired Native American we read about in _Twilight_. At all. And welcome, **Lithuania, **who has joined our story; as well as **Wales, Philippines, Holland **and **Jamaica**, who I forgot to mention earlier.

**Missing Piece of the Puzzle**

**Chapter 26: Winter Ball**

_**Wednesday, December 17**_

"Bella, that dress is gorgeous!" Esme gushed, truly happy about flowing attire.

"Are you sure? It doesn't make me look pale? …Paler?" I asked, uncertain of my skin tone applied to a lighter shade of creamed white. I was unable to get a full view of the beautiful dress, due to the fact my scars were visible on my arms, so I had to have them tucked under one-another against my stomach.

"Sweety, it looks stunning," she smiled sweetly, looking up at me from the leather couch.

The lady who was helping us pick our dresses came in. "Darling, you look beautiful." She smiled, her old, yet still pretty face, wrinkling around her mouth and under her eyes. She had a pearl necklace, a white button up shirt, and a black pencil skirt. Before you ask, yes, we're in one of those extremely expensive places where brides-to-be get their dresses at. Only, I'm not getting married.

I smiled at her, though I still had my arms crossed. "Thank you, Madam Louise."

Esme rose gracefully from her seat. "Bella Dear, we should get the dress." Madam Louise nodded.

I looked at myself in the mirror. "I don't know…It's not like Rose's dress." Rosalie's dress – which I saw yesterday – had no resemblance whatsoever. It was purple, flattering, and, well, nothing like this white one I had one.

"Dear, Rose's dress is purple. As Edward's date you must wear white," Else explained.

"Why?"

"He's Carlisle's son, so as his date, you must wear white. The closest relative's to the doctors at the Ball wear white, as do their dates. Alice is taking Jasper, and he's going to wear white as well. Though he's been to the Ball many times, I'm more than sure he's used to it."

"Oh."

I didn't realize it was a meaning or something special to wear white at the ball, I just thought the dress Esme was wearing was white because she liked it. The same for Alice. **(I'm sorry, guys. I'm too lazy to explain the dresses. If you want, go to my page and get the link.)** I sighed happily and stepped down from the higher platform. I turned around and looked at Esme, who looked like she wanted to cry.

"You know, Edward has only gone to one of the Ball's, and that time, we forced him on a date. It's going to be so good having the family all together," she smiled, holding back tears.

I stood their awkwardly. I wasn't part of the family, and I was just going as Edward's date. I didn't really know I was bringing a family together for a special event.

"Well," Esme wiped a tear. "Let's buy you that dress; go change and I'll wait for you up front."

I nodded, speechless (the dress was 370 dollars!), and changed back. Butterflies came to life in my stomach, and not because Esme was wasting so much money on me, but because tonight was the Ball. Did I mention it's eleven in the morning? I didn't? Yeah, it is! And the Ball is at seven, but Alice wants us to be 'fashionably late' so all of us, with the exception of Carlisle, Rose and the boys, will be there at seven thirty. That gives the girls nine hours to make me look presentable…not too bad. Except I think I ran out of that natural make-up thing – I didn't bother to learn the name, as long as it worked – that made my scars less noticeable. (Carlisle said that they weren't treated soon enough, and will always be there unless I get surgery.)

I hurried out of the changing room – Madam Louise already took my dress and put it in one of those bags so they wouldn't get wrinkled – tied my hair in a ponytail, and found Esme with a long, black bag. It almost liked like she was taking out the trash, but she still looked radiant, if it weren't for the tip of the hanger poking out at the top. Everything seemed unreal till that moment.

I was going to the Winter Ball. With Edward. Esme and Carlisle accepted me. I was doing great in school. The gang didn't bug me as much. I felt like I was floating as I reached Esme.

"Everything alright, Bella?" She asked worried, but still holding excitement on her voice.

"Perfect," I told her the truth.

She smiled knowingly, but didn't mention it as I took the dress inside the bag from her. Part of it was to help her, the other; I wanted to hold _my_ dress.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

"Are you sure my hair looks okay like this?" I asked.

Esme and Alice sighed. "Yes, Bella," Alice rolled her eyes as she placed an ivory flower in my hair.

Esme shook her head at her adopted daughters' behavior. "You look lovely, Dear."

I smiled at her through the mirror. "Never as beautiful as you, Esme."

She bit down on her lip and smiled. "Well, we'll ask Edward that later."

Alice let out a laugh and stepped down from the stool – she couldn't reach the very top of my head without a little help. "Alright, Bella, you're all done. And it's time to make our grand entrance!"

Esme giggled. "Breath, Alice."

Alice skipped over to the door – usually her spiky hair would bounce up and down, but since she cut it and her spikes were calmer, it swished from side to side. Esme and I shared a look before we followed her out.

The Winter Ball was held at an expensive hotel, in the ballroom, obviously, and we got ready in one of the rooms we were renting out for the day. As we exited the luxury suite, we were met with a wide opening of a stairway. Esme, as Carlisle's wife, was up front, then Alice, as their daughter, then me. Both of them glided down the stairs, their hands gracefully running over the railing. After practicing all day my poise, I did my best not to trip over my dress. The live orchestra continued to play, everyone stopped dancing, talking, and all eyes were on us. My blush bloomed, as I expected – it was inevitable – but I mostly kept my gaze on Alice head. About halfway down, I gathered up the courage to look out at the people. So many eyes and faces, and they were not looking at Esme or Alice, but they were all looking at _me_. I assume they've never seen me before, nor heard of the 'new arrival'. I took in a shaky breath, then something caught my eye.

The most handsome man in the face of the universe was smiling at me. (No, not Carlisle, Jasper, or Emmett, though they come pretty close.) I smiled back at Edward, glad I found him and the best distraction from the people staring at me. I miraculously reached the ballroom floor, and found my hand being raised by Edward, just as Jasper and Carlisle took Alice and Esme's. At the same time, almost in sync, they kissed the knuckles of our hands gently, never breaking eye contact.

I was on cloud-nine.

Edward and them lead us to the center of the floor, where more people gathered up, and we began dancing. Now, this is me we're talking about – do you really think I'd dance in public without a little help first? Of course not. Rosalie and Emmett taught me how to dance for this, though, of course, Emmett was also willing to teach me how to rebel or do the Soulja Boy, Rose made him stick to slow dance. They were surprising light on their feet together.

After Edward twirled me, and spun me around, people clapped and I was glad to be sitting down safely.

"Really, I think it was her," I heard Emmett whisper behind me as they walked back to our table, which was covered with white cloth and white pedals. The guys were getting us drinks, and I suspiciously tried to tune in. I'm a girl! We love gossip.

"Edward, her dad is a brain surgeon, it's not impossible to run into her at the hospital's Ball," Jasper helped Emmett.

"Look," Edward spoke harshly, still in a whisper. "I don't care. Just…try to avoid her or not get near her, okay?"

As they returned next to their dates, I saw Em and Jasper nod. "Try to avoid who?" I asked when they sat down.

Everyone stared at me, and I lowered myself into my chair. "N-no one, Bella." Edward tried to smile as he handed me my drink, but it didn't reach his eyes.

Emmett rolled his eyes, and we all looked at him. "Come on, Eddie, just tell her; I'm sure Bella is mature enough to handle double F."

Rose and Alice burst out laughing. "She's here?" Alice exclaimed.

Jasper nodded slightly, a small smile forming at his lips. Rosalie gaped at them. "Ohmehgawd, Alice, we have to look for her!" Alice nodded eagerly and began searching the room at all directions.

"Stop, stop!" Edward warned, making sure no one saw. "Please, you're attracting attention."

"What? You don't want Bella to know about Fugly-Face?" Rosalie teased, Emmett smiling wide.

Edward rolled his eyes. "Helga no longer holds interest for me. And I'm sure Bella wouldn't care anyway."

"Now, with a name like that, you just_ know_ she's ugly." Emmett shuddered. I gasped. His eyes widened. "No! Not the name Bella, the name Helga. No, no, you have a pretty name. It means beautiful in German, right?"

Everyone groaned and shook their heads.

"Umm, can someone please fill me in?" I felt left out.

Edward sighed. "Nothing to worry about, lo-"

"Edward is too embarrassed about a girl he once had feelings for, right, Romeo?" Alice smiled happily at her cousin.

Edward glared at her.

"Okay, basically," Jasper waved his hands at us, making us get up and huddle over the table, except Edward. "Double F is Fugly-Face, and Fugly-Face is Helga, who Edward was once, for some reason, attracted to."

"I was _not_ attracted to her!" Edward jumped in, quite literally. "And can you _please_ stop talking all lawyer-y? It's getting on my nerves."

Then, someone cleared their throat, bringing us down to out seats immediately. We all looked up and saw Carlisle and Esme with another couple. "Kids, I'm sure you all remember Mr. and Mrs. Oller." The boys shook hands with Mr. Oller, a middle-aged man, and sat back down.

"And who is this young beauty?" Mr. Oller asked, looking down at me.

I blushed, got up and stretched my hand out to him. "Bella Swan, pleasure to meet you, Mr. Oller." Wow, where did that come from? I blushed, again, in embarrassment.

He smiled kindly at me. "Ah, yes, I've heard nothing but good things about you from Carlisle here." Carlisle winked at me as he whispered something in Esme's ear. I smiled at both of them. "This is my wife, Mrs. Oller." He introduced me.

I smiled at her, too. "Nice to meet you." Mrs. Oller had cold, blue eyes, graying blonde hair, and wearing a white suit that hugged her too tight for her own good. She looked like she could win the World Record for many face lifts. I felt like Mrs. Oller could read into my soul as she looked back at me with those eyes.

She looked me over with a disgusted face. "Humph."

Mr. Oller slightly shook his head.

Mrs. Oller ignored me and her husband as she walked to Edward, pushing me out of her way. "Edward, sweetheart, how are you? I see you didn't get a chance to invite my little Helga to the Ball this year, what a shame. You two haven't kept in touch at all. I always ask Carlisle or Esme to get you two on a date, but they never seem to answer." She threw daggers as Esme, Carlisle and me, never giving Edward a chance to talk. "Anyhow, Helga is here tonight, and she's more than excited to see you. _Helga!_" All of us, including Mr. Oller, jumped back at her loud voice.

Edward and Esme looked scared; Emmett and Alice looked like they were ready for a good laugh; Rosalie and Jasper were frantically looking all over the room for Helga; Carlisle looked like he wanted to say something; Mr. Oller looked like he wanted to die; and Mrs. Oller looked like she was queen of the world.

Suddenly, I heard a high heels clamping down hard on the tile floor quickly. "Ma!" An annoying, high-pitched voice squeaked. I turned around, causing my dress to sway, and saw a girl with bleach blonde hair wobbling over to us. "Ma! Uh, what _is_ _it_? Can't you _see_ I was, like, te-_Eddie_!" Her annoying voice screamed. "A-_huh_, a-_huh_," she laughed as she clamped past me, running to Edward.

Edward got up quickly, making sure to keep the white covered chair in between them. "Helga, uh, hi, long time so see, eh?" He smiled politely.

"A-_huh_, a-_huh_, ya!" She smiled, trying to sound cute. _It must be pretty hard when you sound like a squeaky toy…_ Helga spun around, holding up her too tight dress. _Like mother like daughter… _ Just like her mom, it showed off her curves in the wrong places. "Look, I lost weight!"

"Thank God," Emmett muttered. Esme gave him a warning look, but a smile was on her lips.

"And I dyed my hair. I'm a _blonde_ now!" Helga cheered. "Also, also, I took this therapy for speech thingy, and now my voice isn't deep no more!"

"Don't you mean, my voice isn't deep, _anymore_?" I corrected. Obviously, she took speech therapy for the wrong reasons.

Everyone stayed quiet, staring at me eye-wide. Helga turned around to look at me, noticing me for the first time. She put a manicured hand on her round waist. "_No_, I'm talking about _my_ hair, not _yours_. And you are?"

I raised my eyebrow at her. This girl doesn't eve know me, and she's giving me attitude? See, it's girls like these that get me pissed. I smiled innocently and walked towards Edward, grabbing his hand in both of mine. Helga's eyes (which had contacts; no way her eyes were naturally purple) widened and her jaw fell. Mrs. Oller got red as heck and I could already see the smoke coming out of her ears. Everybody else looked at me carefully, scared to see Helga's reaction.

"I'm Bella, Edward's girlfriend." I said proudly, leaning up to kiss Edward's cheek. He started to smile at me, shaking his head at my bravery.

"Helga!" Mrs. Oller yelled. "Come here at once; we're _leaving_."

Helga crossed her arms over her chest, gave me one last dirty look, and stomped off with her mother, taking off her hair as she did-

_What!_

Helga now had her bleach blonde hair in her hand, and her head…it was now covered in dirty looking brown hair, tangled and frizzy. It was a _wig_?

I looked up at Edward with alarmed eyes, who looked terrified by what he just saw. All of us, including Mr. Oller, Carlisle and Esme, stayed quiet. Finally Emmett interrupted the silence.

He got up, slamming his hand on the table, and looked down at Rose. "Please tell me _you're_ not wearing a wig, too."

_**5 Hours Later**_

"-and he was so scared."

"That is not true!"

"So true! Bella, if you had seen the look on his-"

"Bite me."

Alice and Edward continued their family battle, messing around with stories of the past. So far I learned: Edward gave a difficult time when they were potty training him and didn't learn until he was six. On the first day of school when she was in middle and high school, teachers always asked Alice in a baby voice if she needed help finding her class – usually they thought she was, at the least, two years younger. Emmett was always picked on in elementary, so he entered football in middle school and got built up so fast, they always make him take tests to see if he's taking steroids. Rosalie had a _huge_ country accent when she moved to Washington. People used to call Jasper a cowboy and would greet him, "Hey, Partner!", because of the way he used to dressed. Edward had his first kiss with a dog his aunt had – Rufus. Alice was really tall as a baby, but she started growing slower and slower at the age of seven. Edward was called Metal Mouth because he wore braces from seventh grade to ninth. Oh, and Emmett had a sex change done. Kidding!

"Now," the DJ said from his post, "is time for the father daughter dance. Each couple that comes out to floor raises five more dollars for the Save A Baby Girl foundation. Stay tuned for the mother son dance, benefitting Save A Baby Boy foundation."

I looked around sadly at all of the men – the fathers were usually the doctors in the family – with their young daughters. Some were my age, others were a bit older, some dance on their daddy's feet, and others were babies, carried in their dad's arms. I felt a huge pang of sadness rush over me as I gazed longingly at the couples. My eyes watered, but I quickly used the back of my hand to dry them. Thank Esme for the water-proof mascara she dabbed on me. But no matter how much force I used to pull away from the what's-supposed-to-be-happy sight, I couldn't, due to the mere fact I would never enjoy my own father daughter dance. At least, I completely doubt it. I've only ever dance with Charlie once but I was a baby, unable to stand, so he carried me. The only reason I even know this is because of all the home videos I've seen. But I don't know here they are anymore – I think Charlie burned any evidence of me being a baby, or us being a happy family, a long time ago when Renee left.

I felt a light tap on my right shoulder. I jumped up. "Careful, Isabella, it's just me." I looked up to see Carlisle smiling. No matter how much we still get along, I can not get used to – or like it – when he calls me Isabella. "I was just wondering if you'd like to dance." He put his hand out to me.

I stared incredulously up at him. He can't be serious? There's no possible _he_ could be asking _me_ to dance…during a father daughter dance. We're not even related!

"Wha-what about Alice?" I tripped over my words, trying to convince myself this was all happening in my head because of the longing of a real dad.

Carlisle chuckled under his breath. "Alice insisted she's had too many of these dances and dragged Rosalie off to the restroom with her-" I looked at our table. Now the only people sitting there were the guys. Each one of them carefully studying me and Carlisle. "so I thought I should ask you to come and dance. You haven't danced since you entered, and you seemed to have enjoyed yourself."

The thing is, I thought in my mind, I had fun dancing with Edward, not his father. And as if he read my mind, Carlisle added, "I'm just as good as a dancer as Edward – who do you think he learned it from? – I promise." He smiled happily at me and offered his hand to me again.

Panicking, I turned to the guys. Emmett winked, Jasper gave me two thumbs up, and Edward stared admiringly at his father. There was a certain glint of joy and happiness in Edwards beautiful eyes that I didn't want to see go away, so I took Carlisle's hand and he escorted me to the dance floor.

_I'm about to have a father daughter dance…_

I thin I felt a small tear run down to the corner of my eye. Once again, thank Esme for that mascara.

**End of Chapter**

**Don't even THINK about telling me how horrible and short this chapter was (I'll fix all mistake later, I swear), or how I took 'forever' to update. It's called dealing with school, teachers, homework, friends, boyfriend, family, hospital bills, rushing to the emergency rooms, staying at the ICU, taking care of your mom, and basically, any other worst case scenario you can think of with my family. Just, please, be happy I updated the day of my mom's surgery.**

**Mayface**


	30. WellDon't review this!

**Well, good news! I got in trouble, so all I can do now is write! But seriously, that's good. Anyway, I'm finally working on the Christmas Chapter, but when I was getting to the main part, I read this review: **Hi ur a fat slut who can't write u should commit suicide do me a favour u fat whore u suck at writingnlikeni said go die**. Hmmm, notice how every reviewer who says I suck at writing or calls me mean things…is actually the person who doesn't know how to write. Go figure! But, I'm out of writers block, so expect a new chapter soon. ;)**

**Love, Mayra!**

**(P.M. me if you want a sneak peek!)**


	31. Chapter 27: Christmas Eve

Finally! Wow, I've waited so long for this chapter. And it's here! :) Thank you for the Get Well wishes for my mom, and let's welcome **Russia and Chile and JAPAN (!)** to our story. Just to catch you guys up: BXE have NOT kissed, they HAVEN'T told each other they loved one another, Carlisle HASN'T called Bella, Bella, only Isabella. Okay, well this is the chapter I waited for since before August to write, and wow, I hope I don't mess it up.

**Missing Piece of the Puzzle**

**Chapter 27: Christmas Eve**

Carlisle and I danced together, having fun and laughing when I accidently stepped on his toes once or twice. (I _told_ Rose to not let me wear heels!) When we sat back down, Esme danced with Emmett and Jasper before going to her real son, Edward. We all watched them have a good time on the dance floor, when they suddenly bumped into someone else. Were we surprised to see Helga and her mom dancing! Helga tripped over her mom's dress, making her wig fall off again. After we all laughed, Carlisle and Esme included, we got back to think about it. Wasn't it a Mother _Son_ dance? Why was Helga dancing with her mom…? We all shivered when Jasper pointed that out to us.

After that Edward took me up to my room and tucked me in. I said my 'Night, don't let the evil vampires bite', and he chuckled quietly.

That was two weeks ago, and now I'm getting ready for the day. It's Christmas Eve! Alice helped me get presents for everyone – I used what was rest of my gift card that I got for my birthday, and Alice is the smartest shopper, so I didn't use much – and I went with Rosalie to get Alice's present. Surprisingly, it was very easy to shop for everyone.

With the exception of Edward.

I couldn't get him something cheap and lame because I don't want him to think I don't care about him, but I don't want something too sentimental and expensive that make him thinks I care too much about him, or even love him. I thought I loved him, but come on, he's amazing and I'd hate to lose him or anything, but love? He's the first guy I've ever liked – besides Ricky Martinez in the first grade; I was a child! – and the first guy I've ever been with, so how should _I_ know what love really is?

Anyway, after I curled my hair, brushed my teeth, put some lip gloss on, and put a thin layer of that scar vanishing cream over my upper arms, I examined myself in the mirror. My maroon dress surprisingly didn't put emphasis on my pale skin; it did, however, make me feel comfortable and confident. It was shorter than the one I wore for the Winter Ball, but long enough to cover from my knees and up. **(Dress on profile.)** I flew my head from side to side, playing with my newly cut bangs. The last ones I had were so long, I was able to put them in a ponytail, but now, they end right about my eyes.

I won't explain too much on dinner, since it was mostly Emmett making jokes and having all of us together. I don't really understand why I had to wear a dress. I mean, we were all going to change anyway to help put up the Christmas tree – a Cullen family tradition (Hales and McCartney's included). The entire house was already overflowing with Christmas decorations. I felt uncomfortable at first – I hadn't even been near the colors green and red since Sarah got a new pair of crazy socks…last year – but I'm starting to get used to it.

Once we all changed into our pajamas, we met in the extremely large living room. It's practically impossible to feel claustrophobic in here. I wore checkered green and red (obviously) checkered pajama pants with a t-shirt that said, _Santa, I want Johnny Deep this year._ Rose wore a shirt that said, 'Santa loves me', and Alice had a plain tank top. But my favorite shirt of all was Emmett's. Ha! It had written on it, _Is it okay if I was so naughty, it was nice?_ Of course, Rosalie roller her eyes as soon as she saw it.

"Alright, kids!" Esme hollered joyfully, gleaming happily at us. "We have the tree up, but it's time to decorate it, then…presents!"

"_Yes!_" Emmett jammed his fist up in the air. Jasper, in return, slapped him across the head. "Oww!" Emmett rubbed the smacked spot. "If I expected spanking tonight, I never thought I'd be from you, Jasper."

Jasper rolled his eyes, looking exactly like his sister as she did it before. "It was your Christmas present for being an idiot."

"Yeah, that was gonna be my present, too. But you hit him way harder than I was planning to." Rose smiled and winked at Emmett.

"Oh, so you like watching other people spank me." Emmett nodded. "Kinky. I like it."

Rose sighed, leaning back against the couch. "My boyfriend," she said miserably.

"Okay, okay," Esme clapped her hands, gaining our attention back, "let's each get a box of ornaments from the floor and decorate the tree. It's going to be the best Christmas tree – ever!"

"Mom, exactly how much eggnog did you have?" Edward asked, getting a punch from me. He just kept smiling up at his mother.

Esme raised an eyebrow, and with her hands on her hips, asked, "What's it to you?"

"Ha!" Edward threw his head back, getting up to give his mom a big hug and kiss.

"Alright, Edward, get workin'." She shook his head at him as Carlisle came up behind her and gave her a kiss on the head. My heart ached because for the first time in two months, I remembered Charlie. That's how I remember him kissing Renee…the day before she left us. We seemed so happy, why did she leave?

Before I started to feel the tingling sensation in my eyes, I got up and picked a random box of decorations off the floor. Joining everyone else on the couches, opening my box, I saw I got the tinsel that went around the tree. One was silver with crystal snowflakes, another was a golden rope, and there were many more. I looked to my left and saw Jasper had gotten little bells to put on the tree branches. Next to him, Emmett opened a huge box of crystal clear, round ornaments. His eyes filled with mischief.

Jasper quickly, and carefully, took away the box from Emmett, and gave him the bells. "Em, maybe we should switch. You remember what happened last year with the old ones? Let's not make a trip to the Emergency Room this year."

Emmett rolled his eyes. "You weren't even the one who went to the E.R."

Jasper looked frightened. "Yes, but poor Alice was the one who ended up with a bleeding bottom."

"Hey! You should always look at the toilet seat before you sit on it," Emmett protested.

"Who super glues glass ornaments to a toilet seat?" Jasper yelled.

I figured it was my time to turn away from this argument, to I continued taking out my side of the decorations.

"Tinsel, I always get it," Edward spoke right in my ear, his hot breath making me jump.

"Hey, hey!" Jasper covered the glass ornaments with his hands. "Be careful, Bella."

"Sorry!" I apologized, blushing. I smacked Edward's chest. "You see what you made me do?"

He laughed freely. "Sure, blame me."

I looked at his hands, they were empty. "Where are the decorations you're putting up?"

He pointed behind him, to the tree. There were suddenly pictures hanging from almost every end. Without think, I moved closer to the green, large plant. There were pictures of everyone – everyone! – as babies. Even Carlisle and Esme. "We just need one of yours." Edward whispered while I gazed up at each child on the tree.

"Sorry," I tried to hide the emotion in my voice, "Charlie burned all of my baby stuff a long time ago."

Edward stayed quiet, looking at each picture, too. After everyone else started piling up there own end of decorations, Edward said, "Maybe you should get the tinsel in first."

I nodded, still not looking at him. "Good idea."

As I walked away from him, and from everyone else trying to put something on the tree, I felt my breath get heavy. Memories from my child hood were just that – memories. I suddenly got goosebumps down my legs and up my arms. I felt scared, thinking about the future. I planned to go to community college, get a job to pay off the bills, and stay with the girls forever, but now…

I had high expectations from Edward, Esme, Alice, everyone. How did my future change so rapidly? My past stays the same – it obviously can never change – but I already had my future set. These people are changing it.

I suddenly snapped out of my extremely weird thoughts when I bumped into the couch. No longer feeling numb, and forgetting everything I had just thought, I decorated the tree. In the end, it was gorgeous! It had a glow to it when we turned off the lights and plugged in the tree lights. It was beautiful, mesmerizing, and stunning. We all surrounded it, enjoying our hard, and fun, work.

"There's only one thing missing," Esme said, bending down to pick up something covered with bubble wrap.

"Oh! Can I pop the bubbles?" Emmett asked.

"Emmett!" Alice hissed. "You're ruining the moment."

"You're ruining the moment," he mocked back, pitching his voice high. Rosalie elbowed him to shut up.

Esme walked to me, handing me a dazzling star within the wrap. "Would you care to do the honor?"

My jaw dropped. "M-me?"

Carlisle smiled. "Go on…Bella."

Almost everyone in the room gasped when he called me Bella, even me! With shaking hands, I reached for the star. "No!" I screamed at myself. "Ugh, I shouldn't. It's your house, your tree; besides, I'll probably just drop it."

Edward rubbed his hands up my arms. It itched where he touched my scars. "C'mon, Bells. I'll help you."

I turned around and look up at him. "Sure?"

He smiled crookedly. "Positive." I smiled back at him, and then I nodded at Esme.

She gave me the star, and Edward guided me over to the tree. He put each hand n my waist, and lifted me up to the top of the tree. At first I was blinded by so many lights, but I adjusted. Carefully, gently, tenderly, and any other word that expresses how carefully I was, I placed the star on top of the tree.

The girls smiled, clapping their hands, and soon even the boys joined. I felt Edward smile as he set me down, and I gave a quick, free laugh.

"Who wants cookies?" Esme asked, eying Emmett with a big grin on her face.

"I do!" Emmett, Jasper, Rose, and Alice yells, racing each other to the kitchen like little kids.

Esme and Carlisle walked over to me. Edward must be a mind reader, because he backed away from me, leaving me alone with his parents. "Bella," Esme began, "I'm so glad you could join us. It wouldn't have been Christmas without you."

Speechless, I searched for words, but before I could say anything, Carlisle beat me to it. "You know, Bella, we all love you. I do, too. I just took me a little longer because, well, I don't know if Edward's told you about everyone's past or not, but it hasn't been easy for any of us. I was so used to the other kids dealing with their problems their own way – no where close to abusing their selves – and when you tried to commit suicide…it brought back memories of my brother. I thought you were like him. But I was wrong, and I'm sorry it took me so long to see that." He smiled warmly.

"I…wow, thank you." I fumbled on my words, heat racing up to my face. "I-I, really, there was no need for explanation, I totally understand – one hundred percent – and I really appreciate you taking care of me, putting up with me, and treating me like your own. I've never had that before, well, I did but I forgot how it feels like, but not anymore. Wow, you guys are great. Some seriously amazing people. I hope one day I can pay all of you back, every cent! And not just that, I swear I'll always keep in contact when you're in your nursing homes. I'll always be there to visit. I don't even mind the smell of old people; they're so sweet and nice. Except there's always a grandma with rollers in her hair who yells at kids, but I'm sure she's nice when you get to know her. And there are also those old men you yell at you to get off their lawn, but I know you'll never be like that Carlisle, and even if you do act like that, I'll make you a pathway to get to your house. But not stones – no, you could fall. And we have to get someone to take care of Esme. I promise I'll pay you guys make somehow, and in the end-"

"Bella! Bella!" Carlisle hollered, his hands telling me to calm down. "Please, Sweety, you're getting ahead of yourself."

"And what's this about us getting old?" Esme asked. "We're not that old, Bella."

"I'm sorry! It's just when I don't know what to say I ramble a lot, which is weird because usually when you don't know what to say you don't say anything and this awkward feeling feels the room, and it's just really weird – believe me. Sorry, I'm doing it again, aren't I?"

They laughed, each of them hugging me. "Bella," Esme said, "you think far too much for your own good."

"Heh, yeah…" I blushed again.

They both smiled at me, giving me a kiss, and walked into the kitchen hand in hand. I stared at them, so happy together…

"So-"

"Ah!" I shrieked.

"Sorry! Geez, calm down." Edward ran his hand up and down my back.

I placed a hand over my chest. "You keep doing that to me!" I turned around, seeing an evil smirk on his face. "Are you okay?" He didn't say anything, but pointed up to the ceiling. I looked up. "A flower?"

Edward groaned, "This is going to be harder than I thought."

I scrunched up my eyebrows. "Why is there a flower tied to the ceiling?"

Edward sighed, leaning back against the wall behind him. "It's not a flower, Bella, its a mistletoe."

"Oh!" I gasped, and then I thought about it. "_Oh._"

Edward smiled down at me, and I closed my eyes. Okay, I'm not going into detail here, but it was everything a first kiss should be. My heart pounded against his, I felt his breath on my lips, I tasted his scent, I fell for him. Really, really hard. I _know_ I'm in love with Edward.

And it scares me.

When we broke about, he smiled sweetly at me, hugging me close to him. I should be happy. I should be excited. I should be feeling blessed to have this amazing guy with me.

I should.

But I don't feel it.

My chest tightened. My mind and heart raced, but not from the kiss. Something felt terribly wrong, and I couldn't bare it any longer. I suddenly became nauseous, and the smell from left over cookies was making me sick. Trembling, I held on to my stomach when I felt a gentle hand on my shoulder.

"Are you alright, love?" Edward asked; worry dripping from his sweet voice.

My stomach flipped at the word 'love', and I felt myself gagging. _This isn't right…_

Everyone kept pilling into the living room, making each of the four walls come in closer to me, trapping me.

"Bella, are you okay? Do you need to throw up?" Panic encountered Edward's voice. He kept a hand on my lower back, keeping me steady, and another on my forehead. My trembling became worse as I reminded myself about earlier thoughts.

"Dad!" I flinched as Edward yelled in my ear. "Come see Bella, she seems sick."

Silence rose and laughter ended to a halt. Carlis- eh, I mean, Dr. Cullen stepped forward. He replaced Edward's hand on my forehead, and everybody else formed a circle around me.

I couldn't take it. I needed room. They're too close.

Too close.

That's it – they're too close, and it's not supposed to be this way. Not only physically, but in too many other ways, as well. I'm not supposed to be attached to any of them, and vice versa. This isn't right. I don't really love them, do I? I just love the benefits that come to being with them. Yes, that's it. I can't live this lie any longer. I don't even love Edward, and their love for me is too much to handle. I'm not used to this. I can't – I won't! – have this go on any longer. Edward has called me love, but has he told me he loves me? No. It's too weird – too wrong! – having other people you're not even related to love you. This has to end…

"Yeah, and her cheeks are red," Jasper added.

Emmett shook his head. "Her cheeks are always red. " I managed to glare at him even with the thought process I'm assembling right now.

"I'm just tired," I lied.

Dr. Cullen nodded. "We all are. I think it's time for bed! We'll all see each other tomorrow anyway, right?" Everyone nodded, except me. There was no use in lying any longer. "Now, no goodnights, it's off to bed with all of you." He smiled at us, and Alice rolled her eyes playfully at him while Rose giggled. How is that even funny? Now I'm getting annoyed…

I heard a chorus of 'Goodnight!'s anyway. With my head filled with confusion, they passed by me, made their way up stairs and onto their rooms.

"And you're sure you're okay?" Edward asked, his green eyes piercing.

My voice was frozen, as was my – for some reason – aching throat and head, so I nodded. He stared at me for a long time before he licked his lips and began to speak his mind. But Esme interrupted.

"Edward, don't hold Bella up. It's late. She isn't feeling well and needs her rest. Help her up the stairs," she spoke softly to her son, and then turned to me, placing her loving hands on each of my cheeks. "Goodnight, Dear, and may you have sweet dreams. I'm so glad you're getting to spend Christmas with us. She smiled kindly, kissing my cheek with a pool of water forming at the bottom of her deep brown eyes. Esme said goodnight to Edward too and went up to bed.

With Edward helping me up the stairs, I took deep breaths. I need to calm down. I just had a medium or low level of an anxiety attack…I think. Jessica, one of the girls from the gang, had them all the time.

Once I reached my room, I sat on the end of the bed with my elbows on my knees. Edward stayed under the door, arms crossed. He was quiet, but his careful eyes said it all. He knew me all too well. Damn psychologists.

"Bella," he said my name with a weird undertone to his voice. I only paid attention to my hands, not being able to look at him, for I might break. No, I can't look at him right now, especially for what I might do.

"Bella," he said once more, louder and sweeter, joining me on his old bed. "Bella, what's wrong? Everything was fine earlier at dinner and during the day. Was it that I brought up your baby picture? Or because you're worried, since it's your first Christmas with us and all, that you won't like any of the presents you get tomorrow?" I rolled my eyes. It's just like Edward to think something to simple slash meaningless as that caused a problem. Of course, he rushed to my aid. "I swear, we can go to the mall next week, and you can pick out anything you want-" I raised my hand in protest "-no limit. I promise you that, lo-"

"Edward!" I screamed, not wanting to hear him use the 'love' word – it would hurt too much. Swallowing the icy cold lump in my throat and taking a deep breath, I said, "It's fine, really, it's not the gifts.

His eyebrows met with confusion. "Then what's the problem?"

My mouth opened but no words escaped. "I don't know," I answered. "I just…I'm tied. That's all." He looked at me with doubt. "I swear." I raised my hand in the air, my thumb against the inside of my palm.

Edward gave a quick laugh. There was a long silence after. "Okay, so I guess I'll be sleeping in my own room tonight, seeing as you're oh so tired, but if you need anything, I'm a couple doors down…literally." He smiled at his joke.

I nodded, looking behind me at the pictures on my nightstand Rosalie and Emmett gave me of Edward and me.

If only I wasn't too late, I thought to myself, It wouldn't be so painful, but I just _had_ to let it go this far, didn't I? Figures. I deserve the pain, anyway. But them…?

"Bella," Edward got my attention, "are you positive you're okay?"

I bit my lip as I nodded; now holding on to the locket Edward gave me. He smiled, watching me, and gave me a kiss as he got up. "Goodnight, don't let the evil vampires bite," he spoke into my hair.

"You, too," I answered, rolling my eyes at the stupid reply. Edward gave me one last hug before walking away.

As he reached the door, I called for him: "Edward,"

He quickly tuned around. "Yes?"

I looked him over, feeling my heart ache, but still tried to memorize his perfection. I wanted to cry at that moment, but through the years I learned to hold back tears – of course, lately, I've been 'sharing my feelings' too much so it was harder than I remembered.

"Nevermind," I whispered, now staring at the wall next to him. Edward nodded and made his way to his room.

I didn't move. As time went on – half an hour, at the least – I stayed still, hearing everyone go to bed and sleep. After I gained slight feeling in my legs, I got up. It was tough, though, because my body felt as if it weighed a ton. I gulped audibly as I turned on the lights to Edward's old bathroom, and I starred at myself in the mirror. I could see why everyone was so worried about me – I looked horrible!

My eyes were filled of distress (probably from my forming plan), my skin was incredibly pale white (which it hasn't been in months), and I was shaking like crazy. I didn't know, or feel, I was until I saw the image of myself in the mirror move rapidly. When I moved to sit on the toilet seat, I caught sight of something in the mirror. I immediately got up again and took a closer look in the mirror.

My locket.

I took it in my hands and turned it upside down, letting my read the saying on it correctly. _Te quiero._ What the hell does that _mean_? With the wheels in my head kept turning like the tires on a racecar, I dashed out of the room and turned to the right. I ran in Dr. Cullen's office slash library, and in the ink-black dark, I scanned through his many book cases for a certain dictionary.

After searching for nearly ten minutes, I found it. I grabbed the thick book and threw it down on the huge wooden desk with anxious power, causing it to flip open in reaction. Flipping through the pages of the Spanish Dictionary and Translator, I found the saying I was looking for.

"'_Te quiero'_," I read out loud to myself quietly, "and, '_Te amo',_ are similar ways in the Spanish language to express things such as, 'I adore you', or-" I gulped, my heartbeat increasing, as if it weren't pounding fast enough. "-or…" I croaked, "or…'I love you'." My hand automatically touched the locket. Edward loved me. As did Emmett and Alice. And Jasper and Dr. Cullen. And Esme and Rosalie. Oh, God. I placed my hand on my stomach. I felt like I was going to faint again. This isn't right!

No, I let them in way too easy – Rosalie, Alice and them. Why? It's so wrong! What happened to my walls? My personal protection so I wouldn't get hurt ever again – hurt the way I am right now, torn between my beliefs. My beliefs of keeping everyone who could get close and leave me out at the end. I can't even believe I was talking about being around when Carlisle and Esme get older! Love is so stupid. It can never hold people together. Humans are naturally selfish, and we can never change that. Ever.

"Damn it!" I cried, slapping my hand on the pages of the open book. I huffed angrily – frustrated, upset, sad, and mad. I ran back to Edward's old room.

Trying not to think too much, I pulled my hair in a ponytail, going in the walk-in closet and taking out my old ballet bag. I got the oldest, simplest, and least expensive clothes and underwear and stuffed them in my bag. I ran back into the bathroom and got my necessities. After that, I got a small pillow and blanket from a closet in the hall. I was about to zip up my bag, but then I decided to get the two pictures of Edward and I and stuffed them in the bag, earning a loud _clash!_ A few shreds of tiny glass entered my palms. I sucked in a sharp breath of air, feeling the old memories of pain run through my heated veins, but I soon moved on. I had to. Tears stinging my eyes, because of the pieces of glass, I snatched the golden locket off my neck – breaking the chain, in the process – and, with drops of blood splattered on the bed sheets, I placed it on the nightstand.

Thinking of one thing and one thing only – The Cave! – I ran down the three flights of stairs in a rush, never tripping. Without thinking about anything else but The Cave, without looking back, I ran out the front door and into the cold night.

Alone.

At last.

**End of Chapter**

**Okay, I **_**love **_**the long reviews I've been getting! Thought?**


	32. Chapter 28: The Cave

Some loved it, some were shocked, someone saw it coming, some said Bella was acting like a selfish bitch (NOT TRUE! Try to place yourself in her shoes with her past!) and some said "Erm. Work to do. Definitely. There were wrongly used words, bad grammar mistakes, bad spelling mistakes, weird tense changes and some overall, very nonsensical things in here that need to be fixed. Was this looked over by your beta...? Maybe it's a good idea to double or triple check before the next post... Yeah. It would help." (Okay, okay, so only _one_ person said that) and others...well you guys made me blush. :) And when I'm really into my stories, I tend to make mistakes. Like no one has ever made any of their own. And I don't have a beta. They get to me. And I'm not made either! Just saying. :) Anywho, here's the next chapter, and welcome, **India**! And remember, this story is from Bella's point of view ONLY! I'm the only one who knows what happened to Edward and his family the next morning…maybe I'll add it when I'm done with this story.

**Missing Piece of the Puzzle**

**Chapter 28: The Cave**

Breathing hard against the cold night air, still feeling the sting of broken glass shreds and blood on my hands, I ran faster and faster to The Cave. I almost forgot where it was, but my feet automatically took me to what I was looking for. As I neared the familiar area, my ballet bag seemed getting heavier and I was exhausted. Getting closer, I stopped and made sure on one was watching or following. No one was. Who would? I licked my dry lips and continued running, past a dark alley, and into a vacant street. I knew, with the familiar crunch of gravel under my feet, I was where I should be. I was home. Walking closer to a hole in a wall of an abandoned building, I shoved my bag in and soon entered the hole as well. Crawling for a short period and pushing my bag ahead of me, I finally entered a large, well lit, cave.

It was a mystery how Karina and Jazmin found this place, but they told us it was when their parents (who were very rich and great friends, hence the reasons those two girls knew each other so well) owned the abandoned building, having their own, and very successful, company. By the time Jazmin and Karina were ten, the company was accused of many things, and the long investigation led to having it close down, their families left with nothing. Their parents weren't very smart, and couldn't get jobs. It was a wonder how they got business running in the first place! Everything ever given to them, and anything they ever bought, was taken away. Jazmin and Karina, who were eleven at the time, made the covers of Forks' newspaper and magazines, known as the innocent girls with horrible parents. Mr. and Mrs. Santiago and Green were appalled at all the attention their girls were getting. Missing the lime light, Mr. and Mrs. Santiago and Green moved together to somewhere in Miami, with whatever money they had left. Alone, Jazmin and Karina became old news by the time they were twelve, and being with Karina's grandmother, lived alone in their family's company old building. While they were playing outside, they found The Cave. They stored anything important to them in The Cave, and everyday, since the age of twelve, worked on making The Cave bigger and better.

Karina's grandma died they were thirteen years old. With no one to take care of them, they kept Karina's grandma's death a secret, not wanting to be foster children. Since middle school, they gathered up girls who have just as bad a past as they had to be in their gang. That's why both of them were known as the 'leaders'. And whenever one of us needed a place to stay, we are always welcome to stay with them in The Cave. And in the building, we had special appliances that worked – refrigerator, broken down washing machine, and an old microwave. I never realized how much Karina and Jazmin actually do for us – there is at the least twenty something of girls in the gang. All that stealing, robbing…it's for us. No wonder they made me help out. They can't do it alone. And me helping them cheat…well, I guess they don't want anybody left behind. Come to think about it, I'm the one with the easiest past here. No wonder they disliked me so much.

And now, after all they've been through together, Jazmin is left alone. I still can't believe Karina died that Halloween night, but the blood stains on my dress prove it all. I think she would've died with all the drugs anyway, not to sound mean.

I dusted myself off, entering the real cave, finally being able to stand up. The Cave wasn't very big in height when you first enter, since it actually becomes huge after a few steps, but I'm not the tallest of people so I only had to duck my head a little near the entrance. Of course, since I haven't been in here for years, so I forgot about that and slammed my head on the ceiling, echoing a loud _thump _through The Cave and it's many rooms.

"Ow!" I yelp, falling down on dirt and rubbing my throbbing head.

"Well, well, well, someone got hurt in here, must mean little Bella's back." I heard Claire, the…eh, _bitch_, if I do say so myself, of the gang.

I turned around, still sitting on the rocky floor, and looked at up at Claire standing against one of the curved brown walls. "Claire."

"Bella," she barked.

"Bella?" I heard from afar.

More and more voices asked my name from behind walls and other passageways. Only two different footsteps were heard running around, a background to many people talking in other 'rooms'. Claire looked me over with an unpleasant look on her face and left me alone. Soon, Sarah, who always stays here, and Jazmin ran in. They stopped as soon as they saw me.

"So you are back," Jazmin said quietly, stopping in her tracks.

"Bella!" Sarah helped me up and gave me a warm hug. "What are you doing here? How's Ed-uh…everything?" She looked back at Jazmin to make sure she didn't catch anything.

"I heard you were staying with the hunky guy in the office," Jazmin said calmly, her hands folded over her chest. "Get knocked up yet?"

"What?" I asked, and looked at Sarah with panicked eyes. No one was supposed to know! I wasn't pregnant, but I meant about Edward.

Sarah shook her head and stepped away from me. "I never said anything, I swear!"

"You didn't have to," Jazmin walked closer to me. "We all knew. Everyone in school knew, besides the teachers of course, but that's just because they're stupid."

"I…"

"What happened? Why are you here?" Sarah asked me.

I looked down, playing with my fingers. "I...left."

"You what!" Sarah yelled.

I looked up at her. "I'm scared, okay? Everything was too…too perfect, too fairytale-like. My life shouldn't be like that, so I left. Besides, I never really…" I gulped and shook my head sadly. "I never really had feelings for Edward anyway."

"So you left?" Jazmin asked incredulously, looking very, _very_ mad. Why? I figured she'd be happy I left my amazing lifestyle.

"Yeah…" I answered unsurely. Sarah stared at me, her mouth wide open.

Jazmin shook her head unbelievingly. "Ugh, I can't believe this," she said to herself, and then looked up at me. "You know what Bella…" She moved from one foot to the other as I waited for her to punch or hit me. Instead, she shook her head one more time and stormed off.

I looked back at Sarah. "What's her problem?"

Sarah finally closed her mouth, looking extremely confused. "Uh…I don't know. Ever since Karina died she's been different. But how-why?" She opened and closed her mouth continuously, blinking a lot. "Why did you do it, Bella? What do you mean you were scared? Everything seemed perfect!"

I bit my lip and shook my head, picking up my ballet bag. "I don't wanna talk about."

Sarah has known me forever, so she knew me well. She knows there was something else, but like any good friend would do, she stayed quiet. That is, until she saw all the dry blood on my hands.

Sarah gasped. "Bella! What happened? Are you okay?"

I nodded, gripping the straps to my bag tighter, and blushed. "I'm fine."

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

Sarah found some gauze and helped me rap it around both of my hands. She let me stay with her in her room, which was a great sized, round cave within The Cave, area with a mattress, pieces of wood hammered together as a door, and different sized mirrors glued together to make one large mirror on the curved wall. About six different pieces of each clothing item – socks, shirts, pants – were thrown all over the floor.

"I see you picked up in here," I said placing my bag on her mattress. She didn't have a real bed, just a mattress on the floor.

Sarah quickly picked up her clothes. The big load of items almost looked too large for her tiny frame. Anorexia can really make someone skinny…

"Sorry, sorry, I didn't know you were coming," she apologized.

"It's okay," I took the clothes from her and threw them on the mattress, beginning to fold them nicely. I always felt like her mother, but I don't mind. "How have you been?" I asked casually, hoping she wouldn't catch on to what I really wanted to know: was she eating?

"Gee, Bella," she helped me with her laundry. "Why don't you just ask if I'm fixed yet?"

"You're not broken," I demanded, ironing her jeans with my hand.

She sighed. "I've been getting…better. Omar is a big help. Plus…" I heard mischief in her voice. I looked at her questioningly.

"What is it?" I asked, looking up at her. The only way to fix her clothes was to kneel on the floor by the mattress, so I was on the ground while she was standing up.

Sarah giggled, something she rarely does, and swung her arms side to side. "He said he doesn't want his first time with a toothpick."

I immediately shot up. "Okay, I don't know what worries me most: him telling you you're a toothpick and you not getting mad, or him implying he wants to have sex with you and you not getting mad."

Sarah rolled her eyes. "We all know I'm a toothpick-" she sounded a little too proud of that "-and besides, it's not like you and you-know-who never did it." She winked and went for her blouse.

My face boiled with embarrassment. "We never had sex!"

Two girls – juniors, I think – were passing Sarah's room at that time. They stopped and gave me and Sarah a strange look.

My face got even redder. "No, not me and her, me and some other guy didn't have sex." Their faces became more disgusted. "Oh, will you just walk away!"

"Sheesh," Sarah said when the two girls scurried along the passageway. "That time of the month already?" She closed her door, if you can call it that, for privacy.

"Ugh!" I let myself drop down to the mattress. It was a longer fall than I remembered, but lucky for me, I landed where I needed to. "I'm sorry! I'm just so stressed out." I rubbed my temples, ignoring I wrinkled the pants I just ironed.

Sarah sat behind me. "Here, let me help." She always gave the best massages.

"Mmm, thanks," I smiled in bliss.

"No prob, but can I ask you a question without you going all Christian Bale on me on the set of Terminator?" (**Remember he started cussing out at everybody?)**

I laughed. "Go ahead."

"You and Edward never had…?"

I sighed, my eyes still closed. "No, not once."

"Okay." Sarah left it at that.

"Mmm...Keep going. Harder, please." She pushed her bony fingers deeper into my temples. It felt wonderful. "Hmm, that's it."

We heard a couple of gasps outside her room. I bet it was the same two juniors.

"We are not having sex!"

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

_**One week later**_

"So Bella," Lesley asked as we all – well, most of us – sat in the largest and main area that's in the center of the entire Cave. "Did you get anything good for Christmas from Mister Hunk?"

I think you can guess who Mister Hunk is.

"Uh, no, I left before we opened presents." I picked at my nails for distraction. I also felt Sarah tense next to me, preparing to stand up for me when needed.

"I saw those pictures of you and him in Sarah's room," she continued, referring to the pictures of Edward and me. Of course, since I 'betrayed' them, they wouldn't acknowledge the fact that Sarah and I now shared the same room. The glass from the picture frame was completely broken, tearing small holes in some of my shirts, so I just left the pictures on their own. They got dusty by being on the dirty floor so long, but what can I do?

"So?" I asked rudely.

"If you're over him, then why do you still have those pictures?" I felt all eyes on me.

My eyes watered and I felt my face burn. "Why not," was my simple answer.

"You say you don't like him anymore. Prove it." Lesley got up and five minutes later came back with the pictures. She threw them at me. "Tear them to shreds. Go ahead."

I stared at the pictures on my lap. No, I don't love him. I don't, I don't. …Then why can't I stop staring? I forced myself to turn away, eyes closed.

"Leave her alone!" Victoria, a freshman, yelled. "It's not her fault she listens to her heart and her gut."

"Oh, shut up!" Claire spat, standing up for Lesley. "Did you follow your heart or your gut when it came to letting your dad sexually harass you?"

"Hey!" I screamed. "Don't talk to her like that!"

Victoria's eyes watered.

"Make me!" Clair dared.

I gave the pictures to Sarah and got up to face Claire. She was the exact same height as me with black, messy hair that ended an inch above her shoulders.

"Bring it."

Rose, a rich senior, spoke up. "Oh my God you guys, can you, like, stop fighting for a second and help me find some sort of signal here?" She held her phone, like the one Alice gave me (I left it with Edward), up to the ceiling.

"Stay out of this, brat." Lesley snarled. "Just because your rich daddy refused to give you a raise in your allowance doesn't mean you have the right to be here. Just like Bella."

"I've been part of this gang since I was fourteen. Don't tell you dare tell _me_ I don't belong here!" I defended myself.

"Well where else did you expect me to runaway? All my friends went off skiing for the winter!" Rose whined.

"And when someone needs a place to stay, they come here." Jazmin, who has been awfully quiet the past week, got up from the corner and walked to Rose. "Put your damn phone away. You won't get a signal down here."

Rose made a disgusted noise in the back of her throat and snapped her phone shut. "Fine! I'm going to bed. God this place sucks! And why can't you have television? I mean, it's the _least_ you can do. And where can I charge my iPod? I need to charge my…" We could hear he complain all the way to her dorm.

Jazmin rolled her eyes and sat down next to Victoria. "There's some Snickers left in the frig upstairs. They won't last long, so you better hurry. I'll even get someone to go up and get 'em for you, if you want."

Victoria wiped her tears away.

"Baby," Claire rolled her eyes.

Victoria shook her head. "No thanks. I'm going to bed now." Jazmin nodded and helped her find her way – she was still new.

Before she walked out, Jazmin pointed to Lesley and I. "As for you two, there was finally enough erosion down here to cover up the blood from the last couple of fights. I don't want to have to wait another season just to watch out where I step."

Biting the inside of my mouth, I went back to sitting next to Sarah against the wall, arms folded in front of me.

"Chicken," Lesley muttered, her and Claire walking out as well.

"Not even worth it," I told myself. "Not even worth it."

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

_**Monday, January 5**__**th**__**, first day back at school…**_

Sarah and I finally reached the side of the school. I wasn't used to walking to school anymore, so my feet were a little tired. Not to mention I stole for the first time since August yesterday, and my conscious hadn't cleared up.

"Do you think you'll run into Edward today? Or that he'll call you to his office?" Sarah asked, looking around for someone – Omar, probably.

I was looking around myself. Not _for_ someone, but just incase to hide _from_ someone. "I doubt it," I said, answering her question. "He only needed to come here for the first semester. It's over now; he can't come back."

Sarah stared at me as we walked closer to the cafeteria. "Then why does it seem like you're watching out for him?"

"Because," we walked along the gate that led to the back of the cafeteria. "I don't know if he's looking for me or no-"

Sarah grabbed my wrist and covered my mouth with her other thin hand. "Shh! I hear someone," she whispered.

"Who?" I asked quietly, removing her hand from my mouth. Sarah had the best hearing in the world.

"…Edward," she turned around and ran to hide behind the corner. I quickly followed her, and as she squatted down, I looked out over her head.

"Where? I don't see-" I gasped. There was Edward, walking up to Lauren. Emmett was with him, but he wasn't following. He was standing by the bench, looking around vigorously.

Looking for me.

"Shh," Sarah reminded me as Edward neared Lauren. She was checking her reflection in the clear cafeteria doors.

He tapped her shoulder. "Umm…excuse me, Miss?" His voice entered my ears and shook its way down to my heart.

Lauren turned around, first looking annoyed then excited when she saw Edward. "Mister Cullen! Hi." She gave him a Colgate white smile. Sarah pretended to gag, sticking in finger in her mouth. I slapped her shoulder, not being able to hear their conversation.

"Uh, hello. I was wondering if you've seen Isabella Swan?" He asked, looking anxious.

"Isabella who?" Lauren asked, looking deeply confused. I could feel Sarah rolling her eyes.

"Isabella Swan," Edward repeated. It was torture hearing him say my name. I don't love him! Why does my heart long for him if my brain is telling it not to? I can't have feelings for him. I _don't_ have feelings for him. Why can't my dense heart understand that!

Edward raised his hand under his chin. "About this height, big brown eyes, small figure, very intelligent, beautiful smile." My eyes watered and I heard Sarah stifle,'awe'.

Lauren looked like a plastic mannequin as she thought about it.

"Caution," Sarah hissed. "Blonde thinking!" I managed to bite my lip from laughing.

"Oh!" Lauren's brain finally kicked in. I could swear I heard Edward say 'finally' under his breath. "That girl, psh, why would you wanna look for_ her_?" I looked down to the ground. I was asking myself the same thing.

Edward seemed irritated. "I just-I need to see her. Okay? Can you tell me where she is?"

Lauren stepped closer to Edward, suggestively placing her light hand on his broad shoulder. Anger boiled inside of me. "No, I don't know where Bella is, but you're better off with me…"

Edward threw her hand off of him. "Thanks for all the help." He turned around and walked to Emmett. "This is useless!" he shrilled.

"Maybe she didn't come to school today. Maybe she dropped out. Maybe she-"

"Emmett!" Edward seemed so…unlike himself today. "You're not helping. At all."

Emmett nodded. "I told you that Malibu Barbie: Slut Edition wasn't going to help you with anything. Look, I love Bella as much as you do-" My heart ached at the word love. "-not in the same way, but I still love her." He pulled my old baseball cap out of his back pocket and placed it on his head. It fit him small, and he looked slightly deformed, but I felt the tears warm my eyes. "My Little Drug Addict…" he said sadly.

Edward slammed his hand on the bench. "Dammit!" He then clutched his bronze locks in fists, pulling at them with anger. "Why did she leave, Em? Why!"

Some students began to stare. Emmett noticed this and came up behind Edward, placing a hand on his shoulder. "C'mon, man, let's not do this here. She's obviously nowhere to be found, because she doesn't want to be found. We looked through all Christmas break. We can't file a police report because she not legally part of our family. There's nothing left to do but wait, as much as it hurts us. Let's go." His voice held no emotion, which was horribly unusual for Emmett.

Edward sucked in his lips and shook his head aggressively.

"Fine," Emmett dropped his hand. "But you're gonna need a ride. Your class starts in twelve minutes."

One last time, Edward kicked the brick wall of the cafeteria as he made his way out to the parking lot, and left.

"Wow," Sarah breathed as we stood up straight and leaned against the side of the cafeteria. "That was intense. I've never seen Edward so, so…so mad!" I nodded in agreement.

Honestly, I was happy to see Edward, even if he was in rage. Hearing his voice, looking at him…it made my day. But now, I realize it made my life worsen. Now I just own the memory of something I'll never have again. Edward will soon move on, as well as his family, and I will be that one girl who got away.

And they will be ecstatic about it.

Edward needs someone with a future, to grow old with and not have any regrets.

I'll always be the regret.

"Bella!" I jumped up and slid down against the brick wall.

Breathing hard and a hand over my beating heart, not just from the sight of Edward, I barked back. "What!"

Sarah quickly helped me up. Even though she was really thin, I was able to put my weight on her since I couldn't stand up on my own. She scared the heck out of me!

"Sorry, sorry," I still let myself be pulled up by her. "I kept calling you but you didn't listen. You had this weird look in your eyes, like whe-Omar!" She let me go and I immediately fell to the ground again, scraping my blue jeans.

Sarah ran to Omar, and since she was so light, he picked her up and twirled her around just like in the movies. Yup. Everything was perfect for them… I felt myself frown looking at how happy they were. But I shouldn't. I really _am_ happy for them, so I need to suck up my own feeling and be proud my best friend finally found that guy.

I got up, dusted myself off, and smiled brightly as I walked to them. I nodded at him. "Omar."

He looked at me, confused, settling Sarah down. "Uh, Bella? Is there something wrong with your face?"

I let my smile drop. "Sorry, I-I had something in my mouth." I rubbed my index finger over my front teeth. "All better!"

The couple gave me strange looks, so a blush bloomed from my cheeks. Luckily, the bell rang. "Well, gotta go."

I turned around and let myself be engulfed by the mass of students heading to class. I heard Sarah and Omar say their lovey goodbye's, and with a pop kiss, Sarah came rushing toward me, pushing people out of the way. "What was that about?"

I hurriedly wiped away my single tear. "Nothing," Running up the stairs, I entered class.

I was never going to see Edward again – the one who I shared the fondest of memories with. My first boyfriend, my first kiss…my first heart-break. And yet, I'll never regret any of it. I try to tell myself – to make myself – forget him. I don't' love him, I don't love him! I'm better off without him. Nothing seemed to work. I can lie to others, but it's just too hard to lie to myself. I'm not able to do it anymore.

As people came in, they tried their best to avoid me. I realized I was now sobbing, so I moved to the back of the room. Even there, people moved away from me. I cried harder, resting my arms on the desk and burying my head in them. I wanted to be alone – from Edward, from my so-called family, from everybody. Now, sitting here by myself, shaking with no one to hold me or comfort me as I cry my heart out, I finally got my wish.

I was alone.

**End of Chapter.**

So first Bella was okay with it, and now she's starting to see all the damage she's done to herself, and to Edward, as well as his family. Even though there seems so little to be happening in this chapter, it's really so much. Let me know if you like it!

**Love, Mayface!**


	33. SupportStacieMySpaceTwitter

**Don't worry, I'm half way done with the next chapter!**

This A/N is mainly to ask you guys for support. I really hope I get it!

Well, do you guys know about the Support Stacie auctions going on? You can donate money to www (dot) supportstacie (dot) net to help raise money for cancer. Authors from FanFiction will auction something off and you guys, the readers, will bid money for it. Everything goes to a good cause!

What I wish to do is, I already entered my form to be part of the September auction. I will be auctioning off a chapter, in Edward's point of view, of what really went on after Bella left. Remember, you all have your own version of what you think happened with the family, but only I know what _really_ occurred.

AND, to the highest and second highest bidder, I will give you a whole look at _Missing Piece of the Puzzle_, my non-FanFic version. (Cheers and claps in the background.) Hehe. That includes a whole list of new names, backgrounds of the characters, and all new things that I have planned for my _real_ novel. Excited? Very!

Haha, but I understand you all don't have money to donate, so I have another way of asking for support.

Just recently – really, like, just now! – I launched a new MySpace, made only for my readers. I will post dates of when I update there, along with a sneak peek, or a short look, of every chapter. Old and new ones! Then, once I have posted the new chapter on FanFiction, I will ask questions, explain, give a little more details, and look forward to talking to you all on blogs I will post. I know you just sucked everything in to your brains after finishing a chapter so you just put "Omg!!! Update plZ!!1" Hahaha, so, as awesome of a review that is, with the blogs, you can let everything that happened settle in and post your real thoughts on comments with each blog that goes with the chapter. Do you guys understand? Message me if you don't, please. :)

And with the new MySpace, you guys can message me, send me comments, and expect me to reply quickly! Maybe… You guys can even make me fan signs…? Kidding! :) Hahaha, I'm not famous, I don't deserve all of that, but I really would like to talk with all of you. The new link is: www (dot) myspace (dot) com (slash) mayface_ransom

But, if you don't have a MySpace, you can follow me on Twitter! Yes, I have really thought of everything to keep you amazing people up to date with everything I do. I will, from now on, mostly Twitter about my story – both FanFic and real one – and updates. I will also talk about new _New Moon_ information or other things happening in the _Twilight_ community. My Twitter is: twitter (dot) com (slash) Mayface_ransom

So, I'm asking a lot from you guys, I know. And I'm sorry! But I promise, if I see any support whatsoever, I will be updating and filling you guys in more quickly. Please, DON'T REVIEW THIS, or you won't be able to review the next chapter, which is on its way. Not to mention, once you add me as a friend on my new MySpace, you'll be able to get an exclusive sneak peek of Chapter 29. But it's only available on my blogs, if you're my friend.

Thank you so much for listening, send me a message if you have any questions, comments or concerns, and I'll be updating soon!

**Love, Mayra!**


	34. Chapter 29: Epiphany

Well, hello (: I hope not many of you are upset at me for not updating. For months I haven't continued the second part to this chapter, and yet I continued receiving reviews. My story is even going to be translated in German! Wow, I owe you all so much. As a late Christmas gift, here's the twenty-ninth chapter. I know Bella and Edward aren't together yet, but bear with me. It's close!

**Missing Piece of the Puzzle **

**Chapter 29: Epiphany**

_**Three days later…**_

"Thank you," I said to Omar, leaning back against his chair. "I wasn't paying attention to class that day, so I had no idea there was going to be a quiz on it this Friday. I really needed the notes."

Omar smiled, sitting down on his bed next to Sarah. "No problem. I know you've been having a little trouble lately, it's the least I can do."

I lowered my head. I haven't been paying attention to class at all lately. Ever since October, I've had the image of me going to college. Now, I have to make it come true with a scholarship and a job. I can't do that if I don't pass my final exams starting in two or three months. I need all the help I can get.

But the guilt of seeing Edward and Emmett looking for me still haunts my dreams. Now, nightmares. I need to let them know I'm okay, but I can't talk to Edward. I just… I can't.

"Umm… Omar?" I asked nervously.

He stopped talking to Sarah and looked at me. "Yeah?"

I bit my lip, getting teary-eyed. "Ca-can I borrow your phone?" I sucked in a deep breath. "Please…"

Omar immediately took out his Razor Phone from his pocket. "Yeah, sure. Of course, here you go," he handed it to me.

Sarah looked extremely worried about me. "Are you okay, Bells? Do you want us to step out?"

I tried to swallow the large ball in my throat as I shook my head. "N-no. It'll be better if you guys stayed." I wiped away a tear and flipped open the blue phone. Dialing the number I knew by heart, I took deep breaths.

I cleared my throat, my heart speeding up to a rate where it shouldn't even be healthy. Then, after what seemed eternity, someone picked up.

"H-hi!" I stumbled over my words. "I just- I just wanted to let you know I'm fine and I'm okay and – oh! Yeah, this is Bella – and, umm, I'm just…" More tears poured out. "And-and… I'm going to miss you, Em."

"Bella?" My heart froze into stone. "Bella, where are you? Are you okay? I'm coming to get you." It wasn't Emmett…it was Edward. "Bella! Bella? Are you still there? Answer me… Please. Please? Bella…?"

"Uh…your delivery from the…special place… is on its way. Call… five five five oh one nine seven…two six? For more information-bye!" I hung up the phone, hearing him yell my name one last time.

"What was that? It sounded like Edward yelling." Sarah said, confusion tightening her face.

I nodded. "He picked up Emmett's phone. God, why did I call? I made things worse…" I buried my face in my cold hands.

Sarah hugged me, rubbing my back, as I gave Omar his phone back. "Thanks, Omar..."

He gave me a sad look. "No prob- _achoo_!"

"Bless you," Sarah and I said in unison.

Omar groaned, getting a tissue. "Thanks. Man! When am I getting rid of this cold?"

I wiped away my tears, getting tissues for myself. "How long have you been sick, again?"

Omar threw the damp tissue away. "Since the beginning of December. I hate it."

"Oh…" There was an awkward silence.

I knew I was making the couple uncomfortable, so I left and walked back to The Cave. The rest of the day, and night, I cried. I even cried myself to sleep…again. I cried quietly, though, not wanting to disturb Sarah. I was tired of being a bother. It had to end.

* * *

Getting my bag, which contained contents for my personal being: toothbrush, razor, ect., I trudged out my room early in the morning. Most of the passageways of The Cave were empty, and it felt nice being away from the commotion. I felt lifeless. There was no meaning in what I'm going to do in life, so what's the point. Lifeless and useless are the two things I'm going by now.

I literally felt like a zombie as I reached the tunnel to go out. I threw my bag in and pushed it. Stepping up to the large piece of rock there, I bowed my head as I prepared to crawl in the tunnel.

As I raised my right foot, I heard someone behind me. "Hey!"

I jumped up, my head banging against the hard-rock ceiling, and landed on the floor, my right leg up in the air. Looking above me, I saw Jazmin gazing down on my fallen body. "A quiet 'hi' could've done it," I said, annoyed.

She didn't bother helping me as I got up. "So, listen, I wanted to talk to you."

I rolled my eyes, dusting off all the dirt and rubbing my throbbing head. "I told you, I was going to get the bread after school."

She shook her head. "That's not it. Oh, and by the way, we need Ketchup, too." I rolled my tired eyes again. "But what I wanted to talk to you about is," she stepped closer to me. "Why did you leave Dr. Cullen?"

At first, I wondered how she knew about Carlisle, and then I figured she meant Edw… _him_. I gulped and replied, "That's none of your business."

"You came back to us after months of not caring or helping around here – the hell with it's not my business. It _is_ my business!"

I crossed my arms. "I told you, it was too perfect. My life shouldn't be like that and…and I don't really care about them anyway."

"Them?" She raised her eyebrow. "So what, there were more good-looking rich people involved? Let me guess, you left 'cause they loved you too much." Her tone was mocking, but she was right. I stayed quiet, biting my lip.

Jazmin gasped. "No! You didn't…" she said in disbelief. I brought my head down as she stomped her foot hard. "You have got to be fuckin' kidding me, Bella!"

Tears piled around the rim of my eyes like water of the ocean coming from different streams. This time, the currents were hard.

"Oh please," Jazmin spat, disgusted. "Don't start crying with me! _You_ did this to yourself. _You_ left him – left _them_! God, Bella. You're sucha…sucha… You're an _idiot_! A stupid idiot, with nothing better to do than make your life tougher than it already was."

"Stop!" I screamed, clearly being able to hear my nose clogged. "Just stop! You have no idea with what I'm going through. I lost everything. Everything!" I started gasping for air.

Jazmin looked like she wanted to punch me. "Sit down," she ordered. I stared at her hard, my falling tears being the only thing that move. "Sit your ass down before I permanently disable your ability to walk!" she barked.

I stayed glaring at her, but eventually threw myself against the rocky wall. Jazmin walked closer to me, looking like she wanted to strangle me. Funny, I wanted to strangle myself, too. I left Edward and there's no chance of me going back.

"You left them without warning, when you said your life was perfect, when you had everything given to you, when you actually had someone who was willing to take care of you the rest of your life and love you! Then, you came back here? _To me_? We've been through a lot together, but I'm not planning to take care of all of you _forever_." Jazmin growled.

I said nothing as I pulled my knees under my chin, still weeping quietly.

Jazmin sighed, her fuming anger beginning to disappear. "Bella, I knew how all of that felt like. Being rich, having everything, and then losing it all. I know it's hard losing the people who you loved. But there is a _big_ difference between us." I looked up at her. "I-" she pointed at herself, "-had everything ripped from me. You-" she pointed at me, "-ran away from it. The people I love didn't love me back; the people you love _adored_ you. I can't ever see them again nor have everything given back to me. You can see them whenever you want and you'll be loved by rich people in a snap." She snapped her fingers to show emphasis.

For one split, delighted second I wondered if they really could accept me back so easily. Of course, I knew the answer: Yes. They really would. Then reality crushed me under the heavy pound of bricks, and I knew I couldn't go back to them.

Jazmin looked over me, made a disgusted sound from the back of her throat, and left. I was alone again, just like I always wanted.

Wiping the tears away from under my eyes, I got up and angrily made my way outside. After crawling through the tight, round space, I dusted myself off. Slinging the straps of my bag over my shoulder, I walked up the short amount of stairs that lead to the front door of the abandoned house. Once inside the pitch black building, I ignored whoever was in the kitchen (probably one of the girls getting a snack) and went strait to the bathroom on the second floor. The old stairs creaked under me, each one of them reminding me the difference from the stairs I climbed at Edward's house – it's the same difference of my life then and now.

These old stairs are torn and broken with no use left; Edward's were clean and fresh with meaning to them. They were, well, beautiful. Now I ended up with this crappy life, these crappy stairs again. But it's what I wanted… Right? That's why I left. I didn't want the new stairs. I like the ones I'm stepping on right now.

As I put my foot out, I didn't realize I had already finished climbing the steps. So, I stepped on unexpected air and fell, my bag flying out of my arm and landing on top of me as my body and face met the floor. Yep, I though to myself, I just _adore_ these stairs.

"Bella," someone called from the kitchen under me. "Are you okay?"

Funny how they already knew it was me. "Yeah," I yelled beck, my left cheek planted on the dusty old floor. And muttering to myself, I said, "Just dandy." I pushed myself off, my bag landing on the floor next to me, and used the stairs' rails to help myself up. Once I was on my feet, I picked up my bag and shuffled to the bathroom.

When I was under the cold water of the shower, (shivering myself to death, of course) I didn't feel any better. How I wished I was under those warm water jets. Mmm… Now all I have to keep me warm are my towel and the hairs on my arms flying up. Thank you, homeostasis. I finally unwrapped my arms around myself to reach for my razor. Now that every single strand of hair on my body is up and goosebumps are invading my skin, there's no better time to shave. With a shaky hand, I picked up the pink razor but all of the sudden I got a blaze of cool water running down my back, causing my entire body to give out one massive shake. During the process, the razor slipped out of my hands and skidded down the skin of my thighs, leaving lines of three down to my right knee.

"Ow!" I screamed. "Ow, ow, ow, _ow_!" With tears spilling over the bottom crease of my eye, I moved away from the water and sat on the edge of the tub. Thin streams of blood were flowing over and under my leg, a minor fountain of blood replacing the water around my feet. I cried as I moved the shower curtain aside and reached for my towel. I wrapped it around my leg and put pressure on it. I still whimpered as I tried to turn of the water, but I figured it would help the blood flow away.

I couldn't stop crying. The pain from leaving, the pain from being here, seeing Edward and Emmett, cutting through the only large amount of skin on my legs that weren't scarred already… It was far too much compressed in a nutshell.

I sniffed at the increasing agony, physically and emotionally. I unwrapped my, now bloody, towel and stared at my legs. They were full of scars. My life is so screwed up! Why don't they just make a show about it? Or even better, a book. **(Haha!)** I cursed under my breath and threw the stupid towel into the tub.

Why me? Why do I attract so much crap? I'm sick of it! I shrieked, slamming my palms on the old tub. Stupid. Stupid. Stupid. Stupid life. Stupid love. I hate this! I yelled into the air again, letting out my increasing anger on myself. Why did I run away from it all? "_Why!" _I wailed into the air, my tear ducts releasing a large amount of water droplets called tears. I, of all people, should know that they seem to never run out.

With raging anger, I grabbed the razor again. Well, I said to myself, everything about me is already messed up. Why not just damage everything that's going to end up hurting later on? Beat myself to the punch, again. There's no use in denying it was going to end like this anyway, might as well place it upon myself to do it.

The razor in my right hand, I held it in a way so that the silver blades glistened under the dim light, luring me in with their shine. All my troubles, all my pain… They can disappear in a mere second. And what do I lose by it? A few drops of blood? Doesn't sound like a bad deal to me. On the contrary, I deserve it. And more. Carefully holding the razor as if it were a fragile crystal, I moved my hand closer to the bottom of my leg, a couple inches away from my bent knee. I was shaking – my entire arm was trembling. If it was for fear, anticipation, or excitement, I don't know, but I liked it. I was enjoying this far too much. And this was just the teasing. I have yet to shed blood on purpose – _for_ a purpose. It's been much too long, and the wait is finally going to be over.

* * *

I practically skipped down the wooden steps, minding the fact they could easily break under me. Everything felt right again; the way it should be! Of course, it hurt a bit when I moved my right leg, but that was nothing. It was just the cost I paid for happiness and glee. And I was way over my head in debt of it, but I'm pretty sure I made up for it in the shower. As I landed on the final walkway that led to the main door, I noticed a slight burning sensation around my newly formed cuts. I had forgotten how much that tingled, but it was alright. I'll just wrap something around my leg and I'll be as good as new._ I_ already am!

Stepping out into the fresh night air, I noticed the stars twinkling above. I felt like it was their approval for my recent action: leaving and going back to my old lovely habits. I mean, who am I kidding? I've practically endured so much through probing my skin; it's become a part of who I am today. Roaming through a brand new lifestyle was fun and all, but this is me. I can't ignore it or part from it. And no one is ever going to change me again.

I was finally inside the cave again. A little dirt covered my still moist hair, but I brushed it off easily. Once I picked up my bag again, I noticed about half of the girls in the main entrance were giving me a peculiar look. Especially Sarah. Grinning, I walked closer to her.

"What? I just came out of the shower, I can't possibly have anything on my face," I said cheerfully.

Looking up at me from her short height, she raised an eyebrow. "What the hell happened to you? You're smiling so hard, I could've seen your dimples from through the ground to up at the house." She blinked then gasped, pointing at my face. "You have dimples around your mouth? _Since when?_"

I laughed coolly at her unexpected state of shock. "You never noticed I had them? Even when I was with Edward?"

Her brown eyes were wide as they roved around my face. "And you even said Edward without looking like you're about to fall into pieces… Weird."

I giggled at her silliness. "Come on," I curled my fingers around her thin arm. "I need to tell you something in our room!"

"Whoa!" she exclaimed as I held her arm, pushing some girls out of the way to get to our room. "Bella, be careful. Ow! I was about to fall!"

I laughed, making it in our room. Shutting the 'door', I threw the bag on my bed and smiled widely at a panting and gasping Sarah. "I swear, Bella," she licked her lips and gulped. "You are the only person I know who can go from sad to giddy in an instant, and fall over air but be able to run like a track star."

I smiled brightly at her compliment. "Thank you! Now," I ushered her to sit down on her mattress, the place where I threw my bag at. "Let me tell you why I was all mope-dopey. I have been cutting myself for years! Then, I just stop for a few months. So, _of course_ I'm going to be depressed by it. It had absolutely nothing to do with leaving Edward and them!"

Sarah tilted her head to the side. "So…" She blinked. "You're saying you _weren't_ depressed because you left your perfect life…?"

I shook my head, proud of my newly found discovery, and paced back and forth in front of her. "I was down in the dumps because of my cutting, or lack thereof."

She closed her eyes and shook her head. "Lack what of?"

I stopped in front of her and grabbed her by her frail shoulders. "Me was sad because me no cut myself. Un-der-stand?" I nodded my head.

Sarah grimaced. "I'm not retarded, so stop talking to me like that."

Stepping away from her, my sunny bright smile melted into a worried frown. "Sorry! I was implying that you're dumb, I was just explaining. Please don't be mad. Come on!" I smiled again. "Be happy! Or, as they say in those trashcan commercial, 'Don't get sad, get glad!'"

Sarah scrunched her brows together, giving me the same look babies do when you try talking to them. "O-_kay_," She got up. "I have no idea what you're talking about… Especially with the trashcan commercial thing…?" Sarah gestured me to replace her seat on the mattress, so I did. "But I do know one thing: you're not going to start cutting yourself again."

My face, along with my giddy mood, dropped. "What?"

She gave me a look as if everything were obvious. "I'm not going to let you hurt yourself again," she said, in a 'duh' tone.

I stood up, which was difficult considering I was practically on the ground. "I'm not hurting myself."

"You're cutting through your own skin on purpose," she answered back. "That's called harming yourself."

"Well, I think of it as…" She raised her eyebrow at me, crossing her arms, as she waited for me to go on. "I think of it as releasing my inner anger against my own skin to control myself mentally, emotionally and physically." Sarah gave me a 'you've-got-to-be-kidding-me' look. "I call it coping with my troubles, if you will." I smiled at her.

"I call it bull-crap." My smile vanished. She continued, "I also call it being called emo."

"That's so stupid!" I threw my hands up in the air. "Why do you people have to judge?"

"Bella!" Sarah screamed. "What do people labeled emo do?"

"Cut themselves," I spat.

She raised both her eyebrows.

I shook my head. "Well, technically I do cut myself, but I'm not emo."

"Uh-huh,"

"I'm not!" I stared down at her. "I thought you were my friend. I thought me being happy would make you happy."

"I _am_ happy that you're happy, Bells. I'm just mad that the only way you can get happy, or smile anymore, is by hurting yourself."

"It doesn't hurt; it makes me feel better – about myself, about others, about everything!"

Sarah groaned. "Can't you see?" She looked at me through her stump, thin eyelashes. "It's like a drug to you." I thought about that. "When you cut yourself, you're the best you think you've ever been. But when you don't, you think it's the worst time of your life. It's exactly like an addicting drug! And you know drugs are bad. Horrible, even. I mean…" She crossed her arms and looked down sadly. "Just look at how Karina ended up." She gazed back up at me. "_Dead._"

There was a long intermission of silence, excluding the noises outside the 'door'. My eyes discharged with tears as I remembered that night.

"Well…" I licked my lips and crossed my arms. "That's why I don't do the actual drugs." Shaking my head, I walked away from her and sat down again. "Look Sarah, I'm trying my best at school, I'm forgetting about Edward, and I would go back to counseling if I would."

"Two out of three's not bad." She muttered under her breath.

I went on as if she had not interrupted. "I _need_ my own personal brand of heroine. I need something I feel like I can control. Just let me be happy. Please… What would you do without Omar? Starve yourself again? You've at least been gaining a little more weight. That's good…"

Sarah's eyes widened as she looked down at her flat belly. Of course, she's still anorexic, and that means being terrified to gain weight. "W-well," she stammered, trying hard not to look overwhelmed but occasionally looked down at her stomach. "I, uh… Yes. Omar is my brand of heroine, and hurting yourself is yours." Words came out of her small mouth, but no intension behind it. I hate pulling out the anorexia card on her, but it always distracts her. "And cutting yourself is bad," she went on, darting her eyes to her stomach again. "So, you're not gonna do it… Because it's bad. Umm," she looked at me with pained eyes. "Can we just stop talking about this?"

I gave her a small smile and nodded. "Sure."

She let out a sigh of relief and threw herself down next to me. "Whew," she smiled at me gratefully. "Glad that conversation is over. Say, have I-" When she moved over my bag of necessities, she yelped, "Ow!"

My brow furrowed. "What? There's nothing sharp in there. I put my razor's cap on after I, er, used it." I scooted closer to her as she rubbed her hand and placed my heavy bag on top of me.

"I don't what that was, put it's end was sharp. Do you have some kind of box in there?" she asked.

I shook my head and I fished through the blue bag. "Not that I remember, but maybe-" I gasped.

"What?" Sarah asked, then moved closer and looked over my shoulder. "For me? You shouldn't have!" Her voice coated with fakeness. Taking what was in my hand away from me, she sat crossed legged and looked at it. "What is it?" She fumbled with it.

I turned around to face her, and I barely realized my mouth had stayed open. "I, umm, I don't know." I answered honestly and took the thin box with blue wrapping paper and a crushed bow from her. "I think this was supposed to be my Christmas gift… But how did it end up in my bag?"

Sarah snatched it from me again, but my hands stayed in place. "Hmm, when I saw you at school – you know, when you were still with _him_ – you had nicer clothes, no offense. As if they cost more, you know? And the clothes you brought with you… Well, they're the clothes you had before. Where were the old ones?" She nodded her head to the rugged Joan Jett shirt I was wearing.

Not thinking clearly, I licked my lips and shook my head. "Uh, the end of my closet, I think. But he wouldn't hide it there – I mean, I never went through there anywa- oh…"

Sarah raised her eyebrows. "There ya have it. He hid it in a place where you wouldn't look. I guess it was a good plan – considering you said it yourself that you never looked there – but bad timing kinda ruined his hiding secret-"

"Sarah!" She stopped to look at me. "Do you know what this means? What you have right there in your hand is Edward's Christmas gift to _me_." I couldn't believe my own words.

"Well, it's mid January now, but who cares? Open it!" She jumped up and placed the gift on my lap.

I picked it up and shook my head. "No way; I am _not _– repeat not-"

"Not."

I gave her a dirty look. "-going to open this present."

Sarah seemed to contemplate that for a while. "Fine," she shrugged and got it from me. "I'll open it."

"No!" As I reached for it, she immediately got up and threw the torn bow on the floor.

"To Bella," she read as I got up. "From yours truly, Edward. Awh, how cute! Let's see what Mr. Cullen got you, shall we?"

"Sarah, give it back." I said in a determined tone. As I tried to grab it, she turned around and began walking. I heard paper tear. Ugh. "Sarah…"

"Stupid cardboard, won't you open?" Rushing to her, I heard the sound of scrapping. Then, a small pop. "Whoa!" She stopped in place, her back to me.

"What? What is it?" I panicked and ran to her. "Wow," I breathed, my eyebrows nearly touching my hairline.

Gaping at the object in her hand, Sarah finally spoke what we were both thinking. "_He got you an iPod Touch?_"

"He got me an iPod Touch…"

Again, silence rushed around us.

An iPod Touch… For me? He shouldn't have. But why? So much more money wasted on me. And when did he buy it? Could I return it and get the money back? I could use it to buy things instead of actually stealing, for once.

I heard a thin crack, and my eyes fixed on the iPod again. I yelled at Sarah,

"Don't open it!" She pivoted her foot, and I heard her open the case. Afterword, I heard another crack. "Stop! I'm going to return it."

She looked at me and smiled. "I don't think that's gonna happen, Honey. It's engraved."

"What!" I took it from her. Fair enough, on the back it had my name engraved, along with _Little Drug Addict_. "Oh…" I was speechless. Words couldn't make up for how horrible I was feeling. I could never be happy, could I? Just when things get better, the clouds open up and God says, I hate you Isabella Swan.

"Don't cry," Sarah wiped a hot tear I didn't notice from my cheek. She then proceeded to take the iPod away from me again. "How do you turn it on? Oh! Oh, okay. Wow, the screen feels awesome. Cool! He already has songs in it for you and everything."

I wiped the rest of my flowing tears and walked closer to her. "Really?" My voice cracked.

She was on the Artist section, and with one touch of her tiny finger, the screen scrolled down so that every artist, by alphabetical order, was shown. It had every band I learned to love, and classical music – including Debussy and Wolfgang A. Mozart. Even Bach…

"Nice," Sarah smiled and pulled out white headphones from the case. "Let's see if he got you any good music." She plugged them in, and with a confused face, tried to pick a song to listen to.

Frozen, I absently walked to the mattress on the floor. Without blinking – or even thinking, for that matter – I let myself fall on it. Feeling tired and useless, I curled up into a ball. Tears as my blanket and the frumpy bag as my pillow, I fell asleep.

By the end of January, I felt like a zombie once more. With my thighs, stomach, and shoulders cut up again, I looked like one, too. In fact, at times, I acted like one. Sure, I laughed with Sarah and Omar more, I stole to make Jazmin happy, and I worked on school hard. Really hard. Still, I never really did feel whole. Much to Sarah's disappointment, I used my iPod to help me concentrate with my school work. (She loved listening to it, but always had the brightness down so we didn't have to charge it so much. The house barely carries enough electricity.) As well as to my disappointment, using my iPod also made me think of Edward. Everything made me think if him! At school, at home, whenever; I always think of him, and it makes me miss him more. I wish I hadn't left. I wish I could stop cutting myself. I wish I wasn't in love with him, because I shouldn't be capable of loving him. I shouldn't, but I do. How is that possible? I still have my doubts that it really is love, but every time I think of him, my heart flutters, and I blush. Then I get this warm feeling inside my chest, and I have to remind myself to breath. Right before I smile, I become crushed, realizing I left him. I left his family. I can't grow accustomed to how I lived life before Edward, his family, and friends. For that, I deserve to torture myself with giving up drops of blood at a time. If I really hate myself, it'll be more than just a couple drops, but that's when I have to get the bleach out.

Anyway, he's always in the back of my mind, his beautiful face and velvet voice haunting me. Before I knew it, February began. Edward had completely stopped looking for me at school. I saw him at first searching for me, then rarely, and now never. I got what I wanted, unfortunately. I'm still trying to cope, and I'd go a day or two without being 'emo', but then I would break and run for my razor. I even snuck out an actual blade from the Art room.

Now, I'm working on my Human Geography AP homework on the floor of my room – in The Cave, of course. With my iPod playing on full blast, Vivaldi filled the dirty air, helping me concentrate, yet also reminding me about my lost chance with Edward.

"Bella," Sarah ran into the room, out of breath.

I looked up at her, wondering what was going on. "What's wrong?"

"You know how Omar's taking me to the Valentine's dance?" She asked so fast I had to use my mind to break her words apart. Sarah waited for my answer, clutching a piece of paper against her heaving chest.

"…Yeah?" I answered, worried about her frantic, yet excited, eyes. "What about it?"

"You have to come with us!"

"Why?"

She aggressively shoved the paper in my face, which turned out to be a flyer to the Valentine's Day dance. They were all around school today, but I hardly bother to give as much as a glance to them. Even as I took it away from her and placed it to the side, I repeated my question: "Why do I have to go with you?"

"Because Edward's chaperoning!"

I quickly picked up the flyer again and read it. Edward Cullen was chaperoning, along with my ninth grade Algebra teacher and eleventh grade Physics teacher. Edward hadn't given up.

He was looking for me one more time.

**End of Chapter**

I hope most of you caught that line from 'The Little Rascals'. Let me know if you know what I'm talking about. Sorry for any misspelling or misuse of words, I was trying to get this out as fast as I could due to my long delay. Again, I apologize for that. Your thoughts and suggestions (even though I know what I'm doing) are appreciated. Thank you for sticking with me! Thirteen Microsoft Word pages :)

-Mayra (Mayface)


	35. New Addiction

Hello!

I'll be surprised if any of you even open this! I feel so horrible for not continuing this story, especially with so many of you still reviewing and PM-ing me.

So here's the deal...

You can PM-me, asking me what happens. I'll tell you EVERYTHING that happens next in this story. And the sequel. (See, I do care about this story - I even have the sequel planned out. It's my baby. I'm just not captivated enough to actually write it anymore.)

Or, you can let me know if I do continue, you'll be kind enough to still read Missing Piece.

Here's what happened: I have a new story!

It's amazing, much more realistic, is more of a fiction piece, and I just love it! The idea hit me so hard, I got the backgrounds and subtle details planned in an instant. It's one of those stories where you plan out the conversations characters are going to have before hand (for ex. I already know what my main characters are going to be talking about in the 15-ish chapter) even though I haven't written that far into it yet. I'm barely on the ninth chapter, but they're so long. And I have so much information to put in, because it deals with an alternate universe. It's really cool! Like I said, it's more of a fiction piece, so I get to make up so many new things! And, of course, it has to do with love - what kind of teenage girl will I be without writing about that? But it deals with fate, the emotions of being human, and how something can change your life. I'm so in love with my characters, even though they're not Twilight characters.

I would post it on here, but it's not a TwiFic :( I love that about it, though, because I can create my own look and personalities for these characters. The main boy - who I completely adore - isn't mature, or perfect, or into the whole romance thing because he's much more realistic than Edward. And even his looks are completely different! I never thought I'd love a fictional boy who doesn't have bronze hair and golden/green eyes, but here I am.

Anyway, I need your opinion:

Should I continue with Missing Piece, even though I'm not completely enthusiastic about it right now?

Should I post my new story on here, under Twilight, even though it has absolutely NOTHING to do with it?

Or should I post it, but change my characters names into the regular Bella, Edward, etc, etc? Of course, I'm going to keep their personalities and physical features to my own, because it's hurts enough to even change their names.

What do YOU all think? You're all the reasons I believe I'm a semi-alright writer. What do you guys want? PM-me, or tell me on Twitter. www (dot) twitter (dot) com (slash) Mayface_ransom

I honestly hope I get feedback! And if you even read through this whole thing, thank you. I still love Twilight (and Edward!) but my new story just has my full attention and heart right now. Let me know what ya'll want me to do.

-With everlasting love, Mayra.

(PS, I'm from Texas, so I'm allowed to say 'ya'll'... even though I never do :P)


	36. Fortify

Posted the first chapter of my new story on this site!  
Hope you all enjoy, if you're curious enough to read it(:

Remove spaces:  
www (dot) writerscafe (dot) org / writing / Mayface / 576411 /

Go under chapters and click the first one title 'Aiden'.  
I have more, but I'm just editing them.  
I hope those who were interested go check it out if you want something out of the Twilight-realm.

You can also check out my boring profile on there, haha(:  
It'll explain my picture.

And I haven't decided if I'll continue writing Missing Piece, but so many of you want me to.

I really love those of you who told me to follow my heart as to what I wish to write and continue. Thank you for telling me you'll be following my story, no matter which one it is. I honestly love you for wanting to give my new story a chance. So, nothing much left to say!

Keep your thoughts coming in :)

-Mayra


End file.
